Changes and Surprises
by twistories1980
Summary: All human. Bella is moving back home to work with her father at his medical practice. She and his best Carlisle become secretly romantically involved. Once their cover is exposed, life changes and spirals for Bella in unexpected different directions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Cullen and Swan families had been close for three generations. Carlisle Cullen and Charles Swan met while they were both very young and at a private elementary school. Charles and Carlisle shared brotherly bond instantly. Their summers had been spent together at the country club and traveling through Europe. After they completed their undergraduate work and earned their degrees, both the Charlie and Carlisle ended up on the east coast. They began studying medicine at Harvard Medical School.

Upon graduation from medical school, Carlisle began his career in the outskirts of Boston at a private practice for the under privileged. Charlie fled Boston to care for his ailing mother, who was his only surviving parent, back in Forks Washington. He worked at a community hospital until her death. After she passed away, she left Charlie everything including her house, two cars, stocks and a lot of money. Carlisle traveled to Washington for the services and to be there for his friend.

On the night that the elder Swan was laid to rest, Charlie and Carlisle sat on the front porch drinking beers when Charlie shared his crazy idea. With some of the money that he was left with, he wanted to open up a general medicine practice. He was trying to get his friend on the deal.

At first Carlisle was completely against the idea. It was too crazy. Other than their rotations, they didn't have enough experience to open up their own practice. The next morning, while Charlie was driving his friend to the airport, Carlisle revisited the topic again. He named every reason in the world why they shouldn't invest in the venture. After talking for almost fifteen minutes about all of the negative possibilities, Carlisle smiled. He told his friend that he was in agreement with the idea. He said he'd use some of his inheritance from his grandparents to go half with him into the business.

Later that year, Carlisle moved back with his new wife, Esme, who was pregnant with twins. Charlie was engaged to his mother's former nurse, Renee. Their business was almost immediately an extremely popular family medical practice. Charlie and Renee married the following year and soon began their own family. Over thirty years later, their practice was more popular than ever.

Their next generation was grown up and following in their fathers' footsteps. Carlisle's twins Alice and Edward, who were three years older than Charlie's Bella. All three children had followed in their fathers' footsteps and had become doctors. Alice had gone to school at Yale and had studied psychiatry. She worked at the clinic in Forks three days a week.

Edward at left home at the age of eighteen after graduating high school and never looked back. He had done his undergrad and medical training at Harvard University. He fell in love with Boston and hadn't returned to Forks since his graduation from high school. He was currently working at Massachusetts General Hospital in the emergency room.

Bella had followed in Edward's footsteps and had also moved to Boston. She had just graduated from Harvard. She was working at Beth Israel Hospital in the emergency room. She lived with Edward in his condo on Beacon Hill. She had recently made the decision to move back to Forks and help out with the practice. She would be working alongside her father and Carlisle everyday as a general practitioner.

"What time is your flight tomorrow morning?" Edward asked for the sixth time as he laid on the light brown leather couch flipping the channels looking for the Red Sox game. He couldn't remember if the game was all ready in progress or if it was an evening game.

Bella sighed as she turned to him and replied. "Ten fifty am. I told you that all ready. You don't ever listen to me, do you?" Taking a deep breath, she continued as she stood behind the couch with her arms crossed close to her chest. "Why did I ever agree to this? Why am I going? I shouldn't be going, I should stay here."

Edward began to explain without much emotion in his voice and without looking at her. They had this conversation at last a dozen times within recent days. "You're going because you love your father. You hate knowing that he is alone out there. You also know that one day you will take over and run his practice." He quickly ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. His green eyes focused on the television again as he continued his search for the baseball game.

"He isn't alone. He has your dad," she paused as she thought for a moment. "Half of the practice is your dad's. Aren't you going to take it over one day? I think you'll end up back in Forks again, you know you will." Bella explained.

Finally sitting up and paying attention to his friend, Edwards shook his head. "Nope. I'm east coast bound now Bella. I love Boston; I love the Red Sox and Big Papi. I love Tom Brady and the Patriots. I love the Atlantic Ocean. The winters here suck and are brutally long, however, the spring that follows, when there is one, more than makes up for it. You have been to the fourth of July on the Esplanade, right? The fireworks display is the best ever. I love the fact that if I want to take off and hike in the mountains I can be there in just under an hour. A decent beach is less than that. It doesn't' rain almost everyday of the year!

"I might be from Washington but Boston is my home now. Besides, in a few years Rose can take over the practice if she chooses to. Alice won't. She can't even commit to be there full time," Edward commented about his lack of desire to take over the family business. Rosalie was just a little younger than the twins.

Bella glared at Edward for a moment before she laughed. She put her long brunette hair into a pony tail. "Edward, Rose is four. I think it'll be more than a few years before she considers taking over for your father. What's the big deal anyways? Think of it as job security. You'd have set hours and wouldn't have to deal with half of the crap you have to deal with in the ER of a major city."

"I don't care. I'm not going back there, ever. Why are we talking about this again?" He paused for a moment before he became sarcastic. "Are you afraid that you won't see me every day?"

Throwing a pillow at him, she pretended she was disgusted. "Hardly Edward. Now you are just flattering yourself. I think it is you who are in denial about not seeing me every day. How will you ever cope without living with me anymore?"

"For one thing I can walk around naked and I can eat Indian food and ice cream every day if I wish. I can have all those girls I've met come over and we can screw on this couch without worrying about you coming through the door. I'm sorry to break this to you, but I'm not going to miss you Isabella, nope not at all." Edward pretended as he laid back down with his hands folded behind his head. The truth of the matter was he was insecure about his body and although he loved the food, he hated the smell of Indian food. He was also going to miss her tremendously and knew the mutual feeling.

Bella laughed at him. Their relationship was so much a reflection of their fathers'. They were the best of friends and had been since basically their birth. Bella considered Edward her brother. He was almost three years older than her and felt like her brother. He felt like he had to protect her, which annoyed the crap out of her most of the time.

She responded to him the only she knew how, with sarcasm. "Oh yes, the many girls! The girls you have met where? Ah, it must be after you work a thirty six hour shift and you look tired but oh so charming without a shower. No, it must be while you are walking on your way home at five o'clock in the morning? No, it must be all of the nurses you flirt terribly with," she stopped as she caught a smile form on his red lips. "By the way, I have it on good authority that you don't even like Indian food. I also know you well enough to tell you that I know you are way too self conscious about your rocking hot bod to walk around here naked. It's a waste that you spend four days in the gym working with your personal trainer and you just hide your body. Seriously Edward, just look at your abs! Oh yea, you are also lactose intolerant, so there goes the whole ice cream thing. Yes, your life is going to be oh so exciting when I'm gone. Maybe Jacob can introduce you to one of his friends to make things exciting."

Edward smiled as he shut off the television realizing he had missed the game. "Yes, I will have to ask your brother to set me up with one of his eighteen year old know it alls at Emerson."

Bella burst out in laughter as she sat on the chair and crossed her legs. "How did we start talking about this again?"

Edward sincerely looked into her big brown eyes as he responded. "I think this came from you missing me."

"Shut up Edward," Bella smiled as she threw a pillow at him. "Since I brought up Jake, when I leave-"

Edward nodded as he caught and adjusted the pillow. He got comfortable and laid back down. "Yes of course I'll look after him. Christ I feel like he is as much my brother as he is yours. I will find time in between my shifts at Mass General to check up on him too and to make sure he is doing well at school. What are you going to do when he does a semester in Europe next year?"

Bella shook her head. Jacob wasn't her real brother, well not blood related anyway. He was almost eight years younger than her. Billy, Charlie and Carlisle's close friend, and his wife were killed when the car they were driving was hit by a drunk driver. Jacob was an infant at the time and also in the car. Once Billy's will surface, it stated that he and his wife wanted Charlie and Renee to be the guardians of Jacob. Bella sometimes felt bad for him. Although Charlie and Renee were divorced, she still had both of her parents. Though states apart, she knew them and knew her family history. Other than stories of Charlie, Carlisle and Billy growing up together and a few pictures, Jacob knew nothing about his heritage or his family. He always felt like he was part of the Swan family and that is how he was always treated. Charlie and Renee were the only parents he knew. Jacob always addressed them with parental respect and names.

While Bella and Edward followed in their fathers' footsteps and attended Harvard Medical, Jacob, who had the skill and brains to get into med school, decided that communications was more his style. He was a sophomore at Emerson College.

Seeing that Edward was annoyed with her concern for her brother, she changed the subject. "Fine, I'll promise you I'll stop being paranoid just for right now as long as you tell me what are we going to do my last night here in this city that you love so much?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Get dressed and I'll show you." Edward answered with a beaming smile.

"I can't believe you brought me here! I feel like this was the beginning of everything," Bella said as Edward led her to Border Café, their favorite Mexican restaurant in Harvard Square. It was the first restaurant they ate at and had become a favorite. It offered great food and drinks at reasonable prices. "Seriously, this is where we used to eat all the time! Look at the line, it's so long. I should have known, it is always long wait. Plus it's a Thursday night. The collage kids are getting ready for their weekend. We aren't going to get in before midnight." Bella said with slight disappointment in her voice.

Edward nodded. "You're right. We would have to wait in that really long line unless," he said with a mysterious crocked smile on his face as his voice trailed.

"I don't trust you. Unless what?" Bella asked as she followed him into the restaurant and walk towards the blonde hostess.

"Yes, this way please," she said as she looked Edward up and down with a smile. He politely smiled back.

The waitress led them downstairs to the seating area. Bella looked in amazement as they were led to a table with Jacob and her friend Jessica from med school. She hugged both of them and sat down and began talking. The meal was great and company was better. They had talked about an array of topics. The evening was starting to come to an end as Bella spoke to Jacob and Edward about Jacob's well being.

"You promised you weren't going to bring this up again!" Edward moaned.

"I know, but I just want to make sure," Bella sad as Jacob interrupted.

"I'll be fine. Edward is still here. Bella, I'll be home for Christmas. It's only three months away, actually less than that. Who knows, maybe Edward will actually come home too for Christmas." Jacob said as he sipped his lemonade.

"Don't hold your breath little boy," Edward chuckled as he took a swig from his Corona.

"I don't know what you have against Forks anyway. It isn't that bad. There is no crime and people are nice." Bella explained.

"And it's extremely dull," Edward stated before he was interrupted by Jacob.

"And boring."

Jessica pushed her brown hair behind her ears. "It can't be that bad. I mean, all small towns are boring but what's so horrible about Forks anyway?"

"Nothing. It's close to Seattle. It is small and has lots of farms. There are lots of deer and no crime to speak of. Other than a lot of rain, it isn't that bad." Bella stated as she sipped her margarita. "According to the Today Show it was been named one of the best places to live according to one of those polls."

"That doesn't sound bad," Jessica said with a smile.

"It isn't, it's just-" Bella was interrupted.

"Extremely dull," Edward repeated.

"And boring," Jacob echoed. "But I will be home Christmas time so don't worry. Have you actually talked to dad lately? He is acting like you are going to take over tomorrow. Are you?"

"Of course not. I figured I would work beside him and Carlisle for a year before I decide if it's what I want to do. He knows that too. Plus, you know him, he'll never retire. Seriously, it has to be pretty easy. We don't get a lot of exciting things that happen at home. I'm not saying they don't work hard, but it's not like you are dealing with kids being shot in the street or anything." Bella explained as she reflected on working in the emergency room of a city hospital.

"Jacob, you know your sister as well as I do. What she is trying to say is that she is going to be in Forks for the rest of her life." Edward teased. "If you can pull yourself away from the country long enough for a vacation come visit me because you know I won't visit you."

Bella made a face and stuck out her tongue. "You know, I hate you sometimes."

"Only because you know he's right, right Bells?" Jacob chimed in.

"Why are you teaming up on me too? This isn't fun!" Bella whined.

Seeing that her friend was in need of an interjection, Jessica interrupted changing the subject. "Did you finally break up with Mike?"

_Finally_, Bella thought, _something that has nothing to do with Forks_. "No, he beat me to it and broke up with me. He seemed to have a hard time dealing with it."

"Wait, you were going to break up with Mike? When?" Edward asked as he ordered another drink.

Nodding, Bella slowly answered the questions. "A few days ago. I didn't like were things were going and I was going to end it. He was a little possessive and I didn't like it. He did it first. The strange thing was he was pissed. He told me things weren't over for good and he'd find a way to get me back, completely contradicting himself. I said I was sorry but I didn't think that was going to happen and left him. It's no big deal. There are other fish in the sea. He just changed so much since we first started dating." The truth was Bella was very sad over her broken relationship with Mike Newton. Things had become too intense over the past several months and she wanted to be with him, but she knew the break up was for the better.

"I always hated him," Jacob said out loud not meaning to.

"Me too actually. He is a jerk and never treated you right," Edward expressed.

"Like I said, no big deal, there are other people out there." Bella repeated.

"Not in Forks," Jacob and Edward said in unison.

Bella rolled her brown eyes. "Really, who will you harass once I'm gone and back in that forsaken land? Jessica, you should make sure to have dinner with my brothers every week so they have someone to harass."

"Oh no, I'm staying away from this family thing. I have my brothers who harass me, really I'm good. That's why I never go home." she smiled as Edward excused himself and used the rest room. "Unless you can get him to go out with me."

Bella shook her head. "I tried. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink."

"Unless it's a Corona with extra lemon," Jacob said holding up an empty bottle with lemons resting on the bottom.

"Put that down, you could get in trouble," Bella scolded him.

Jacob just laughed. Ever since Renee left and had a mid-life crisis, Bella stepped into the role of over protective mother. It used to annoy the hell out of Jacob, but now he dealt with her the same way she and Edward delt with each other, with sarcasm. "Bella, I didn't drink it, it's empty. Plus it isn't like I haven't had a drink before. I'm in college, in a frat no less. I'm the only one who didn't have to pledge because they liked me at orientation, remember?" Before Bella could respond, he continued. "Plus, I look older than all of you so it doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?" Edward asked as he sat back down.

"Promise me Edward you will watch this boy and take care of him." Bella stressed.

Edward just shook his head. "You have to stop being so uptight and relax. He's a kid for christ's sake! Let him have his fun. You try some of that when you get home. Alice all ready has plans for you two to hit bars and clubs in Seattle."

Bella just rolled her eyes and moaned as the waitress came over. "I hate to break this up, but its twelve thirty and we close at one. If there isn't anything else I can bring you I will bring you your bill now."

"I had no idea it was that late. I'm not ready to say good bye yet," Jessica sighed.

"I promise I'll email all the time. Despite what these two losers say, you should come visit me. It'll be relaxing. A nice change from the city," Bella offered.

"That sounds nice. I promise to come to visit."

The waitress came and put the bill down in the middle of the table. Edward grabbed it and placed his credit card on top. "This is my treat. I am celebrating kicking the woman I consider sloer to me than my own sister on her ass so I can have our condo to myself. I mean, this is her good bye slash good luck dinner as she moves the hell out of the city and becomes a grown up and takes on new challenges and-" Jacob had to interrupt him.

"Okay Ed we get it," Jacob said knowing how much he loathed being referred to as anything other than his formal name. "Bella is moving and going on with her life. We're going to miss her, she'll miss us and we love her and will see her soon."

Edward laughed as he handed the waitress his credit card. "Well put squirt." Edward said which cracked everyone up. Jacob towered over Edward by at least four inches. Jacob also had more of an athletic built than Edward's just average built.

After giving Jessica one last hug, Bella and Jacob followed Edward to his car. Edward was driving Jacob back to his school since it was late and Bella didn't want him to take public transportation.

"Are you sure you won't go to the airport tomorrow with us Jacob?" Bella asked in a tired and almost whining voice.

"I can't. I have this big group project that I am working on. Seriously, you will see me for Christmas. Don't worry about it."

"What about Thanksgiving?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed. By that point, he was a little annoyed with Bella's watchful eye over Jacob. "We've been over this twelve hundred and seven-nope twelve thousand and eight times. During Thanksgiving, Jacob is staying at the condo to help out with feeding the homeless in the soup kitchen. Then he is going to do some volunteering at hospital before we go out for dinner. He needs the hours for his frat. If you promise me you'll shut up and stop being so over protective, I might consider coming home for Christmas." Edward said sarcastically.

"I just want to make sure my brother is okay." Bella said as Edward pulled up to Jacob's dorm. "I'll call you soon. I love you and be careful up here. If you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'm going to call Edward and hope he can help me. Bella, I'll be fine. Millions of kids go off to college without their mothers-I mean without their loving, over bearing big sisters and they turn out fine. Plus, I've been here for two years all ready. This isn't anything new for me." He paused as he and Edward laughed at his attempt at a joke. When Bella didn't look as amused he continued he offered her a smile. "Seriously, I know I can call you if I need anything. I know Edward would be here in seconds if I really needed him. It'll be fine Bells. You need to go help Dad out, I get that. I guess in a way I'll miss you too." Jacob told her as he wrapped his sister in a bear hug. "Call me when you land and are at home, okay?"

"I promise and I guess I'll see you at Christmas time. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Behave and don't forget you're here for school, not partying with some frat." Bella said as she let go of her brother. He said good night to Edward. They also made tentative plans to have dinner the following weekend.

"He's going to be fine Bella, you know that. He's a good, smart kid," Edward told her as he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. "If he screws anything up I'll let you know after I kick his ass." He told her as she faintly smiled. He began to drive back toward their condo when he looked out the window as he stopped at the red light. "It's a good thing he didn't tell you about the fake id I go him."

"You are such an asshole sometimes I hate you," Bella said not looking at him.

"And then there is the strip club I promised to take him to after he brings home an A on his final," Edward continued. He knew he was bugging his friend with these lies but it made him smile.

"You know, we must be related." Bella said as she saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "I loathe you so much more than half of the time."

"Only half the time? What about the rest of the time?"

"The rest of the time I can only tolerate you," She said looking at him. They both laughed. "I know you hate mushy talk, but I do love you and I will miss you. I hope you will come home for the holidays. I've had fun living with you."

As Edward pulled into their street, he looked away again. Even though he harassed her all the time, he did love Bella and didn't want her to move out. He knew he was going to miss her. He hated mushy goodbyes. He could feel water fill his emerald eyes. He was angry at himself because they still had to get through her last night there. He knew he had to change the subject as he pulled into their parking space. "I know I've asked you at least once before, but what time is your flight again tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"And there she is," Carlisle smiled as Bella got off of the plane. She was the last person off the plane. Carlisle thought he had the wrong flight information. "Dr. Swan I assume you had a good flight?" The blonde man greeted her with a hug. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Hi Carlisle. It's good to be home. The flight was all right," she told him as she hugged him back. "Is dad stuck in a meeting?"

As they broke from their embrace and began to walk slowly towards the luggage claim, Carlisle nodded. "No, he actually had an emergency procedure today. I volunteered to pick you up instead of just sending a car. Come on, let's get your things. I'll take you home." The two made small talk until they were at the baggage claim. "How is Edward?"

Bella nodded. "He still insists that he is never coming back home again. Actually he told me Rose is going to take over the practice before he ever shows interest in it."

Carlisle laughed. "That's Edward, over confident and cocky as usual. That must be something from Esme's side of the family, it would never come from me," he said smiling about his late wife. He also used the same hint of sarcasm as his son. "Here, let me take that big one for you," he said as he pulled it off the conveyer belt and into the cart.

Bella smiled as he assisted her. Although Carlisle was Charlie's age, he never acted like he was in his early fifties. He looked and acted younger. When Edward made rare appearances home, they'd play football for hours with Jacob. Even when Carlisle visited Boston with Charlie last spring, the father and son were catching freebies and tackling each other while playing football. They were mistaken for brothers. Charlie was not into any of that. He was fit and stayed in shape and did look good for his age. He just felt that exercising was a way of life, not a fun activity. While growing up Carlisle always acted like the cool uncle instead of a parent, especially when it came to she and Jacob. She felt guilty because there were several periods while growing up she had a slight crush on him.

"When does your dad have you starting?" Carlisle asked as they walked towards his car.

"I think in two weeks. He wanted to make sure I was adjusted and rested before. I would start tomorrow if he'd let me but he won't. I guess a little relaxation and rest won't be so bad. Plus Alice has been hounding me to get together with her. It'll be nice to catch up." Bella explained as they entered the parking garage

"Yes, Alice has been talking about meeting with you every day this week. She is beyond excited to see you. My car is over there," he said pointing to the black Mercedes.

"Wow, didn't you drive a station wagon the last time I was home?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but the Volvo seemed too big for just one child who I have part time. This is more my style anyway," He told her as he pressed the button on his key chain to open the trunk.

Carlisle shared custody of Rosalie. She was a product of a brief fling with a younger woman. After an extended period of grief and sorrow after his beloved Esme passed away, he broke down and went through a mild midlife crisis. He and Victoria broke up and then she found out she was pregnant. Even though their relationship didn't last, they both promised to be there for their daughter.

"Well, it would seem as if you are moving up in the world Carlisle. This is a lot nicer than what I remember." She smiled. "With all kidding aside, thank you for coming to get me today. It's nice not to have to go home all by myself."

As he picked up her purple suitcase and placed in the trunk, he placed his arm around her and smiled. "It is my pleasure. Plus, it's been awhile since you have seen me and I figure since we are going to be working together every day you might as well get use to seeing my face."

Bella giggled. "Now that sounded like an Edward comment. Are you trying to pick me up? Seriously, I think he used that line on one of the nurses at the hospital."

Carlisle laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm trying to pick you up. Good lord, no wonder that boy is single. That is a terrible pick up line."

"That's what I tell him and he doesn't believe me. It kind of worries me that he is the only adult that my little brother has to go to while he's in Boston. I just hope he doesn't ask for any girl advice. Again, there is a reason why Edward is single." Bella sighed.

"I can see that. There is no one he is interested in settling down with?"

_For something more than a bed buddy?_ Bella thought for a second before she answered. "No one right now. I think he is still at the point in his life where he wants to have fun. Plus he's really busy all the time. Work eats up most of his time so he hasn't had the time to meet anyone."

"That's too bad. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I just got out of a pretty screwed up relationship." Bella stopped and then got a little jumpy. "It wasn't abusive or anything like that, I just thought that Mike was someone else. We broke up before I left Boston."

Carlisle stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what to think of her comment about her failed relationship. She talked very hastly and it seemed like she was hiding something.

Bella was waiting for the piece of fatherly wisdom to bestow from his lips. Advice always sounded better coming from him than it did Charlie. "I'm sorry that happened. At least you realized it and you got out when you did."

_That's it? That's all he is going to say? That was kind of a letdown. _ Bella thought. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm not too bothered by it though. As Edward as put it, Alice's adventures will make me forget all about Mike. I'm kind of afraid of what she has planned."

"We are talking about Alice, right? She goes overboard, you know it and whatever over the top thing you think she is planning, you know to multiply it by at least thirty or forty, right?" Carlisle smiled as he started the car.

Bella sighed with a weak smile. "That's why the thought frightens the hell out of me. It'll be fun though. I always have fun with Alice, always have."

The two made chit chat as Carlisle drove to the Swan house. They reconnected and talked about Bella's experiences working in the pediatric office in the affluent town of Brookline as well as her experiences as a triage doctor in one of the city's emergency room. In return, Carlisle shared some of his past experiences. He promised her nothing as exciting as some of her Boston adventures would occur while in Forks.

Carlisle took a left on Dawson Street, stopped at the stop sign and turned onto Manchester Road. She started at number one fifty-two Manchester Road, her childhood home. "Oh my God, it hasn't changed at all. He has planted the same flowers he has since I was a child." Bella observed as she got out of the car and took off her sunglasses. She took a deep breath and realized she hadn't been home in well over three years, probably closer to four years and it looked the same as it did the day she left.

A chuckle followed behind her. Carlisle scratched his head and opened his trunk. "The inside is just as bad. He hasn't changed the motif of the house either."

"So it's still hunter lounge chic?" Bella joked as she grabbed one of her suitcases from the trunk and looked for her keys.

"You know it. At least it is just his office. Would he be Charlie if he didn't have the singing fish on the wall in his office?"

Bella took the keys and walked over to the door to unlock it. She opened the door and looked around before entering the room. "Well, at least it is in his office and I don't have to look at it. Oh goody, he got a deer head that he hung up in the hall way. Is it too late for me to move back with Edward?"

Again, Carlisle just laughed. "I'm afraid so. All you have to do is sign the paper and that's it, you are ours. I promise it won't be that bad."

Bella wheeled her suit case into the hall way as Carlisle shut the door behind him. They walked into the living room as Bella let out a laugh. "You're right. I can move out on my own once I'm settled back in. I don't have to live at home. Thanks for helping me with the suitcases."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to help you carry them to your room?" Carlisle asked. "You know Charlie has a bad back and you shouldn't be carrying all of these up yourself, or else you'll end up like him."

Bella looked around. She had four large suite cases to carry up the stairs. She knew Charlie would offer to help but he couldn't help because of his back. If she didn't except his help, she would be carrying all four up herself. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Carlisle grabbed two suitcases and followed her up the stairs. She opened her door, two doors from the bathroom that she shared with Jacob. She scanned the room and cringed. "It hasn't changed since I was in high school," she said wheeling her suitcase by the window. The room furnishings were exactly how she left them almost ten years ago when she moved out to purse her undergraduate degree. Dark purple bedding and curtains donned the room. Pictures of her friends from high school rested in the frames on her dressers. An old picture of she and Jacob hung on the wall near the one of she and the Cullen twins. The room was so dated with periods of her life. "Don't parents usually convert their kids' old rooms into an exercise room or a guest bedroom?"

"Sometimes. Edward's room is untouched. Occasionally the cleaning lady will go in and dust it. Alice just moved back home, again. I don't know why she insists on moving out when she just returns in a few months anyway. I don't say anything though, I am just her father. Honestly, Charlie is happy to have you home and would probably love to paint the whole house this rose color if it makes you happy," Carlisle told her as he pointed to the bed spread.

"I know and you are right. I just expected him to change the place up a little. He's so predictable." Bella explained as she put her suitcases near her bureau. She scanned the room again before placing her hands in her pockets. "Thanks again for the help."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, it was my pleasure." Silence filled them until he thought. "Would you like to see you new office?

The ride to the practice was less than ten minutes away. Carlisle pulled into his parking space and shut his car off. The building looked bigger. As she continued to peer out the window, Carlisle looked at her. "You're Dad's not back yet, but Alice is here. She'll love to see you. Do you want to come in?"

Bella nodded as she opened her door and followed Carlisle into the building. She expected to do a time warp, especially after seeing her house. She figured everything was the same way it was almost three years ago. She was surprised to see that the interior was very modern and looked more comfortable than an average waiting room. There was a very pregnant nurse answering the telephone as she waved to Carlisle. "That's Heidi. She is a great nurse. She's leaving for her maternity leave soon and unfortunately chose to stay at home. We are in the process of finding a replacement. I actually have an interview this afternoon. Anyway, what do you think of the old place?"

Bella followed him as he continued to give her a tour of the rest of the building. "This must be all you. It's so modern."

Carlisle laughed. "I did have something to do with it, more so than Charlie, but honestly it was mostly Alice. Charlie signed the check and I picked out a few colors. Everything else was Alice. I don't know if you noticed but we expanded. The four offices are new and are located in the back of the building for more privacy as well as three new rooms to house supplies and patient files." She saw where Charlie and Carlisle's offices were. Next was her own private office. "This is your new home away from home. I picked out the office, I hope you like it. I thought a nice tranquil color would be good," Carlisle explained.

The bright baby blue was a gorgeous color and not something Bella would have even considered for an office color. She looked at her huge space. It housed a white washed L-shaped desk with a cherry wood top. There was a matching hutch behind her as well as filing cabinet. On the wall by the door hung a file rack also in white. By the window, which overlooked a grassy meadow and a hill was a white leather chair and a half with matching ottoman. "I'm speechless. Really, this is beautiful."

"Alice did it. Charlie gave her a budget and asked her to pick out something you would like. She originally wanted to make it pink and girlie but we all know that isn't you. This is what she came up with as an alternative. Sometimes I think she should have become a designer instead of a doctor." Carlisle explained.

"It's very relaxing. It's really is beautiful. What's this?" Bella asked as she walked over to a book case. She looked at two pictures. One was of her, Edward and Alice when they were younger. The other one was another oldie of her holding Jacob when he was a baby and Charlie standing with his arms around Bella. "She thought of everything, didn't she?" Carlisle smiled. "Are you surprised? That's Alice. Come on; let's see if we can catch her before she leaves for the day," he looked down at his watch and then said, "I think she is about to wrap her last appointment up."

They began walking towards the closed door. They could only hear muffled sounds that were getting closer as the door opened. "I'll see you next week at our usual three o'clock then. Have a good week Carmen," Alice said as she told her patient good bye and turned to looks at Bella with a smile. "Isabella Marie Swan, get over here and give me a hug!" Alice squeezed one of her best friends. "I'm so excited you've moved back home."

Breaking from the embrace, Bella smiled. "I guess it's nice to be back. Alice, you did an amazing job with the office. It's beautiful. It looks like something right of a catalog." Alice chuckled. "It was nothing. I tried to create something relaxing. I am so excited to have you here! You have to come over for dinner tomorrow night and Charlie too of course. We have so much to catch up on!"

Carlisle interrupted. "I have to excuse myself. My interview should be here soon and I would like a few minutes to prepare. Bella, you and Charlie should take Alice up on her offer. I think a welcome home dinner is a great idea. It's good to have you here," he said as he hugged her and then said good bye as he disappeared into his office.

"I'm totally in, even if Charlie isn't. I'll have to ask him." Bella smiled.

"Great! I'm done here, let me drive you home. We can chit chat a little one the way out," the dark haired girl began to tell her friend. As they began walking down the hall, Alice realized she forgot something and ran back to her office.

As Bella waited in the reception area, there was a handsome blonde haired man knocking on the door. Bella hadn't realized that the practice closed at four and the nurse was all ready gone for the day. She walked over to answer the door. "I'm sorry, but we are closed now. Can I help you with something?"

The man answered a little nervous and had a twinkle in his eyes. He was huge, probably six two, maybe six three. He had killer eyes blue that locked with Bella's. "I had an interview with Dr. Cullen and Dr. Swan. I'm Emmett McCarthy I'm applying for the nurse's position."

Bella smiled. Of course, she thought. "Oh okay. Carlisle is in his office; let me get him for you. Dr. Swan isn't here at the moment. I'm sorry, I'm being rude, and I'm also Dr. Swan, Charles's daughter. I'm Bella. I am starting in a few weeks." She said as she reached for his hand and shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you," he smiled as he looked her up and down.

Bella excused herself to retrieve Carlisle but not before glancing over her shoulder noticing Emmett totally checking her out. She crossed her fingers and hoped he would be hired.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for adding the story to your alert lists. This story is completed as it is up on another site. I didn't (and still don't) have a beta so I'm re-editing as I am posting this on . Also, I'm having trouble with the formatting on FF so if anyone knows how to make the chapter have breaks where there are supposed to be, please let me know.

Just a reminder, this story is rated MA. There is some language and talk of abuse (sexual, physical and verbal).

I'm off to edit chapter four while I have a little free time. Enjoy!

-Lisa

PS-Please feel free to leave me a little note to let me know if you are enjoying the story…I love feedback (the good, the bad and the ugly, it's all good to me )

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

After dinner, Carlisle and Charlie had retired to the dining room and drank coffee and talked about the football season as Alice and Bella sat in the kitchen sharing a bottle of wine and catching up.

"Do you miss Boston?" Alice inquired as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"No. It was time to move out of the city. I'm excited to be here and starting a new chapter of my life," Bella lied through her teeth. She could almost hear Edward laughing at her lies. She did miss Boston. She didn't want to dwell because everyone was really happy she was home. She was nervous and scared. She was sick of talking about herself and decided to change the topic. "What are you doing around here when you have free time?"

Alice blushed and a smile formed on her pink lips. "Well, I don't want to jinx anything, but I have been seeing this boy who I really like. I called him a boy because he makes me feel like such a school girl. He is also a doctor and is in Seattle. He is a pediatric psychologist. We met during a conference. I think he might be the one, but I don't want to talk about it just in case it doesn't work out. Our relationship is still so new. What about you? Are you involved with Mike still?"

Shaking her head she offered a sad smile. "No, we broke up before I moved home. I guess it just wasn't met to be," she said.

"Okay, that'll just make next Saturday more fun." Alice told her friend as she got up and put the wine glass into the sink.

Fearing what her friend had planned, Bella looked at her. "Alice, what's next Saturday?"

Smiling, Alice took a sip of water from the sink. "Our trip to Seattle. The details are a surprise!"

"You know I hate surprises! Tell me what you have planned!" Bella told her friend with a small smile on her face.

"You'll just have to find out next week!" Alice was about to say something but Charlie walked in and interrupted her.

"Thank you Alice for dinner. Bella, I'm going to get going. Do you want a ride home?"

Alice interjected immediately. "That's all right; I can give her a ride home. I want to finish catching up. How does that sound Bells?"

Bella smiled and agreed to stay. She hated relaying on people for rides. She was going to start looking at cars to buy a car within the next few days.

After Charlie left, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and skipped into the living room to put on a movie. The girls talked and talked for hours barely paying attention to the film. After the first had ended, Alice put on the next.

Alice had left the room in the middle of the second movie and it felt like Bella only rested her eyes for a moment when she heard her phone ring. She looked around the room. The lights were off and there was a blanket on her. She looked at the clock, which read 3:13am before she looked at her ringing phone. "Incoming call Mike. 617-555-0213."

"Hello?" She answered half asleep and half at attention.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

Bella wasn't in the mood to talk to him but tried to be polite. "I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. I miss you." Almost a minute had passed before Mike spoke again. "Well baby, don't you miss me?"

Even though it was dark she glanced down at her wrists. "I've been busy."

She could feel his anger through the telephone. "You've been fucking busy? Is that all you can say? Are you all ready screwing someone else? I always knew you were a slut."

"No, I'm not dating anyone else. You woke me up when you called. I'm not fully awake yet. Is there something I can help you with?" She said sounding almost angry.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice," Mike told her in a calm, mellow voice.

She sat up on the couch and crossed her legs. Now she was wide awake. "Mike, we broke up and I think you were right and it was really for the better. I'm across the country and I don't think we would survive a long distance relationship." She paused for a moment. "I don't think you should call again."

"What did you fucking say to me? I knew you were sleeping with someone else! Who the hell is he?" He yelled as he she heard him hit something. "Baby, just keep in mind that I will call you or do whatever the hell I want to you when the hell I want to."

Bella sighed. This was pretty much how their break up went. On second thought, this was pretty much their entire relationship. He always had something degrading to say to her and was a jerk. "I'm hanging up the phone and shutting it off."

"No, wait," he yelled in a different voice. This was again calm and apologetic. "I'm sorry I said those things. I do miss you. If nothing else, you were always a good friend to me."

Before Bella had the chance to say anything back, she let out a yawn, which irritated Mike. "You know I am trying to be nice to you damn it and speak to you nicely but you really don't deserve it. You are such a selfish whore. Because you are so selfish, I don't feel guilty about all those times I slammed you up against the wall or on the floor and hit you or punched you. You more than deserved it. You were never there for anyone and never will be. You aren't good enough for any man, unless he is using you as a sex doll. Then we're talking a different story. You are always good in the sack," he paused as she pictured him smiling on the end of the phone.

She heard him take a puff of his cigarette and continued. "I'm the only one who loves you and who ever will love you because you are unlovable Isabella. The only other relationship with any male you have is family and I bet they even want to pound your face. You're so annoying. You darling Edward I'm sure would love to take a swing at you, or maybe even screw you, if he hasn't fucked you yet. He's such a smug self righteous bastard. Bella you know I am the only man capable of loving you. You are nothing but a fucking whore to anyone else, except you'd probably give it away for free just to feel loved." He paused and heard her sobbing.

In a mocking tone he continued. "Jesus Christ Bella, the truth hurts, doesn't it? You know I am the only man who will ever love you and put up with you. Stop your boo-hooing and face fucking reality. You know you and I were meant to be together. I will get you back at any means, remember that. You belong to me Isabella. Come home and don't make me drag your worthless ass across the country."

"Why are you doing this to me Mike? You are the one who broke up with me?" She cried and yelled into the phone. She was trying to keep her voice down and thought she did a good job of it.

"I didn't want to break up with you!" He stopped. He knew he had said too much. He continued, "Stop being such a fucking baby all ready! Let me guess, as soon as we get off the phone you'll be in the bathroom with the razor. Where will the emotional scar be this time Bells? Will it be on your legs or stomach? I wish I was there to help you do it. Maybe we could use it on your wrists again and maybe this time you'd go a little too deep and then you wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Maybe I'd help you end it all."

"Don't you ever call me 'Bells' again. Only my family calls me that. You are nothing but a selfish bastard Mike," she yelled into the phone, praying Alice didn't hear her.

"Bella you are fucking mine and only mine and don't you ever fucking forget that. Don't you ever fucking raise your voice at me and talk to me like that again. If you were in front of me I'd smack you. Don't you worry, you will see me again and you probably won't like what is coming." he yelled as he hung up the phone.

She threw the phone down and began sobbing hysterically. She was crying so much that she thought she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Bella?" She heard Carlisle's soft voice. She was so wrapped up that she couldn't respond. He walked closer to the couch and turned on a light on the end table. The soft light reviled Bella's red, wet face. Her hair was a mess. "What is going on? What happened to you?" He asked as he sat with her on the couch. He hugged her and tried calming her down. She looked and sounded like she was going to hyperventilate. "Are you all right? Talk to me."

After a few moments Bella was able to control her crying and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "It was nothing, I'm fine now."

Carlisle shook his head as he sat closer to her and held her free hand. "Please don't lie to me. I can tell you are anything but fine. Tell me what happened."

Bella was silent for almost two full minutes. When she saw that Carlisle wasn't going anywhere, she decided to tell him everything.

"Mike and I met at a bar a few years ago. He was so charming and good looking and dressed really nicely, which caught my eye. I found out he was a lawyer working at a big firm in Cambridge. We hit it off right away. He was always a gentleman. He was so nice to me. He brought my favorite chocolate bar and would leave it in the ER when he knew I was working late, or send me flowers with these really nice things on the cards. Several times he also waited for my break to have dinner with me in the cafeteria. Sometimes he would even pick something up and eat with me."

She paused and tears fell again. "I don't know when it changed. I don't know when I changed him, as he says I did, but things got bad it seemed over night. He'd call me these horrible names and make accusations that I was sleeping around. He even accused me of sleeping with Edward. Actually he has said that on several occasions. I just rolled my eyes when he mentioned it. Not at him though.

"To make a long story short, he started hurting me. The first time it happened I was late meeting him at a restaurant. I called him and told him I had to stay at work because there was a terrible accident. I was coming off a thirty four hour shift and stayed an extra four hours. When I finally saw him, he was quiet and didn't say anything once I finally met him for dinner. He didn't say anything until he drove me home. Edward was working, so he wasn't home. When we got into the apartment he started yelling and screaming at me. He threw a glass dish at me and a potted plant. Then he," she began to lose composure but gained it again as she continued, "hit me. First he threw me up against the bookcase. Then he pushed me and I fell into the kitchen and hit my head on the bottom of the stove. I had a pretty bad cut there. I couldn't use shampoo for a while because it stung. All I could think was thank god I have long hair, otherwise I was afraid that Edward would start to ask questions.

"Before I could get up he sat on me. He hit me again and again. I literally couldn't get up. I was covered with my own blood. When I thought it was all over and he was going to get off of me, he tore off my clothes and, well," she paused to look at Carlisle for the first time. He too had tears in his eyes and shook his head. He looked both sad and angry. He definitely seemed like he understood where she was going with the story. She regained composure again and then continued. "After it happened, he left. He left me on the floor in my own blood and just walked out of my house without saying a single word. I took the shreds of clothes and threw them in the fire place. I showered and cried. I went to grab my toothbrush when Edward's razor fell out of the medicine cabinet. I went to put it back and couldn't let go of it. I-I used it and made small, painful cuts around my ankles. I figured no one would be able to see them there."

Silence filled the dimly lit room. Carlisle was utterly speechless. He delt with patients over the years who were in similar predicaments, but no one who was ever close to him had any experiences like this. "Of course there were other times, weren't there?"

Bella nodded. "There were, in other places. I'm a doctor for crying out loud, I'm supposed to be helping people, not doing that crap to myself. Anyway, after a while I did get some help. I had a great therapist. She helped me through a lot. I finally had left him. About three weeks later, he claimed he too got help and he'd like to see me again.

"I was a fool and fell for it. After only a few days he got really possessive and told me I was never going to leave him. When I accepted Dad's offer, he said he was going to come and torch the place so I would have to run back to Boston. I was going to break up with him and end things. I went to see him before I left and very coldly he broke up with me first. I hadn't heard from him until-until tonight," she began crying again in full tears as she recapped the latest conversation. Carlisle pulled her close and just let her cry. He even shed a few tears and silently cried with her. He held her until she had fallen sleep in his arms. He gently placed her back down on the couch and covered her with a blanket on the back of the couch. He tucked her in and hoped that she would have a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bells, do you think you are ready to start on Monday?" Charlie had asked Bella as she finished her training and orientation. He was proud and excited to have his only daughter working alongside of him.<p>

"I am. It'll be fun. I'm surprised that I have patients all ready. I moved my belongings in here today and I'm ready." Bella proudly told her father.

"But are you ready for what I have planned for us tonight?" Alice interrupted and entered Charlie's office.

Charlie laughed as he got out of the seat. "Well, I am going fishing tonight so I won't see you lovely ladies before you leave for Alice's adventure. Have fun and stay safe. Do you both have the mace I gave you?"

Bella and Alice both shook their heads. Charlie was very much Alice and Edward's second father growing up. The Cullen twins spend lots of time at the Swan residence.

"Of course we have the mace Charlie!" Alice smiled. "Luckily I have never had to use any of the twelve cans you have given me."

"All right, I get the point. You girls might be older but I still have all the reason in the world to worry about you two, you are my girls." Charlie said as he stood to walk out of the room. "Seriously, have fun and be safe."

"Yes daddy," both Bella and Alice said before giggling. Alice sat in the leather chair and smiled. "So, as I asked before, are you ready for my plans?"

Bella just shook her head. "I'm never ready for what you have prepared, you should know that! What do you have planned?"

Alice sat in the chair next to Bella's. "I have toned things down a lot just to let you know. I figured we'd head to Seattle and have a good dinner and maybe hit a few of my favorite clubs and let off a little steam and dance. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Actually Alice, it sounds perfect. I expected more, but I can handle this."

After a few more moments Bella also left the room and was heading home when Carlisle was leaving his office at the same time. They hadn't spoken in a week since Mike's phone call. Silently, he signaled for her to join him in his office and he closed the door. He broke the silence first. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right." Silence filled them again as she looked away. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything to my dad or Alice. I've changed my number and I hope I never hear anything from him again. I'm also sorry I had a break down on your couch so early and woke you up that night."

Carlisle offered a weak smile. "You didn't wake me. I was in the study reading. Don't be sorry. You went through something horrible and with him calling it just brought up memories and feelings again. As for not saying anything to Charlie, you have to make me promise."

"What's that?" Bella asked a little surprise.

He sighed. It was against his better judgment but he wanted her to trust him. "I won't say a word to Charlie just as long as you keep me updated if he calls you again or contacts you at all."

Bella nodded. "That sounds fair."

"Also, you have to promise me not to hurt yourself. It's not worth it."

She nodded. "I promise. I haven't done that stuff in months and don't want to do it again, but I promise."

He offered her a kind smile and reached for her hand. "I know you don't want to talk to Charlie or Alice, but I know and please talk to me about this if you need to."

Nodding again, she offered him a kind smile in return. "I promise. Thank you for listening." She paused for a moment and then changed the subject. "I should get going. I need to get ready for Alice's adventure."

Finally chuckling, Carlisle got up to walk her out the door. "After the other night, I'm glad to see a smile on your face. I hope you have fun with Alice."

She thanked him and was on her way out when she saw him again. "Emmett, right?" She asked as he filled out some paper work.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, and you are one of my new boss' daughter, right?"

She returns his brilliant smile. "Guilty. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. He's the one with the dark hair and mustache. I guess they hired you then. Congratulations"

"Thank you. I start Monday." He said as he stood up and leaned against the wall. Bella thought he defiantly looked like a football player. "What about you? Are you starting soon?"

"I also start Monday."

Emmett smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Bella nodded as she offered a smile. She was hoping he'd say that.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, if you are any louder you'll wake up my dad," Alice told Bella as they returned home from their night of dancing. Alice felt like she was in high school. She was sneaking an intoxicated Bella into her house. There was no way Alice was going to drive Bella home to face Charlie. Alice held onto Bella and hoped she'd make it up the main staircase without waking Carlisle up.<p>

Bella just burst into laughter for no apparent reason. She was holding onto Alice and the railing when the toes of her shoe hit the railing, got stuck and twisted her ankle. She began to slip down just a few of the stairs. Tears filled her eyes. "Alice, I think I'm hurt."

Alice shook her head. She was embarrassed in her own house of her friend who was like her sister. She thought she'd be able to hold her own but she obviously couldn't.

Bella was different that night and Alice couldn't put her finger on why. Bella was out going and dancing with several men. Of course Alice thought her mini make over helped Bella out and gave her more confidence, even though she claimed to hate how she looked. Alice had dressed her in a wide band mini ruffled skirt with a red sequence top and a cropped black cardigan. She added silver four inch heels. Bella looked pretty before but by the time Alice was finished with her she looked sexy. She looked like she stepped off the stage of a runway show. At this particular moment, Alice was sorry she did it. Bella was obnoxious at that moment.

"Alice?" A voice came from upstairs as Alice began to walk Bella down the stairs.

"Alice I can't move. It hurts too much. I need to sit down." Bella cried as Carlisle turned on the hall light and approached the landing of the stairs. Bella went to sit down on a stairs but lost her balance. Carlisle caught her before she fell. He sat her down and looked at her ankle.

Carlisle looked at her shoes. "Alice, it's like you are trying to kill her. Bella, can you take off your shoes?"As Bella slowly took her shoes off, Carlisle looked up at Alice and whispered. "I can't believe you let her get this drunk. How much did she have to drink? Where were you when she was drinking? Do you think you could get some ice for her ankle? Also, some water and Advil she can take?"

Alice stood up and put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I can't even believe that you are putting this on me! She is a grown woman! She's almost thirty years old! I went out with my friend to have fun, not to babysit! She said she wanted a few drinks to loosen up. So she had too many drinks, it happens dad! I can't believe you are even arguing about this with me," she shouted. She did what her father asked and retrieved ice, water and Advil from the kitchen and came back. She turned towards Bella. "Bella, I'm sorry that I wasn't a better friend and you had too much to drink and now you are hurt, but you did look like you had a good time at the time. I'll see you in the morning. Father, good night," she said as she stormed away.

Carlisle just shook his head as he watched his daughter storm off. He would deal with her in the morning. "Why don't you hold on to me and I'll help you upstairs. We'll ice your ankle up there."

Bella nodded as she placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently picked her up. She shook her head. "Alice is pretty pissed at me, isn't she?"

"Don't worry about her. I think she's angrier with me. Come on, let's move nice and slowly," He said as he helped her to the guest bedroom one stair at a time. Once up there, he flipped on the light and walked her over to the bed. She laid back and collapsed. "Bella, I'm going to be right back. I'll ask Alice if you can borrow a set of her pajamas."

A few moments later, Carlisle came back into the room with a purple stripe night shirt and shorts. The nightshirt was button down and resembled an oxford shirt. He again left the room for a few moments while she changed. Once he reentered the room, he looked at her and smiled. "Feel free to sleep here as long as you want. I have to ask, do you do this a lot?"

Bella let out a loud laugh as he placed the ice on her ankle. "Do I what? Drown my sorrows with drinks? Let random guys buy me drinks, kiss me, touch me, and dance with them for the entire night? Do I usually let them put their hands all over me? No, this is my first." She was quiet before she spoke up seriously. "I was just thinking about Mike earlier today. I don't know why. I am just scared that he might come here and hurt me or my dad. Drinking was stupid, but it made me forget about him. Dancing with all of those guys made me feel wanted. I'm not stupid, even in this state of mind; I know they only wanted one thing, which they wouldn't have got." She began to cry. "I was stupid, but I am scared. I don't want him here. He said he was going to get me no matter what."

Instantly, Carlisle pulled Bella close into his chest and let her cry. "It's not stupid. He threatened you. It's not stupid at all honey. "

A few moments had passed before Bella broke from their embrace. "Once again you have come to my rescue. It's good to have you around." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad I could be useful. Now I think it's time you should go to bed. You are going to need sleep. The swelling in your ankle has all ready gone down. I think it should be better by the morning." He explained as he covered her up with the blanket at the end of the bed. "And take these and drink all of this water so you are hydrated," he added as he handed her the bottle of water and the Advil.

Bella did as she was told as he sat by her bedside. She stared at him for a minute before speaking. "You know, when I was younger I had a crush on you. I have never told anyone that before. You were always so nice to me and never treated me like I was the youngest. Plus, you were very good looking, still are. You know, you haven't really aged, at least not like my dad has. It's like you have a stash from the fountain of youth hidden somewhere." Bella began to run her hand through his hair. "I mean you don't even have a grey hair. How do you do that? Do you dye your hair?" She asked inspecting his roots.

Smiling, Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hand away from his hair. "Well, thank you I am flattered, really. No I don't dye my hair. It's all natural. If your still interested I will show you my beauty regime another day. You do need to go to sleep now."

Bella sat up. "Thank you for everything. I do appreciate it." Just as he was about to get up, Bella leaned forward and met his soft pink lips with hers. To her amazement Carlisle kissed back at first and then quickly stood up and said good night as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Is this any easier to read with the line breaking? I'm trying to figure out and the functions but I can't. I really don't like the formatting on this site. Anyone who knows what they are doing please let me know.

Anyway, thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying this!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Seriously, I am so embarrassed Carlisle. I didn't mean to kiss you." _Mortified is more of the feeling _Bella thought to herself. It was the Monday after Bella's whole drunken fiasco. By the time Bella had woken up on Saturday morning, Carlisle was out running. She apologized to Alice. As Carlisle assumed, Alice was angrier at her father than Bella. She soon left the Cullen house and headed for her house.

It was now her first day at the practice and she was all ready groveling at someone's feet. She tried to sweeten Carlisle up by bringing him a coffee and bagel for breakfast.

His blue eyes met her chocolate eyes as he offered her a smile. "Don't over analyze things Isabella. People do stupid things when they are drunk. Also, it wasn't stupid to worry about Mike either. You should probably have Edward check in on him."

Bella shook her head. "They don't exactly run in the same circle of friends. Plus, they never really liked each other."

"Well," he paused as he looked at her. "You'll just have to be alert. He probably wouldn't risk his career by flying across the country to try and hurt you. He just has some issues that he needs to work out. He unfortunately took to using you as a sounding board and it went too far and you're worried. I'm happy that you are talking to me about the situation. That would be a lot to carry on your own. Also, please don't bring up that night again. People make mistakes. As far as I am concerned, it never happened. Does that make you feel any better"

_Of course it doesn't. Why are you such a gentleman? _Bella thought as she stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you again. I have to get going and begin to look at my patients for the day. I'll keep you up dated about the whole other thing."

As she walked into her office she sat in her chair and put her face in her hands. She was kind of disappointed in the conversation with Carlisle. She wanted to talk to him about the kiss and how really, that is the only thing she fully remembered about that night. She sighed. She couldn't believe that the first person she was attracted to at home was Carlisle. She decided to not over think anything anymore and dove into her work. About twenty minutes later, her father came in to chit chat.

"Your mother called the other morning. She said she tried to call you on your cell and the number had been disconnected." Charlie said as he stared at her.

Bella sighed. "I changed it a few days ago so I didn't have a Boston number. I'm not going back there so I thought I would get a local number. I'll call Renee and give her my new number."

"I think that's a good idea." He paused before continuing. "I've noticed that Emmett looks at you. He seems like a good guy. He's new in town and doesn't know anyone else. He's about your age and I think you should invite him out. Show him the town. You should get to know him a little."

"Dad, did you hire him so you could play match maker?" Bella smiled.

Charlie replied nervously. "Bells, he just seems like a nice kid. You're a nice kid. It would be nice just get to know him so he has at least a friend around here."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled as Charlie left the room.

She began looking through the file of one of Carlisle's former patients. The girl was seventeen years old and had unexplained bruises and even broken bones. After seeing Carlisle for almost a year, she had requested a change and asked for Bella since she was a woman. From the notes, it looked like the teen was in some kind of abusive relationship. Bella sighed as the girl's former handsome doctor knocked on the door.

"Hi, thanks for coming. I just had a few questions about Jane Dudley. Do you suspect the abuse is from a family member or a romantic relationship? Has she ever admitted to the abuse? Also, what kind of help did you offer her? Did the abuse go beyond physical?" Bella asked as her eyes went from the file to Carlisle's blue eyes.

"I thought I had included that information in the file. Here, let me take a look," he asked as he stood up and walked over to Bella's desk. He stood looking at the folder over Bella's shoulder. He stood behind her and reached around her as he skimmed through his notes in the file.

Bella took a deep breath. Being that close to him made her heart beat faster. The faint smell of his cologne made her mind spin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she have those same butterflies that Alice had described about her love interest? Why was she feeling like she was attracted to him?

To get her attention, Carlisle rubbed her forearm to bring her back. "Here are my notes. I do expect that she is in a relationship with an abusive boyfriend. She denied it. She just said she was klutzy. She has not indicated any sexual abuse." Before continuing, he paused for a second before looking at her and whispering. "Does this case hit too close to home? Will you be all right handling this? If not I could take her back. I could help you if you need it."

"I think I should be good. Maybe my experience can help me help her. Thanks though for asking." She smiled. They continued to talk for the patient for a little while.

* * *

><p>"So, wait a minute. Your name is Isabella and you aren't Italian," Emmett asked as he glanced at Bella shaking her head. "You really don't know how to cook?" Emmett asked as he and Bella entered her kitchen. She had taken Charlie's advice and invited him over for lunch. She had picked up some takeout food. After lunch he promised to take her food shopping and teach her how to make chicken and eggplant parmesan with homemade sauce.<p>

Bella shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't. I can barely make a good salad without the help of Rachael Ray. You really make everything? You don't ever cheat and buy jarred stuff?"

Emmett crinkled his nose in disgust. "Never! My family owns a restaurant near Portland Maine. Everything is made in the restaurant, fresh. Mom does make a bunch of sauce a couple times a month and jars that, but other than that it is all made fresh. I am going to show you how to make your own sauce. It's so easy. I've been making this since I was old enough to walk."

Bella laughed as Emmett spoke about his passion for cooking. "That's great. Your girlfriend must really enjoy when you cook for her."

A smile formed on his face as he paused before he continued. "I don't have a girlfriend. I was in a relationship and hoped it was going to go somewhere, but it didn't. We were together for over two years after I graduated from college. Sam just didn't want the same things I did and we broke up."

Bella felt horrified. She couldn't believe she was so rude. "I'm sorry. She must have been crazy to let you go."

Emmett laughed again. He looked up and her and grinned. "Bella, Sam wasn't a girl. Sam is a man."

She sighed and smiled. "Oh. " Then she laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Emmett inquired.

Bella tried to stop laughing as she explained, "my dad tried to set us up!" She continued to laugh as Emmett finally joined her. She placed an arm around Emmett's chest and matter a factly proclaimed, "I think we are going to be good friends."

Emmett pulled her close and gave her a bear hug. "You think? I thought we all ready were?" They embraced for a moment before he let her go. "Let's go to the store. I'm anxious to show you how easy it is to cook good food."

* * *

><p>At work the following week, Bella and Emmett flirted a little bit just for fun. Bella was relieved that she could have some fun and be herself without Emmett ever wanting anything in return. He felt the same way.<p>

Clueless Charlie even picked up on the flirting and smiled. "I don't remember her having a relationship that made her so happy. It's so nice to see her that way."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. He was happy for her. It appeared that she was beginning a healthy relationship with Emmett. After everything she had been through with Mike, she did deserve to be happy. For whatever reason, he did feel a little sadness in his heart. He thought it was a ridiculous feeling. He knew that he only had these feelings because since she arrived home, they had become close. She confided in him about her relationship wows and there was that night when she was drunk and he had helped her. The lingering thoughts of the kiss that night stayed with him. Carlisle was staring at her when he realized he did have some romantic feelings. He knew he could never act upon them.

"I actually have to talk to her about one of my old patients. I was helping her out with it," he finally spoke as he saw her go into her office. He excused himself from Charlie and walked to her office and knocked on the door. "How are you?"

A faint smile found its way to Bella's lips. "I'm good. I assume you are here to ask about Jane Dudley."

Carlisle returned her smile. "Yes. How did your meeting go? Do you have a plan for her?"

Nodding her head, Bella began to answer. "We talked a lot and have another follow up appointment next week. I think she will open up and admit that her boyfriend is hitting her. When she does, I am going to suggest that she talk to Alice. I'm even going to share a little of my own history to reassure her that it happens and you can fix it and get out. Alice said she would all ready be willing to take her on as a client."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. "I'm impressed. She opened up and talked to you more in one session than she ever did with me. Good job Dr. Swan."

Before Bella could answer, Emmett entered the room. "Hey sexy, don't let me interrupt you. Hi Dr. Cullen. Bells, here are those files you asked for."

Laughing, Bella replied as he placed the files on her desk and walked towards the door, "Thanks Em. The guy knows how to make an entrance."

"He certainly does. You two seem to be getting close." Carlisle observed. He was secretly a little crushed.

"Yes. He's a great guy," she said as she put the files into another pile.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning at ten thirty five, Bella pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. Their house was secluded and buried deep in the woods. The large house looked empty. Alice's car was nowhere in site. Bella was a little irritated, after all Alice was the one who had made the plans to go shopping. Bella got out of her car and rang the door bell.<p>

"Bella, I'm surprised to see you," Carlisle said as he opened the front door to his house and invited her in. He had just come back from a run and was dressed in black running shorts and a grey t shirt stained with sweat. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as she followed him into his home.

"Sure, water would be great. I was supposed to meet Alice. She was taking me shopping. As you can tell I am excited about it," she smiled.

Carlisle laughed as he reached into the fridge and handed her a water bottle. "You never liked shopping, did you?" He waited for her to answer. After she shook her head, he continued. "I'm afraid Alice isn't here. She spent the night in Seattle with the 'boy'. I'm sorry, she probably just forgot to call you."

"You know I should be upset that she didn't cancel, but I kind of feel happy for her. Have you met this 'he who's name we shouldn't speak' or even know his name?" She asked as she sipped her water.

"No. She won't share any information with me because she doesn't want to jinx it. You probably know more than I do."

"Nope, she used the same line on me." Silence filled them for a few seconds before she continued. "Thank you again for that night and taking care of me and not

holding my mistakes against me."

Laughing, Carlisle answered. "Enough about that! I told you there is nothing to be sorry about. Things happen Isabella when our judgment is impaired."

Nodding, Bella continued. "I know, but it shouldn't have. I never do stuff like that. You have been a good friend since I came home. Even more than that, you and my father have been best friends for a lifetime. I should have more respect for you than that."

"Bella, really, it is nothing." He paused and chose to change the subject. "So Emmett seems like he likes you." _And why shouldn't he. You are smart, attractive and single._

"He's a good guy. I think we are heading towards a lifelong relationship."

Carlisle couldn't help but hide his surprise. "That sounds very serious for someone you have just met."

She smiled. "Yes." Then she thought. "Wait, what?"

"Aren't you two together?"

"What? Why do you think we are together?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. You two flirt all the time and he lights up when he sees you and you him. I think he forgets that your name is Isabella because he is always calling you sexy."

"No, we are a good friend, that's all."

"But all you guys do is flirt! Even oblivious Charlie is picking up on it! I just thought you were a couple." He tried to make sense of the relationship.

Bella laughed. "No, we definitely aren't a couple. Carlisle, Emmett's gay. We are just starting to be good friends."

"What?" Laughing, Carlisle continued as he repeated, "I honestly thought you were together!"

Bella returned his laugh. "Afraid not! Sorry to disappoint you."

Laughter left his face until only a small smile appeared on his face. He shook his head as he began to talk. "I'm not disappointed, really." He paused. He was about to act on just instinct and not rational. "I'm not going to lie. I am a little happy to hear that. I'm about to do something that might just be the dumbest thing I have done in my entire life and I apologize if I insult you or make you feel uncomfortable at all. I just have to do this," he said as he walked close to her. He swept her stray hair by her eyes away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He bent down to kiss her. The kiss was very soft, tender and sweet. When it ended their lips still touched as they both slowly opened their eyes.

Bella was the first to open her eyes as the kiss ended. She was speechless. The kiss was the most perfect kiss she had ever experienced.

Carlisle began to back away slowly from her but never took his eyes off of her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was completely inappropriate. I shouldn't have done it."

Walking closer to him Bella looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Shut up Carlisle and kiss me again."

He was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her again. This one was more passionate than the first. He lifted her small frame onto the kitchen island. He ran his hands up and down her back as she locked her arms around his waist. After a few minutes like this, they stopped and just stared at each other. He placed her hair behind her ears again. At once they both burst into light laughter.

"That was…" Bella paused as she searched for the right words.

"A bit awkward but strangely passionate?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled. "Something like that. I'm glad you did it."

"You are?"

She nodded. "Yes I am," she said as she leaned into him and kissed him again lightly on his lips.

He stared at her again before walking away from her. He turned around and looked at her. "I've wanted to do that for a few weeks now. I have wanted to do that since the night you told me about Mike. I-I feel like I just want to protect you."

Bella nodded her head before she answered. "I could come up with one thousand and one reasons why we shouldn't pursue this."

Carlisle nodded. "I know. I could hear Edward now yelling."

"Edward? You're worried about Edward when you have hurricane Charles Swan to worry about?" Bella was right. Charlie was a well-natured person, until he got angry. Then he flew off the handle and there was no way to calm him down. "On the plus side Renee is so flighty that she probably would encourage whatever this is." Silent smiles filled the room again. "Do you want to know my honest opinion?" She waited for Carlisle to nod. "I think we should try this out and just keep it to ourselves until we can figure out what is happening between us. That way of it is a fling, no one has to handle that. If it's something more, then well when we cross that bridge we'll handle it."

Walking back towards her, Carlisle brushed Bella's cheek softly with his finger tips before saying anything. He just looked into her eyes. "I think you are a wise woman. I can go along with this, but only until we can figure out what is going on." With that being said, he kissed her again.

He moved closer to her and the kiss intensified. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him, they heard the garage door open. They quickly dispersed as Bella jumped off the island. They waited for Alice to meet them in the kitchen.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! You probably hate me! I didn't think I was going to stay the night in Seattle with Jasper." Alice explained as she breezed into the kitchen and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Jasper?" Both Carlisle and Bella asked.

Alice nodded her head. "My boyfriend's name is Jasper! I think I am in love with him!"

"Well," Carlisle said rubbing his head. "I think that's my cue to hop in the shower. I'll talk to you ladies later."

Alice retrieved a water bottle from the fridge as Bella watched Carlisle walk out of the room. When she was finally able to focus on her friend she looked at her and smiled. "Okay Alice, spill everything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own the rights to Twilight or to the musical Wicked.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The remainder of September and the month of October flew by in what seemed like an instant. Bella and Carlisle were very secretive about their new romance. They managed to see each other, but they were careful. They used running as an excuse to escape and meet each other. They did explore nearby parks together. Bella had taken up running as an excuse to spend more time with Carlisle. He knew she hated running but liked the fact that she wanted to be with him and spend time with him.

They also managed to get some quality time together alone in their cars. They talked a lot. They even made out like two horny teenagers. If they were meeting in another town, they would stop for a meal. They were able to be romantic and act as a couple where no one knew them.

In the very beginning of November, someone had given theater tickets to Carlisle. They were for the show_ Wicked_. He of course knew Alice and Charlie wouldn't want to go, although he asked both. Charlie had actually suggested taking Bella. Of course he didn't have to think twice about it. It would be a too perfect evening out in Seattle. He planned accordingly.

After dinner they got to the theater early and took their seats. While staring at the Playbill, Carlisle chuckled. "So this basically the Wizard of Oz, right?"

"Well, sort of but not really. It's the story of the two witches before Dorothy went to Oz. It's the prequel." Bella explained.

As the lights dimmed and the show was about to start, Carlisle nodded. "Of course, another classic story that has a new prequel. It worked for Star Wars, so I'll give this a chance. I'm sure it'll be a great show," he said placing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

At intermission they got up and got a drink and chit chatted. They talked about the play and what they liked and didn't like. Most of all, they both enjoyed their time together in public as a couple.

"This is nice, not hiding," Bella told him as she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I like this,"

"So do I," he added as he kissed the top of her head and held her tighter in his arms. He gave her another quick kiss on her lips.

Soon the couple walked back to their seats hand in hand as the beginning of the second act began. Carlisle seemed wrapped up in the story as it began again. Bella had seen the show with Edward during a weekend trip to New York City and once in Boston. She wasn't quite as interested in the show. She enjoyed watching Carlisle out of the corner of her eye.

About half way through the second act of the show, the characters of Elphaba and Fiyero sang one of the most passionate songs of the show, "As Long as You're Mine." As she listened to the actors sing, it was like she was hearing the song for the first time.

_Kiss me too fiercely,  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<em>

My wildest dreamings  
>Could not for see<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<p>

And just for this moment,  
>As long as you're mine,<br>I've lost all resistance,  
>And crossed some borderline And if it turns out<br>It's over too fast  
>I'll make every last moment last<br>As long as you're mine

The lyrics eerily hit home in terms of how she felt about Carlisle. She was falling in love with him, more quickly than she ever thought was possible to fall for someone. She honestly thought that what they had would be a fling and nothing more. She was pretty sure that she was in love with him.

Carlisle seemed to hear and understand the lyrics as she did. He squeezed her hand a little tighter as the song continued.

_Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<em>

Every moment  
>As long as your mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<p>

Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<br>And though I may know  
>I don't care<p>

Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<p>

_Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here  
>Holding you<br>As long as you're mine _

After the show ended, they talked as they walked to the car. Carlisle went to put the keys in the ignition when it wouldn't start. He tried three times after and it still wouldn't start. "That's strange," he said trying yet again to start the engine and nothing worked. He quickly called the AAA to help him jump start his car. "This is embarrassing." He smiled with red in his face. "It seems I left the interior light on."

Bella laughed as she shivered a little. "Its fine, mistakes happen. At least I am in good company."

"Look at you, your freezing. Here," he said as he took of his jacket and put it over her body, "at least I could try to keep you warm." He took her hand and held it tightly.

She smiled back at him. Her heart raced. He was truly a gentleman with her. "While we are waiting, we should talk."

Carlisle looked at her with a serious look. "Is everything all right? I mean, I thought we had a great evening and the show was excellent."

Bella nodded. "Yes, we had a wonderful evening. Dinner was great, the show was nice. It felt great to hold your hand in public and cuddle with you and not care who saw us."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked sounding almost melancholy.

"Well," She breathed before she continued. "I just wanted to know your perspective on things. I mean, I love whatever this is turning into. I just feel like in the past month and a half we have moved quickly, but," she was interrupted.

"I don't like buts."

"Let me finish," she smiled. "I feel like we didn't have to go through what the first few months of relationships are. We didn't have to get to know each other. We don't know every intimate details of each other's lives, but we know the basics. We know the basics of our history." She paused as he interrupted her again.

"So why are you bringing this up?"

"I just wanted to see if I was out of mind. I feel like whatever is beginning between you and I seem perfectly normal. It feels so natural to me. I wanted to know how you felt."

He studied her for a few seconds before answering her. Her hair was pulled back in a clip. She looked snug wearing his jacket as a blanket. Her shoes were on the floor and her knees were bent and tucked under her bottom. He knew that she was his best friend's daughter. He remembered when she was an infant. Hell, he was old enough to be her father. None of it seemed to matter. "I think you are correct. I think we kind of bypassed all of that getting to know each other business. We weren't strangers." He paused again. He took her hand and offered yet another smile. "I think this seems one hundred percent normal." He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked now too smiling.

He sighed and offered a weak smile. "I thought you were going to tell me that you were sick of me and ready to dispose of me."

She pushed closer to him. "Sorry, fat chance of that happening! I enjoy your company too much to just kick you to the curb."

The two continued to chit chat for another hour before the auto club arrived. The man tried to jump start the car several times but it still wouldn't work. "Sir, your battery is completely dead and I am afraid I can't jump start it. I won't be able to get you another battery until the morning," the mechanic told him. "I can drive you and your friend to a local hotel if you'd like and I can tow your car to my garage, but there isn't much more I can do right now unfortunately."

Carlisle looked at Bella. Her eyes were heavy and looked tired. He felt tired. It was late and they didn't have a car. No place would be open to rent a car at that hour of the night. Carlisle asked for the man to drive to the nearest hotel. He dropped them off at Westin and promised to call him when his car was ready. The man gave him an address within walking distance to the garage where the car was being towed to. Before leaving the car, Carlisle grabbed his gym bag and walked into the hotel with Bella.

As Carlisle was checking in, Bella called Charlie and had let him know about the car situation. He understood and told her he'd probably see her tomorrow night. He was going to go hunting with some friends. "Well that went well, surprisingly" Bella said as she hung up the phone.

"Charlie was okay I take it," Carlisle asked.

She nodded. "Has he always been so aloof about things?"

As they reached the elevator, Carlisle laughed. "Aloof hu? I thought we were just good at hiding," he smiled trying to offer a joke. "No, I understand what you mean. He's always just been extremely focused. Honestly, in his eyes he has nothing that he needs to be concerned with. Why should he be worried about his beautiful daughter when she is sleeping next door to his best friend?"

Disappointment fell over Bella. She was almost pouting. "You got us two rooms?"

"No," Carlisle stated as they stepped off the elevator. He rested his hand around her tiny waist. "That's what he thinks, I know it is. Why would he ever think we would share a room, let alone a bed? He has no idea Bella." He said as he unlocked their door and lead Bella into the room.

Bella wanted to drop the subject. Although she had these strong, passionate feelings for the man in front of her, she hated lying to her father, but at the same time she knew he wouldn't understand. Until she and Carlisle were both ready to tell people about their relationship, it would have to remain a secret, which meant they had to continue lying to the ones they loved. She sat on the bed and took off her shoes. "So Mr. Lucky had his gym bag in the car, does that mean you have a change of clothes? Are they even clean?"

"Do you think I carry around dirty clothes in my bag? Of course they are clean. I put them there yesterday. I was going to hit the gym before we left for Seattle, but that never happened. I guess everything happens for a reason". He paused for a moment and then grabbed his t shirt. "Why don't you take my t shirt? You can't sleep in your skirt and blouse."

She caught the soft, light weight brown t shirt as he threw it. She thought it would hit at right above her knees. "Thanks, but what are you going to wear?"

"I have a pair of running pants in here. I'll just wear them," he explained as he set his bag on the desk. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. "Plus, I have a theory."

"What's your theory?"

"My theory is I think my shirt will look better on you than it does on me."

Bella smiled as she got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "We'll have to see about that." She closed the door and quickly removed her skirt. There was one small wish that she hoped for the evening. Though they were still new in their relationship, Bella was hoping to take that next step.

She unbuttoned her blouse and disposed of it on the floor. Before she took off her bra, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hands traced the scars from her days of cutting around her stomach and her sides. She traced them as they lead under her underwear. She stared at herself in the mirror. She finally removed her bra and quickly put Carlisle's t shirt on. She had second thoughts of taking the next step with Carlisle. She didn't want him to see the scars. She was freaked out by them and didn't want to freak out Carlisle. She sighed, brushed her teeth, put her hair up in a pony tail and washed her face before she exited the bathroom.

"There you are, I thought you got lost," Carlisle told her all ready dressed and ready for bed wearing a pair of black running pants. His chest was bare and his perfectly toned abs were apparent. He was reading some newspaper left in the room on the bed when he looked at Bella. "By the way, my theory was right."

She pulled the covers down and climbed into bed next to him. "What theory was that again?"

He put the paper down and laid next to her. He took his hand and played with her hair. He tucked the loose pieces behind her ears and placed his hand on her cheek. "My shirt looks better on you than it does me." He kissed her and got out of bed to get ready to go to sleep.

Bella was all ready laying down tucked into bed when she felt arms around her waist. She hadn't heard him come out from the bathroom. They laid in silence until she spoke and repeated the same phrase for the second time that evening. "I like this," she said as rolled over and placed her hands on top of his. She looked into his piercing blue eyes as she removed her hands and placed them on his face. "I like being with you."

Carlisle kissed her softly and sweetly. She moved so her body was almost on top of him kissing him. Her hands brushed up and down his bare chest. His hands began to explore under her shirt as he massaged her breasts. He pulled himself away long enough to say, "I like being with you too." He went back and quickly met her lips again. He was about to remove his shirt off of her when she pulled back and quickly got off of him.

"No, I'm sorry," she said apologetically as she retrieved to her side of the bed. She licked her lips and then bit her lip as she apologized again with tears forming in her eyes. "I-I-I'm just sorry." She had to look away from him.

Sitting up he looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong? We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You have no reason to apologize." He tugged a little at her shirt to try and get her attention. "Bella, talk to me."

Swallowing, she shook her head. "It's, it's, it's just stupid."

"I can hardly believe that something that has you so concerned is stupid now please talk to me." He repeated.

She licked her lips again as she stared into his perfect blue eyes. "I have marks on my body, my stomach. No one has looked at them since, you know," Bella explained as her voice trailed off before speaking of Mike.

Carlisle pulled her close again and held her as she cried. He tried calming her down and she cried harder. He turned and looked at her once her cries had settled. "Isabella, you know you are beautiful no matter what, right? If we ever precede that far into our relationship I will not look at you differently because of that monster."

Bella cried a little harder in his arms. She knew that he would never judge her by the scars that she bore. She hadn't told him about the other scars in her stomach and didn't want to talk about it, at least not at that moment. She just cried into his chest until she fell asleep.

The next morning Bella woke up to the amazing smell of coffee, eggs and sausage. She sat up and saw Carlisle at the door as he carried the tray of food into the door. He was fully dressed in different clothes than he wore the previous night.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I was getting hungry waiting for you so I ordered us breakfast. Care to join me?" He asked as he held out his hand to her. He walked her over to the desk area where two chairs sat. "I picked up the car earlier this morning. I stopped at the store down the street to pick up some clean clothes. I just grabbed you a new pair of jeans and a sweater. I hope I got the right sizes for you. I looked at your skirt in the bathroom for your size."

She smiled as she sat across from him at the table. He placed the tray in front of them as they began to eat. Bella laughed as she looked at him. "Once again you think of everything. I don't know if I can handle being with someone so thoughtful and organized."

"Well this is just the beginning. You deserve someone who is thoughtful and thinks of you, always." Carlisle smiled as he bit into his eggs. He didn't know where this relationship was going. He did one thing he hadn't done in a long time. He followed his heart. He was simply falling in love with her. He thought in his head how he was going to tell Charlie. If their relationship continued to progress, they were going to have to start telling people. They couldn't keep the relationship a secret for the rest of their lives, could they? He didn't want that. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her and wanted her to spend the night. He wanted their relationship to be opened. She deserved an honest relationship.

After breakfast, Bella took a quick shower and dressed in the new clothes that Carlisle purchased for her before they began to head home. As she packed up her few belongings, she looked a little sad. Carlisle picked up on the sudden change in her mood. "What are you thinking about?"

"How amazing our time together has been. I wish the car wasn't fixed yet." She sat down on the unmade bed and looked at him with her big chocolate eyes.

He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "We'll have more times Isabella. This was just the first for us."

"Can you promise that?"

"Of course I can," he said as he held her. He kissed her temple, took her hand and walked to his car.

On the way home they talked about an array of topics. There were several times where Carlisle would squeeze her hand or stroke her face while driving. Bella had placed her hand on top of his while it rested on the gear. No matter the topic being discussed, they both smiled the entire way home.

Before they knew it, Carlisle pulled up in front of her house. She lingered for a minute before she talked. Knowing her father was out with friends, she held his hand as she began to speak. "Last night really was almost perfect. I'm sorry about getting upset."

As he rubbed her shoulder, he offered a smile. "You do apologize for everything, don't you? Bella, you don't have to apologize for that. I understand. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'll wait until you feel comfortable. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded. She knew he would be there and he did care about her. She looked up at her childhood home and sighed. "I feel bad, lying to him. I don't want to hurt him."

Carlisle studied her face. She looked worried and confused. He rubbed her hands, stroked her check with his fingers and looked at her this time with a half smile. "I know it bothers you. It bothers me. I think you had a good idea of not saying anything until we figured out how we feel. I think its clearly obvious how we feel about each other. God knows the holidays are around the corner and things are going to be crazy and stressful. After the holidays Charlie and I are going to a conference in New York City and I'll tell him then. He'll be angry and pissed but at least I'll deal with him and give you the heads up. In return you can tell Edward at the same time. We'll figure out what happens from there. Does that make you feel any better?"

Bella smiled. She knew she had a great guy. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It does make me feel a little better. I guess it sounds like a plan. Thank you for bringing me back down to reality."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "If that's what you need, then I'll always be here for that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie woke up early on Thanksgiving. He put the turkey into the oven and prepared all of the trimmings. When Bella had finally awoken, she joined her father in the kitchen. She sat on the stool in front of the island.

Charlie looked at her with a smile. "Hey kid, you are up early. "

"Yeah. I guess it's just the anticipation of all of your good food." She answered. "We're going to have a house full of people soon, aren't we?"

He nodded. "There aren't going to be too many people here. We have a few hours before everyone comes over. Alice is coming with her boyfriend, right?" Charlie asked as he cut the potatoes.

Bella nodded as she nibbled on a piece of celery. "Yes. This will be the first time anyone meets Jasper. I'm excited. She's so happy and I can't wait to see why. Oh, and Emmett is coming too but you knew that. He will be relieved that you are making everything from scratch and nothing is canned or jarred."

Charlie laughed. At one time he was an awful cook. He taught himself how to cook after Renee left. He had to. His children couldn't live on takeout food or Kraft Macaroni and Cheese and hot dogs alone. He had to learn to make them something healthy and filling to eat. Ever since he learned how to cook, he loved to cook for crowds. "It should be a good meal with good friends, so why do you look so sad?"

Bella chewed another piece or celery before answering. "I wish Jake was here. I really miss him."

"Well, he'll be home in just a few weeks for his winter break before he heads to Europe," Charlie began to explain before laughing. "You know after day four he'll be annoyed with you and you will be ready for him to go back to Boston."

Bella began to laugh. "I know Dad, you're right. I just miss seeing him. I talk to him, but it isn't the same."

"He's a great kid, I understand," Charlie said as he filled the pan with water from the tap. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bella's stomach started to turn as Charlie's tone went from calm to a little stressed. _Oh my god, he knows_ she thought as she bit her lip. "About what?"

"Well," he began. "I am supposed to go to New York City after New Years to a conference with Carlisle. I don't think I will be able to go. I had applied for a position at the University of Washington. It took a while and several interviews later, but I am going to be a teacher. I'll be teaching a really simple course on general medicine. It is a night class, so it shouldn't take me away from the practice."

"Dad, that's great! Sounds exciting," Bella said with relief in her voice. "So you'll just have to sit this conference out."

Charlie nodding as he continued. "Yes, I really wanted to go to this one, but I can't go. The conference is fully paid for and its nonrefundable, and I know that you haven't really been to too many of these things. I was wondering if you'd like to go in my place."

Bella was shocked and not by the opportunity to better herself in her career. She was shocked that her father had suggested she go to New York City alone with Carlisle. "To New York?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know New York pretty well. I remember you said you and Edward drove there on several occasions for fun. I'm sure Carlisle would enjoy your company."

_Oh Dad, you have no idea_ Bella said to herself. After acting like she was debating the idea for a few seconds, Bella gave Charlie her answer. "All right, I guess I'll go. It might be fun."

Thanksgiving dinner later that evening was very successful. Charlie slaved over a delicious Thanksgiving meal. The day would have been perfect in Bella's eyes if Jacob and Edward were home. Also, if she and Carlisle were able to be free with their relationship.

Immediately following dinner, Bella began to clean up dinner. Carlisle volunteered to help her out. While on their last trip to the kitchen, Bella broke into laughter.

Carlisle quickly gave Bella a kiss on the lips before adding to her laughter, "I feel like a teenager sneaking around my parents' house."

Bella laughed as she began to rinse the dishes. Carlisle quickly took notice of Bella cleaning and helped by placing the dishes in the dishwasher. After a few moments of quiet, Bella livened the moment by using the hose on the sink to splashing Carlisle with water. He smiled as their hands touched as he took the plate from her. His shirt was a little wet. "Opps, I'm sorry," she smiled almost sinisterly as she apologized.

Laughing hard back, he promised. "I'll get you back!"

She laughed as she dried her hands and walked towards him. "I hope that is a promise."

Carlisle placed his arm around her waist and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek. Their embrace was quickly broken as they heard footsteps near the room. Just as he removed his hand from her waist, Emmett walked into the room. He looked suspicious.

"Ummm, Bella, your dad wanted you to put coffee on and to put the pies in the oven," he relayed as he stared at her curiously.

She nodded. "Coffee, pie, all right. I'll do that now." She turned her back and grabbed the pie and placed it in the preheated oven.

Emmett returned her nod and looked at her again, then looked at Carlisle. He knew he had just walked in on something but couldn't put his finger on it. "I'll let your dad know," he told her as he walked out of the room.

As she was filling up the coffee pot with water, she looked at Carlisle who was laughing. "I think we were just busted!"

* * *

><p>The next day Bella and Emmett met to begin their holiday shopping. They began shopping at an insane hour in the early morning. Emmett had always gone shopping the day after Thanksgiving. He had begged Bella to join him. Hesitantly she agreed.<p>

By noon they began to rest and shared a nice lunch. Emmett was a gentleman and carried all of the bags for Bella. He sat everything in the booth next to him.

"I've never actually done shopping the day after Thanksgiving. It's actually quite exhausting," Bella explained as his bit his sandwich.

"I think it should be an Olympic sport. It's fun, isn't it?" Emmett asked sarcastically. "I love it because I can usually get all of my shopping done in one day."

Bella's telephone rang interrupting their conversation. Emmett grabbed her phone from her purse next to all of the shopping bags. He was more than a little surprised when he looked at the incoming call. "It's Carlisle."

Bella could feel herself blush slightly. "Hello."

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting some great sale," Carlisle joked.

She smiled back. "No, just lunch."

"Well, okay, I'll just make this quick then. I wanted to let you know that Alice and Jasper decided to head back to Seattle earlier this morning and Victoria called. She decided to ask if she could keep Rose another day at her mother's house. Rosalie won't be here until noon tomorrow. I'm afraid I'm going to be all alone tonight. I didn't know if you wanted to watch a movie and keep me company tonight?" He asked.

"I guess I could make the time to stop over. I could bring dinner over with me," Bella offered. Her eyes met Emmett. He looked curious as if he knew something. "I'll call you when I'm on my way over. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Emmett finished his sandwich. He looked at his friend in silence for almost a full minute and then he smiled. "That sounded important."

Bella finished her sandwich. "It was."

Hanging on to her statement, Emmett was waiting. "What did the good doctor want?" Emmett looked up and saw that Bella was very coy and didn't speak. "All right, do you care to tell what exactly that was all about?"

Bella sipped her soda and looked at Emmett, but not in the eyes. "It was about a patient."

Breaking in to laughter, Emmett responded. "A patient? Really? Okay. If it was about a patient, why did you blush and smile when you talked to him? Isabella, you need to learn how to lie better!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she continued to lie, badly, still not looking at him. When she finally did look at him, he was still smiling, almost laughing. "What?" She finally asked, almost smiling too.

"There it is! There is the smile and the lie! I'm going to ask you again and please either try to lie better or just tell me the truth," he begged her still smiling.

Bella debated with herself for a few moments before she answered. "Fine, but Emmett, you have to swear up and down you will not tell anyone, promise? Act like you don't know anything, please?" She asked as she waited for him to nod. "Well, I don't know how to say it lightly so I'm just going to say it. Carlisle and I have been seeing each other for just two months. I really, really like him, and I am certain he feels the same about me. He called to let me know he is going to be home alone tonight," she looked at him, waiting for some judgmental remark.

"After seeing you two in the kitchen yesterday, I'm kind of not surprised. I knew I walked into something, but I didn't know what," Emmett began to explain as he handed the waitress money for the bill. "I can see why you are with him. He's a nice, handsome man. He definitely looks and acts younger than his age. He doesn't look a day over forty. How old is he anyway?"

Bella thought for a minute. He was a year younger than Charlie. "I'm not sure. Fifty two I think."

Emmett nodded. "And you are how old?"

"Twenty eight." She paused and looked at him. At that moment knowing her secret Emmett had become her closest friend. She trusted his opinion. Bella had no idea what he was thinking. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Emmett thought for a moment. He didn't want to offend his friend. He couldn't imagine being with someone that much older. "Does he really make you happy?"

A smile appeared on her face. "More than I thought anyone could. I really think I might be falling in love with him." She paused before she continued. "I get these butterflies in my stomach, like I did when I had a crush one someone in school. He has literally made me feel like the only person in the world. We've talked about some heavy things and he has never judged me or made assumptions. He is a great guy."

Emmett could see his friend beam. He didn't understand how she could be attracted to someone old enough to be her father, but he had to support her. "Then I don't see what the problem is. I don't think it's a bad idea. Why not go public?"

They stood up to leave. Emmett handed Bella her purse as they began to walk out the restaurant. Bella spoke. "It's my dad. I just can't tell my dad. I don't think he'd handle the news well. Carlisle is worried about what his children will think." She paused for a minute. She didn't want to talk about other people right then. She looked at Emmett. "Thanks for not freaking out. You are the first person either one of has told in those two months. It felt good telling you." She laughed for a moment. "It doesn't feel like such a dirty secret."

"No worries. I will not tell anyone, it wouldn't be my place to," Emmett promised her. "I don't know what there is to feel dirty about. I mean you are just sleeping with your father's best friend."

Laughing, she explained, "It's not like that. I mean, we haven't yet."

"Really? I bet you will tonight." He smiled.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know."

"Look," he said as they stopped in front of Victoria's Secrets. "I think it's a sign and I think we should take a look."

"Definitely not," she replied.

"Bella, seriously why not? You are gorgeous, have a body that lots of women would kill for. Why not enhance that. Come one, we're going to at least look at some things." Emmett insisted as he grabbed her hand. He grabbed a few matching bra and panty outfits. He got her a fitting room and handed her the lingerie.

As she looked at what he had picked out, she shook her head as she whispered. "I don't want to make a big deal out of this, but really I can't wear that stuff."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't understand. Did I pick out the wrong size?"

Bella pulled him into the dressing room and began to whisper. "Look, I don't want to get into the details now; it's a story for another day. Just look." She told him as she lifted her shirt.

He was horrified but didn't let the emotion show on his face. He wanted to trace the marks to see if they were real but declined. He nodded before he locked his eyes with hers. "Okay, so you need camis instead of bras. I'll be right back." A few moments later he came back with coordinating panties and camis. "Try these."

"You work quickly," she said excepting the outfits. She tried on several before she found one that she liked. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the black lace cami. Emmett had even picked out matching boy shorts. The ensemble was tasteful yet sexy. She also tried on a grey cotton cami with ice blue lace trimming and hip huggers that matched. She finished trying on the outfits and changed back into her clothes. She exited the dressing room.

Emmett looked pleased as he saw the two outfits. "Told you you'd find something."

Bella smiled. "Really, we're just watching a movie tonight. This is a little much for the evening, but thank you."

Nodding and looking serious, Emmett replied. "Yes, I know, just a movie. Nothing more would ever happen between you and the good doctor would it?"

Bella interrupted him with a laugh. "You are really keen on calling him 'the good doctor, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think it is suiting. Anyway, you really don't think anything is going to happen between the two of you? I mean you are only going to be alone in a house with a man you are having a secret relationship with. You two are just watching a movie and eating popcorn, of course. Maybe play a hand of cards?" She nodded as he paused before he continued to harass her. "Well Dr. Swan, I expect a full critique sent to me via email by tomorrow night about the movie you and Dr. Cullen will be viewing tonight. I want details about what you liked and what you didn't like about the film."

Bella playfully punched his arm. "All right. You will get your review by tomorrow night." She told him as he took her bags again and waited for her to pay for her items.

"Excuse me miss," the sales woman said as Bella sighed her sales slip. "I couldn't help watch you and your boyfriend. You're both so beautiful. He is so sweet. He carried your items that you tried on and he put them back. Now he's holding your bags. I can't even get my boyfriend to come into here, let alone pick stuff out for me. You are really lucky to have someone like him," she smiled as she looked at the sales slip. "Isabella, what is your secret?"

Bella was speechless. She smiled and then looked at Emmett who was staring out the window. "I don't know. It kind of just worked out like that. He is a great guy," _and will make another man very happy some day_.

The sales woman nodded and just smiled. "Well, hold on to him, he's a keeper!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This chapter is most definitely rated MA. Please don't read it if you aren't supposed to. Also, if this kind of stuff isn't allowed on here let me know please. I don't want to get into trouble.

Thanks and enjoy :)

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Bella brought Chinese takeout over to Carlisle house and arrived just before ten. She was happy that Charlie didn't question where she was going this evening. She figured he thought she was getting together with Alice.

The two talked for a long time about an array of topics. They discussed their favorite movies and songs as well as their favorite colors. One of the most interesting questions was asked by Carlisle. He asked what she would be if she wasn't a doctor. She said she didn't know, she had always wanted to be a doctor for as long as she could remember. She idolized Charlie and wanted to be just like him. When she asked Carlisle the same question he replied with English professor. He loved the classics like Dickens, Steinbeck and Faulkner. He loved reading and analyzing the detail in the stories.

After chatting for a little while longer, they had settled down in the living room on the large black leather couch. "What movie did you pick for us?" Bella asked.

"Well," he started. "I was going to pick Shutter Island. Alice must have put the movie in the Mama Mia case. She grabbed that movie and went to Seattle for the weekend. I went to put the blue ray into the player, however that disc isn't in this case. Alice is watching Shutter Island and so we're stuck with _Mama Mia_."

"Really? That is one of my favorite movies! I know the whole movie by heart!" Bella replied excitedly.

"It seems like things work out for a reason," he said as he sat down.

As soon as the movie Bella made herself comfortable on the couch sitting near Carlisle. Bella began singing along to, "Honey, Honey." She even got up and danced along with the movie a little bit as Carlisle laughed as he watched her never letting his eyes go back to the television screen. When the song ended and the dialog of the movie began again she sat down and began to recite the dialog.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Carlisle asked sarcastically.

She smiled as she slid next to him and leaned on him. She answered him as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I told you it is my favorite movie."

As the movie progressed Bella continued to hum or sing along with the music. She couldn't carry a tune if she had a bucket, but Carlisle couldn't help but smile. He kissed the top of her head as they enjoyed the movie.

At the end of the movie, Bella sat up and looked at Carlisle and smiled. She leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. Soon she sat up and crawled on to his lap. She placed her legs on either side of Carlisle. He kissed her back with a little more passion while rubbing her back. He laid down on the couch as she crawled on top of him. She played with his shirt and began to unbutton it as his hands trailed all over her body. They traveled from her thighs to her stomach. He rubbed her stomach before touching her ribs and then he cupped her breast through her clothing. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into his bed room without missing a beat. She wrapped her legs around his legs while never removing her mouth from his.

Carlisle laid on top of her while he continued to explore her body with his hands. Then in an instant he got up and then stopped touching her all together and pulled away. "Bella, what are we doing?"

Bella sat up next to him alarmed. She was beginning to think he didn't want her. "What-what do you mean?"

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "The last time we were going to, you know, you said you didn't want to. It wasn't that long ago. I just want to make sure this is what you want. We don't have to do anything."

She nodded as she licked her lips. She looked into his crystal baby blue eyes. "Before we do, I want to show you something." He laid back on his head board and nodded as she took off her sweater and reveled the new cami.

Carlisle smiled as he sat back. "Well, I like what I see so far."

Bella returned his smile sheepishly. Then she lifted her shirt to show her scars. The memories of cutting herself weren't the only things that sat upon her stomach. There were also several round dots. They were burns from the bottom of a cigarette. Tears found their way into her eyes.

Carlisle sat up and got closer to her. He began to rub her stomach. He stopped at each circle and slowly traced them. "Did you do that too?" He asked almost whispering. His eyes were moist too.

Shaking her head, Bella answered him softly. "No. When Mike would get really mad he'd do this. He'd usually do this after he'd rap-rap-he, we were intimate. Sometimes he would tell me I didn't know what I was doing and I deserved to be hurt."

Pulling her close to him, Carlisle cried softly with her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. That man is an animal and deserves to be put into a cage. No, he deserves to be put down like a rapid animal. He had no right to do this to you." He paused for a moment and stared at her stomach. He pulled away from their embrace and placed his head on her stomach before he began to kiss her stomach.

Bella began to cry harder. "I'm sorry it's so ugly. I wish I had less scars. I wish I had never cut myself. I wish I had never met Mike."

In between kisses he told her, "Shhhh, don't cry. I think your stomach is beautiful. It's a part of your body." He smiled as he kissed her again. "You know I like your body."

She continued to sob. "You're just saying that. I wish I could change it. I'm so ugly."

He slowly traced the scars with his fingers. It upset him to know that she was emotional enough to actually do harm to her body on top of someone else harming her. He sat up to look at her in her eyes. "Listen to me, please? If they bother you that much I have a friend in Seattle who is a plastic surgeon. We could call him if you want to but Bella, it isn't as bad as you think it is. I wouldn't lie to you, ever." He said as he returned his head to kiss her stomach.

Bella held his head at her stomach. She cried tears of relief. Carlisle made her feel good, alive and wanted. Feelings she couldn't remember the last time she had, especially with another man. She let go of his head and looked at him with a smile. With his head still resting on her stomach, he reached up and wiped her tears as they fell from her chocolate eyes. Carlisle sat up. His lips met hers again. He kissed her sweetly and tenderly again. He played with the hem of the cami until she sat up and pushed away a little as she placed her hands on his. Her lips never left his as she said, "I want to take this off and I want you to help me."

"Are you sure?" He asked pushing away a little bit.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Because of you I'm more sure of this than anything before."

He returned her smile as he slowly pulled the garment over her head and tossed it to the floor. He moved closer to her and kissed her breasts lightly. "Too bad, it was cute."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Emmett helped me pick them out earlier today."

"Them?" he asked as he looked up at her. "Did you buy more than one of those lacey things?" Carlisle asked as he pointed to her disposed shirt on the hard wood floor.

She nodded. "Yes. I bought two sets. That has a matching set of panties. Would you want to see the rest of the ensemble?"

He acted serious for a second as he rolled over next to her. He laid on his side and supported his head with his arm. "Why of course. If Emmett went through all of the trouble to help you search for an outfit, of course I'd love to see what he came up with."

Bella stood up and unbuttoned her jeans before letting them fall to the ground. She quickly stepped out of them and crawled back into bed and began to kiss Carlisle again.

He broke the embrace as he pretended to examine the undergarment and then looked again at her. "Please tell Emmett that I enjoyed his taste in the ensemble he picked out for you. He should be your personal shopper. Know what else I think?"

"What are you thinking in that beautiful blonde head of yours?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I think it's only fair to keep that outfit together. I think you should throw these shorts," he began as he tugged on the waist band of her boy shorts, "into the pile with the top. I could help you with these as well, if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that," Bella answered. She lifted her hips as he pealed her underwear off of her body.

He smiled as he admired her body. Scars or not she had such a beautiful body. He had given her five pound weights to start running with and he could see her body was beginning to be toned. His lips met hers again for another kiss. "You look very comfortable."

She returned his kiss with another one. "I am and I think it's only fair for you to follow suit too. You know," she said as she finished unbuttoning his blue shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Her hands rubbed his bare chest. "Be comfortable with me."

Carlisle didn't need another invitation. He worked quickly to remove the rest of his clothes. They found their way to a pile next to Bella's clothes. "Is this better?" He asked sarcastically.

Bella pulled him close to him and kissed him. She laid on top of him with her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. She looked down at his body. "Yes, much. Thank you very much."

He gave her neck and shoulders small, gentle kisses and then looked at her. "This won't do."

"And why not?"

He kissed her again. "Because I want tonight to be about you. I can't make you happy while I'm here on the bottom. So," he said as he began to tickle the sides of her ribs. "We have to switch places."

Bella laughed as she rolled over as her position with Carlisle became reversed. He began to kiss her neck again. He moved down to her collarbone and then to her breasts. He gently nibbled on her nipple while massaging the other one with his free hand. He continued his tour of her body as he slowly kissed her stomach and then her navel. He repositioned himself so he could reach her lower body better. He continued to kiss her inner thighs, behind her knees and down her calves; finally, he stopped at her feet and began to rub them.

"How does that feel?" He asked in between kissing her leg and continuing to rub her feet.

"Wonderful" she smiled as she sat up. She reached for the pillows behind her and got more comfortable.

Carlisle looked at her and smiled. "Good. I want you to feel good." He crawled closer to her and gave her another passionate kiss. "Get comfortable and lay down and open your legs a little more."

Bella followed his simple directions and leaned against the pillows that were now piled against the backboard. Carlisle began to kiss her inner thighs again slowly and gently. He took his time getting to her center. The moment she felt the touch of light sweet kisses it she shivered with anticipation. She felt herself getting more and more wet with each sweet kiss. He continued to lick, kiss and rub her tenderly. He was slow and gentle to make sure she was enjoying herself. There were no moans escaping her mouth. Carlisle picked up the pace and let his fingers brush against her. He traced her entrance very softly before his finger found her sensitive clit. He rubbed it back and forth while still licking her.

"Is this too much?" He asked not having heard her make any sounds.

She was biting on her bottom lip. It looked like she was trying to stay quiet. All she could do was shake her head and whisper, "No, I'm fine."

He looked up at her one more time and reached for her hand and kissed the palm with more small kisses. "It's okay for you to make sounds and talk to me. I want to hear you. Let me know you are enjoying yourself." He smiled as his head disappeared again. He added one more comment. "Plus, if you keep biting your lip it'll bleed."

Carlisle continued to let his index finger explore her wet hole. Small soft moans were exiting from her mouth as he continued. He inserted two of his fingers in her as he continued to kiss and lick the sensitive area. He moaning became louder, which put another smile on his face. She was allowing herself to enjoy herself. He glanced at her. Her eyes were closed. One hand grabbed the head board while the other clenched a blanket on the bed. He watched as her hand on the headboard left and found a spot on her left breast. She was kneading and squeezing still with her eyes shut. As she began to pinch her nipple, he picked up the pace and continued to pull his fingers in and out as he continued to lick and kiss her. He was surprised when she spoke out.

"Carlisle, I want you." She softly moaned still squeezing her breast.

He got up and kissed her neck. "I'm here. Tell me what you want."

She opened her eyes as hers met his again. She placed her hand on his head and very softly told him, "I want you inside of me."

Carlisle released his hand from her entrance and kissed her as he positioned himself to enter her. Before he did he looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Bella traced his arms and squeezed him close to her. "I want to feel you. Yes, I am sure." She leaned up and kissed him and smiled. "Stop asking and just do it, please? I don't know if I can handle any more interruptions."

A smile formed on his face as he entered her slowly they found a rhythm as they increased their pace. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved closer to him. She wanted him to go faster and harder. Her arms hung around his neck as her head fell backwards. Carlisle found one of her nipples and sucked on it. As their motion increased, Carlisle looked up. He slowed down and was about to pull away from her.

"I'm about to come." He whispered as he began to pull out of her.

Bella held him closer and smiled. She never removed her legs from his waist. "I told you I want to feel you. Stay there."

It wasn't long after they picked up their pace again and they both achieved total bliss. Carlisle collapsed on Bella. She held him close to her chest. As their heavy breathing began to regulate, he pushed her hair behind her ears. He kissed her head, cheek and chin before finding her lips. They kissed passionately. He looked into Bella's eyes and yet another smile found its' way to their faces.

"Thank you," she said as she patted his head which fell into her breasts again. She bent her head to meet his lips for another sweet kiss. "That was really amazing. No one has ever done that for me. I'll have to pay you back," she told him reaching for his cock.

Carlisle took her hand from his shaft and held it in his. "No you don't. I told you tonight was about you and it is. I am hoping this isn't a one shot thing. We will have other times to be together. I just wanted out first time to be all about you. You deserve it."

She nodded her head. "I don't know what to say but thank you. You are so wonderful to me. I don't know what I did to have you in my life right now, but I'm glad you are here." She kissed him as she looked at the clock on his dresser. "Did you know it's almost three in the morning? What time is Rose going to be here tomorrow?"

"Noonish. Perhaps we should wrap it up and call it a night?" He asked.

She nodded. They both got out of bed at the same time. She bent down to pick up her clothes. As she turned Carlisle was handing her something.

"Here's a shirt you can wear tonight. Do you want pants too?"

"Why don't I just put on my clothes?"'

He smiled. "Do you really want to wear jeans and a sweater to bed?"

"To bed? You want me to stay the rest of the night?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"So you want to leave?"

She shook her head. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you, even if I am sleeping."

"Good, then it's settled. There is a new toothbrush on the counter with toothpaste. Here, let me show you," Carlisle explained as Bella threw his shirt on over her head and then walked her into the bathroom. He explained where everything was located. He even told her where she could leave her things the next time she came.

After they were both ready for bed, he looked at her, kissed her goodnight and then held her close to him. He didn't ever want to let her go.

* * *

><p>Author's note part two: I hate, hate, hate, hate writing sex scenes. This was the first one I had written and I'm so self conscious of it. Please let me know what you think. Was it too much? Any feedback would be appreciated! Thanks!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella pulled up her jeans. She realizing she had forgotten her sweater and bra on Carlisle's bed. She walked out of the room shirtless before noticing that he was sitting in a chair reading a book. He was still wearing a pair of running pants and showed no attempt in getting dressed. He looked up and smiled.

"Not that I'm not enjoying what I am looking at, but aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he got out of his chair and kissed her.

She laughed as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him back. "Really? I hadn't notice," she giggled as she reached behind him and grabbed her bra. He helped her fasten it into place. "What time should Rose be here?"

As he handed her the purple sweater and she put her bra on, he looked at the clock. Before answering, he was interrupted by the door bell. "What about nowish? Christ, when did it get so late? Do you mind answering the door? I think I should put on a few more item of clothing."

She gave him one more kiss as she pulled the her top over her head. "Of course not, but please don't keep me down there too long by myself."

Bella left the room and navigated down the stairs and towards the front door. The morning had all ready began to fly by. It began when Carlisle treated her to breakfast in bed. The meal was followed by another round of love making. Carlisle pulled himself away so he could shower. He had made a big deal out of making the previous night and morning all about her. Bella surprised him in the shower and made that time all about him. The water had turned cold for several minutes before Carlisle turned off the water and lead her to his bed where they went at it again. Afterwards, they laid together and cuddled. Bella had pulled herself away from him to take another shower. She thought of all of this as she anxiously answered the door.

She pulled open the door and smiled. "Hi, you must be Victoria. I'm-" she was interrupted by the little blonde girl.

"Bella! Mommy, Bella lives with my Edward!" Rosalie said as she hugged Bella. Rosalie had remembered Bella from the many visits to Boston. She loved Edward. "Mommy Bella painted my nails and braided my hair and bought me pretty dresses."

Victoria smiled as she stared at Bella. "Bella, it's nice to meet you. Rosalie, why don't you go and put your things in your room while I talk to Bella." Victoria's eyes followed Rosalie into the house and up the stairs.

"Would you like to come in? Carlisle will be just a minute." Bella asked as she stepped to the side to allow Victoria to enter the house. Bella studied her. Victoria was beautiful. She didn't look that much older than Bella. She had the most perfect, clear skin that Bella had ever seen. Her fiery red curly hair was tamed and looked in place.

Victoria sighed as her smile faded. "Look, I'm not sure about your relationship with Carlisle is, but I don't want my daughter confused."

Shaking her head, Bella interrupted her. "Victoria, I think you have things all wrong. I came over to go shopping with Alice."

Victoria offered a slight smile. "Right. Where is she now?" Bella paused for a minute before Victoria offered a slight smile. "Listen, I've been there before trust me. I do have a daughter with the man. I just don't want her to get confused. I don't want her to think you are going to be a permanent fixture around here if you aren't." Before Bella had a chance to say anything Victoria interrupted her again. "Most of all Bella, please promise me you'll always be on your feet when it comes to him. You have to watch him at all times. Never let your guard down," she said as she pointed up stairs.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asked completely shocked.

Before Victoria had a chance to answer, the man in question came down the stairs. He greeted his former girlfriend with a friendly smile. Victoria caught him up with the past few days with Rose and how she had a slight fever on Thanksgiving but how she seems to be feeling a lot better now. She then told Bella it was nice to have met her as she excused herself and left. Bella decided that she wasn't going to share the conversation she had with Victoria. She interrupted it as Victoria wasn't over Carlisle and didn't want Bella to take her place.

Rose came running down the stairs excited to see her father. At almost five years old, she was all ready asking him to take her to the mall to find a pretty dress. Then she asked if Bella could go. Bella wasn't sure what to say, but Carlisle then too insisted she came along. She had agreed.

They went to an out of the way mall. It was almost an hour and a half south of Forks. When they arrived, they dined at a littler restaurant next to the mall. Bella watched as Rose said she wanted to get a Christmas dress, but she didn't want it to be red or green. She was thinking of a blue or purple. As she talked about clothes, she reminded Bella of Alice when she was younger. Her interest in fashion all ready seemed like a hobby.

Next came shopping. Rose skipped in front of her father and Bella. Carlisle looked the happiest Bella had remembered ever seeing him in her entire life. He would grab her hand and they would walk like they were a normal couple. They had no fear of running into anyone they knew. Bella helped Rose look for dressed at Neiman Marcus. She had decided to go a different route. She chose to try on a black ballerina cut dress. It was really cute. Rose decided that she wanted plum tights and black Mary Jane shoes to match. This almost five year old child was more put together with her fashion taste than Bella was. Yes, it was apparent that she spent too much time with her older sister.

After shopping at a few more stores, the three headed back to Carlisle's car and back to Forks. Bella tried to excuse herself and let the father daughter spend time together alone, but Rose wouldn't hear of that. She asked Carlisle if Bella could stay for dinner and play with her. He smiled and left that to Bella, who couldn't resist.

While Carlisle cooked a lovely dinner of baked ziti and sausage, Bella and Rose went off to Rose's room. Bella had done her hair and her nails, as Alice usually did when she spent time with her younger sister. After dinner Rose asked if it would be all right if Bella stayed to watch a movie. After Bella helped to clean up dinner and Rose got ready for bed, they had settled in the living room.

Rosalie was excited. They were going to watch Beauty and the Beast. While viewing the movie, the child sat in between her father and Bella. The two secret lovers rested their intertwined hands on the back of the couch. Rosalie had fallen asleep before the end of the movie. Her head rested on Bella's lap. Carlisle excused himself and carried his daughter up the stairs and tucked her into bed.

Bella had gathered her belongings while Carlisle was upstairs. He quickly made his way back down the stairs. "Sorry about that."

Bella smiled at him. "Really, you have nothing to apologize for. I had a lot of fun today with you and Rose."

Carlisle smiled back and kissed her cheek, and then her neck. "Good. I really enjoyed how lovingly you treated my daughter. You were great with her."

He began to press his body to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his passionate kisses. Carlisle led her to the couch where she laid down first. Carlisle positioned himself on top of her. His hands wondered under her shirt and massaged her breasted though her bra. Bella began to unbutton his shirt when they heard a noise that sounded like footsteps coming from upstairs. He quickly removed his hands off of her body and sat up. Bella straightened herself out and then followed his lead and sat up. A few seconds had past when they realized they hadn't heard anything.

Bella offered a smile. "I want to, but maybe this isn't a good idea right now."

Carlisle sighed and pulled her close. "Maybe you're right. I would hate for her to walk down and find us," Bella cut him off.

"Right. Plus, I should get home. I am sure Charlie is home and I have to come up with some excuse why I haven't been home for over a day. One will come to me, I'm sure of it." She explained.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess you are right, but I wish you didn't have to."

"Remember, you promised that we'll have other chances to catch up." She smiled devilishly.

He stood up and reached for her hand as he began to lead her to the door. He picked up her bag before leaning in to kiss her.

She interrupted the kiss. "I was so caught up in our escapades the past day or so that I forgot to tell you. My dad said you and he are going to a conference in New York City."

Carlisle interrupted her. "Don't bring that up! It's hard enough to sneak around with you here. I can't imagine being thousands of miles away without seeing you every day for a week, never mind sneaking around to call you or email you."

"Well," she smiled. "You don't have to. My dad can't go to the conference and asked if I would go in his place!"

A smiled found itself on Carlisle's face. "Seriously? You're joking, right?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not toying with your emotions Dr. Cullen. I am going."

Carlisle's hand let go of the door knob. He began to kiss his girlfriend again. "Well Dr. Isabella Swan that is the best news I have heard in a while."

Bella pulled into her driveway. She was relieved that Charlie hadn't returned from his day of fishing. She walked through the front door and began to get ready for bed. She had checked her email after brushed her teeth. She chuckled when she saw Emmett's email.

_ Dear Dr. Swan,_

_ Perhaps you thought I was joking when I asked for _

_ a full report on the movie that you and Dr. Cullen had_

_ viewed last evening. I'm waiting. Xoxoxox Emmitt_

Bella laughed out loud. She knew exactly what she was going to say to him.

_Dear Emmett,_

_ I would like you to know that Dr. Cullen and I thoroughly _

_ enjoyed the new classic movie, Mama Mia. It is my favorite movie of_

_ all times. I believe this was the movie that Meryl Streep deserved _

_ an Oscar award for. Pierce Bronson also deserves some kudos _

_ considering he can't sing but gave it a go at it anyway. I've seen the play_

_ on Broadway but prefer the movie. My favorite song was a toss up between_

_ "Does Your Mother Know?" and "The Winner Takes It All." _

_ Please let me know if you need a more thorough report on the movie._

_ BTW-I enjoyed myself very much last evening. Thank you! _

_ Sincerely _

_ Dr. I. Swan_

_ PS-Dr. Cullen sends his regards. He also told me to tell you that _

_ you have excellent taste in clothes. He thoroughly enjoyed the cami set you _

_ pick out. He said you should be my personal shopper. I have a job _

_ vacancy if you are really interested._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The ride to the airport seemed to take longer than usual. As she drove, Bella thought repeatedly about the past almost three months of her life. She had lied to everyone, except for Carlisle, who was of course the source for the lying. She lied to Alice, who on several occasions caught her at her house alone with her father. They used the patient they had in common as an excuse. Alice never figured out or asked why she was never called to discuss the case. They also still used running as an excuse. It was cold and snow blanketed the ground, however the truth was while Carlisle did get Bella interested in his past time, but Bella hated it. She only did it to spend time with him. Alice also tried to set Bella up on several dates, which Bella always cancelled. Their relationship was beginning to be strained.

Alice wasn't the only Cullen that was being lied to. When Edward called her he would always ask if she was dating anyone yet. She always made some lame joke about how it wasn't easy to meet people in Forks. He never mentioned anything about Alice being upset so she figured she hadn't talked about that with Edward. He always just said to her that she would find someone when the time was right and she should take her time. She would change the subject and ask Edward about Jacob, who was one person she wasn't lying to since he was busy all the time and they didn't talk as often as they both would have liked.

Then there was not only her father, but her new friend Emmett. She often used Emmett as a scapegoat. She knew her father wouldn't question him at the office about details of his relationship with his only daughter. Her other saving grace was knowing that Charlie was too busy to notice anything different going on. His job teaching one class was taking up more time than he had first thought. Between working at the clinic, two nights at the hospital and then the class, he was never home.

Bella thought of herself of nothing but a user and a liar. Then his face entered her head as she parked and walked into the airport. She smiled. It was without a doubt she was in love with Carlisle and she had no reason to think he felt any different about her.

She felt her phone vibrate as she walked into the airport.

_"I'm here. Where r u?"_

She wrote back quickly. _"I just walked through the door. You got in early. On my way."_

Her message was met with a replay. "_Meet me by the coffee shop on the second level before we get my stuff. I can't wait to see you. I kind of missed you."_

She smiled as she hopped on to the escalator to the second floor. _"I knew you would."_

Before there was time to respond to the text, she found him. Waiting and drinking a coffee. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I have missed you so much Jacob! How have you been?"

Hugging her back, her brother squeezed her hard. "I've missed you too. I'm all right now that school is over for the semester. Only two weeks until I am off to Europe for the semester. You think you miss me now, wait until then! You won't see me until May!" He teased.

Bella nodded. "I know, but you're young. You are going to have so much fun. I just hope you don't fall in love with Italy and decide to never come home."

Jacob finished his coffee. "I don't think that is a possibility. We'll see though." He said as he sent a text message to someone. "Sorry, just returning a message."

"You want to get out of here and get your stuff? You can see my office." Bella asked.

"Sure, wait one minute. I think I see someone I know," he said as he waved to someone in the distance. As the man walked through the crowd and was a little closer, she was in disbelief about who she saw now running towards her.

"How the hell did you manage this one Jacob?" She asked as she too ran towards the man who picked her up off of her feet. "Edward! I can't believe you are here! Why? Did someone die? Why are you coming back to the little hick town?" Bella asked as he put her down.

"I think you owe me money Jake," he said as both men laughed.

"Did you two have a bet or something?" Bella asked.

Jacob started to laugh. "Edward said that the first thing you would do was ask why he was visiting. I said you would just call him a jackass or something for not telling you he was visiting. I was wrong."

"You can pay me later squirt," teased as Jacob playfully punched him. All of her favorite people were now home for the holidays.

"You know the airline food was crappy do you mind if we stop for lunch since you were late and all?" Jacob asked once they stopped to pick up their luggage.

"I think that can be arranged. There is a little café on the way home. Does that sound good to you?" Bella asked her two passengers. Everyone had agreed.

They walked into the building. Bella grabbed a seat and waited for the boys to get back. Within a few minutes, Jacob joined her with the tray of their food. Edward followed behind him.

"So Dr. Cullen, what will you be doing here while you are visiting the sleepy town of Forks? How long will you be staying?" Bella asked as she bit into her turkey sandwich.

"Well," he began as he took a bit out of his roast beef sandwich. He wiped his mouth before answering her. "I'm here until the day after New Years. I will be just hanging around. My dad has been nagging me to go through some of my stuff at his house, so I'll do that. Of course I didn't tell him that I was coming home so I'm sure he'll be a little more than surprised when I walk through the door. I guess I am just full of surprises. I did talk to Victoria and promised that I would take Rose for a two days and much to her dismay, I promised to totally and completely spoil my little sister." He smiled. "I forgot about the most important part. I will be hanging out at the clinic to see you my friend in total action. I know you're over whelmed right? Just my presence has left you speechless."

Bella nodded and laughed. "I guess you could say speechless but not over whelmed. I'm just surprised that you came back to this how did you put it, oh yes, this 'forsaken land'. How long ago did you two plan this?"

"When did we plan this Jake? It was October right?" Edward asked as he waited for Jacob to nod before he continued. "Well, maybe this land isn't that bad after all. You know, I really do miss you living in Boston. Bella, you are my best friend. Things haven't been the same since you left. Plus I have no one to harass." He smiled as he took another bit.

"That was sweet Edward, really touching. Just think, like ninety six percent of that was heartfelt." Bella mocked. "I guess I kind of missed you too. Not the harassing part though. I have been fine without that." Before she could say another word, her phone vibrated. She had a text message.

"_Where are you? Did you get lost on your way to the airport? I thought we were going to go for a run.-C"_

This would seem to be an awkward moment. She wrote him back as Edward and Jacob talked about going to see the New England Patriots crush the Miami Dolphins the previous week at Gillette Stadium.

_"I'm out for lunch with Jacob. He had a surprise when I picked him.-B"_

It only took a moment before her phone vibrated again. _"Lunch hu? Well are we still running today? Was it a good surprise?-C"_

_"The surprise is good. You'll see what it is later. You'll like it, believe me! If I told you what the surprise was you'd never believe me. I'm going to have to take a rain check for the run. You'll see why soon enough. –B"_

_ "Isabella, you have me thinking now. What could be such a good surprise from your brother that I would like? It is a mystery.-C"_

_ "Well, we are going to be leaving in a few minutes. We are about a half hour away. We'll stop at your house first to show you. See you soon" -B"_

_ "I am not going to lie. Alice has gone to Seattle for the night and I'm alone. I wish you were coming by yourself, but I'll take you anyway I can. It'll be nice to see Jacob again. See you in a bit hun.-C."_ She smiled when she read the last message.

"Isabella Swan, are you holding out on us?" Edward asked as he sipped his coffee.

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you. You are over there beaming with a smile that could very well reach all the way up to the sky. Why are you so happy? Who are texting?" Edward asked trying to read her phone over her shoulder like a child.

Before she could respond, Jacob got into the teasing action too. "Bella has a boyfriend. Bella has a boyfriend."

"Oh nice. My little brother has turned into Edward Cullen!" She laughed. She had to come up with an excuse and fast. "No, it wasn't a boyfriend. I told you I don't have a boyfriend. It was just a guy from work. Emmett." Poor Emmett, he was thrown under the bus yet again. "He said something that made me laugh. It's kind of an inside joke between the two of us."

"Well, I hope I get to meet this Emmett. I have to approve of him. I need to make sure he is good enough for you Isabella." Edward said as he got up to throw something away.

"Bella and Emmett sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-" Bella stopped Jacob before he continued.

As Edward returned and sat at the table, Bella pointed her finger at him. "Dr. Cullen, this," she said now pointing to Jacob, "is all your fault. I left leaving him with the only adult he knew in the city and now he is like your mini-me. What do you have to say about that?"

Edward put his arm around Jacob and pretended to wipe a tear away from his face. "They grow up so fast. I'm so proud of him!"

Bella shook her head. "You two are too much. Have you talked to Jessica?"

"Bella, she's your friend, not mine."

"She had said in an email that she tried calling you."

Edward smiled. "She did try to call, but she wanted to go on a date. I think she likes me like you like Emmett."

"Edward, Emmett is just a friend."

"Right Bella, just a friend who makes you smile the biggest smile that I have ever seen on your face." Edward told her.

"Listen, there is something I should tell you." Bella started. Two of the most important people in her life were sitting right in front of her. She had to tell them now. This was her chance.

"You sound serious. What is it?" Edward asked. Both he and Jacob had their eyes glued to Bella. She felt her face getting red and her hands became clammy. She bit her bottom lip and was silent for a minute.

Jacob looked scared. He looked at Edward before talking to his sister. "Bella, you can tell us anything, you know that. Talk to us. You're kind of scaring me."

All the courage left her mind and body. She took a deep breath before she continued with one more little white lie. "I really like Emmett and he doesn't know it. I mean, I really, really like him. When you go to the office please don't make me look like a fool, promise? Both of you!"

Bella pulled into the long driveway to the Cullen house. She and Jacob followed Edward as he unlooked the door. All three of them could hear Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Alice please do me a favor when you are using the bathroom. Clean up after yourself. I don't care if you are all grown up and it is your bathroom. You need to clean up after yourself. When Helen came she was really upset about all of the clothes all over the floor and all of the girl stuff you left around the bathroom. She is not your personal housekeeper. You know she is her to only wash the floors and tidy up the rooms. Do you understand?" He asked as he walked into the foyer and was surprised. He first saw Bella and Jacob. Without notice, Edward walked from behind him. "Really? Are you home?" He asked walking in disbelief over to his son before hugging him.

"Yep, it's me. It's nice to be home." He said as he hugged his father with almost no emotion. He looked around the room. When he began to speak, he never really looked at Carlisle. "It's nice to be home, but I'm a little jet lagged. I'm going to take my stuff upstairs and take a nap." Edward said. "Can we have dinner when I wake up?"

"Of course we can son," Carlisle answered with a smile on his face.

"Let me help you with your stuff," Jacob offered. Edward thanked him as he grabbed a suitcase. He excused himself as Jacob followed him up the stairs. Edward thanked Bella for the ride home and then promised he'd call her later before disappearing up the stairs with Jacob.

Knowing they had only a few moments alone together, Carlisle stood next to Bella and slipped his arm around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled. "Surprise, really? Thanks for some kind of heads up."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I was a little shell shocked when I found out. It has been planned since October. He's influenced my brother!" Bella laughed. She turned as she could face Carlisle. He pushed a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"You like doing that, don't you?" She smiled at him.

"I do. I like seeing all of your beautiful face," Carlisle answered her with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how are you feeling? It's been a long time since Edward came home. He hasn't been home in what, six years?"

He smiled. "That sounds about right. You know, I am over the moon about having my son home, but," he kissed her ear. "I do believe it is going to be a long week."

She quickly kissed his lips. "Two."

"Two?" He questioned.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, he's home until the day after New Years."

He pulled her close. "We'll figure something out. We always do." He smiled before giving her one more sweet, tender kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Know I'm begging you guys, please let me know what you guys think of this story! I've noticed the number of people who have tagged this as a favorite or put it on the alert list has risen (and thank you for that), but I really want to know in your words what you are thinking of it. I don't want to sound unappreciated or ungrateful to those who are following, but I just want to know what you are thinking. I do want to thank ValentinaRose-Cervantes who has left reviews/comments on every chapter since I started posting (thank you so much!). Okay, I've done enough groveling for one chapter…on with the story!

Chapter Ten

The week leading up to Christmas had been busy for everyone. With their homes now filled with more people, Carlisle and Bells found it hard to spend time alone. They used patient concerns as an excuse for long lunches. They snuck off to Bella's house twice knowing that Charlie would have to stay at the office, or he was off at the college helping out students who didn't do well on their finals while Jacob was visiting friends in a town away. Her home was open to them.

One day as they were coming back, Bella almost freaked out when she saw Edward talking to Emmett. Carlisle picked up in her expression.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked trying not to sound alarmed.

Bella felt the color leave her face. "I told Edward I really liked Emmett and there he is talking to him. Edward has a big mouth."

Knowing they were out in the open and people could see them, Carlisle calmly talked as they were walking towards the front door. He offered a half smile. "I want nothing more than to hold you right now and tell you to calm down and you are just over reacting. If I could do that now then Edward talking to Emmett wouldn't be an issue. Obviously, it is an issue so I can't do that now. Bella, Emmett knows about us. He's not going to tell anyone. Edward won't find out. All right sweetheart, just calm down."

Bella took a deep breath. She knew Carlisle was right. "You know, I've been lying to so many people that I don't know what the truth is any more. Thank you for bringing me back to reality. "

He laughed. "That's one of the many reasons why I am here with you. Someone has to keep you grounded through all of the drama. Just promise me something."

"Yes. I'm listening." Bella smiled.

Carlisle smiled back. He felt nervous with what he was about to say. "I like you a lot. I really do Bella. I haven't felt like this in a really long time. I don't want to hide any more. The next few weeks are going to be busy with the holidays and then we are off to New York. After we get back, I want to tell people. I want to tell everyone now, but I know this isn't the time. It's almost four weeks away so I think we have time to prepare."

The color left Bella's face again as they entered the building. Edward was still talking to Emmett. Carlisle walked away and towards his office. Bella felt alone.

"Bella, Edward has graciously invited me to Seattle on Friday night with his sister and her boyfriend." Emmett told her with a smile.

"I haven't met Jasper yet and I figured the more the merrier." Edward brilliantly smiled. If he wasn't like a brother to her his smile would have been most attractive. "I thought that Emmett could drive with you since I'm spending the weekend at Jasper's place."

Bella took a breath of air. "Emmett feel loved. Also, you might have to get your own ride. Edward, I wasn't even invited to Seattle." She said as she looked at Edward.

"What? Alice didn't ask you? She said she was going to." Edward asked puzzled.

Bella swallowed as she looked at Emmett. "Alice and I aren't as close as we used to be. Other than work I don't really see her often."

Edward nodded dumbfounded. Although he knew that his sister and Bella weren't as close as they used to be, he thought they were still close. "She has never said that when we talked. She just said she has been busy and you've been busy and that you two haven't had a chance to catch up." Feeling like the conversation as getting awkward, Edward continued. "Well Bella, you want to go to Seattle?"

Friday night arrived quickly. Bella was running late. She had just left Carlisle's house. They were together talking their relationship. Carlisle was certain he wanted to go public as soon as humanly possible. Bella still had reserved feelings about it. It wasn't that she didn't care about him, it was just she didn't want to deal with the drama that was attached to it. She knew her father was going to overreact.

Their conversation led to an argument which led to their first mini fight, which then turned into tears. That was followed by apologizing and trying to talk rationally before cuddling. The cuddling led to sweet kisses which then led them up to his room.

She was speeding on her way to pick up Emmett. She honked on her horn outside his apartment. He quickly ran out and opened the door to her car. He studied her face and saw the worry.

"Spill it," Emmett told as he put his seat belt on. "You know I know you're a horrid liar so you should tell me whatever you are thinking about in your little head of yours."

Bella took a deep breath. "You know me way too well. First, I should start with what's most relevant. Edward believes I have a huge crush on you."

"I know he doesn't know about you and his dad, but why would he think that you like me?"

Bella nodded. "I might have told him that."

"What? Why would you do that? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you in love with me Dr. Swan?"

Bella ignored his attempt at humor and sighed as she continued. "I wanted to tell him and my brother when I picked them up from the airport about Carlisle and I, but I couldn't. Instead I told them that I really liked you instead. I know it's stupid. I wish I never said anything"

Emmett nodded. "Maybe not too stupid." Emmett paused and then looked at his friend. "I have an idea. We start tonight."

"We start what tonight?"

"Us. We start our relationship tonight. You and I will become an item tonight."

Looking confused, Bella looked at him. "What are you talking about? I'm in a relationship, it's a secret one but none the less, it's still a relationship. Don't you remember you don't like girls."

Laughing Emmett began to explain himself. "Bella, no one knows I'm gay besides you and Carlisle. Tonight I'll tell you that I really like you and vice versa. After tonight you can use me as an excuse to spend Carlisle. Just tell people you're with me. It'll work. I promise."

_Do I tell him that I have been using him as an excuse all ready? _ Bella gave a half smile. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. After all, that's what friends are for right?" He studied at Bella as she nodded. He continued. "This isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?"

Nodding her head she began to explain. "No, it isn't. Carlisle and I got into a small argument. After we come back from New York he wants everyone to know about us. He said he is sick of sneaking around and he really cares about me and he wants everyone to know."

"How does that make you feel?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Scared. We've lied to people for so long, but at the same time, I can't picture everyone being so hung ho about this, especially my father. I think Alice knows there is something going on. She has come home a few times and Carlisle and I have been alone laughing. Thank goodness their garage door is loud. She hasn't really been talking to me in a while. She does ask me why I am at her house. We always use the excuse I need help with the one patient that Carlisle used to have. Alice is also her doctor and I know she is thinking every time about how she wasn't asked to help out with the case. She isn't a stupid girl."

Emmett looked at his friend sympathetically. "Things might be rocky at first but I know they will work out. You'll see that."

Bella sighed again as they entered the parking garage. As she parked and took off her seat belt, she saw Alice's car pull in and parked near her. Bella looked at Emmett. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Things are okay, I promise. Come, on. Let the night begin!" Emmett smiled as he got out of the car.

As the two exited her car, Bella saw Alice's car drive into the parking garage. She and Emmett waited. In a few short minutes, Alice, Edward and Jasper left the car and made their way towards Bella and Emmett.

Edward soon approached Bella and placed his arm around her shoulder. "And there is my other favorite girl. How are you doing tonight?"

"'I'm fine Edward, really." Bella smiled at him.

As they began walking Edward placed his arm around Alice too. "It's nice to have the three of us together again. How long has it been?"

Alice glared at Bella as she answered, "It's been a really long time Edward. A very, very long."

Bella looked at the ground before she looked at Alice. She was going to try and make conversation with her. "Alice, how have you been? I haven't really seen you lately."

"No, you haven't," she replied coldly. "You seem to be busy all the time."

"I've been working hard." Bella answered. She was about to ask something else as Alice ran off to Jasper. She held his hand and sent shots of hurt, pain and anger to Bella.

Bella looked away as they walked into the restaurant.

After dinner the friends headed to a bar that was one of Jasper's favorites. There was a live music.

Bella sat at the table with Jasper while everyone seemed to disperse either to the rest room or to the bar to grab more drinks. They made small talk at first when he finally just came out and told Bella what she wanted to hear.

"I know we don't know each other well, however I know you are concerned with your relationship with Alice. She and I have talked about it. You're right."

"What do you mean 'I'm right?'"

"She's angry with you. It's really not so much anger as it is hurt. You and I both know that Alice can't stay made at anyone.

"She has told me she misses you. She told me other than the few times you went out when you first came home and seeing you at work, she doesn't see or talk to you very much and that really upsets her.

"I have to be honest, I am pretty sure I am going to spend the rest of my life with Alice." He paused to look at Bella's expression. Then he laughed. "I know, it's way too soon in our relationship to talk like that, but she makes me so happy and we are so in tune with how each other feel. I have never been in a relationship like this before. I really can say in the short time that I have known her I have fallen in love with her." Jasper looked up and saw Alice with Edward and Emmett at the bar. He smiled as his eyes followed her as she walked to the restroom.

"I just wanted to give you the heads u and let you know how she was feeling. She didn't ask me to talk to you, but I figured you had the right to know," Jasper explained as he took a sip of his beer.

Bella took a deep breath as she began. "It's just that I have been really busy at the clinic and with the holidays coming up."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "You've been shopping?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, with Emmett." She thought that wasn't a complete lie, after all they did go shopping the day after Thanksgiving together.

Nodding, Jasper looked at her in the eye and said, "Alice said you hate shopping."

"Oh I do, but it has to get done."

"Why don't you just shop on line?"

"Because," Bella was about to answer him but she grew annoyed and changed her answer. "Where are you going with this?"

Jasper smiled as he took the last swig of his beer. "I mean you no disrespect Bella, really I don't. You have said you considered Alice family, right?"

"She is my family. She's like a sister to me."

Jasper straightened himself up and looked at Bella in the eyes. "Then start treating her like it." He paused and was hesitant of how to word the next idea he was processing. "Do you know that she even thinks that there is something going on between you and her father?"

"Really?" Bella asked. She thought she and Carlisle were doing a good job of hiding their relationship.

"Yes, seriously. I told her she was crazy. Isn't he like your second father or something like that?"

"Or something like that, yes," Bella answered.

"Bella, she is just hurting. She was so excited when you came home. She had all these girly things planned. Days at the spa and massages. She made appointments for both of you to get your nails and hair done together. When he you started cancelling the appointments, she was so sad and upset. Please just talk to her."

"That's all great and I wish I could talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk to me. I tried out in the parking garage before dinner."

"Just keep trying. You and I both know she is stubborn." Jasper paused as he saw Edward and Emmett walking back with drinks. "Bella she misses you."

Before Bella had the chance for her rebuttal, Alice returned from the bathroom. Edward and Emmett arrived with a round of drinks for everyone. Emmett excused himself to use the bathroom.

"He likes you a lot," Edward smiled as he told Bella how he thought Emmett felt about her.

"What?" Bella asked as she started getting out of her own thoughts.

"Emmett, he likes you. Don't worry, I approve. I like him. He's going to ask you out to dinner. We were just talking about it."

Again, before Bella had a chance to react, Edward changed the subject. The band started to sing a song Edward really liked. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Bella's hand. "You've got to dance to this!"

While they were dancing, Alice joined them. She stayed close to both Edward and Jasper. She couldn't look at Bella. She was too angry and sad. Edward seemed to pick up on this. He pulled both women away and back to their booth,

"All right, spill it girls. What is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," Bella commented.

Alice gave a fake laugh. "Really? I'm so pissed at you Isabella."

Bella knew this was coming but didn't think it would happen at the bar. She simply looked at Alice and asked, "Why?"

"You are actually acting like you don't know? You'd rather hang out with my father than me! I feel like you don't like me anymore but are afraid to tell me!"

"Alice, that isn't true and you know it."

"I do? You never go out with me anymore. I miss seeing you and having fun with you. That doesn't happen anymore. You're always preoccupied with something and you don't let me in!"

"I'm sorry Alice if it seems like that. I'm not pushing you away, honestly. As matter a fact, let's make plans right now. We could go, um, shopping."

Alice eyebrow raised. "Do you think I can forgive you that easily? Do you think you can win me over with a trip to the mall?"

"And dinner afterwards. Seriously Alice, we are just going to get busier. It sounds like I'm going to have a boyfriend by the end of the evening. If you don't want to go shopping-"

Alice jumped in and interrupted Bella. "Do you think I would really give up shopping with you? No way! I know you hate it, but we always have fun together."

"Yes we do. Please forgive me Alice."

Alice placed her arms around Bella's shoulders. "How can I stay mad at you when you are willing to go shopping with me for the entire day?" She asked as she pulled her into a hug. Their relationship was fixed, for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Christmas and New Years came and went very quickly. After seeing Edward and Jacob off on their post holiday flights, Bella began to gather herself for her own trip to New York City. Her father had a meeting with both she and Carlisle about their itinerary and such the day before they left.

Everything was set. They would be gone for six days. Charlie hadn't known that Bella did a little rearranging of her own. She cancelled both of the rooms that he reserved at the Millennium Hotel Times Square. She then went ahead and booked a suite that she was to share with Carlisle. She knew Charlie would never look at the receipts and it was a chance for them to work on their relationship before telling everyone they were a couple. The thought of telling Charlie about her relationship with Carlisle made her panic.

Charlie did an excellent job scoping out the hotel in reference to where the conference and lectures were being held. They were only street away apart. The conferences lasted until about six at night.

The very first evening after their workshops, Carlisle and Bella enjoyed a nice, romantic dinner. They dined at A Voce in Columbus Circle before walking hand in hand over to Central Park.

Next they took a carriage ride. Once sitting in the carriage, Carlisle took the blanket and covered his and Bella's laps. She cuddled close to him with her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder with one hand and laced his fingers through hers with his other hand. She smiled the entire ride.

Once back at the hotel, they showered and changed before getting ready for bed. As she laid beside him, she kissed his cheek. "I had fun tonight. Thank you." She told him as she kissed him again, this time on his soft lips.

Carlisle held her close to him as he kissed her back. "It was fun, wasn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Bella reached for the lamp to shut it off. Carlisle had moved to his side and watched her.

Feeling self conscious, she looked over her shoulder and gave a nervous smile before shutting off the light. "What?"

Grinning, Carlisle answered as he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him. "Nothing. I was just thinking that think I love you Isabella."

Her heart did summer salts. He actually said those three little words to her that she had wanted to hear. She felt scared because she too was beginning to feel the same and was unsure if he had the same feelings in return. She was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. "It's a good thing. I love you too." She told him as pressed herself into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

The next few nights were just as romantic. The days at the conference were busy but the nights were everything that Bella and Carlisle had hoped for. One evening they went for a couples massage

Of course the nights were filled with sex and love, as were the mornings. They totally acted like teenage kids whose parents were away at night. There was no one at the conference who would report back to Charlie about their rendezvous. Not once did either one of them mention the plan to tell everyone once they were back home. They were going to enjoy what time they had alone together and discuss things when they arrived back in Forks.

Two nights before their trip was over, the two dined before going to see the musical Hair. Carlisle had seen it years ago while Bella hadn't even heard of it. Bella liked the theater but wasn't crazy about seeing a play about protests and hippies. Much to her surprise, Bella really enjoyed the show. After the first act had ended, Carlisle led her to grab a drink during the intermission. She had a pit in her stomach and felt like someone, other than her boyfriend, was staring at her. She told Carlisle and he told her she was just tired and paranoid.

As she looked around she just realized it was no one looking in her direction. As Carlisle softly kissed her lips, she felt her phone in her purse vibrate and felt embarrassed she didn't shut off her phone. She saw she had a text from Edward.

_"Hey, how's NYC? Are you having any fun or is it all work?- E"_

She quickly replied back. _"Lots of work and info at these things, but it is kind of fun. I am actually having a good time. Your Dad and I are at a play so I have to shut my phone off in a minute. I'll call you later tonight, -B."_

Bella shut off her phone and shoved it back into her purse as the lights blinked. "That means the second act is starting," Carlisle said as he placed his hand around her waist. "Come on love, let's go back to our seats," he told her as he lead them back to their seats as the second act began. As they watched the second portion of the show, Bella felt a set of eyes on her again. She couldn't shake the feeling. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw no one. She rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and continued to enjoy the show.

At the end of the performance, Bella was clearly moved. Tears rolled freely down Bella's face. She looked at Carlisle was he smiled at her. He took a finger and wiped her tears away. She returned his smile and hugged him before they go their coats on.

"So," he asked helping her put her jacket on before embracing the harsh northeast winter. "What should we do now? It's only ten thirty. Would you like to get a dessert and coffee?"

She intertwined her fingers through his and kissed his check. "That sounds perfect."

The two walked out of the theater and headed back towards Times Square. They were involved in their own little chit chat about the show when Bella heard a voice that sounded familiar near her. She couldn't make out what the person was saying. Finally, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. "Oh my god!"

Carlisle looked in disbelief too. He let go of Bella's hand and as she walked away from him. Carlisle looked at the man in front of him. Silence filled the busy street.

"I knew I saw you two. I knew it! You were sitting there throughout the entire show all holding hands and kissing. How could you two? I don't believe this!" The man began to yell as he held hands with a girl at his side.

Bella swallowed as she took a step closer to the man. She went to raise her hand to touch his cheek. "Edward-"

Backing up, he cut her off before she had the opportunity to continue. "Don't Edward me Bella. You're not going to do that! So is this what it looks like? Are you two, what, together?"

Bella and Carlisle shared a look. Before either one of them could respond, Edward continued with his rant. He shook his head as he looked at her. "You lied to us Bella. You sat there and you lied to me and to Alice. And Emmett. What about Emmett?"

"He knows. He was covering for us." Bella said sheepishly.

Edward let go of the woman's hand and ran it through is hair. He tugged at the bronze mop on top of his head before he crossed his arms and took deep breaths. "So answer me this one thing, are you in sane or have you recently gone mad?"

Again, he didn't give either one time to respond. He walked over to his father and began to shout and point in his face. "I knew you didn't change! You never will! Does she know about what happened before? Did you bother to tell her? Did you just lie to her dad? Well, in case you forgot she isn't some tramp that you met in a bar, she's Bella. She is practically my sister, which would make her practically your daughter! You're fucking daughter! Did your mid life crisis start again?"

Seeing that Carlisle was speechless, Bella stepped in between the father and son. She had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't like how he was speaking to his father. On lookers watched. "Edward, don't speak to him like that. You're not being fair to him."

"Fair? You want to talk about being fair? What about the lies you have told all of us? Do you even know the whole story about him?" Edward asked as he pointed to his father. "Why Bella? Why did you do this? I would expect this from him, but you? What the hell are you thinking in that thick head of yours?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Edward, we've been seeing each other for a few months and we really care for each other. We're still getting to know each other in another. We've been looking at each other differently."

Edward shook his head in disgust. "So what you love each other romantically? Do you two love each other now? Bella, you don't know anything about love. Honey you have never been in love. The only person you think you've ever been in love with was Mike and he was nothing but a looser. He was a monster that was incapable of loving. He hurt you so much so many times. I stood helpless watching him and you. I wish you would have just said something to me! I would have taken care of him for you!"

Bella looked at the man in front of her who was so much more than just her best friend with tears in her eyes. "You knew?"

Edward nodded. Quietly he began to speak. "Of course I knew. I'm not stupid Bella. I did live with you for years. I've known you all of our lives. Plus, you didn't do a good job hiding it." He paused to offer a crocked smile. Tears filled his eyes. "Plus you were always a horrid liar. You couldn't lie if you needed to save your life."

"That's great that you knew but you didn't you do anything Edward? She could have been killed." Carlisle asked stepping in.

"Dad, you don't get to step into this conversation!" He turned and looked at Bella who still had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella, I'm the reason why Mike broke up with you. I was literally going to kill him and I told him that. I threatened to get the police involved, which would have ruined any career he wanted in the law field. I'm not going to stand around and watch you get hurt by him," he yelled as he pointed to Carlisle again.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "You don't know me do you son? You don't know I've changed. I'm not the same. I haven't been the same for quite some time. If you came home more you'd know this!"

"So wait, this," Edward began as he made a gesture between Carlisle and Bella, "is my fault? You are sleeping with my best friend and it is my fault? You have balls dad, you know that?" He paused before looking at Bella. "Besides Emmitt, no one else knows?"

Bella nodded. She wanted to question why Edward was so mean with his father but declined. "No one else knew. We wanted to wait and see where this went. We were going to tell people when we got home. We wanted to think this through so we wouldn't hurt anyone."

Edward ran his hand through his messy bronze hair once more before grabbing the woman's hand again. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that? Come one Angela, we're out of here." With that being said, they walked quickly down West Forty Fifth Street.

Bella and Carlisle just watched Edward walk away. Bella tried to run after him but it was no use. When she had almost caught up to him, Bella fell. Carlisle reached out her for her and helped her up. They cancelled their desert plans and went straight back to the hotel room.

Tears made their way down Bella's face as she showered. When she came out she crawled into bed and noticed Carlisle was nowhere in sight. "Carlisle?" She called with no answer. She marched out of bed and made her way to the living room. She stared at him looking out the window. She put her arm around his waist and rested her body against his back. "We've through a lot this evening, why don't we call it a night? Come to bed."

He nodded his head without looking at her. "I'm going to stay awake for a while and stay out here. We'll talk in the morning." He said offering her a very brief kiss on her cheek.

Bella nodded sadly and made her way to the bedroom. She yet again began to cry silently. She didn't stop until she found sleep.

After leaving a note for a sleeping Carlisle, Bella awoke the next morning and went running in Central Park. She needed to clear her head. As she was just about picking up her pace, her phone vibrated.

_"I know you guys are leaving tomorrow. I want to talk to you in person, but just you. How is eleven at Junior's on 45th Street?-Edward"_

_"I'll see you then. -Bella"_

Bella returned to the hotel room and was anxious to tell Carlisle. She instead found a note from him saying they'd talk later. She quickly jumped into the shower and dressed. She didn't want to be late for her meeting with Edward. She kind of wanted to just get it over with.

The restaurant was in between breakfast and lunch so it wasn't too busy. Edward chose it because of their famous cheesecake, which he knew Bella loved. He met her in front of the restaurant. Silence filled the two after they placed their lunch order.

"Edward, please just say anything." Bella pleaded.

He nodded slowly. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say its fine and jump up and down? How about a parade in honor of the occasion? It isn't okay. Whatever he is telling you isn't okay."

Bella wanted to straighten a few things out. "I want you to know that I was the one who initiated things with him. I was the one who flirted with him and wanted him. We have had a lot of good times together. He's been there for me. Edward. He has been a good friend. He is the only one at home who knows the whole story with Mike. I mean everything with Mike. There is some stuff that I know for a fact you have no idea about that he knows. He listened without saying anything and then let me cry."

Confused, Edward looked at his friend. "What kind of stuff with Mike?"

Bella swallowed hard. "I used to hurt myself. I um, used to use a razor on myself. I just wanted the pain to stop. There was some other stuff with Mike too."

"Like?"

Breathing hard again, Bella continued in a whisper. "He used to rape me, which is why I began hurting myself."

Edward looked at her for a minute. First he looked angry as if he wanted to kill someone. Then his emerald eyes filled with tears. He had no idea things were that bad. He thought Mike was just controlling. He too began to whisper in a sad voice. "Bella, why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

She shook her head. "Part of it was fear. I was afraid he'd do something worse to me, or come after you. The other part was I was embarrassed. I felt like it was my fault somehow. I know now it wasn't, but then I really thought I deserved what I had coming to me." Bella swallowed before continuing.

"One of the first nights I was back in Washington, Alice had cooked dinner and invited Charlie and I over for dinner. Charlie left and Alice and I watched movies for a while. She left me because I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to Mike calling my cell. Stupidly I answered the phone. He said all these horrible things to me and I was a mess. Carlisle actually was the one to hear me cry and we started talking after that. He actually made me feel safe, and that was before any feelings started forming between us. He just listened to me and let me cry."

"I would have let you cry Bells." He replied.

She nodded. "Yes, I know you would have. I was afraid to tell you, which is why I never told you. I only told him because he seemed 'safe.' Meaning he didn't know Mike and would have no way of talking to him. I knew if I told you, you would have said something to Mike."

"You bet your ass I would have! He'd be dead now." Edward interrupted.

Bella began again and got back on track with the subject at hand. "I know you don't want to hear what I am about to say, but I am happy. Edward, we have been completely inhibited around each other and totally enjoy each other's company. I know you think it's wrong, but I love him, and he told me he loves me."

Edward was silent again. He wasn't prepared for what she was telling him. "Have you two slept together yet?" Before Bella answered, Edward shut his green eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I retract the question. I'm pretty sure I know, but I don't want to know for sure. I don't know what to say Bella."

"Are you angry?" Bella asked not wanting to know his answer.

Edward let out a breath. "Yes I am mad. I'm very angry. I'm pissed. Not only is this, whatever it is going on between you guys not all right, but you lied Bella. I understand you lying to Alice, but to me? Come on, we tell each other everything. You and I are closer than anyone else, or at least we used to be." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was so pissed when I saw you two at the theater. I couldn't believe what I saw. However, according to Angela, you two looked like a couple in love. It looked like he was treating you well and you looked at him with these eyes I have never seen you have. I-," he could feel his eyes get moist and wanted to finish the conversation. "I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt again by any guy, especially not by him. I don't want this to be another Victoria relationship. I don't think it is my place to explain what has happened in my father's past, but he isn't who he appears to be. I don't think I could live with him if he treated you the way he did my mother."

This was huge. She didn't know anything bad about Carlisle's relationship with Esme. He always played devoted and loving husband and father. She knew nothing bad about Carlisle. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

He sipped his water. "Not my place, ask him. He is the reason I never came home Bella. I hate him. When I used to come home I only came home during the holidays to see you and my sisters."

His revelation went from huge to earth shattering. This was something she knew absolutely nothing about. Edward had never mentioned a strained relationship with his father. When Carlisle and Charlie visited them in Boston, Edward never let on anything was wrong. "Edward, you can't say that and then offer no explanation."

"Bella, I told you to ask him. You need to hear this stuff from him."

Bella looked at him long and hard. He was all ready angry and she didn't want to press the subject any farther. "Will you ever forgive me?"

A half smile appeared on his face. "Of course I will forgive you, you've all ready been forgiven. As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to forgive you for. It's him I don't know about. Have you thought about what you will tell Charlie?"

"We were going to figure that out in the next few days. We were planning on telling everyone after the trip. Then we saw you and things got complicated."

"If you don't tell Charlie I will." Edward blurted out.

"Thanks friend," she said sarcastically. "I told you we are going to tell him."

"I called Alice. She's pissed."

Bella was the one who was huffy now. "Why the hell did you do that Edward? Charlie probably all ready knows and he's most likely on his way here. She has a huge mouth and she over exaggerates."

Showing anger in his face, Edward raised his voice slightly. "You don't get to do that Bella. You don't get to tell me you and my dad are together and get mad at me because I wanted to talk to my sister about it. I needed to talk to her about it. I usually talk to my best friend about things that are bothering me but she seemed a little preoccupied to chat."

"I'm sorry for the way you found out Edward, but I can't apologize for my feelings. I can't and won't." Bella said very matter a factly.

Silence filled them again as their lunch was brought out. The waitress smiled and then left after placing their food on the table.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Edward looked up from his pastrami sandwich. "I love you Bells. We've always been closer than anyone else. My father hasn't always been the perfect man. He has hurt so many people. At one point he was sleeping with a lot of women, a lot of younger women. Like I said, I am not going to get into all of it, but I don't want you to be just another notch in his belt. I really think if he did hurt you I'd have to kill him." Silence filled them again as he stared at her. She showed slight horror with his accusations. Edward looked up at her once more. "I know there are things you want and deserve to know, but it's not me who needs to tell you, it's him." He swallowed his water as he continued. "Please know I love you and I only want what is best for you and being with him, it isn't what you need or should want."

"There you go again," Bella began as she took a bite of her french fry. "You say he's such a horrible person and you hate him, yet you aren't giving me any facts Edward. If you aren't going to tell me then please don't say anything about him."

Edward nodded. "I think that is fair enough. When he finally tells you, I'll lend you an ear. You'll need to talk to someone."

Bella shook her head as she continued to eat her lunch. There was nothing either one of them could say more about the subject. "So Angela, who is she?"

Edward was relieved when Bella changed the subject. He wanted to talk about how he felt but his words and tones sounded more like he was scolding. "Angela is the sister of one of the nurses at work. We were set up on a blind date. She's a third grade teacher in back in Cambridge. She and I have been seeing each other since right after you left. I really like her."

"Not just as a bed ornament?" Bella joked.

Offering a half smile, Edward began to explain. "No, no, nothing like that. I mean, even though we are sharing a bed together for the weekend, we aren't actually sleeping together."

Bella laughed. "Edward Cullen, you expect me to believe that?"

"Bella, believe what you want to, but yes, it's true. I really like her. We planned on seeing Billy Elliot but it was sold out. We wondered down and were able to get good seats to Hair. During the show I thought I had seen you-"

Bella cut him off. "No, I want to hear about you. We're not talking about me any more Edward."

He nodded and offered a smile again. "That seems fair enough. I think you would really like her. If things were different I'd say let's go out for dinner tonight, but I know you'd want someone to come and honestly, I'm not open to that right now. You'll just have to get your butt back to Boston and meet her."

After sharing a piece of chocolate mousse cheesecake, the friends made their way back to their respective hotels. Edward insisted on walking Bella back to hers. At the front door he held her in a big bear hug and acted like he didn't want to let her go. He made her promise to call him after she talked to Carlisle about his past and after she had talked to Charlie.

She walked inside the building by herself. The walk to the elevator seemed long and slow. The ride up seemed even slower. When she finally reached her room, she heard what sounded like yelling coming from behind the door. She opened the door and walked into the suite. She walked into the living room and saw Carlisle leaning against the window overlooking the city. He acknowledged with his eyes her but didn't speak. She was about to ask him what all the yelling was about when she looked at the couch and literally gasped. She could think of only one person she wanted to call and yell at, Alice.

Very frankly, the man stood up and looked his daughter into her eyes. "Isabella, we need to talk now."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she slowly walked into the living room. She placed her keys and purse onto the table and just looked at her father. She sat in a chair across from Carlisle.

Charlie sighed as he stood up. He tried to remain patient and calm but it was difficult. "Alice called me yesterday very, very angry. It seems Edward called her and said he spotted the two of you at the theater. I don't want either one of you to play coy with me. Please let me know what is going on."

Neither Bella nor Carlisle spoke. The stared off in different directions avoiding any and all eye contact with Charlie and each other, which only made him angrier. "Someone better start talking now!" He angrily said.

Bella finally looked at her father and began to speak calmly. She figured he had all ready yelled at Carlisle and it was her turn to be under his wrath. "Dad, we are together. We care about each other and have been seeing each other for several months now."

Charlie looked at his daughter with a look of disappointment and nodded his head. Quietly he walked over to Carlisle and began yelling at him. "I knew you were capable of many things, but my daughter? You fucking took advantage of my daughter! I pray to god that you didn't force her to do anything. After all these years, I helped you out when you needed it! First Esme, now Bella? We were like brothers, man. What the hell is going on in that head of yours! I don't understand what the hell your problem is!" He raised his hand and looked like he was going to hit his friend.

Bella stood up and jumped between Carlisle and Charlie. "Dad! Dad! Cool it! No one took advantage of anyone here. We are in this relationship as equals. Why are you yelling at this man like he is some kind of child? He has done nothing wrong! We are two adults in a committed relationship. Dad, I know you don't like to hear this, but I am a grown up. I am fully capable of making my own decisions. This," she said reaching out to take Carlisle's hand, "is my choice. I want to be with him." She took another breath as she continued. "It was my idea not to say anything to anyone. We didn't know how long this was going to initially be, or if it was just a fling, or if it was the real thing, but Dad, it isn't a fling. We really, really care about each other. Plus, I was afraid of this kind of confrontation."

Flabbergasted, Charlie didn't know what to say next. He looked around at the one bedroom suite. He looked at Bella again, almost ignoring Carlisle. "This is room is sweet and cozy and all, but what about the other rooms I had reserved."

Bella let go of Carlisle's hand and looked at her father. "Would you believe this was actually over one hundred dollars cheaper a night than staying in two rooms? I thought I'd try and save the practice some money and changed the reservations." She tried to smile. Charlie wasn't having it. She finally looked at him and simply said, "I changed the reservations. It was a surprise, Carlisle didn't know about it."

Charlie shook his head. This was a lot for him to take in. He walked closer to Carlisle and whispered in a harsh tone, "I hope she isn't just some prize like all of those other sluts you have been with."

"It's not like that at all Charlie. You should know that." Carlisle finally spoke up as whispering.

Charlie just shook his head again. "I should? I don't know how I should or shouldn't feel. It seems like I really don't know you at all so please enlighten me Dr. Cullen!" Charlie said finally yelling. "What the hell were you looking for when you began pursuing my daughter?"

"I wasn't looking for anything. Bella and I started spending more time together and feelings developed, feelings that I haven't felt in a really long time. Hell, I don't even think I felt like this with Es. So Charlie no, I wasn't looking for a one night stand. I wasn't looking for anything, it just happened. I have really enjoyed spending time and getting to know Bella again. I can tell you about all of the fun I have when she is with me. She makes watching paint dry exciting and fun. Charlie, I love her. I love Bella."

Charlie's face went red and he was beyond mad. He stared at his friend, and then Bella. He looked at Bella as if he was hurt or in pain. Then with rage in his eyes he stared at Carlisle again and walked out of the room.

Not knowing what to say or do, Bella and Carlisle just looked at each other. Both of them were filled with pain. Bella had so many questions which for the time being were going to be left unanswered. Their relationship was hurting so many people they loved. The total was up to three now.

Bella walked into the bed room and slipped her sneakers on. Carlisle followed her without saying a word. He wanted to hold her and even cry with her. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, but it would have to wait.

Finally Bella looked at him. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," she explained and slipped out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Their last night in New York City was miserable. During the last night, Bella went out for dinner by herself while Carlisle ordered room service for himself. Neither spoke about Charlie's visit or their relationship. Hell, neither one of them even spoke to each other at all. At night, Carlisle insisted sleeping on the couch in the living room while Bella slept in the huge king size bed by herself.

As she boarded an earlier flight than Carlisle, she wondered how their relationship went from saying I love you to being in shambles in a just days. She wanted nothing more than to make their return trip together however, since neither one of them had been communicating with each other that would be unlikely. She asked him if he wanted her to change his flight. He just shook his head. She had called Emmett and asked him to pick her up from the airport, which he agreed to do.

She was hoping Emmett would be filled with some great advice, but was sadly disappointed. He was sympathetic but didn't know how to respond to her. Emmett didn't know what to say beside tell her that he believed that things happen for a reason and everything would work out the way it was supposed to.

Once he dropped her off at home, she thanked him and began to walk slowly up to her front door. She couldn't tell if Charlie was home. She was wishing that he was fishing or somewhere else just not home. She turned her key in the lock and entered the quiet house. She was relieved as she placed her keys in the hallway on the table. She picked up her mail and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once in the kitchen she was met with her father.

Charlie looked as Bella entered the kitchen and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. As she took a sip, Charlie approached her. "We need to talk and we need to do it now."

"Haven't we done enough talking? You like talking so much that you flew over three thousand miles to talk. Really dad, I'm actually done talking so if you-"

Charlie cut her off. "We are going to have this talk young lady so either sit your ass in the chair now or we can do this later, but before you leave the house again we will talk damn it!"

Bella sighed. She didn't want this topic to be prolonged any farther, so she sat in a bar stool next to her father.

Charlie looked at the floor and then sighed too. He didn't know where to start and how to proceed so he began at the beginning.

"Isabella Marie, what the hell are you thinking in that thick head of yours?" Charlie asked as he sighed.

"You sound like Edward now," she tried to joke. Once she looked at her father, she saw his expression hadn't changed. With tears escaping her big chocolate eyes, Bella looked at her father straight in his eyes and began to explain herself. "Daddy, I told you I can't help how I feel. I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman."

Charlie nodded before he began his story. He tried to breath and remain calm. He didn't want his emotions to get the best of him. "I know sweetheart, but, please just listen to me. Let me start from the beginning. At least then you'll know where I am coming from." He sighed before starting. "You know, Carlisle and I grew up together and we went to medical school together."

Bella nodded. "Yes. You've told me that as well as you guys decided to go into the practice together after Grandma Swan died. He moved back soon after, Esme followed him too. Within two years they married as well as you and mom. They had Edward and Alice. You and mom had me. Mom left you, Esme died but you've all been friends since. You can skip that part."

Offering a half a smile Charlie continued. "You are such a smart ass kid, know that? For your information, before I left Boston I left who I think was the love of my life."

Bella perked up. "Maybe I don't know the whole story."

Smiling, Charlie continued. "She was un undergrad at Harvard. She was a few years younger than me. I would occasionally run into her at a coffee shop. Finally, one day we just started talking. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I'm not talking pin up beautiful; I'm talking classic beautiful like Katherine Hepburn from Breakfast at Tiffany's beautiful. She was just classically beautiful," Charlie sad as his eyes grew sad. "When I moved home to care for my mother, we broke up. If it was now we would probably be able to survive with technology. We both agreed that the long distance thing would be too hard."

"So you just gave up? Just like that? You didn't even try!" Bella whined.

"In hine sight, I'm glad I did. You wouldn't be sitting here with me for starters." Charlie smiled.

Bella smiled back. "As touching as this story really is, what does this have to do with my current state with Carlisle?"

Charlie sighed. This was only the beginning of the story. "Well, when Carlisle came back after my mom died, he brought a letter from her. She said she fell in love with someone else and hoped that I could be happy for them. She said she would always love me, but she had moved on and hoped that I had too. She also said she hoped I wasn't mad that she was seeing someone else and was engaged. It wasn't that big of a deal, I was dating your mother, I was all right. Then I found out who he was. It was Carlisle. He began to date Esme after I moved and never told me."

Before Bella could say anything, Charlie continued. "It took me a little while, but I got over her and the situation. If I hadn't, Carlisle and I wouldn't have become partners. I sucked it up and served as best man at their wedding. Then your mom and I got married and it got a lot easier. Esme became a good friend, perhaps one of my best friends."

"I'm really sorry that things ended the way they did dad, but again, I have no idea what this has to do with me, other than I wouldn't be alive if you and Esme ended up together."

"Do you remember when Alice and Edward came to live with us?"

Bell shook her head. "Yes, I was almost fifteen. It was right when Esme got sick. I believe it was Alice and Edward's junior year of high school. They pretty much lived with us until they went way to college."

Charlie nodded his head. This was where his story was picking up. "Right. It wasn't all because of her illness. I know that's what we had said, but that wasn't all. I don't know how else to say this, so please let me just tell you a few things before you interrupt me.

"Carlisle was different then. I swear that man acted like a frat boy until Edward and Alice were born, and even then god only knows what that man was thinking half the time. Carlisle liked to drink. He liked anything, but preferred scotch and red wine. He drank all of the time. There were times when you were growing up that the Cullen kids would just come over. We'd call it a never ending sleep over because if you remember they would be here for days some times." Bella nodded as her father brought up some of the best memories from her childhood not realizing the cause for them.

"They would stay over because Carlisle got into one of his drinking episodes. He and Esme argued all the time. Lots of yelling and screaming and she didn't want the children to know or be involved. Edward talked to me about this a lot. He knew what was going on. He knew his father drank. There were at least two occasions when Esme came to get the kids that I saw bruises on her arm. She of course denied that he did anything to her, but I knew. It didn't take a scientist to figure it out. Edward also told me one time that he argued with Carlisle while he was drunk and he hit him. Edward would later tell me that he hit him more than once. He never hit Alice. For whatever reason Alice was oblivious to her father's state and he never went after her. Out of all of them, they probably have the best relationship. I don't want to pat myself on the back but I believe I was more of a father to that Edward and his sister than his father was."

Silence filled them. It was finally making sense to her. Edward was so horrified with the thought of Bella and his father together because he was afraid Carlisle would hurt her as he had done to Edward and his mother. Edward was just truly trying to protect her. He was taking his role as her older brother to heart.

She listened as her father continued. "I wish I could say that was the worst of it, but it wasn't. Right before she was diagnosed with the cancer, Carlisle's drinking got so bad. He began to cheat on her. He slept with at least two women that I knew of. They had nothing that had to do with love, just sex. Once Esme got really sick, he actually stopped everything cold turkey. He cleaned up his act and really pulled it together for her and the kids. We talked for a long time about it. He chose to talk to a therapist and went to AA. It worked. The kids stayed here most of the time so Es and Carlisle could have some much needed time alone to just be with each other. If you remember correctly they would go home some weekends.

"Then Esme passed away. Carlisle stayed clean. I'm sure it was a struggle. He even stayed her for a little while if you remember. No one lived in their house for almost a month.

"Almost five months to the date after her passing, the kids went to college and that is when he started again but it was worse. He actually showed up to work drunk. I had to drive him home several times myself."

Charlie sighed as he watched Bella emotionless absorb the history of the man she was in love with. "Then came the mid life crisis. He got drunk and again slept with women recklessly. All of the women were very beautiful and much younger. It went on for two years. There are more details, but I'll spear you. Then along came Victoria." Charlie shook his head before continuing. "She is the reason I think he got into drugs. She was always drunk or acted high. I know that he hit her several times. She came to me and asked me to badge her up. If I remember correctly I think she even claimed he even raped her. She was so much like Esme and she never left him. She claimed she loved him. Then she got pregnant, which didn't change Carlisle at first. He continued to drink, possibly even more than before. He did even more drugs. He was just a mess. She got cleaned up after she found out she was pregnant with Rose, he didn't. He just drank more and slept around more. He stole prescriptions from work.

"Finally, I laid down the law. I demanded he either take a long leave of absence and get some help, or I'd force him to sell his shares of the practice and I would have nothing to do with him. Even in his drunk state I think he still valued what was left of our friendship. We were always like brothers. He chose to get help. He sobered up in time for Rosalie's birth and helped Victoria stay clean too. Sober, they practically can't stand each other, but put up a good front for their daughter. He's been sober for almost five years."

Bella just sat there. Her father gave her a lot of information to absorb. She didn't know how to process it. She nodded her head. "That was an informative story."

"He isn't prince charming. He might be putting up a front, but he could snap and get back into how he was at any minute. He's not a nice guy Bella."

"Has he screwed up since?" Bella asked.

"No, if anything he has been doing well. This has been the longest he has been straight. He even admitted to me that he has royally screwed things up with Edward and how even thought he cares about him and loves him; he no longer has a son. He knows he screwed up. The man carries an enormous amount of guilt." Charlie began to say. "In some ways he seems to have change for good, but you can never tell."

Bella looked at her father before formulating her thoughts into words. "So if he has changed and is a better man, why is it such a big deal if we are together? If I'm making such a huge mistake, why can't I make it on my own? I've spent nights with him and have traveled across the country with him alone. I have never once felt afraid.

"Dad, I know once you battle with alcohol and drugs you are never cured. Dad, I love him. I have tried not but I can't help the way I feel. I love him. Even after everything you have told me, I still want to be with him."

Charlie shook his head and then looked at his daughter. He was going to try and stay calm even though his blood was beginning to boil. "I don't want you with him. He's no good for you Bella. He hurt poor Esme who never had a bad bone in her body. Look at what he did to her. I don't want that to end up being you." Charlie paused before taking a deep breath. "Physically, emotionally, whatever, I don't want you with him."

Bella sighed. She knew she was going to have to pull out all of the stops to try and convince her father that Carlisle was a good enough man for her. She began telling Charlie about the night she fallen asleep on the couch after she and Alice watch movies. She told him about the call from Mike. She told her father everything about the evil man. By the end of the conversation, Charlie looked at her with tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Why in the world wouldn't you tell me about this?" He asked,

"Dad, no one knew." She decided this wouldn't be the best time to tell him Edward actually knew. "The only reason I brought this up was because Carlisle knew about this, only because he heard me crying.

"Dad, he is a good man. I wouldn't have risked everyone hating the both of us if I didn't think it was worth it. I wish you would believe me." Bella paused to look at her father's face. "He makes me extremely happy."

Speechless, Charlie stared at her before grabbing his keys and leaving Bella. She watched as he made his way to the driveway and left.

The following Monday at the office was awkward. Bella hadn't spoken to Charlie since his talk on the Thursday before. She and Carlisle hadn't talked since the night they saw Charlie went to New York. Emmett hugged her as she came in. She quickly broke from his embrace in fear that she would begin to cry and went into her office without saying a word. She was thankful that Alice wasn't in her office this week. She couldn't face her yet.

Bella's patient load wasn't heavy, but she threw herself into it. She didn't stop for lunch and worked hard until six. Without saying a word to anyone, she packed up her lap top and went home. Once there, she didn't say two words to Charlie. After she put dinner away, she went for a ride in her car. Without realizing it, she found herself in the Cullen's driveway. She sat in her car for minutes, knowing that she had to either leave before she was noticed or she had to actually talk to him.

She walked slowly towards the front door. She had so many good memories of this house. She finally worked up the courage and rang the doorbell. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Carlisle answered the door. Both stood silent and felt nervous.

"What are you doing here? I figured since Charlie has spoken to you and told you everything by now that I wouldn't see you again," Carlisle spoke very softly looking out at the ground.

"He did. I figured we needed to talk about a few things. Can we, I mean talk?"

Carlisle said nothing. He backed away and stepped back to let her enter. She looked around the house. She walked into the living room and sat on the brown leather sofa. Memories flashed through her mind and heart. She looked up at him as he looked away from her. He stood next to the fire place staring at an antique clock.

Again, she was the first to talk. "I heard everything about your past Carlisle, or at least the Charlie version."

"Bella, you know that Charlie doesn't exaggerate so whatever he said was correct." He paused before looking at her straight in the eyes. "So you know that I am a horrible beast? I hurt my own wife and son? I'm a drunk? You know the truth Bella, so why the hell did you have to come back here into my house?" He growled.

"I feel bad for that man. He didn't seem to know who he was or what he wanted. Yes, he did hurt some people that he loved and cared about along his way." She began to explain before Carlisle cut her off.

"Yes, and I would love to thank you for making the trip to my house to tell me how big of an asshole and loser I am. It means so much, especially coming from you," he snapped sarcastically.

Growing irritated, Bella continued as she walked close to him. She looked into his eyes and saw a part that was full of fear and another full of anger. "If you would have let me finish, I would have said yes, I felt badly for him. He didn't know what he was doing. His judgment was blocked, however," she said raising her hand to his face. His chin and cheeks were stubbly. With both of her hands she gently moved his face so his eyes met hers. "That man no longer exists. Carlisle, you did some pretty bad things and had awful judgment in the past. You hurt the people who loved you the most, but that man, the one who drank and hit people, that man, isn't you." She paused as she walked towards the small space between them. She looked into his eyes and placed one arm around his waist. "You got help. You haven't done that stuff in a long, long time and I honestly believe that you won't do it again. I never felt scared for myself when I was with you. I actually feel safe when I am with you. Hearing all of those things about you, it didn't change a thing." She finally got as close as she could to him. She placed her head on his shoulders and placed both arms around him. She had tears in her eyes. "You know, I don't give a damn about that man who did those things before he doesn't exist. I care for and love the man in front of me now."

Carlisle held her close. He squeezed her and cried into her shoulder. "I don't know how you can say that. You know what I did."

Bella nodded as she still held him. "Yes. I know that you hurt Esme and Edward. I also know you had a substance problem. I know about Victoria but that isn't who you are now. You've worked hard to accomplish sobriety for five years. That is something to be extremely proud of. I'm proud of you for it."

He pulled away from her and looked at her. Bella dried his tears with her fingers. "How are you like this? How are you so forgiving and selfless?"

"It's because I love you. I told my father that this, whatever this is between us is worth it. I believe this with every single fiber of my being. I just hope you feel the same way."

Offering only a smile, she stood on her tips toes and answered as she walked close to him again with her arms back around him, "I love you." When she was close enough, she moved her face close to his and offered a sweet tender kiss.

If took Carlisle just seconds to push her away gently and let go of her. He began to whisper. "This can't work now."

Puzzled and dumbfounded, Bella asked, "What can't work?"

"Us. We can't work now. It was fun while it lasted Bella, but you know, everyone knows, it just can't anymore." He said looking at her.

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't understand what you are talking about. Why won't we work? We were fine and we were planning on telling everyone anyway."

He began to whisper. "You know now. I would hate myself if that man from my past snuck in again and hurt you."

"I thought we just covered this? I don't care about that man, I love you." She strained to say. "I know he isn't going to come back. I know that you will never hurt me. Who you were is in the past and we are in the now."

"Bella, I love you too, but this shouldn't have gone on as long as it did. I don't want to see you hurt. I'm doing the right thing here and ending it now."

"Then don't end this and don't hurt me! I'm so sick of everyone being there for me and telling me they don't want me to get hurt. You know what then, don't hurt me damn it!" She finally yelled back unable to stop crying.

Only her cried filled the room. Carlisle was speechless. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but he didn't. He couldn't. That would give her hope for a relationship. Even though he loved her as he never had loved anyone before, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her as he done to so many he loved in the past. He would go on with his life as he had before. He would have to think of something to tell Rosalie. She grew found of Bella really quickly, but she was young and would get over it.

After being unable to speak, he spoke up keeping distance between them. "I'm so sorry for this Bella. I do love you, more than you know. I know it doesn't look like it now, but I do. I want nothing more than to make you happy, but it can't work between us. We're done." He didn't want to sound so harsh, but he also didn't want her to think there was a chance of them staying together. "Please leave now."

With tears still swarming in her eyes, Bella looked at him, nodded and showed herself out of his home. She drove for hours crying before finally going home.

After walking around like a zombie for almost three weeks, Charlie made an appointment to meet with Bella. She quickly saved her work on her computer and got up to leave. She was walking towards Charlie's office when Emmett pulled her to him. "Are you okay? Do you want to get a coffee or something to drink?"

"No thanks Em. I'm going to talk to my dad and then call it a day early," Bella began to explain as she looked down the hall and saw a woman with Carlisle. The woman appeared to be younger than Carlisle but older than Bella. Maybe she was in her late thirties or very early forties? Bella wasn't sure. She stopped talking and continued to spy on her ex. He hugged the blonde and smiled at her. She straightened out his collar and laughed. She then gave him a sweet kiss on the side of his face and held his hand while continuing to talk to him. Was he back to his womanizing days of the past? Carlisle never saw Bella. As Emmett was talking to her, she left him in mid sentence to walk towards her father's office. She took a deep breath and fought back tears as she entered his office.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Bella asked.

"Yes kid, close the door and have a seat." He paused as she did the things he asked. Charlie reflected on how sad his daughter seemed in the three weeks since her relationship ended with Carlisle. Even at that moment she had tears in her eyes. She had rarely smiled or laughed in the weeks since the break up. Edward and Emmett both had mentioned how they was worried about her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, I'm here," she said a little impatiently. "I have some work to finish up. I don't have any more patients for the rest of the day, so I was wondering if I could leave after we're done here? There are a few things I would like to do."

He sighed. He knew she was going to be angry. He was never one to sugar coat things, so he was just coming out and telling her what he was thinking about. "I'm forcing you on paid leave."

"What? You can't be serious." She scoffed. "Dad, the only thing I have right now in my life is my job. I love my job. Please don't make me put this on hold. I moved across the country to come and work for you, so please let me work."

"I'm very serious Bella. You have been a shell for weeks. You do your job and go home, that's it. You haven't returned your friend's calls none the less hang out with them anymore. All of them have called me, worried about you. Jessica called Edward and then called me saying it was urgent you called her back and that was days ago. Alice even called to check up on you. _He_ has asked me about you," Charlie knew they couldn't say Carlisle's name. She would just break down in tears and cry upon hearing it. She got teary eyed when they ran into each other. "You have everyone worried. You've lost weight. This isn't okay Isabella.

"I'm giving you at least two months. I've talked to your mom and Edward about this. I've bought you plane tickets to Florida and to Boston to spend time with them. Hell, Edward even took time off to spend with you. I remember you telling me the hospital had to force him to take time off because he worked so much. If you want to go visit Jacob you can do that too and you can go to Italy, I'll arrange it myself sweetheart. If there is anywhere you want to go somewhere by yourself. Bells, I just want you to be happy and come back to us. I miss you kid. I want you to come back to me and be how you were before."

"Dad, I think this going a little overboard. I'll be fine, I just need time to get through this."

Charlie sighed. "Really, you just need time Isabella? You've had almost a month and you are no better than you were the day I left you with _him_ in New York. You've lost weight. I hear you cry at night. I hear your nightmares. No, I don't think time is going to help you. I think you need a change of scenery. You are out of here for a minimum of two months. If you need more time, you can have it."

She sighed. She loved how her father cared about her and was willing to basically whisk her around the world, but she just needed time. She was going to tell him that until she looked into his eyes. It was Thursday and she had a lot to wrap up before her father made her leave. "So next week when I go-"

Charlie interrupted her. "No, not next week. Today. Your plan for Florida leaves tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who is reading! I want to also thank ValentinaRose-Cervantes, Karebears1981, B, and fluff for their kind words. Things are going to start getting interesting for a little while from here on out. I hope you all stick by and enjoy.

Also, if you have the time please click the little comment button and let me know what you are thinking. I love hearing the feedback and I try to respond to to who ever writes me (unless you leave an unisgned message, then I can't!).

Thanks!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"It is so beautiful here," Bella told her mother as they walked along the beach at sunset. It was day six into her forced vacation. She thought Charlie was over doing it and went a bit overboard with his time off request, but she had no choice but to take it. A few days with fun and careless Renee was starting to affect her. It was the total opposite of Forks. The sun was out all the time. People genuinely seemed happy all around her. She even had the beginnings of a suntan.

Her heart still was empty and hurt, but Renee was acting as a good friend instead of her mother. Renee treated her daughter to a girls night out one night. The following morning Renee stayed home from work and made her breakfast in bed complete with mimosas. They stayed in their pajamas all morning and watched sappy old movies and talked. Everything that Renee did made Bella feel like a little protected child. It was what she needed.

Renee was living the life in Florida. She lived in a private gated community. Renee was an art buyer for museums around the country and was often out of the country acquiring art. Her husband Phil was an extremely successful lawyer. They had the best of the best. Her relationship with her daughter wasn't too complicated. After she and Charlie had divorced when Bella was eight, she moved to Florida. She went back to school and followed her passion for fine arts. While looking for an apartment to rent, she bumped into Phil, who was also looking at an apartment in the same building. As they waited for the real estate agent, they hit it off immediately. They married shortly after while they both finished their course of work. Phil loved when Bella occasionally visited with the Cullen twins in tow with her. They loved having the company.

Renee finally nodded answering her daughter. "It is. I love it here. It's sunny all the time Bella. I can't imagine being anywhere else, especially back in Forks. It's so gloomy there." She smiled as she put her arm around her daughter. She knew the very basics of why her daughter was broken. Charlie called her and filled her in with the minimal facts. It was Renee's idea to have Bella come to visit her. "I didn't want to bring this up, but the house is about to get more crowded. James, Phil's godson, is coming into town for a few days."

"So you want me to stay at a hotel?" Bella attempted to make a joke while smiling.

Renee didn't take it as a joke. She immediately began to shake her head. "Of course not honey. I would never ask you to do such a thing. It's just, you are staying in the guest house and I was wondering if you would mind sharing it with a complete stranger? Oh god Bells, that isn't fair to you. I'll talk to Phil and we'll-"

Bella laughed at her mother. She offered a smile. "Mom, calm down. It'll be fine. No worries. I'll share the house. It has two bedrooms anyway; it isn't going to be a problem. I promise."

"I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. This is your house too honey. It's yours for as long as you want or need it to be. That was Phil's idea," she told her daughter. She placed her arm around Bella's shoulder. She then looked at her daughter. "I want to talk to you about the reason you are here, but only when you are ready." Renee simply stated.

Walking in the shallow water with her flip flops in her hand, Bella nodded. "I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. I'm surprised that it was later than sooner. It's been over a month since New York. What would you like to know mom?"

The sun was gone but the sky still remained vibrant and beautiful. It would soon be dark. Renee looked beyond the water as she began to talk. "I'm surprised you're going to talk about this Bella. You can tell me however much or little you want to sweetheart."

Biting her lip, Bella began to tell about the night Mike called her. She also gave the cliff note version of her relationship with Mike. She left out the part where she was hurting herself. She continued to tell her story right up to just a week ago when she saw Carlisle with another woman. "I really thought he wasn't that man who dad and Edward were warning me about. How could he act so selfless and help me with the whole Mike thing and then when things got rough just forget about me? How could he so quickly rebound and be with someone else? It just hurts so bad mom." She told her mother as she began to cry.

Renee held her daughter as she wept. She felt helpless. No words would mend her broken heart.

She took Bella's hand as they made their way from the shore toward the back deck of the house. "I know honey. I wish I had some words of advice for you, but I don't. These things just take time to work out on their own. I don't know what will ever happen with that relationship, if anything, but it will work out in time. Whether that means you will be able to look at that man without crying or if you two will get back together, I don't have those answers. I don't remember Carlisle always being an indecent man. He did have some rocky points, well, he was battling a disease."

Renee smiled as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "What you need is to have fun. Promise me the rest of your trip will be about having fun? Sit around the pool. If there is anything you need, anything at all, just ask. If you'd rather have Diet Pepsi instead of Diet Coke, let me know. No matter how little it is just ask, all right?"

Nodding her head, Bella looked at her mother. This was the first time in her entire life she remembered her mother really acting like a parent. "Thanks mom. For the record, I do prefer Diet Coke."

* * *

><p>The day after their long chat on the beach, Bella decided to finally listen to her mother and relax by the pool. Both her mother and Phil were away at work from morning to at least a good part of the early evening. Bella had just reapplied her sunscreen and laid on the raft in the water. Her mother insisted on buying her a new bathing suit at a little boutique. She had indulged and bought her four. The one that Bella chose to wear was a tankini halter top with a matching bikini bottoms. The material was vibrant turquoise and sea green. It cut low, a little too low for her taste, but she was home alone so it didn't matter. The most important part about the bathing suit was it was sexy yet covered her stomach.<p>

She got off the raft and out of the water to refill her drink when she spotted a man standing by the door. Bella immediately noticed he was extremely good looking. He was tall, standing at about six feet. He was fit and tanned. She looked into his blue eyes. He was dressed in tight blue jeans and a nice blue t shirt that hugged his body. He looked just as confused as Bella.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Bella asked reaching down to the chair to grab her towel. She wasn't wet except for her legs, but she didn't want this guy staring at her.

He walked closer to her and held out her hand to shake it. "I'm James Swift. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm Renee's daughter." She paused and then remembered what Renee had told her. "You must be Phil's godson?" She asked.

He smiled as they released their hands. "Right, Phil told me you were staying too. It's nice to meet you."

The two shook hands and shared a brief conversation before James followed her to the guest house. She found out that he visits a lot and Renee and Phil gave him a key to their house. She also found out that he was working in California and needed a break, which is what lead him to Florida. He was extremely nice. Bella felt that he looked familiar but couldn't place where she might have known him from.

"I've been taking the larger bedroom, but if you normally stay here and if you stay there feel free to take it, I'll change the sheets and just move to the other room." Bella offered.

"Don't be silly Bella. I'll take the bedroom over here," he said. "I usually stay in that one anyway. The bed in the other room is too big to sleep in alone. Plus I'm only here for a few days anyway. How long are you staying?"

Bella smiled nervously. She hadn't thought about it. "That is the million dollar question. It's kind of an open ended visit at the moment. I'm on kind of a forced vacation."

He nodded as he smiled. He looked at her up and down before continuing. "Forced vacation? Doesn't sound too bad."

"It is, but I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Well Bella Swan, I have to say that I am relieved that you are here."

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter how much I love your mom and my godfather, it's nice to have someone my own age here."

She nodded. She was at least going to have an interesting few days.

* * *

><p>Bella panicked. She didn't know how she got herself into this mess. It started out innocently enough. She went out for dinner with her mother, Phil and James. Renee was kind of annoying her since she was very persistent about taking pictures that evening.<p>

They were sitting in the Italian restaurant enjoying their meal. The end of dinner came and James suggested they go to a bar. Renee and Phil said good night and let the "kids" have their fun. Now she was sitting at a table in a bar waiting for drinks and for James to come back from the restroom.

She wanted to text Edward or Emmett, but resisted. She had briefly spoken to both of them since she arrived in Florida. She tried both Jessica and Alice. She and Jessica were too busy playing phone tag. She hadn't heard from Jessica since before her relationship dissolved with Carlisle. She wasn't returning Bella's calls. Bella just figured that she was really busy. Alice on the other hand was a completely different story. She hadn't spoken to Bella or apparently her father since they had broken up.

James sat down as the waitress brought their drinks to the table. She sipped her cotton candy martini and looked up. James was looking at her grinning. "What?" She asked.

"Am I going to have to bring you to the dentist when we are through here? How sweet is that thing? Is that actual cotton candy in your glass?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "It's delicious. It just might be my new favorite drink."

The two shared stories of their past. As their third drinks came, he asked her a simple question that wanted to make her scream. "It has been great getting to know you these past few days. You must be one of the most intelligent, funny, beautiful women I have ever met. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Slowly Bella offered a smile that faded. "I recently got out of a great relationship, but crappy break up, which is why I am here. The break up was very messy. I needed time to kind of heal and get over it. I work with him every day, so just staying at home wasn't going to work. My mother thought it would be a good idea for me to stay here for a while. What about you? You seem all right, you're smart and good looking, why are you single?"

He smiled. "Seriously Bella, am I just all right? I'm on my second divorce. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"You're what, like thirty and you've been divorced twice. How does that happen?" She inquired. "What did you do?" She smiled back.

He took another swig of his beer before he began to laugh. "Everyone always assumes it is the guy. I'm hurt. Seriously, you really don't know?"

"James, I met you less than two day ago, how would I know?"

"Right. Well, you know how I work in California?" He waited for Bella to nod before he continued. "I'm an actor. I'm on the television show-"

Bella interrupted him with a grin on her face. "The Shores of Malibu. I knew you looked familiar."

He continued to laugh as he continued. "Right. I've come here to escape LA and the soon to be ex."

Nodding Bella asked. "Which leads us to the present question, how have you managed to get divorce twice by thirty?"

"Thirty two actually. When I first got married I married my high school sweetheart Lauren. We hadn't been with other people. It was our second anniversary as a married couple. I came home a few days early from a scheduled filming. I had surprised planned. I heard her in the bedroom and thought she was, taking care of some things in my absence if you know what I mean," Bella nodded as he continued. "When I got to our room, she was definitely in bed have some fun without me. She was in bed with another woman."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Bella had felt bad about preying into his privet life.

"Don't. I didn't tell you anything the press wasn't reporting for months before everything had happened. Plus, that was when I was twenty three. I got over it and we are actually still good friends." James stated.

"I guess that's good. What happened with your second marriage?" Bella inquired.

James sighed. "Unfortunately that isn't as interesting as the first story. People told me from the beginning that Kate was only after my money. Phil was especially very cautious of her. I thought with my heart, not with my bank account and we married almost a year ago. To make a long story short, she was after my money. She even told me that to my face. We're separated now, so I can't wait to see how this ends. So that brings me to the present. I'm currently thirty two year old man desperate to have a family and children and can't seem to find someone to help me full fill this small goal I have."

Bella offered a half smile again. She tried to offer some words of advice but she couldn't. He then changed the subject to something else and they chatted. They continued to talk until the bar closed. Back at the guest house they sat on the deck with a bottle of wine and talked until the sun came up. Both Renee and Phil greeted them before it was time for them to leave for work. Shortly after they left, Bella and James made it back to the guest house. They changed and put on a movie. They sat on the couch and cuddled before falling asleep together wrapped in a blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

On the last day of James' visit, Bella got a surprise. James was taking her out for dinner, just the two of them. This excited Bella and made her so nervous that she was practically nauseous. She was getting ready for her dinner when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and giggled.

"Hello," she answered.

The voice on the other end sighed and then began. "Isabella, it looks like you have made a nice rebound."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the nice _young_ man in your Facebook photos that your mother tagged you in. Care to share?" He asked.

She just recapped who James was. She didn't go into his divorce or the fact that he was a celebrity. Edward was so removed from the land of Hollywood that he wouldn't have known who he was anyways. "We're actually on our way out."

"Well Dr. Swan that is one way to forget what's doctor his name again?" Edward asked as he pretended to forget his own father's name. What he didn't know was even though her heart was still aching for him, she loved Florida. After close to two weeks there, she was thinking about relocating. "Seriously Bells, I'm happy for you. Do you think anything will come from it?"

Bella thought. "No way. We are just friends helping friends out. He seems pretty nice and we've had a lot of fun together these past few days."

"Well, I shall not keep you waiting any longer. You have a good night kid and don't stay out too late." Edward told her.

"Right, thanks Charlie for the advice," she teased.

She could almost feel his smile form on his face on the other end of the phone. "It's nice to have you back Bells. You look like you gained those pounds you lost before. You look girl little sis. I'm glad you are laughing again. I like James all ready. Have fun and I love you."

"Thanks Edward. I'm going to get going. I have to finish my makeup. I'll give you a call tomorrow, and I guess I love you too. Thanks for caring."

"That's what I do Bells. I love and care about you." Edward told Bella as he hung up the phone. He was trying to get their relationship back to where it was before Bella started seeing his father. It seemed to be on the right path back.

Dinner was as expected, comfortable. They forwent the dance club and found themselves at an intimate bar. They shared more stories of their pasts. They flirted with each other back and forth. The pair felt extremely comfortable with each other. It felt they had known each other for more than just a few days.

"I'm glad we came here instead of going to that club. You are very funny," Bella told James as she sipped her margarita.

James chuckled. "All I get is funny? Not nice or sincere or-"

Bella had cut him off. "How about charming? Would charming make you happy?"

"I can handle charming," James smiled as he sipped his beer.

Bella smiled as James' blue eyes met hers. "As I was saying, I'm glad we came here instead of the dance club. The singer is really good." She paused as she listened to the song that was being sung. The lyrics hit home. "What is this song? It's incredible. Who sing sit?"

Again, James began to chuckle and turn red in the face. "You have to promise not to laugh at me. Promise?" He asked as she nodded her head. "I'm a closeted Broadway musical fan. My ultimate dream is to perform on stage in New York. I can't sing well, but I would take lessons if it meant a part on the stage, even if it was a small role. I know it's stupid."

Bella thought for a moment. The man sitting in front of her had always played tough guy macho roles. She couldn't imagine him on stage singing to some girl about love. "I don't think it's stupid. We all have our dreams, right?" As he nodded she brought the song up again as it ended. "So getting back to my original question-"

"Oh yes, sorry. There was a point in my bringing that up. That song was originally performed by Idina Menzel. Do you know who she is?" Bella shook her head as he continued. "She is a Tony award winning actress. She won for the musical Wicked. Have you ever seen that?"

Bella nodded and swallowed as the song concluded. "Several times, including once with the ex."

James put his hand on Bella's hand as he offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up memories."

A smile crept upon her face. "You know what? It's fine. I'm actually okay and seem happy."

"Are you sure?"

Bella leaned closer and put her free hand on top of his. "Yes, positive."

They sat just for a few moments while the singer told a little story before going into her next song.

"I love this song. Dance with me?" James asked.

Bella looked around and saw not only was no one dancing, but there wasn't any room. "I would love to but there isn't really any place to dance."

"We'll have to make our own space. Come with me," he said as he reached his hands to hers. She followed him to a place near the stage. He rested his arms around her hips. The singer smiled as she saw them and continued to sing.

_I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that  
>Words fall through me<br>And always fool me  
>And I can't react<br>And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out_

James looked at Bella and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<br>You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won_

"Hey, look up," James told Bella.

As she lifted her head, she looked around and saw about six other couples who had found the space to sway to the song. "I think we started a trend." She smiled.

James looked down and touched his nose to Bella's and looked into her eyes. They exchanged smiles as the singer finished the last chorus of the song.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
>You've made it now<br>Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing along<em>

As the crowd clapped, James and Bella stood, still swaying slowly and gazing into each other's eyes. Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed James. He responded as he held her closer and rubbing her back.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked not removing his lips from hers.

"Let's go." She told him as she broke from his embrace and held his hand and hurried back to their table to gather their belongings.

The moment that the doors to James' rental car were closed, Bella and James found each other. Their lips immediately found the other set. When they approached the door, Bella quickly unlocked the door again, never removing her mouth from James'. Their hands traveled up and down the other's spine.

Without turning on a light, they quickly found the couch. Bella laid down as James made small kisses from her lips, to her ear lobes down her cheeks and to her chin. He quickly removed her sleeveless blouse that she had been wearing as she unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his arms. Her hands rubbed up and down his back as she sat up. The couch seemed uncomfortable. She sat up finding his mouth again.

"Bedroom, now please," she whispered as his lips engulfed her neck.

Without missing a beat, James stood up and took Bella by the hand and gently pulled her to her bedroom. Both laughed nervously. They quickly made their way to the big bed. Bella laid on top of James as he laid back and cupped her through her pink lace bra. He gave her breasts small kisses before lifting them out of the bra to suck on her nipples.

Bella worked quickly on unbuttoning James' pants. She pulled them down along with his boxer briefs as she found his mouth and gave him a powerful, almost rough kiss. As they kissed, he continued to knead her breasts. She smiled as she removed her mouth from his lips.

"Lay down and stay there," she demanded. She crawled down and positioned herself over him. She took his shaft and began to rub it with slow gentle strokes. She lowered herself ready to take him in her mouth right there. She began to kiss it all long its' sides and on the top. The kisses turned into licks until she finally found the tip with a little fluid coming from it. She rubbed his inner thighs as she continued to take him in her mouth. His entire member fit into her mouth comfortably. Soft moans could be heard leaving his mouth as he gingerly grabbed her hair. She continued to work on him until he warned her about him coming. She smiled up at him and continued until he exploded in her mouth.

Once he had his breath back, James kissed Bella before he rolled her over. "Your turn. Lay down and open your legs."

Bella did as she was told. She positioned herself and got comfortable as James tried to return the pleasure he had just received from her. He removed her skirt and matching pale pink lace thong and carelessly threw them onto the floor. He took his hand and rubbed her mound. He could feel the hot moisture seeping from it. She began to moan.

"You are sensitive, I haven't even begun anything." He smiled as he sat up and kissed her lips and then her breasts. His lips found one of her nipples and he began to suck and lick. He left go and worked his way back to her center. He rubbed it again before slipping on finger into her. He slowly worked it in and out before adding another finger. As the fingers made their way in and out, his lips found her folds and began to kiss them and then lick them. She came almost immediately upon contact. He continued to kiss and lick her as she wrapped her legs around his neck,

He licked her juices up as he positioned himself above hr center. She took her hand and began to guide his cock to her hole. Just before he was about to enter her, he kissed her neck and whispered, "I was recently tested at my last physical for STDs and I'm clean, but, I don't have a condom."

"It's fine. We're so close James, let's finish this." Bella whined as she waited in anticipation for him to make his decision.

It didn't take long for James to ram himself into Bella. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed him closer and closer. As he filled her harder and harder, she took her hand and wrapped them around his back. She scratched him as they continued.

James found her breast again and alternated between kissing it and kneading the opposite one. His free hand found its way down to her core. With his free hand, he rubbed her pussy. Bella's head bent backwards as she moaned.

"Harder, you're almost there James! Oh…damn…harder." She began to moan. Soon they both climaxed. James fell into Bella's chest and almost immediately fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays shone through the blinds. Bella rolled over and smiled while her eyes felt the sunlight shining from the blinds though her eyes were still closed. She reached out her hand looking for the warm body next to hers. The bed was empty. She for a split second she thought she had been dreaming until she looked at herself under the sheet. Nope, she was naked. She definitely did something last night.<p>

She then heard footsteps coming down the hall. The bedroom door opened and in walked James with a tray of coffee and cereal.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." James told Bella as he kissed her nose. "I'm sorry. I can't cook, so this is the next best thing. Let's see what we have here," he paused as he looked at the cereal boxes. "We have Count Chocula and Quaker Oats Squares. Which one will it be me lady?"

"A little of both please." She grinned.

James made a face as he poured the cereal but then he looked away from Bella. He poured himself cereal and crawled next to her. Without making eye contact he broke the comfortable silence. "I hate to do the whole we need to talk thing, but I want to talk about last night."

Pouring her milk, Bella sat up straight. She had fun with him the previous night. She loved talking to him and dancing so intimately was nice. She felt intense with him. She loved the way he made her feel when they had sex, but that was just it. It was just sex. It was amazing and hot but it was nothing to hold on to. Although she would love to have him in her life somehow, she didn't want it to be an ongoing relationship. She wasn't ready for that step yet.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" He asked as he sat next to her.

Shaking her head she replied, "I'm sorry, no I didn't. I must have zoned out."

"I wanted to know what you thought about last night."

Sighing, Bella answered his question. "I really had a good time and you seem like a really nice guy. I had a lot of fun with you last night. I just, well," she paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't want to jump back into a relationship."

James nodded as he took a bite of his cereal and seemed to be processing her response. After swallowing his mouthful, he nodded. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"Really you had a good time?"

"Yes I did. It's the most fun I've had in a long time."

Taking another bite of his breakfast he stared at her before he smiled. "I totally understand about the relationship aspect. I was going to tell you the same thing, but I didn't want to hurt you or think that I was a jerk."

Smiling, Bella responded to him. "You are not a jerk. You're charming, remember?" James grinned back at her. She decided to change the subject. "When is your flight?"

"At two thirty."

She shook her head. "No! That's so soon. That means you'll have to leave soon." Bella looked over at the clock. It read ten forty seven.

"I know. I don't want to go yet. You'll just have to think of it this way. You made a new friend who wants to keep in touch with you. You'll just have to come and visit me in California so I can show you a good time there too."

Bella nodded. She had just made a new friend who for a few days made her forget about her broken heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella pulled her baggage off the conveyer belt and walked towards the outside to grab a cab. She chuckled when she saw a man hold up a sign with her name on it. She walked over to the man who looked very serious in his driver's cap. "Why am I not surprised that you have done this?"

The man shook his head confused. He spoke with a really bad fake Boston accident. "Miss, I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

Bella hit her best friend. "Edward, cut the shit and give me a hug!"

With a grin, Edward put the sign down and lifted his best friend off her feet. "I've missed you so much!" He said as he placed her back down on the ground. "You look so happy, better than the last time I saw you."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment considering I'm not on a verge of a nervous breakdown anymore." Bella responded Edward took her luggage and lead her into the coldness of the winter. "I forgot how cold Boston is."

"Sorry not all of us can retreat to sunny Florida. It's cold back home too," Edward to her as he unlocked his car.

"You're right but I haven't been home in almost three weeks. I'm not used to the cold weather anymore." Bella told him as she got into his car.

As Edward entered the car he was wanted to get on the subject of his father. He wanted to know how Bella was really feeling. He truly wanted Bella to enjoy the rest of her vacation and wanted to get the god forsaken topic out of the way.

"You promised if I came to Boston I would get to meet the famous Angela." Bella commented with a mischievous smile on her face.

As Edward started the car, a smile crept up to his lips. "I did indeed. On Thursday I figured we all could meet for lunch."

"Sounds good to me. I look forward to actually talking to her." Bella replied.

Silence filled the car as Bella simply looked at Edward and said, "thank you" with tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. She didn't expect to cry this soon into her visit.

Edward put his hand on hers and squeezed it. "That's what family is for Bells."

Edward parked in his parking space and shut off the engine. He got out of the car and began to unload Bella's belonging. "You know, you can even have your old room back. You might not recognize it though because it's neat and organized."

Bella laughed. Edward was a little bit of an organize freak while she was more messy. "Ha, ha, ha. You are still as funny as ever! Have you-" her question was interrupted by the beeping of Edward's phone.

"Shit. Stop fucking calling you asshole!" He mumbled as he silenced his phone.

"Aw, must be a good friend of yours?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Right, something like that." Edward said as he placed the phone back into his pocket. By the time he unlocked the door and wheeled Bella's suitcase in, his phone began to ring again. "For the love of Christ! I'm sorry Bells, I need to get this. Excuse me please."

Bella watched was Edward walked down the hall, into his room and closed the door. She could hear yelling but couldn't make out any words. A few moments later Edward emerged from his bedroom swearing under his breath. "Really, what the hell did you ever see in him Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Edward sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation as soon as they walked through the door but it looked like it was about to happen anyway. "My father has been calling me all day. That was him. Charlie accidently told him you were on your way here." Edward said staring at Bella.

After swallowing, she asked, "how is he doing?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the leather couch. "I guess all right." He paused before sitting next to her. "Can we talk about this only once and then not speak of it again?" Bella numbly nodded as Edward continued. "How have you really been? Seriously? Remember you are talking to me here and I know when you are lying."

Bella bit her lip and thought before answering him. "I thought I was okay especially after meeting James. We both kind of used each other."

"Used each other?" Edward asked as he cut her off. "What do you mean used each other? Did you-"

Bella nodded before Edward finished. She blushed slightly and offered a smile. "Edward it was good and I had fun, but for the first time in my life I could feel the difference between hot sex and making love. All we did was have hot sex. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my evening with James immensely and we definitely had fun. I think I made a new friend but after he was done I analyzed how things were different before with, you know."

Edward stood up and was speechless. He wanted to help Bella. He obviously loved her and cared for her, but the information she gave him was too much. He peered out the window and watched the snow begin to blanket the street bellow. "So you still love him?"

Tears began to flow freely down her face again. "I love him even I try not to. Even though he doesn't love me anymore and moved on rather quickly."

Edward snapped his head around and looked at her. "Doesn't love you? I think you are mistaken. That man has contacted me more since you two broke up than he has my entire life. He's wanted to see how you were. What do you mean he's moved on?"

Wiping her eyes, Bella began to tell Edward about the blonde woman who had embraced Carlisle in their office building.

With rage in his eyes, Edward shook his head. "I'd love to tell you that I am surprised, but I knew it was going to be any time before he cheated. I'm so sorry Bella. At least he waited until you were broken up." Edward said as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

* * *

><p>The day after Bella's arrival Bella felt she had never left living with Edward. She got up before he did the next morning and put on a pot of coffee. She looked in the refrigerator to find nothing but an old take out box of Chinese food, which might have been there since she left. He had three bottles of water and three Sam Adams Cracked Wheat beers on the shelf as well as a bottle of ketchup and Ken's Italian Salad dressing next to two containers of expired Greek yogurt. Moments later Edward stumbled into the kitchen. He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair and yawned.<p>

"You made coffee?" He mumbled.

Bella nodded. "If that's what you want to call it. You have nothing to put into it. You have nothing to eat in this house. What do you eat?"

"Take out mostly, or at the cafeteria. There's a Starbucks down the street if you want to grab something."

Bella nodded. "We can stop at DeLuca's on the way back."

Edward let out another yawn as he began to talk. "No we can't. DeLuca's burnt down a few weeks ago. There is a Whole Foods nearby. We could go there."

"Sounds good. Wake up and get dressed and we will go!" Bella smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Before she knew it, Edward met her in the living all dressed and ready to begin their day. They walked over to the Starbucks on the corner of Charles Street and Beacon Street with their reusable bags in hand. They grabbed their coffee and made their way to the grocery store.

Bella filled the cart with fresh and healthy food, where as Edward wanted to fill it with anything that was not.

"Dr. Cullen, are you planning on having a heart attack? Look at all of the red meat and chips and crap you have in the cart." Bella scolded him as she put some of the beef back onto the shelves.

"Isabella, don't you know everything that I have put into the cart is organic and all natural?" Edward explained while he tried to defend his food choices.

"Edward, it doesn't matter if a bag of potato chips are organic. At the end of the day they are still potato chips. Let's put one bag away." Bella tried to bargain.

"You would think at thirty one years old I would be able to buy whatever I wanted to and eat whatever I wanted to."

"And you can do that. However, if you continue to buy this crap you won't be able to because you'll be dead from a heart attack. I don't even want to know what kind of food you have been ordering I'm sure it hasn't been healthy."

Edward was annoyed but knew that his friend was right. He didn't put up a fight when he returned the second bag of his beloved chips to the shelf. "I am having flashbacks to why I didn't like food shopping with you. Damn you and you're healthy ways. How soon will you be leaving?"

Laughing Bella playfully swat at her friend. "I love you too even though you are such an asshole at times."

"I have no idea what you mean. Oh, let's get a pint of half baked and one swirl world." Edward suggested as they walked down the frozen food isle. He looked at Bella who just shook her head. In his best whiney voice and the biggest smile he begged, "Please Bella?"

* * *

><p>By the middle of the week Edward and Bella had gone to the Museum of Fine Arts and the Aquarium. They attempted ice skating at Frog Pond until it was Edward, not Bella who almost came crashing down onto a six year old. After that Edward decided he would hang up his skates and call it a day. They both cooked together. They even prepared a few meals for Edward to freeze so he would have them later. After all that food shopping, they still managed to dine out. On Thursday Edward was called into work just for a few hours. He did promise that he would meet her and introduce her to Angela for lunch.<p>

After Edward had gone to work, she showered and checked her email. James emailed her to check up on her and to remind her she made a promise to visit him. He also gifted her copies of the original versions of the songs they heard their last night together in the club. She received the little note from iTunes and a smile formed on her face. She remembered the movie Once and the song "Falling Slowly", which they had danced to. She did some searching to find out about Idina Menzel. She clicked on the song and the lyrics raced back into her head.

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<em>

She closed her eyes and sighed. She immediately thought of Carlisle and how she had to get over him. He showed her that he didn't want her any more. He didn't want to work on their relationship and try and overcome hurdles. Things got rough and he ran. She didn't know why she was hanging onto him and still wanted him so badly.

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
>When your life was daunting<br>But I can't see mine  
>When I feel as though you're pushing me away<br>Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
>Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices<br>As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

Bella went to her picture file and pulled them up. She looked through the pictures she had taken with him and cried. She stared at a picture they had taken on their first outing in Seattle when they saw Wicked. They both looked so happy. She just looked into his blue eyes and was speechless. She missed him. She missed his smell, his touch, his laughter. She listened to the minor changes of the final chorus of the song as she continued to think.

_This is the moment I stand here all alone  
>With everything I have inside, everything I own<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<em>

With everything inside her, she cried, closed up the pictures and got ready to go shopping.

She had just two hours before meeting Edward's girlfriend. Bella walked up and down Newberry Street shopping. She hated shopping at the mall, but Newberry Street was something different. She liked the atmosphere.

Her first stop was to La Perla, the upscale lingerie store. She didn't have the need to buy anything sexy, there was no one to wear it for, but the store was her favorite. She settled with a pretty cotton nightgown in a soft light blue. It was sleeveless and cut in a v in the chest. Lace adorned the breasts.

She spent the rest of the few hours walking in and out of Gap, Victoria's Secret, _BCBG MAXAZRIA and DKNY. Time flew quickly. She checked her phone to find a text from Edward._

_ I bet Newberry Street missed you as much as you missed it! I'm on my way to Stephanie's. See you in ten. You're going to love Angela. –E_

Bella smiled as she walked towards the Stephanie's, the restaurant Edward chose. As she Bella was about to cross the street, she felt someone bump into her. She continued to walk ignoring it. Before she knew it, a person grabbed her from behind and put his hands over her mouth. She dropped her bags from her shopping spree as well as her purse, with her cell phone in it.

"If you scream I'll fucking kill you before coming back for your precious Edward. Do you get it?" He said raising a gun to her side.

With tears in her eyes, Bella nodded. She couldn't have screamed even if she wanted to. She was in shock. Bella didn't dare to look back at him although something about the man seemed strangely familiar. Once they were walked down an ally, the man found his car and pushed her into it quickly slamming the door behind her. He backed out of the parking space and sped onto Newberry Street. Before looking at the man, she looked out the window and looked at the restaurant. She saw Edward greet who she assumed as Angela with a kiss on the cheek and then he held her hand. He had his phone in his other hand. She could only assume he was calling her. Tears danced from Bella's eyes.

After the light changed, her eyes went from an angry Edward to the driver. He met her eyes in the mirror and smiled. "Well hello darling. I told you I'd see you again. Thank you for coming home to me."

Bella cried as she was in disbelief. Mike was driving the car. Where they were going she didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Oh no, poor Bella! What's going to happen? I just wanted to remind people about the MA rating here. The story is going to get a little violent and there will be talk of very adult subject matters. Please be aware and make sure you are supposed to read this. Now that this is getting a little intense, I would love to knwo what some of you are thinking. Please, please review! thank you to fluff, dollfacetwi-mom03 and ValentinaRose-Cervantes for taking the time to review. it means a lot!

On a side note, thanks for the reviews and to those who have added the story to your alert list!

-Lisa

Chapter Sixteen

"Why are you doing this?" Bella screamed through her tears.

Mike offered a smile. "I told you we would be together again, didn't I baby? So, here we are, together again. I'm just glad that you came out here to visit instead of going all the way to that dinky little town you call home. It's a lot easier to cover up a missing person than it is a burnt building and possible dead bodies." Mike told her as he reminded her of his promise that he would torch her father's practice if she didn't come back to her.

Bella didn't know how long they had been in the car before he pulled up to a shady apartment. It could have been just minutes or hours. She couldn't tell. He parked the car out front and opened her door. From what she noticed it looked boarded up and wasn't located in the best area of whatever town they were in. "Remember Bella, no stupid shit. I own guns. Let's bring you up stairs to your new home," he said holding her hand tenderly as he kissed her cheek.

Once inside the apartment, he pushed her inside the door which caused her to fall. He

slammed the door and stood above her. When she went to get up, he struck her across the face, knocking her down to the dingy floor. Bella tried to protect herself and pulled herself into fetal position. Mike began to kick her. She felt like she was living through a flashback.

"You should have never fucking left! I wouldn't have to do this if you just stayed." Mike said as he continued to kick her. "Of course you are going to cry. You are still good at that." Mike looked at her with tender eyes before getting angry again. "Enough! Just stop fucking crying!"

When she didn't, he repeatedly kicked her over and over again. "Fine. You want something to cry about, you've got it," he yelled at her as he pulled her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom. He picked her up and threw onto the bed. He struggled with her to take off her jacket, sweater and jeans. She sat only in her camisole and boy shorts. He began to trace her body with his hands as he calmed himself down. "I have got to go back to work and I don't trust you here all by yourself, so I am going this for your own good Bella. You're not leaving me again." He told her as led her left hand to a handcuff. He attached the other end to the bedpost. He did the same thing to her feet.

"Oh yea, one other thing," he told her as he pulled something up from the drawer. "I am going to put this on your mouth. You have always had a big mouth Isabella and until I make you use that mouth in ways I want you to, it's being shut." He said taking duct tape and cutting a piece to place on her lips. Tears fell rushed down her cheeks from her eyes. He kissed her checks as he spoke softly. A bit of remorse filled his yes. "If you'd just listen I wouldn't have to do this. I love you baby. I'll be back later and we can have some real fun then."

* * *

><p>For four days Bella was in and out of consciousness. Bella was uncooperative with Mike, which lead to more beatings. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was unrecognizable. In addition to the beatings was forced sex. The first time Mike wanted her body she refused with tears streaming from her eyes. She tried to plead with him. Mike didn't care. He forced her onto the floor and took what he thought was entitled to. He didn't care about her pleas. He just wanted one thing from her and he took it continuously that evening..<p>

When she refused to eat, Mike tried to force feed her. He spoon fed her meals. She spat the food back at him, which caused him to beat her again. He threw her down onto the couch and raped her even though silent tears fell from her eyes.

On Monday night Mike got off of her. He didn't bother putting his pants back on he did however throw a t shirt at her to put back on. "I'm done with you for now my love. Why don't you watch some TV while I shower. Maybe, if you are a good girl and eat all of your dinner and obey me, I'll let you shower too." Mike said as he kissed her on her head. He put the local news as he went into the bathroom.

Bella was thankful that Mike had taken the duct tape off after the first night when she promised not to scream or cry any more. Since she felt completely numb, making sounds was not an issue. He also untied her hands earlier that morning. When he left for work the doors would be locked on the outside. He left no phone or computer for her to contact the outside world. He didn't even leave paper and pens around. Bella just sat there wondering what everyone in her life was doing when the news caught her attention.

_"There are still no leads on the disappearance of twenty eight year old Isabella Swan,"_ the news reporter began to say. Bella's ears perked up as she watched the television. She saw recent photos of herself with Edward and Jacob. _"Dr. Sawn was visiting family in Boston when she suddenly disappeared. Friends have been searching for her since her disappearance on Thursday afternoon. That afternoon she was supposed to meet friends for lunch but she never showed up. Her personal belongings were later found in the crosswalk on Exeter Street near the restaurant Stephanie's." _

The news went to a clip to Charlie and Edward holding a press interview. Both men looked worried and in need of a shave and sleep. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath realizing her loved ones are probably only minutes from where she was and there was no way to let them know that she was all right.

Mike came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel as he stared at Bella and then saw the television. "Oh, about that," Mike said as he watched Bella's reaction to the news. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her should as he pulled her into his chest. "Your darling Edward actually suggested to the police that I might be a suspect, can you believe it?" He asked as he softly kissed the bottom of her ear. "I have been interviewed by the police and deemed not a suspect. I'm worried and concern just like them. I'm helping to search for you on Wednesday." Mike let out a laugh before pointing back to the news. "Oh look at this! I didn't realize the news would be so entertaining."

Bella didn't want to watch the news any more. What was the point? Everyone she loved were close but yet so far away. She shut her eyes until she heard his voice.

"Please, please, pray for our family," the man on the television said as he held back tears in his eyes. Bella kept her eyes closed her eyes as she listened to the familiar voice. Warm tears were forming in her eyes. _"Isabella, we all love you so much. We will find you again. You are all praying for your safe return and know you will return to us. Please if anyone has seen her or knows of Bella Swan's where abouts contact the Boston police," _the man continued.

Bella finally looked up at the familiar voice. She was surprised to see Carlisle. Under his name on the television the title "family spokesman" appeared. Tears streamed from her eyes as Mike got up and threw a newspaper at her. Bella refused to pick it up. She stared at the TV wishing the story wouldn't end so she could see her loved ones. Her cries became loud sobs.

"Sweetie, don't cry. You promised, remember? I would hate to get the duct tape out again." Mike began to say before he pointed to the newspaper on the floor.

"There pick up the newspaper and read that. It sure was eye opening to me. Bella, I find it interesting that you had a romantic relationship with that Carlisle, right? That's his name?" He asked. When Bella didn't answer he ran towards her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard.

"Answer the damn question Isabella," he screamed as he pushed her face into the coffee table.

Bella nodded through the water on her face and in her eyes. "Yes. Carlisle and I dated."

"You little slut! I knew you were nothing but a whore!" Mike said but surprisingly he was laughing. "Isn't he your father's best friend? I didn't think you were into role playing my dear. Maybe we should try it some time. I could get you to dress like a little school slut and make you call me daddy," he said as he laughed and asked her to eat her dinner again. She obeyed.

Bella watched the news again Tuesday night, the day before the search for her. She was glued to the coverage of her disappearance. She wanted to mostly watch it because she got to see her loved ones. As the story continued about volunteers making posters and giving up their time, something caught Bella's attention.

The news showed a picture of Jessica. She focused on the screen. "_Police have no reason to think that there is a connection between the disappearance of Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan. As you will recall Jessica disappeared over a month ago from the Brigham and Women's Hospital where she worked in the emergency room. Her belongings were found in the parking lot but there has been no word on her or her where about since the night she disappeared."_ Bella tuned the rest of the broadcast out and closed her eyes.

Mike could tell that Bella didn't know about Jessica. He held her close again. "You didn't know about Jess?" He asked. He was smiling at that moment but Bella couldn't see his face. He began to explain. "I didn't know that you didn't know about Jessica. She has been missing for about a month. Little do the police know there is a major connection between her disappearance and yours." Mike told her as he started to kiss her chestnut hair. He gently pushed her back on the couch and laid on top of her and looked into her eyes and began to kiss her cheeks and neck.

Bella swallowed hard before asking. "What," she began to ask struggling. "What is the connection?"

Mike continued to smell and kiss her hair. He kissed her collar bone and then her shoulders. "Me. I'm the connection. I kidnapped her too."

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"One question at a time. I kidnapped her because Bella I figured if I couldn't have you, your best friend would have to do. Boy was I wrong. She was annoying and wasn't nearly as satisfying as you," Mike smiled again.

"Where is she?"

Laughing, Mike pulled himself off of his hostage. He pulled her close again and hugged her. "I assume she is finally made it to the bottom of the Charles River."

"What?" Bella asked flabbergasted.

"Yea. She wasn't so cooperative and I grew tired of her. I couldn't let her go. She would tell everyone about me so I got rid of her. I used one of my guns and killed her. I found a big, strong suitcase and threw her into it. I put some cement in it threw her off the foot bridge by the Esplanade early one morning." Mike said as he saw fear in Bella's eyes.

He sighed and began to play with her hair as he wiped her tears away. In his own warped mind he was trying to be calm and sooth Bella. "Don't you worry about it. You have been way more cooperative than she ever was. If you don't make me angry like she did we won't have a problem sweetheart." Mike said kissing her head. "Plus I love you Bella. This has always been about you and me wanting you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bella felt shell shocked. She couldn't replay. One of her best friends was dead and there was likelihood that she was next.

* * *

><p>Wednesday made day six of Bella missing. Mike had gone to help out with the search party to look for Bella. Bella had been thinking the past few days. If she didn't want to end up like her friend she would have to do something fast about her state.<p>

She watched the noon news. The coverage of her search was intensive. It stretched in the heart of Boston out to the surrounding suburbs. She saw everyone she loved on television. She saw Charlie, Edward, Alice, Jacob and Carlisle. Renee and Phil were there too along with James. James was even offering a reward for Bella's safe return.

Then she was surprised to see Angela, Jasper and the stupid blonde from the office with Carlisle. Wait, the stupid blonde from the office? Why was she with her family and why was she embracing Edward while Carlisle made some kind of a statement. She couldn't put her head around it.

Seeing that all of her family was near her, she went over to the television and touched the screen with her hand. "I will see you all soon, I'm sure of it," she whispered.

When Mike returned home that evening, he retold the story of Edward finding Jessica's body. "Somehow, even that big friggin' suitcase floated to the surface of the river. It washed along the docks by the sailing place. She floated up the Esplanade and Edward found her. Stupid bitch can't even be dead the right way. She really was a moron, wasn't she?

"Anyway, the look on Edward's face was priceless babe. He looked like he actually had an anxiety attack! The paramedics had to help him. He thought she was you. He opened the suitcase and just saw her hair and threw up! I guess the smell was probably raunchy, but still. He was crying hysterically. He was just crushed.

"Edward and his father, you know, you're sugar daddy, were the ones to identify her body. They both were upset and crying. I guess they were upset with possibility that it could be you in there. Anyway, when our little Edward saw who it was he threw up again. He told the police he knew who it was. He then, get this, balled like an infant! His father had to embrace him. Edward started yelling through his tears that he wasn't really nice to Jessica. She had called him a few times to go out, but he never even returned her phone call. Then came the best part. He was pulling and tugging at his hair. By the way, you know the guy is rich and you think he'd be able to afford a haircut. Why doesn't he cut that unkempt hair? Oh well.

"Anyway, he started crying hysterically. He yelled, 'she's dead now and I treated her like shit! What if that was Bella? What if we find Bella like that? What if she's dead?' He threw up yet again and his father just held him as he sobbed and screamed. I am pretty sure the old man cried too. Then as he was finally starting to calm down, I think he had a full blown anxiety attack and went to the hospital. It was priceless! It was the best entertainment I have had in a long time!"

Again, hearing about Jessica's death, the only feeling she could feel was numbness. She couldn't cry or yell or show emotion. She just sat there. She was shocked. Maybe it was because she was all cried out and was both physically and emotionally exhausted, but there were no tears that fell from her eyes for her fallen friend.

Then Mike had talked about Edward and Bella felt ill. She too felt like she was going to throw up. It was that night, day six of her disappearance that she made a decision. She didn't know how long she was going to be in the graces of Mike or if he was going to keep her alive, but she had to change. If she wanted to survive and not meet the same fate as her friend then there were a few things she had to do. She was ready to conform and do those things. It was her only chance at actually freedom and to get away from the hell she was living.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The first thing Bella did when she thought of her master plan was to make Mike think she had fallen in love with him. This was the key. If she could gain his trust and think that she loved him, then the rest of the plan would be easy. If he didn't buy it, then all hope of ever seeing her loved ones was out the window.

By day fourteen Bella's formulated plan and was beginning to be executed. For all intents and purposes, Bella had become the perfect house wife. She acted completely submissive and did whatever Mike wanted. Although he still wouldn't let her eat until he was done with his food, she began with making him dinner. He had loved that dinner was ready when he came home. She made him desert. She wore the sexy outfits he bought her. She made herself feel him during sex and acted like she was receiving pleasure from the experience. She did everything to make him think they were a couple and she loved him. Mike was eating this up out of the palm of her hand. Bella spent many mornings after he went to work throwing up in the bathroom. This part of her life was literally making her sick to her stomach.

She began cleaning the apartment. It had been a while since the apartment had been cleaned. She didn't like living in such a dingy and dirty place. Mike made comments that the place was dirty. It was while she was cleaning the bathroom she found something that would give her the chance she needed. She had to figure out how she could use it in the proper way without giving it away.

Exactly three weeks after her kidnapping, day twenty one, Bella was going to try and follow through with the end of her plan. It was now or never and she would only get one chance.

At dinner that evening Bella made a roasted chicken with stuffing, potatoes and broccoli. She even surprised Mike and made him his favorite dessert from scratch, cherry pie. Even more surprising, she found some alcohol and made Mike a drink.

"This is fantastic babe, really. You out did yourself this time," Mike said as he leaned over and kissed Bella. Being the obedient partner, she smiled and kissed him back. "Why don't you join me for this meal? It is apparent that you slaved over this meal and my favorite dessert. You really did a great job cleaning this shit hole up too. I wish I could take you somewhere else, but I can't risk other people seeing you. No one knows I own this building. Anyway, seeing you in my favorite shirt just makes me want to lay you on the table right now and screw you until the sun comes up, but I am hungry. I do promise there will be plenty of lying after the meal is all cleaned up." He grinned.

"Thank you Mike," she told him as she walked towards the counter. "Before I sit down I would like to get the drinks I made us. I found some alcohol while I was cleaning and thought that you deserved a nice, relaxing drink after working so hard all day. " Bella smiled as she looked at Mike. If he said no then her plan would be over. The last week of pretending and acting would have been for nothing.

"Where did you find the stuff to make drinks?" Mike questioned.

"Above the kitchen sink. I was looking for baking powder for the pie crust that I knew you would love and deserved when I found the bottles. I just thought that after a long day of you working hard at the office you would like to enjoy something to drink and then unwind after dinner." Bella explained. Mentally she had her fingers crossed. Physically she was rubbing Mike's shoulders.

"You know, that's just like you babe to think of other people. That's one of the reasons why I love you. I would love to have anything you made." Mike smiled.

Bella smiled as she walked over to the counter and brought the light red drink. "It's kind of a screw driver and sangria mix. I used what we had. I mixed the orange juice, some red wine you had laying around, a little vodka and just a touch of honey. It's garnished with the rest of the apples we had. Would you mind if I put them on the shopping list for you? I hope you like it." Bella smiled as she sat one glass in front of him.

This was it. If he liked it and drank the drink it would be only time before he fell asleep and she could make her escape. If not, then she was surely going to see Jessica really soon.

Mike took a sip and then drank it. He was silent and then looked at her. "It's a bit strong, but it's tasty. You are so smart and creative. It's another thing I love about you. Come here," Mike said as he pushed his seat back for Bella to join him on his lap. She sat looking at him and smiled. He picked up his glass and took another sip as he slipped his hand up the shirt she was wearing and played with her breast. He bent down to kiss her before telling her. "I'm still hungry and think we should finish eating before this gets out of hand. Also, I'll put the apples on the list. Put anything down that you would want to cook down too."

Bella smiled as she sat back down and finished her meal. She took sips of her own drink. Red water. She and Mike stayed silent while they ate. After drinking two drinks he began to yawn repeatedly. During dessert he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Mike, darling, why don't you lay down for a bit? I'll put away the food and clean up the dishes and then I'll join you in bed," she smiled as she kissed his lips and massaged his shoulders again.

"Maybe that's a good idea. You promise to join me after you're done in the kitchen?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Of course, I promise. I know how you don't like messes and I don't want to leave the food sitting out for what could hours," she smiled as her hand traced his chest. "Do you want to finish your drink before you lay down?"

Mike yawned. "It was really good, I shouldn't waste it. Could you refill it?"

"Of course Mike, as you wish," she smiled back as she refilled his glass and brought it to him. He drank every last drop of the drink and was falling out of his chair.

Barely able to stand up, Mike kissed her. "You need to make this again but maybe with no vodka in it next time." Mike let out another loud yawn." Maybe I should lay down just until you're done. I'll see you soon baby. You cooked a perfect dinner, thank you. I love you," he said as he stood up and waited for Bella to respond.

She kissed him back and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you too. No go rest, I will clean and see you in a little while." Bella watched him stumble to the bedroom. True to her word, she cleaned up the kitchen in record time. She placed the food in their containers and put them in the fridge.

She grabbed a pair of Mike's lounge pants and sweat shirt that she had hidden in the cabinet under the sink. She grabbed Mike's key ring and cell phone and made her way over to the bedroom. Mike was snoring. She stood above him yelling his name over and over again and he didn't budge. When she saw that he was out like a light, she grabbed a pair of his socks, put them on her feet and locked the bedroom door. Next she looked for the key that unlocked the front door. With the last key in her hand, she found the right one. She looked around the apartment once more and quietly closed the door. She made sure to lock it from the outside. She ran down the old stairs and outside. She turned to look at the building taking note of the street name and building number. She began to run down the street when she found a McDonald's. She ran in.

"Excuse me, please. I need help. I need you to call the police and give them this location. Tell them that I was kidnapped and I escaped. My name is Bella Swan" she whispered.

"Okay, Bella," the woman said trying to clam Bella down. "I'm calling now. Why don't you sit in my manager's office until the police get here. You'll be safe."

Bella nodded as the cashier dialed 9-1-1 and told the police the location and about Bella's presence.

Within moments she heard the police sirens and knew that they would be there soon. Her personal hell was almost over. Bella sat in the manager's office rocking herself when a woman appeared.

"Miss Swan?" she asked.

Bella just nodded not looking at her. The woman continued. "Isabella-"

"Please, just Bella," she whispered.

The woman smiled. "All right, Bella. It is very nice to meet you. You have so many friends and family that love you very much and can't wait to see you," she smiled. That got Bella's attention. "My name is Leah Clearwater and I'm a detective with the Boston police. Would you like to come with me to the police station? We could talk and then call your loved ones."

Bella didn't need to think about it. She nodded and went with the woman.

"You drugged him?" The detective asked Bella in shock.

"I was cleaning and found a bunch of cold medicine and I mixed it with some drinks. He had three glasses. I don't know if I gave him too much, but he was still breathing and out cold when I left the apartment." Bella swallowed. "Is he dead? Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's just that usually victims such as yourself aren't that strong enough to try something like that. Ms. Swan, I think you just might be my new idol. If Mike were to die as a result of drinking your concoction, the courts would most likely consider it self defense.

"We are sending police to the approximate location you gave us and we are taking him into custody. So many women in your position never fight back. What made you finally want to fight back?"

"I wanted to do it for myself. We were together for a while when I lived in Boston last year. He did these things to me back then too. The pain got to the point where I was physically hurting myself. I believed that I deserved everything he did to me. I know now that I didn't. He ruined me once and I wasn't going to let him do it again.

"In addition to standing up for what I know to be right, I wanted to leave and go to the police for Jessica too."

"Jessica?"

"Yes. Jessica Stanley. Mike was telling me about the search for me. He told me that Edward Cullen, who has pretty much my older brother since I was born, found my good friend, Jessica Stanley. Mike said that Edward was hysterical because he thought he had found me. He thought it was comical that Edward was so upset. Then Mike told me he did it."

"Mike did what Bella?"

Bella swallowed as she looked at the detective and answered her question. "He killed her."

"Mike killed Jessica Stanley?" The detective asked. Bella just nodded as Leah asked the next question. "Why would he hurt her?"

Bella finished another bottle of water. It was her third in just under an hour. "He said because he couldn't have me, he would settle for my best friend. When that didn't work out he killed her because he didn't want her to tell anyone about him kidnapping her. He told me he threw her in a suitcase and then off the foot bridge by the Esplanade. He is one sick son of a bitch who I can't wait to be thrown in jail. It's too bad that the state can't bring back the death penalty for people like him." Bella said exhausted.

Leah just shook her head. She knew Michael seemed odd but he didn't appear to be a sick bastard. Then again, dealing with the people she dealt with in her profession most of them didn't' fit the profile of a crazy person by just looking at them.

"Bella, can you tell me what he did to you?" The detective asked quietly.

Bella nodded as she began to explain in detail her ordeal. She tried to stay strong, however tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"You endured all of that?" Bella simply nodded as Leah continued. "When we are done here I want you to go to the hospital and get tested for STDs. I want the doctors to do a rape kit on you, and a pregnancy test, do you understand."

Bella began to cry. "Detective, the last several times we had sex it was, well, consensual because I gave into him so he would trust me. I allowed him to take advantage of my body without fighting back. I wanted to fool him into making him think I loved him so he would build enough trust so I could go through with my plan. Also, I was really sick of being beaten up. I didn't want him to hurt me like that anymore."

"Shhh, it's all right. The courts won't see it as consensual. He kidnapped you for crying out loud. Don't worry about that part."

Just as Leah was about to continue interviewing Bella there was a knock at her door. She looked at Bella who looked like she was in need of a break. Leah got up and answered the door.

All Bella heard her say before she zoned off was, "Well, you made excellent time."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: This chapter is a little different. I don't want to call it an outtake, but most of it is told through Edward's eyes. Something just a little different. I think it is the only chapter I wrote like this. I guess I wanted to mix it up a little. What do you think? Let me know! Thank you for reading.

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

"Dr. Cullen, there are no new details about Bella's case. I'm sorry. We have no news to deliver to you yet. We are doing our best to find her. I do have your contact information, so when we get some information I personally call you," Detective Clearwater began to explain to a frazzled Edward yet again.

Edward gently tugged at his unkempt hair. He was frustrated. It was almost eleven o'clock at night. He had been in Government Center, Downtown Crossing and along Park Street handing out fliers with Bella's image on them. After he was done there he volunteered to sit around and answer phones at the tip line. There were no calls. It was clear that no one had seen Bella. It seemed like she had just vanished.

For someone who was supposed to take care of someone who he felt like was his younger sister, Edward felt as if he failed Bella, miserably. "Thanks again detective and please, it's Edward. I just don't know what else to do. I am going crazy just waiting around. She's out there somewhere and I don't want to find her the same way I found Jessica."

Detective Clearwater placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Listen to me Edward. There is no reason to believe that Bella's fate and Ms. Stanley's have anything to do with each other. We have no proof so please stop thinking that way. Why don't you go home and take a hot shower and get a good night's rest. Again, I promise the millisecond we hear anything, good or bad. All right?"

Edward thanked the detective and made his way to the restroom. He splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He was tired. His hair needed a trimming. He needed to shave. He needed to eat. He looked as if he had lost at least ten pounds. He had stopped eating regularly and his visits to the gym had ceased. His appetite had disappeared along with Bella.

A slight smile was released to his lips once heard the voice of the detective in his head. _"Why don't you go home and take a hot shower and get a good night's rest." _His condo was more like a hotel with no vacancy. Charlie, who took a leave of absence from his practice, had taken Edward's room. Edward insisted. Jacob, who came home the moment he found out his sister was missing, was occupying Bella's old room. Alice (and Jasper on the weekends) had taken the office futon. Even Emmett found himself taking time off on the weekends. When he flew into Boston, he usually flew with Carlisle. Carlisle stayed at a hotel every Thursday night to Monday morning. Emmett alternated between staying at a hotel and sleeping on the air mattress in Jacob's room. Edward had the couch where he hardly slept. Between all of the people under his roof, he doubted any of them got any real sleep anyway. He was thankful that the hospital allowed him to take a leave of absence.

He left the bathroom and stopped to get a coffee from the machine before slowly making his way out. It would be another night he would be out driving. He sipped his coffee and threw the reminder into the waste basket. He made a mental note to stop at the all night drug store to pick up a Red Bull. He slowly exited the police station and made his way to his car. He pressed the button to unlock his car and got into it. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a few moments before picking his keys up from the passenger side seat where he had thrown them. He placed the key into the ignition and just sat there. He didn't know how long he had been dazing off when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered with a quiet yawn.

"Dr-Edward, I think you need to get back up to my office." Detective Clearwater had said very calmly.

"What happened? What did you find out?" Edward asked as he closed his door and ran towards the police station. "Is she-"

"Edward, please just come up here as soon as you can. There is something I need you to look at." She repeated again as she hung up the phone.

Edward ran into the building and ran to the detective's office. He knocked on the door. Leah answered the door with a half smile. "You made excellent time."

"I never left the parking lot. Where is whatever you wanted me to see?" Edward asked with knots in his stomach.

Leah opened the door. "I think I better show you."

As she opened the door, Edward saw a much skinner, filthy Bella wearing over sized clothes. She put the bottle of water that she was drinking next to two other bottles on the windowsill. She looked sad, tired and scared to death. Leah closed the door as quietly and quickly as she opened it.

"Why did you close the door? I want to see her. I want to let her know that I'm here. Detective, open the door and let me see her, please," Edward pleaded as he tried to reach for the handle. He began to cry. He almost didn't believe that it was really Bella sitting behind the door.

"Edward, you can see here as soon as she is done being questioned. It might take a while. You could wait or go home and I could call you." Leah tried to explain.

"I'm not going anywhere. She needs a lawyer. She shouldn't be talking until she gets a lawyer. I'm going to call her uncle. She shouldn't be alone. Please let me be with her. I won't say anything. Just let me hold her hand." Edward promised with tears in his eyes. When he saw that the detective wasn't budging, he gave her a sad look. "Just let her know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Leah put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, she doesn't need a lawyer yet. We are just trying to get where she has been for almost a month and what has happened to her. How about you give me about twenty minutes with her and then we'll break and you get to see her?"

Edward nodded as he walked away. He looked up at Leah. "All right detective, you have twenty minutes starting now."

"You can see her, but beware that she has been through a difficult time. She's a mess Edward and she has to get to the hospital. She has cuts that are infected. She also should complete a rape kit" Leah explained to Edward.

"Who the fuck did this to her?" Edward asked with ice cold eyes.

Leah answered slowly. "Mike Newton."

Edward was speechless. He nodded angrily as he turned around and punched the wall. He had a feeling all along that Newton had something to do with Bella's disappearance. When he showed up to look for Bella Edward had a bad feeling about him. Even though the police said he was clear and wasn't a suspect, his gut told him something different. He told the police to completely check him out. He told them of their dating history and how he had hurt Bella on so many occasions.

"Dr. Cullen, I cannot allow you to see Bella if you are acting irrational. Do you understand?" Leah asked him. "Bella is stressed out enough. She is scared and tired and she doesn't need your chivalrous crap. Leave the macho attitude at the door please or leave."

Edward nodded as he walked closer to Leah. He was about to apologize when he was cut off. "By the way Cullen, did you contact any family members about Bella being found?"

"No, should I have? Wait, does she even know that I'm here?" Edward asked.

"She knows you are here and she would like to see you too, however, she didn't want to contact any family members until she was done with the hospital visit." Leah explained as she walked him over to the door of her office. "Are you ready?"

Anxiously, Edward nodded. Leah opened the door. Edward just stared at Bella who was sitting with her head in her hands. She was silently crying. Without hesitation, Edward walked over and pulled her into his arms and cried along with her. Silent sobs turned into hysterics from both.

"Shhh, I'm here Bells. You're safe and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again," Edward promised in between his own emotions.

Bella recapped the highlights of the past several weeks. She cried into Edward's chest as she told her story. Remembering his promise not to act stupid, all he could do was hold onto his best friend and let her cry.

"I don't want to go to that hospital. I know people there. I used to work there," Bella explained as she and Edward were leaving Leah's office. Leah was walking out with them. She was going to call the hospital to tell them to expect Bella.

"We could go to Mass General. I work there and I know people, but Bells, people watch the news. People are going to know who you are regardless." Edward suggested.

As they were turning a corner, they heard a familiar voice.

"I don't know what the hell you people are talking about. I'm innocent and I want to talk to my lawyer. That girl was crazy. She was mad I broke up with her. I think she drugged me," Mike continued shouting as he was being brought in to the police station wearing handcuffs.

Edward wanted to punch him repeatedly so he could feel just a quarter of the pain that he had caused Bella. He wanted to throw his head into the wall repeatedly and walk away. Millions of scenarios entered and exited Edward's mind, but since Bella was clinging onto him for dear life and seemed scared, Edward covered Bella's ears and walked outside.

Once outside, Bella looked at Edward. "Can we go to your work please?"

Edward looked to Leah who nodded. "Of course we can."

"Dr. Cullen, I am going to have to ask you to leave now," the nurse told Edward.

Bella quickly sat up and hesitated. "No thank you. Dr. Cullen will be staying with me while you are doing your job."

The nurse looked back at both of them. They both nodded as the procedure began. First, Bella dressed in a hospital johnny. To break the tension Edward made a lame joke about how she looked. She smiled weakly.

Next, she had blood taken. She was going to be tested for any dieses and infections. Next, the nurse took a cotton swab and took a sample from her mouth. Bella hadn't been allowed to brush her teeth in almost a month and she was more than a little embarrassed by her bad breath.

Finally came the part she dreaded. Being doctors, both Bella and Edward had been involved with administrating the rape kit. Neither one of them had ever known anyone who needed on. As the nurse prepared collect evidence from Bella's vaginal area, she couldn't help but cry. Edward held and kissed her hand. He squeezed it and fought back his tears. He figured he couldn't help her if he was in a hysterical state himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse completed the kit. Bella looked even more upset than before. Edward was rubbing her back as she began to explain.

"I don't even have clothes to wear out of here. They took the clothes I was wearing, which were Mike's anyway, but I don't even have a jacket to wear and its cold outside."

Edward offered a weak smile. "Are you just worried about clothes? Who are you now, Alice? That is something I can actually fix. Remember I work here? I'll give you a pair of my scrubs. That we can do Bells. No worries. However, the shoes part is going to be tricky. I have an idea, let me make a call."

Edward stepped into the hallway never looking away from Bella and made a phone call. Within ten minutes a nurse came and dropped off a pair of sneakers and socks. Edward kept his promise and ran to his locker on the other side of the hospital and grabbed a clean pair of scrubs.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"More than you will ever know." They paused as they walked out. By the time they reached Edward's car, the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. It was almost five thirty in the morning.

"What is the first thing you want to do when we get you back home?" Edward asked as he started the car.

"I want to brush my teeth, then shower. I can't wait to actually be able to rest without being scared to sleep. I can't wait to sleep without the fear of when I wake up I'll be forced to have sex or beaten." She looked at Edward who's eyes looked hurt. "Thank you for saving me."

"From what I hear, it wasn't me saving you, it was your smart wits and quick thinking that saved you."

"No, thanks for not giving up on me. Mike told me about the search and when you found Jess."

Edward nodded his head and looked away from her. "I thought she was you. Then when I saw that it was Jess, I lost it. Then all of these sceneries went through my head about maybe finding you like that, and I couldn't handle it." Tears ran down his face. "I mean Jess wasn't my favorite person but she didn't deserve what Mike did to her. I was so afraid that the same thing was going to happen to you."

Bella squeezed his hand as she cut him off. She repeated her earlier statement. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Now macho Edward was back. A smirk appeared on his face. "Please Bella, like I could have done anything else but look for you. You're my family. Family doesn't give up on each other. I knew you'd be back." Edward looked at Bella who still looked scared and tired.

He took a breath before shifting the subject. "I think you should know that my apartment is full at the moment."

"Full, what do you mean?"

"Everyone, minus your mom and Phil are either at my house or will be on their way." Edward informed her.

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Edward recapped everyone's sleeping arrangements. "It's now almost six in the morning, which means your dad is on his way to the airport to pick up Emmett and my dad." Edward's voice trailed into a whisperer.

Bella sighed. "I don't want to see them. I don't want to see anyone. Did you call them at the police station?"

"I don't understand," Edward stated in a quiet calm voice. "No, I didn't call them." As the light turned red, Edward looked at his friend who gazed out of the window. "What do you mean you don't want to see them? Jacob flew home from Europe the minute he heard you were gone. Alice and your father took a leave of absence until some news about you turned up. Emmett, Jasper and even my father have been out here almost every weekend to find you. Why the hell would you want to shut them out?"

As the light changed to green, Edward began slowly towards his condo. He waited for Bella to respond. As she looked out the window in the familiar neighborhood, she began to speak slowly and softly. "I just want to rest Edward. I want to bathe, brush my teeth and sleep. I know I'm safe here and I just want to rest without the fear of someone is going to hurt me. I want to see everyone, but I need time to gather my thoughts and just to think."

Although Edward didn't agree with her decision, he respected her choice. She had communicated that she needed space. He pulled into his spot and was about to shut off the engine when Bella put her hand on top of his.

"There is one more thing," she said.

"Yes."

She sighed as she looked him in the eyes. "I want you to tell them what happened to me. I-I don't want to talk about this again. I want them to treat me normal."

"Bella, you'll have to talk to someone about this eventually.

"I know, but I can't do it now. I know you have done so much for me. Really you have done more than I deserve. Please, I'm asking you to just do this one last thing for me."

Edward stared at his friend. She didn't look like the happy go lucky girl she once was. She looked tired and older then her twenty eight years. "You know I have never been able to say no to you, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Edward. What do you mean Bella's here?" Charlie asked soon after he had returned from breakfast with Emmett and Carlisle. "If my daughter is behind your bedroom door, why can't I see her?"<p>

"Charlie, I think it would be best if you sat down. This might be a lot to take in." Edward sighed sadly. He began to tell Charlie what had happened to Bella over the past month. He even included her wishes to be left alone.

Charlie had a lot of questions but was unable to formulate his words. He cried before he opened the door and saw his daughter engulfed by the white down comforter fast asleep. She looked peaceful and almost happy.

One by one everyone was informed of Bella's return. Everyone one of them wanted to talk to her and hug her. Edward kept his promise and told their family not to disturb her.

Edward was sitting on a couch trying to focus on a magazine article when Alice sat next to him. She sighed before resting her head on her brother's shoulder. They sat in silence as Edward threw the magazine onto the coffee table.

"You should sleep. You haven't slept at all in well over a day. You know she's here and she's safe. Rest. You need it." Alice told her brother.

Shaking his head he looked at his sister. "I'm not tired. I want to be here when she wakes up. I'm fine. I have coffee and Red Bull. Who needs sleep anyway?"

Once again silence fell upon them Alice lifted her head and sat at the end of the brown leather couch crossed legged. "This is all my fault."

Edward scowled at her. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"It's my fault stupid Mike got Bella."

"Alice, explain yourself, please? I'm afraid I'm tired and I have no idea what you are saying. It sounded like you said it is your fault that Bella was beaten and raped for a month."

Alice took a deep breath. "If I had talked to her about why she cancelled our plans before the holidays maybe she would have confided in me about her relationship with dad. They probably would have broken up and things would have gone back to normal and she wouldn't have needed to visit you in Boston."

"You are truly insane, you know that?" Edward asked as he stared at his guilt ridden sister.

Alice sighed again. "It's true. It's the only logic I can think of."

"That is why your logic doesn't resemble any earth logic." Edward paused before running his long fingers through his hair. "The only person I blame for this mess is Michael fucking Newton. I should have killed him when the opportunity arose. I knew he had something to do with everything."

"I still think if I was a better friend-"

Edward interrupted his sister before she could finish her sentence. "Don't Alice. Stop. Don't do it to yourself. It's not about you, it's about that dirt bag."

Just as Alice was about to speak, they both heard the bedroom door open. It was almost three in the afternoon when Bella emerged from the bedroom. She walked over to the where the siblings here sitting and sat in the chair near the couch. She offered a smile as she looked at them.

"Hi Alice," she whispered as she reached out to touch Alice's hand.

Alice stood up and practically suffocated her friend in a hug. She squeezed her tightly and didn't want to let go of her. Tears fell from both of their eyes. "Hiya Bells. Believe me when I tell you it's beyond great to see you."

After breaking from their embrace, Bella asked where everyone else was. Edward explained that Jacob and Emmett were out for a run and after much discussion Carlisle had convinced Charlie to grab something for lunch.

Bella smiled at her two faux siblings. "After Jake and Em get back we should head out for something to eat." Alice and Edward looked at each other confused. Bella read their expression and continued. "Alice, you could even use me as your human Barbie doll and dress me up and do my hair."

Edward and Alice still looked confused. They didn't know what to say or do. They thought certainly Bella would want more time to recover. Bella again interrupted their train of thought.

"I know what you are thinking. Please understand that I just want to go back to normal. Hey Edward you should invite Angela too. The more the merrier." Bella smiled.

Edward stuttered as he replied to Bella's comment. "We-we actually um, broke up."  
>Bella offered a sympathetic look before he responded. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I guess it'll be five of us. Wait, Ali, is Jasper here yet?"<p>

Alice shook her head. "No, he had to do a lecture at a conference in California. He couldn't get out of it, but he did say that as soon as he could leave. He was hoping to be here tomorrow night, but we'll see."

Bella nodded. "Now that it's settled and we are going out, Alice look through my clothes in my suitcase and please dress me!" Bella said offering a smile.

Alice slowly got off the couch and followed Bella's lead as she went into Edward's room. He had moved her suitcases into the room while she showered earlier in the day. Alice chose to a midnight blue sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and black knee length leather boots. Both the jeans and the sweater were too big but they worked. After Bella dressed, Alice began on her hair.

"I'm sorry Bells. I should have been a good friend to you. I should have never called Charlie after hearing about you and Dad. I should have called you." Alice said as she stopped brushing Bella's hair and began to cry.

Bella turned around and hugged her friend. "Alice, it's in the past. Please don't worry about it. The situation is all over and done with." Bella paused as she sat down and Alice began to brush her hair again. She struggled in a low voice as she asked her next question. "How is your father doing?"

Alice plugged the hot curlers into the outlet in the bathroom before she answered. "He is all right. Well, truthfully, no he isn't all right. He was feeling guilty and upset too. I actually think that, believe it or not, everything that has happened with you has brought the three of us closer. He and Edward talk almost every day. They have even laughed together. Edward gave my dad a hug for the first time in years. Over all he looks tired and actually is looking old. At one point I thought he started drinking again."

Bella looked at Alice in the mirror in front of her and offered a panic stricken look. "Did he start drinking again?"

"No. He has been keeping it together pretty well. That's one reason why Edward started to talk to him every night. He wanted to make sure he wasn't getting involved with that stuff again. He threw himself into his work and has been a workaholic.

"When he comes here on the weekends, he talks to the police, passes out fliers and goes off with Edward to look for you. He knew that Charlie and Edward were both a mess, so he volunteered to be the spokesperson for the family. He's been there for everyone. Really, while you were gone it really helped their relationship.

Bella smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help their relationship." Bella wanted Alice to mention something about the blonde woman but alas, she didn't. She wanted to ask about her, but choose not to. She decided to change the subject. "Did Edward and Angela's break up have anything to do with my disappearance?"

Alice nodded as she began to set the curlers in Bella's hair. "She began to stress out because nothing she did ever helped Edward. He was a mess, which made her stressed out. She just couldn't handle the situation. After she sent him the text message-"

"Wait, she broke up with Edward via text message? What are we, sixteen?" Bella asked disgusted.

Alice offered a slight smile. "I know, right? He was even more of a mess. He took an indefinite leave of absence from the hospital. Since he found you last night, he might be tired, but he's all ready different with you back. I think we both are." Alice smiled wider as she finished up Bella's hear. "Here, what do you think?" She asked as she allowed her to look in the mirror.

Bella hardly recognized herself. Just twenty four hours before she had been a dirty victim of sexual, physical and mental abuse. She was dirty and was badly in need of a bath and tooth brushing. Thanks to Alice's magic touch when it came to things such as fashion, Bella looked into the mirror and didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. Tears fell from her big chocolate eyes. "Thank you Alice, I look great."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

By the time Jacob and Emmett had returned from their run, spoke to Bella and changed, lunch was over and dinner time was approaching. Charlie and Carlisle made their way back to Edward's apartment. Although they had just finished lunch, they too were going to join the five friends for food.

At dinner that night, no one asked about Bella's experience. She was relieved. She had everyone she loved with her that evening and really wanted to take full advantage out of just enjoying their company. Well, almost everyone was there.

Renee and Phil were taking a flight the next day. Renee had a break down on the phone when Bella called her. They both cried. Bella never thought she'd be so happy to hear her mother's voice.

Although her friendship with James was in its early stages, she was happy when he called her. He too was trying to rearrange his schedule to visit her or arrange for her to visit him. He was obviously happy that his new friend was safe.

After dinner was finished, the group began to walk the short walk back to Edward's house. Edward was in the middle of sharing an embarrassing story from his childhood, which had included Bella. They were just down the street from the restaurant when Bella looked up.

"As amusing as this story is, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Again? Jesus Bella, are you an eighty seven year old woman?" Alice teased.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not eighty seven, well, maybe just my bladder."

"We're almost back to my place. Can't you wait a little while longer?" Edward whined.

Before Bella could say anything, Carlisle spoke up. "We will be walking past my hotel. Bella you are more than welcomed to use my bathroom."

Nodding, Bella thanked him. Edward added. "Would you mind walking her back to my place? We'll just keep walking. It isn't too far away."

Carlisle wanted to consult with Bella to make sure she'd be comfortable with that. "I think that would be all right."

As they approached the Lennox Hotel, they walked towards the elevator. Neither one of them tried to make small talk. They looked away from each other. Once the elevator dinged, Bella followed Carlisle to his room. He pointed to the restroom. She wasted no time as she entered the room.

After a few moments, Bella exited the bathroom and looked at Carlisle. They shared an intense moment of silence before either one of them spoke.

"Thank you," Bella said in a low voice as she looked around.

Carlisle offered a soft, shy smile. "It was just the use of the bathroom Isabella. No reason to thank me."

Bella nodded her head as she focused on the painting on the wall. "No, not for the use of your bathroom, for everything. I saw you on TV when I was gone. You were the spokesperson. You were there for Charlie and Edward. You were there when it mattered and helped the ones I love the most. That's why I wanted to thank you." A smile crept onto her lips. "I guess thank you for the use of your bathroom too."

Reflecting her smile back, Carlisle replied. "There is no reason to thank me. None of it was a problem. I-I-" suddenly he couldn't finish his sentence. He felt like a teen boy who was talking to his first love. "For what it's worth, I was worried about you. This whole experience scared all of us."

"I know," Bella said taking a deep breath. She thought a second before continuing. "I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things, but this really isn't the time. I don't know when I'll be ready to talk. It might be tomorrow or four months from now, but I do want to discuss a few things with you."

He nodded. "That sounds fair. I'll be waiting for you. I'd like to discuss a few things with you too." Before he could continue his thought, he was interrupted by the beeping of his cell phone. He silenced it and placed it on the table. "I'll call them back later."

Bella looked at the flashing name and number. _Incoming call from Tanya (206)555-6789._ "Thanks again for everything. I'll see myself out." She told him politely.

He shook his head as he reached for his gloves. "No way! I promised Edward that I'd walk you back, so you are just stuck with me until we get back to his place."

Bella silently nodded as they headed towards the elevator. They were alone in it when unexpectedly Carlisle placed his hand on top of Bella's. "I just want you to know that I am here for you, always. I-I" he was interrupted again by the feelings of being a teenage boy. "I am still so in love with you Isabella."

Bella slowly lifted her hand way from his. She looked into his eyes and stared. She took a deep breath and said, "As I said before in time we'll talk."

Their walk back to Edward's was engulfed in silence.

* * *

><p>Renee and Phil were due in early the following morning; however their flight was delayed due to bad weather in Washington DC. Bella woke up and began to talk to Edward. She had an idea and he hated it.<p>

"No, your mother will kill you if you aren't there when you step off the plane. Hell, she'd kill me if I took you somewhere other than the airport to pick her up. No way Bells, no." Edward said as he sipped his coffee.

She sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I need to do this. If you won't take me, can I borrow your soccer mom car?"

Edward laughed. No one was ever allowed to drive his Volvo XC90 hybrid SUV. He knew it wasn't the flashest car but it was safe. He often thought about why he had it. He didn't drive it often and it just sat in his parking space most days. "Did you hit your head? No way in hell am I going to let you borrow my car. Do you remember what happened to your truck?"

"Edward, I was a senior in high school and that car was literally a hundred years old!"

"You slid on black ice and there went your beloved pick up."

Bella paused for a second as she walked over to Edward's computer. He tried to look at the screen but couldn't. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking into renting a car."

Edward sighed. The drive wasn't long, but it was far enough. He really didn't feel like driving, but he knew Bella shouldn't be making the drive by herself. Physically she would be fine, but emotionally she would be a mess. He shook his head and picked up the newspaper and pretended to read it. "Be ready in fifteen minutes and we'll leave. Your mother and Phil aren't due in until late this afternoon. We'll make it back by then if we hurry."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Still not looking at her, he continued to shake his head. "Please explain to me why I after all these years I still can't say no to you?"

"Because I'm me and you know you love me. By the way, I want to stop and pick up flowers."

Charlie was disappointed when Bella didn't spend her first full day back with him. Alice and Emmett wanted to join Edward and Bella on their trip and be there for support. Carlisle kept to himself that he thought the idea was too soon and that Bella was pushing it. Bella thanked everyone for their concerns, but this was something she had to do to try to begin to move on.

* * *

><p>About three hours after they had left Boston, Edward pulled into a drive way in a small town in Vermont. The blue cape house looked pretty in the middle of the snow.<p>

"They get a lot more snow up here, don't they?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded her head as she looked forward toward the door. "Do you think anyone is home?"

"There's only one way to find out. Are you ready?" Edward asked. "We don't have to do this now."

Bella nodded as she released her seatbelt, grabbed the flowers and got out of the car. She began to walk towards the house. Edward closely followed behind her as she made her way on the shoveled walkway towards the door. She rang the bell. It only took a few seconds for a woman about her mother's age to answer the door. The woman looked confused.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

Bella took a deep breath, looked at Edward and began. "Mrs. Stanly?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe we have ever met. I'm Bella Swan. I know, well," Bella sighed as she corrected herself. "I knew Jessica. I just wanted to come and tell you how sorry I was about what happened to her." Bella began to tear up and looked at the door step as she continued. "She was always a very good friend to me. We hit it off right away in med school. She was so funny and her laugh was really contagious. I brought you a mix of lilies and tulips because they were Jess's favorite. I'm sorry I'm just rambling. I don't mean to, it's just," before Bella could say another word, Mrs. Stanley wrapped her arms around Bella and let out a cry.

After about a minute, Mrs. Stanly broke from their embrace. "It's so nice to meet you. Jess spoke about you often. She really loved you. Please, why don't you and your boyfriend come in."

Edward let out a cough and Bella smiled. "This is Edward. He's actually more like a brother to me. There is nothing romantic going on here, nor will there ever be."

Mrs. Stanley smiled as she offered Bell and Edward some hot cocoa. "So you are the famous Edward? Jess had talked about how cute you are." Mrs. Stanley chuckled as she sat with Bella and Edward.

Even though a smile and red blush formed on his face, guilt found its way all over his body. Edward thought he should have been nicer to Jessica and maybe gone out with her once. Who knows what would have happened.

They shared stories for almost an hour about their beloved Jessica. Mrs. Stanley had reviled that she knew that Bella had been kidnapped. Bella shared a little bit of her ordeal with Mrs. Stanley. She included that the same man who killed Jessica had kidnapped her and it was her ex boyfriend. Mrs. Stanley was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"That leads me to why I am here today. I wanted to say goodbye properly to Jessica. I couldn't go to the services and I need to say bye to her. I need closure. I need to tell her that I am sorry that Mike had hurt her. I need to tell her that I love her and she was a really good friend." Bella said with a soft wail. Edward took her hand and pulled it to him. "I know its cold outside, but could you take me to see Jessica?"

Also with tears falling from her eyes, Mrs. Stanley just nodded. She could not find words to comfort Bella's broken hurt. Her heart was still broken and she could barely deal with it. She grabbed Bell's free hand. "Come on, let's go see Jess."

The ride to the cemetery was short. Edward volunteered to drive. Mrs. Stanley instructed him on how to get there and where to park the car. Once the car was parked in a plowed area, Mrs. Stanley told them, "She isn't far from here."

As they got out of the car and began to walk towards the grave, snow began to blanket the ground again. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and she leaned into him for support. She held a second bouquet of flowers in one hand and began walking just a hair behind Mrs. Stanley.

Finally, after a few moments, she stopped. "Here she is. This was supposed to be my plot, but she needed it."

Bella let go of Edward's hand and walked towards the grave. Due to the winter conditions there was no headstone yet. Only a white cross with writing on it marked the spot where her friend laid. Bella gently left the flowers in the snow next to cross. She closed her eyes, knelt down and was soon lost in her thoughts. She was unaware of the snow wetting her jeans. Finally feeling like she was the only one there, she began to talk to her friend as if she was there with her. She closed her eyes.

"Jess, oh my gosh. I can't even begin to say anything. I brought these for you. I know they are your favorites. I can't believe that this happened. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry that Mike did this. I had my own dealings with him and well, hopefully he'll be in jail for a long, long time. He told me that he did this to you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I'm so sorry Jess. I should have listened to you years ago when you told me you had a bad feeling about him. Maybe if I had, maybe you'd be here now.

"I hope you don't hate me wherever you are. I'm sorry you never made it to Forks, but if you talk to Edward you didn't miss much.

"I love you Jessica. Thank you for always being my friend. I'll never forget you." Bella told her friend as she opened her eyes and finally, a tear was released from her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella found herself finally alone. All of her loved ones, with the exception of Charlie and of course Edward had come and gone while she still remained at Edward's in Boston. They were leaving the following day.

Almost two weeks had passed since Bella escaped her hell and she wanted to go home. She had her final meeting with Detective Clearwater and the last of the follow up questions that needed to be asked.

On that unusually warm March morning, Bella found herself walking down Boylston Street and towards the Copley Plaza mall. She slowly walked by the Lennox Hotel, remembering that Carlisle had come that weekend to actually spend time and to visit with Edward. Alice was right when she commented that the whole drama with Bella had forced the father and son to grow closer. After debating her options, Bella walked through the front door and walked towards the elevator. She was ready to have the talk with him that she had been both wanting and dreading.

She got off of the elevator and began walking towards his room. That blonde she had seen in his office and on the television was knocking on his door. He answered the door greeting her with a hug and accepting a gift bag she had in her hand. She kissed his cheek as he welcomed her into his room and closed the door behind him.

It wasn't his birthday, why was she handing him a gift? Why was she there? Had she traveled with him? Without being seen, Bella turned around and walked back to Edward's. She packed and was ready for her flight the next morning.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go to work? Dad, I just want to slip back into a normal routine. What am I going to sitting around her all day? I'll drive myself crazy." Bella argued with her father. Once back at the house she grew up in, Bella brought up going to work the following week. Charlie would have none of that.<p>

"I want you to really rest and relax before you come back to work and deal with other people and their problems. Take my credit card and go shopping." Charlie suggested.

Sighing, Bella answered her father. "I hate shopping, you know that. I want to go to work."

Charlie stubbornly shook his head. "Maybe in a few weeks part time, but I'm not having you come to the office and that's final Isabella. Don't argue with me. Also, I would like you to talk to someone before you come back to work."

Bella let out a sigh. "I'm not some breakable doll Dad. You know what, just forget it. Maybe I'll spend my time looking for an apartment and a new job." Bella yelled as she left the kitchen and slammed her bedroom closed. She thought he was being unreasonable and treating her like a child. She didn't need time, she needed to be busy and to get her life back together.

She opened her bedroom door as she was about to leave her room and looked up. A half awake Jacob looked at her. He was obviously awoken by the argument she had with their father. He rubbed his eyes as he said, "What a way to start off a morning."

She looked at him as if he had insulted her, "Oh shut up." She ran back down the stairs to talk to her father before he left for work.

"So can I at least stop by the office to see Emmett? Perhaps he'd like to go out for lunch. Is that all right?" She asked angrily.

"Yes. As matter a fact, he can have the afternoon off to spend it with you if you would like. I'll insist he takes it."

Bella, feeling defeated nodded. "Tell him I'll see him around one."

* * *

><p>"There are worse things than your father not allowing you to go to work." Emmett explained to his friend.<p>

"You don't get it. I just want to go back to the way things were before Boston and before what's his name?" Bella said sipping her water.

The topic of Bella not being allowed to go back to work made him uncomfortable because she was so upset by it. He wasn't sure what else he could say to her to make her feel more comfortable. "I thought you said you were going to talk to the good doctor?"

"I was going to. I made it up to his hotel room, well his floor. I stepped off the elevator and saw that blonde again. She beat me to his door. He greeted her with a hug and she kiss him on the check. She even brought him a gift."

Emmett swallowed his drink before speaking. "She has been in the office too off and on, but Bella it doesn't look like it's romantic. He kisses her the way you'd kiss your old great Aunt Millie."

"Em, have you seen her? She's beautiful. Her legs go up to her chin for crying out loud. She looks like she might have been a model at one point in her life. Plus, she looks a little older than me, so maybe she's closer to his age and he feels more comfortable with that? I don't know. He gives me a headache."

Emmett reached for her hand. "Bells, things always have a way of working out, don't they?" I still think you should talk to him. I think he still has some feelings for you."

Bella gave a know it all grin. "Right, because that went so smoothly last time. He kicked me out of his house, don't you remember?"

"Yah he kicked you out after he told you he loved you. He told you again that night in Boston he wanted to talk to you and he still loves you. I don't see why you don't just talk to him."

"I don't think he loves me. I think he just said that in Boston because he was worried. It made him feel better to say it. I don't doubt he loves me, just not romantically anymore. We are kind of back to where we were when I moved back, except we are now awkward exes and not just long time family friends."

Emmett shook his head. The waiter brought their lunch, he thanked him before continuing. "You didn't see him for those weeks that you were gone Bells. He was a mess. He looked like a zombie. If you hadn't mentioned his history with drugs and booze, I would have thought he was on something."

Bella placed her fork on the table and panicked. Alice had said he wasn't drinking, however she mentioned nothing about drugs. "Do you think he was on something?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, he just seemed to be in shock and didn't know how to deal with not knowing about you and your whereabouts. Plus, he was managing things here while your dad and Alice were in Boston. There were some other doctors who came to help out from the Seattle area, but basically it was just him. In addition to that, there were several bodies that Edward was asked to identify. Carlisle went with Edward to most of them. He received a few calls a week a few weeks ago. He and Edward didn't want Charlie or Jacob to have to deal with-"

Bella held up her hand. He knew how he was going to finish that sentence and didn't want to hear it. "I am thankful to both of them for that, believe me. I don't think my father or brother would have been able to handle that. Honestly I don't know how Edward handled that. With all kidding aside, he really is like my brother."

She sighed as she looked at her friend. "Emmett, didn't your mother teacher you there are different kind of love? There is the love you feel for your friends and family-"

Emmett grew irritated. He didn't like being spoken to like he was a child. "Stop right there. Don't get all smart ass with me Bella. To prove me wrong you should just talk to him. Instead of guessing what's going on, talk to him."

Bella sighed. She wanted to drop the subject. Silence crept in between them for the reminder of their meal.

After Emmett drove her home in more silence, she went home and began to make lists of things she needed to do, should do and stuff that had to get done but could wait. While she was organizing her life, her phone rang. It was Edward.

"If you are calling to check up on me, I just want you to know I'm fine and still unbroken."

Edward laughed. Of course he called to check up on her. He worried about her and knew Charlie wasn't letting her go back to work for awhile. He also knew that she was going crazy. "So you are having fun being home I can tell."

"Sorry, I feel like Charlie has me on house arrest. I just want to go back to work and get back to normal." She paused and changed the subject. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm walking to work and had a few minutes so I thought I'd see how you were doing, but all ready answered that for me."

Bella could picture the crocked smile on Edward's face. It was his famous smile that usually melted hearts when it was received. If she knew him well enough, which she did, he was probably running his free hand through his messy hair.

"Well, since you are on the phone I feel like I should say thank you. Emmett told me what Mike all ready had. He said you and your father were called to id bodies that could have been, well, mine. I know that neither Charlie nor Jacob would have been able to handle that. I don't think I ever thanked you or your father so please thank him for me too when you talk to him again." Bella explained very matter a factly.

"It was the least we could have done. I should be thanking you too." Edward said as he approached the hospital. Bella could hear the sounds of the city behind him.

"Thank me for what, being abducted?"

Edward laughed softly. "Well, kind of. My dad and I talked a lot when he came here. For the first time ever I feel like I have a father. Charlie has been a good substitute all these years, but I am kind of getting to like my own father. I admit I might have flown off the handle over a certain incident a few months ago, but I was shocked."  
>"Please don't bring that up again. It feels like it was a lifetime ago and it's over now," Bella said. She didn't think her heart could take those memories of New York again. "I am however, happy that some good came from the whole fiasco with Mike."<p>

Silence filled the phone for a few seconds before Edward spoke up. "Bella, I think you should call my father. He's heading back to Washington tonight. I think you two need to talk."

Bella shook her head. _Not Edward too._ "I don't know if I want to speak to your dad right now."

"Why? I know he's not the man he once was. I know that he honest to goodness really cares about you and still loves you. I think it is a little strange, but who am I to judge. Why not call him?"

Bella sighed. "I went to go see him last week before I left Boston."

"He didn't mention anything to me about that."

"Well, that's because he didn't know I went to see him. I made it towards his room when some super model like woman made it to his door first. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a gift before he invited her into his room. I didn't stand a chance so I left and went back to your place." Bella explained.

Edward said nothing. After all of the talks he had with his father, he knew that Bella must have misunderstood something. Then, like a ton of bricks it hit him. "Was it the same woman you saw before you left for Florida? Was she the one in the office?"

"I think so. Do you know her?"

"Actually, I do. This is why you need to talk to him Bella. He has an explanation, honestly he does. Would I be sticking up for him if he didn't? Remember you are talking about me. I need to go. It looks like there is a lot piling into the ER now. I'll call you later. Just think about it, all right?"

"I promise to think about it. Bye Edward."

* * *

><p>"No, I think you should get that blue one. Coral does nothing for you." Per Charlie's request, Alice had taken Bella out shopping. Since she was in pain just stepping foot into the mall, she just took Alice's recommendations and thanked her. She agreed with her suggestions so Alice wouldn't know she was bored.<p>

"You are in the wrong line of work Alice. I mean, you are a great doctor, but you should have gone into fashion." Bella told her friend as they exited the dreaded mall. Alice was driving to their favorite restaurant growing up. They hadn't been there in ages.

"I can't believe this place is still open. It screams very nineteen ninety eight." Bella observed as they walked into the Italian restaurant that had the feel of a tiny café. It felt as if they were doing the time warp.

"I know, it's a little weird." Alice said as she looked at the menu.

The waiter came and took their orders and returned with their drinks quickly.

"How did my dad convince you to take me out?" Bella asked sipping her Diet Coke.

Alice smiled and then shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't really spent time together since after you moved home, you know, before the holidays. I wanted to see you and see how you are really doing and just talk. Charlie said you weren't working so I figured we could have a fun day together."

Bella sighed. "I'm fine. Dad wants me to talk to someone before he lets me return to work. I'm going crazy Al with nothing to do. Jacob even has a job."

"Really? What is he doing?" Alice asked as she took a bite out of her salad.

"He's working at the Lodge until the summer. He is a host. It isn't a strenuous job, but at least he's working and out of the house! He is also taking some online classes so he'll be caught up when he goes back to Europe in the fall." Bella explained with a bit of guilt. Jacob would still be in Europe if the whole episode in Boston didn't happen.

Silence filled the friends as Bella took a bite of her salad. Alice looked at her with her dark eyes and took a deep breath before she continued. "So, you are good for real?" Alice repeated.

Bella sighed. "Yes, I just wish everyone would stop asking me."

"Okay then. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Can we talk about you and my dad?"

Bella nodded her head. "What is it with you Cullen kids and that topic? Sorry Alice, no I don't want to talk about it. That ship has sailed. There is nothing to talk about."

Ignoring her, Alice continued. "First I want to apologize. I shouldn't-"

Bella nodded her head again as she repeated, "Alice, no. You all ready apologized so stop it. It's over and done with."

"I'm going to cut to the chase Bells. What is going on with you two?"

Sadly, Bella shook her head again as she answered confidently. She was so sick of the topic. "Nothing. It ended in January. We are done."

"He loves you," Alice blurted out.

"Alice, it's over and it has been over for almost two months. Maybe there wasn't anything there to begin with."

"Do you realize that if things would have worked out, you might have been mine and Edward's step mother?"

Bella almost chocked on her food as she listened to her friend. "You know I never want to get married. That is not one of my dreams at all. I never wanted the whole wedding hoopla or children. It's just not me."

Alice now was nodding. "He's changed you know. Bella, he's changed because of you. Those few months that you were with him, he was happy. He wasn't even this happy with my mother. I guess I never realized that he was unhappy before. Plus, he and Edward have a relationship now and it's because of you."

"Yea, that's what I have heard," Bella said as she sipped her drink. "If someone else has a relationship that needs to be mended I will make sure I am kidnapped again so their relationship can be saved."

Alice was silent as the waiter came to clear their table. "I just want him to be happy and you too of course."

Bella offered a faint smile. "Me too, on both accounts."

"Just talk to him." Bella shook her head no. "Why not?"

Taking a deep breath she simply and quietly responds. "He doesn't want me."

"You're ridiculous."

"It's the truth."

Alice repeated, "He loves you."

"He cares about me, yes, but he doesn't love me."

"You are totally wrong. You don't know how he was-"

Bella interjected. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you need to talk to him."

"Allie, can we just not do this now? I don't want to talk about it. The subject is now closed. Tell me what is going on with you and Jasper."

Alice really wanted the previous conversation to have a conclusion but she saw that would have to wait. "Just so you know, our conversation isn't over. It's just on hold." Alice paused as she smiled. "I'm moving in with him."

"That's great Alice, but isn't that a bit of a commute?"

Alice smiled as she took her credit card out and placed it on the table with the check. She singled for the waiter to come and take it. "I'm telling my dad that I'm quitting. I'm giving my two weeks on Friday."

Bella was shocked. She looked at Alice as she tried to make sense of Alice's revelation. "What? What will you do for a job?"

Smiling, Alice began to answer her friend. "Remember how you said I have an eye for fashion? Well, I am renting a little store in Seattle. It's super tiny, but I have been working on some of my own designs for a while and made several outfits in a few different sizes. Oh, and I've made jewelry too. It's my own boutique. I don't know how it'll do, but we'll see."

"Alice, that's great. I am very happy for you. I think this is very exciting!"

The two continued to chat until they returned to Alice's car. They ride home was comfortable and silent. Alice had so many questions and she knew Bella didn't want to answer them. She drove up to Bella's house and helped her retrieve her items from the trunk. She walked Bella to her door and hugged her. "We will have to do this again sometime soon. I really liked getting to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. We will do this again soon."

As Alice pulled away, she looked at her friend and placed her hand on Bella's. "Just call him, or stop by. I know he'd like to see you."

Bella turned the knob of her door and simply said, "Bye Alice."

Bella placed her bags in the hallway. She let out a sigh.

"Did you do enough damage? Is there anything else in the mall to buy? Wait, don't you hate shopping?" Jacob asked as he examined the bags that surrounded his sister.

"I was with Alice and-"

"Ah, say no more. She did take me school shopping for many, many years. She's a lot better at it than you are. Do you want me to help you carry your bags?"

"That would be great actually. Thanks." Bella said as her brother followed her up the stairs. He placed the bags in front of her closet. As she sat on her bed, he looked at her and sat next to her.

"Do you remember when we were younger and you'd let me sleep with you because I was afraid of the dark?" Jacob asked as she smiled.

Bella returned his smile. "Yes. You whined until I let you crawl into bed with me. Then you'd hog all of the blankets!"

Jacob laughed. "You're right. I was so whiney back then."

"Jacob, you were like six."

"I know, but still," he said as his smile faded. He looked at his sister and got a bit emotional. "Bella, I know I could call you for anything and you'd be there in seconds. Once Edward called me and told me that you were missing, I was worried that I would never get to repay you for everything."

Bella moved closer to Jacob and put his arm around him. "Repay me for what? For being your sister? I am pretty great and all but there is no need to thank me."

"You could have died. You could have died and there would have been nothing I would have been able to do about. You were missing and I was a freakin half a world away. I literally could do nothing to help you."

"Well, we don't need to worry about that, do we?" Bella asked as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thank you for blowing off your semester to help out dad. I'm sorry that you had to give that up."

"Well, don't worry about it. Just promise me when I go away in the fall you won't get yourself kidnapped or hurt? Please?" Jacob asked.

"Well, since you are practically whining, and you know we try to give you what you want when you whine, I guess I can promise you at least I will try to stay in one piece."

"That's all I am asking. I would miss all your nagging." Jacob laughed.

Bella lifted her head and hit her brother on his shoulder. "You sound just like Edward now. You really are his 'mini-me', aren't you?"

"Well he was the only grown up you left me with in Boston, so I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?" He joked as he held his sister close.

Bella looked at her hands and then at her brother. She bit her lip before she continued. "Thanks for not bringing up Carlisle. I'm so sick of hearing about him and how I should call him. We should do something you and I."

Jacob looked at his sister with a state of confusion. "Why would I bring up Carlisle?"

Bella was the one confused now. "What do you mean? Don't you think I should talk to him? Everyone and their mother have been telling me to do it. I was just expecting you would too."

Still looking confused he asked, "Why would you call him? Is it a work question?"

"You don't know."

Nodding head, Jacob looked at Bella. "You're right; I have no idea what you are talking about."

Bella sighed as she debated how much she should tell him. "I just figured you knew. We were, um, kind of seeing each other for a little while."

"Wait! What? Seeing each other how?"

"Jacob you're not a stupid boy and you certainly have hung out for far too long with Edward I think you can figure it out yourself."

"You slept with Carlisle?" Jacob yelled.

"Shhh, the whole block doesn't need to know. We dated for a few months after I moved home, but we broke up. I had a hard time accepting it and dad forced me to take time off. I went to see mom and then to see Edward, which is where everything got interesting because of the whole Mike thing." After a few moments of silence, she looked at her brother who looked hurt and upset. "Jake, will you say something?"

"After talking to him some of the things he said makes sense, but really Bella? He's like dad's age. He's dad's best friend. How did things end?"

"Badly. With him breaking up with me because we had upset dad and his children."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"It doesn't matter; we will never get back together."

"Do you know how he feels about you?"

"I'm sure he cares, I just don't think he loves me."

Jacob nodded as he began to take all of the information in. This was the first time his sister actually talked about her romantic life with him. He had wished it wasn't someone who was so close to them. "How long did you guys, eh, date?"

"Just over three months. We kind of felt we had skip over that whole getting to know you but. I don't ever remember him not being in my life. We knew each other; we were just getting to know each other a little better."

"Why did you break up?"

"Well, we kept everything a secret. We went to New York for some conference and bumped into Edward. He flipped out, called Alice, who then flipped out more and called dad. We got scared and stressed and he broke up with me. Then he wouldn't even talk to me."

"Okay. I wouldn't have known at the time because no one told me about this, but I would think that he liked you. I overheard him talking to Edward some things. He definitely cares about you," Jacob explained. He felt weird talking about this with his sister.

Bella finally looked him in the eyes. "I really, really don't want to talk about this anymore. How about we go do something now?"

Jacob nodded. The topic had made him uncomfortable. "What did you have in mind?"

"I really want to run. Care to join me?"

"You run?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"It was something that Carlisle introduced it to me in the fall. I didn't like it at first, but I have learned to like it. Let's go."

After showering and relaxing, Bella settled down to read. The run had done her in more than she thought it would. It was the first time she had ran since she went back to Boston. Her back was sore as well as her breasts. Her head hurt. She knew it had been a while since she ran, but she wasn't that out of shape.

The next morning she ran to the bathroom and just made it. She had thrown up. Bella thought she had pushed herself too much running the day before with Jacob. He was extremely toned and in shape. He exercised every day. She thought she pushed herself too much to try and keep up with him. Her body was telling her to slow down.

As she made her way down the stairs she realized that no one else was home. She finally unpacked her clothes from Boston and began doing her laundry. As she took the clothing out of her bag, an envelope had dropped out. She picked it up and looked at it. It was the test results from the rape kit. She had never opened it. The nurse on the phone had said she was free of any STDs. She set it aside and promised herself she'd look at it later.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Charlie was still urging Bella to get help and speak to someone about what happened to her in Boston but Bella, being stubborn, refused to go. Charlie still refused to let her step foot into work until she got help. She was spending her days cleaning out the house and getting rid of things. She was beginning to run more frequently with Jake.

Bella was also doing the food shopping and preparing meals. She dropped off the dry cleaning and paid the bills. She didn't need a job. She felt like she was a full time maid. Charlie told her to knock it off and to swallow her pride and to just talk to someone. She wasn't going to cave in. Charlie thought everything would begin to go back to normal if she listened to him and just talked with someone. She refused.

Bella had awoken by throwing up and had a huge headache. She couldn't figure out why she felt so lousy. She chalked part of it off to getting back to running. She was also not eating as well as she should have been. The other half of her suspicion was it off to nerves because of where she was heading to that morning.

Saturday morning was dark and rainy. By the time she got her act together, the morning was closing in on afternoon. Bella went to the store to buy a new pair of running sneakers. Bella decided to stop at Starbucks on her way. She ordered a hot green tea and venti pike roast coffee with skim milk. She had not planned on making the stop; however since she now held an extra drink in her hand she had to follow through with her visit.

Before she knew it, she traveled down the familiar road. She drove until the street turned into what looked like an abandoned road. Trees a lined each side making the road looked more like a forest than a residential area. The only house was on her left. It was hidden behind the trees. She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. She walked towards the door, took three more deep breaths before ringing the door bell.

"I'll get it! I bet it is the pizza man!" Bella heard a little girl giggle.

"Do not open that door. Wait for me Rose," Bella heard him chuckle back.

Of course Rose would be at the house, it was the weekend. She hadn't even entered Bella's mind. She couldn't have the conversation with him now. She wanted to turn away and leave.

The child peered out the window. Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Daddy! Daddy! It isn't the pizza boy." Rose was jumping up and down. Her long blonde ponytails jumped with her body. "It's Bella!" She yelled as she finally flew open the door and into Bella's arms. Bella almost fell back and dropped the beverages.

"Bella! I've missed you so very much! Daddy said you had to go away and might not come back again. He was very, very sad. He cried when talked about you, I saw him and my daddy never cries. Why did you have to go away? Do you remember me? Where did you-" Rose's talking a mile a minute was interrupted by Carlisle

"Rosalie, please let Bella into the house before you continue to hound her. I'm sorry about that. Bella, please come in." He spoke softly.

Bella smiled as Rosalie reentered the house. Bella stood right behind her. Without any notice, Carlisle engulfed her in a familiar hug.

"I brought you a coffee because I thought maybe we could talk, but Rosalie is here and I don't want to take up your time with her. We can plan a day to get together to talk another time." Bella softly said.

Rosalie looked at her in horror. She stood in front of the door. "You're leaving again? You just got here and I haven't seen you in a really, really, really long time!"

"Stay a while, please? We are about to have lunch, well, we will whenever the delivery guy gets here. It's just pizza and salad." Carlisle offered.

Rosalie began to jump up and down. "Yes, please stay. You can watch my new princess video with me. Have you ever seen The Princess and the Frog?"

Bella smiled at the child. "No I haven't"

"It's really good. Not as good as the Belle movie though. You could watch it with us if you stayed." Before Bella had a chance to replay, the child began to speak again. "Hey, you saw the Belle movie with us, do you remember?"

Without thinking, Bella nodded her head. "Of course I remember watching the Belle movie with you. I'd love to stay and watch the movie with you."

The child smiled as she ran out of the hallway and up to her bedroom. Bella knew that she was in search of one of her favorite, probably new toys she wanted to show her. Bella then focused her attention on the man standing near her. Carlisle looked like an awkward teenage boy ready to go on his first date. She caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to face him, he quickly glanced in the other direction.

Finally, he walked closer bridging the gap between them. He walked towards her and whispered, "We will talk later today, I promise. And," he was interrupted by the doorbell, "thanks for the coffee."

That very evening Rosalie and Bella took turns painting each other's nails and played with each other's hair. They played Barbie dolls before having dinner. Before bedtime, they watched Rosalie's movie.

When bedtime arrived, it was Bella that Rose requested to read her a story and tuck her in. After her teeth were brushed and the Fancy Nancy book was read, Bella tucked the child into bed and was about to walk out of the room. "Good night Rose," she smiled as she shut off the light.

"Hey Bella, are you, I mean will I see you again this time?"

"Probably. Your big brother is like my big brother. We grew up together."

Rose smiled at the mention of Edward. "You used to live with him."

"Yes I did. You came to visit us before. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. You like Edward?"

"Well, Edward is very important to me as well as Alice."

"And my daddy?"

Bella swallowed hard before nodding her head and put on her best pretend smile. "Of course your daddy too. He's very important."

"Are you going to have to go away again?"

"I hope not."

Bella could see Rosalie's smile light up in the darkness. "Good. Daddy was sad when you went away. Okay then. Can you come over and play with me again someday?"

"We'll see sweetie. Goodnight Rose."

"Good night Belly."

Bella smiled as she closed the door and began to walk down the stairs. Belly had been a name Jacob had called her when he was young. She thought of childhood memories as she reached the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting at the table. He had a newspaper laid out but he clearly wasn't reading it. He also had made a pot of coffee. He had anticipated that it was going to be a long night full of conversation. She made herself comfortable as she sat across from Carlisle. He was folding the paper when she spoke up.

"Thank you for letting me put her to sleep."

Carlisle chuckled. "Did you see her? I didn't exactly have a choice! She basically put her foot down and demanded you!"

"She's just so much like Alice."

He shook his head. "You have no idea! She's only more spoiled.

Laughing along with him, Bella shook her head as she sat across from him. "No way! Alice was and still is totally a daddy's girl."

"True, but when Alice was her age, she only had me and Esme to spoil her. Now, in addition to myself and Victoria's family, she has Alice and Edward."

"I guess you have a point there," she smiled. She took a deep breath and then was ready to jump into the fire. "Speaking of Alice, we went out the other day. Between her Edward and Emmett, I found out some things that happened while I was gone, and I wanted to talk to you about them. Well, thank you actually."

"You don't have to do that," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Yes I do. You really went above and beyond. I can't imagine going to the morgue and trying to identify bodies. I couldn't imagine my dad or Jake doing it. You gave up every weekend you had Rose to be there. I just wanted to make sure I thanked you. I've all ready thanked Edward. I also wanted to extend the thank you to you."

Carlisle's blue eyes devoured Bella's big brown eyes as he replied, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Silence was all around them. Bella's stomach churned as she began to speak. "I also wanted to talk to you about, well, about us." Carlisle looked at her surprised and a little uncomfortable. His eyes shifted from her to the coffee brewing on the counter as she asked, "Is there an 'us' to talk about?"

Looking back at Bella, he simply replied, "I'd- I'd like there to be."

Feeling a bit relieved, she continued. "Me too, but we have to talk about a few things first."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let me grab you a coffee and we'll talk. Skim milk and two Splendas, right?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you remembered."

"Why? You remembered how I take my coffee. Plus, Isabella, you'll find there is very little, if anything I have forgotten about you." Carlisle told her as he excused himself from the table to get their drinks. He quickly returned and took his position across from her.

"I went to see you at the hotel before I left Boston so we could talk." Bella interrupted him before he had a chance to speak.

Looking confused, Carlisle quickly replied. "You did? I don't remember seeing you."

"That's because I didn't exactly make it to your actual door. When I stepped off the elevator and walked towards your door, I saw one of the most perfect women I have ever seen in my life knocking on your door. You opened the door, greeted her with a hug and she kissed you on your cheek. You invited her into your room and accepted her gift. Not that you owe me an explanation, but-"

Carlisle quickly cut her off. "That was Tanya."

"Tanya," Bell repeated as she shook her head. "She looked happy to see you. I-" Bella's heart began to race. She felt clammy. She felt she was more than likely blushing. "I had seen you with her before."

In almost a whisper, Carlisle asked, "Where?"

"At the office before I left. Then I saw her again on a few of the press conferences that were on TV."

"She, she has been there for me for a while. She's been through our break up and then through everything in Boston. "

She needed a minute. All that Bella could do was nod her head. Finally, she worked up the courage to ask a tough question. "How close are you two?"

"We're pretty close. She's been there a lot for me over the years."

Bella looked into her barely drank coffee. She nodded as she swallowed. "Years? So, did you see her while we were together?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes." He admitted as he paused for a moment. "Bella, my relationship with Tanya started after Rosalie was born."

She went from being calm, cool and quiet to angry. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let this go between us for as long as it did without saying anything to me?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Gee, I don't know. I think 'Bella, you should know that I'm also dating this really hot-"

Carlisle interrupted. "Wait a minute; you think that Tanya and I are dating?"

Bella scoffed at him. "Carlisle, I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid. I just can't believe how naive I was for so long."

"I have never dated Tanya nor will I ever Bella."

Confused, Bella snapped at him. "All right what is your relationship with her?"

"She's my sponsor."

"Your what?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is my AA sponsor and has been since after Rose was born. I thought Charlie or Edward or Alice would have filled you in."

Feeling foolish, Bella looked at Carlisle. "No one did. All that Edward and Alice said was I should talk to you about."

Offering a smile, Carlisle continued. "I don't know what the big deal was. Alice and Edward both know who she is."

Returning his smile, Bella asked," You would think with the whole New York thing they would learn to butt out."

"Maybe but when have you ever known Alice to butt out of something?" Carlisle laughed.

"That is so true," Bella laughed. As she looked at her coffee again, she took a big sip and sighed. She chewed on her bottom lip and then asked, "So there is nothing going on between you and her?"

"With Tanya? What do you mean?"

"I mean, the woman is gorgeous. She's stunning Carlisle. Was she a model at one time? You can't tell me you aren't interested in her or never have been."

Carlisle sighed. Tanya was someone who most likely was going to be in his life for the rest of his life. He wanted to explain the point of having her in his life. "She, um, yes, was a model at one time. That's how her addictions started. She lived the partying life. She stayed away from drugs but she said she liked her booze. No one knew how bad her addiction was, so she says, until she got into a drunk driving accident. She almost killed an entire family. Everyone in the minivan had some kind of injury. The parents were hurt pretty badly, especially the father. He was in a coma for almost two weeks.

"After that she decided after that she needed help. She sought rehabilitation. When she was finished with her treatment she began going to AA. She was there for almost four years before she became a sponsor. She tried to go back to modeling, but she couldn't be around that lifestyle any more.

"When I first attended the meetings, I did sit near her at first because as you kindly mentioned, she is beautiful. After a while we talked at length about our situations. I was also going to narcotics anonymous at the time. After about a month she asked if I wanted her to be my sponsor. I said yes and she has really been there every step of the way for me.

"Before you left for Florida, I want you to know I knew you were hurting. Believe it or not I was upset too. In retrospect I can see that I handled the situation very poorly. Anyway, a few days before Charlie made you leave, I wanted a drink in the worse way. I hated the way we were and I hated not talking to you about it.

"I stopped on my way home to buy a bottle of scotch. I went home and sat right here at this kitchen table and just stared at the bottle. I sat here for almost twenty minutes. I opened it and poured some into a glass. I was about to take a sip when my phone rang and it was Tanya. I almost ignored her. Then for whatever reason on the last ring I picked it up. She sensed I was upset just by the way I said 'hello.' She was over here in seven minutes. We both poured the scotch down the drain and we talked. She was here until one in the morning. She promised the next day she'd come to check on me at work. She kept her word and was there. That's probably when you saw her.

"When you went missing, I did everything I could to keep it together. I had to. I didn't have much of a choice. We were all ready down a doctor because you were on leave and Alice went with Charlie to Boston. We had outside help but no one who could run the place. I had no choice. Tanya was there to make sure I was okay. She made sure I had something to eat and I didn't drink.

"When I was in Boston I wanted to buy another bottle after Edward found your friend. I was due to give another press conference. I went in and had the bottle in my hand to buy. I put it back on the shelf and ran out of the store like a mad man. I called her. She was there the next day.

"Isabella, she is nothing short of a good friend, probably one of my best. I have depended on her for almost five years for help and strength. I can honestly say I wouldn't know what I would do without her."

Bella absorbed the information. She nodded as he explained his relationship with the other woman. "It sounds like she is a good friend."

Carlisle nodded. "She is but she's not more than that."

"I'm sorry I thought there was more between you two."

"Please don't apologize. I should have been more forth coming with you about my past in the first place."

Bella nodded slowly. She finally looked at Carlisle and sheepishly asked, "So, is there anyone else?"

Carlisle smiled. "You were my first and last since Victoria, so no." He quickly blurted out, "I don't want anyone else." He paused and quickly asked, "how about you?"

Suddenly memories sat upon Bella's conscience. _Dinner. Cotton candy martinis. Idina Menzel. Dancing closely to "Falling Slowly." Wine. Lots of wine. Cereal in bed. _Bella took a deep breath. She looked into Carlisle with sad eyes. "Well, I haven't dated since you. Something did happen though.

"When I was in Florida I met Phil's godson, James. He just got out of a pretty messed up relationship and it sounded like a really bad break up. We became close quickly. We both talked about our broken relationships.

"On his last night there, we took me out for dinner and we went to this little jazz club. We talked and we, uh, danced and, well, to make a long story short, we did sleep together. The next morning we talked about it and we both had regretted it. It was too soon for either one of us to do that. We decided that friendship was better for us than anything else. We've remained friends, but, well, you know-"Bella placed her head in her hands and began to silently cry. She felt extremely embarrassed. "It is what it is."

Carlisle placed on of his hands on top of hers. "Isabella, look at me please." When her hands were removed, he could see her red eyes from her tears. He held one of her hands and with his free hand he began to wipe away the tears flowing from her eyes. "Please don't cry. This was my fault."

"Right, because you forced me to sleep with someone."

"Listen please. As I said before, I should have been honest with you from the beginning. We should have had the talk about my past a long time ago. Maybe we would have come to some agreement and maybe Boston would have never happened."

"Carlisle, don't do that. You didn't force me to do anything."

"No, but I made you so upset that you had to leave the state and go across the country."

She moved a little closer to him. Streams of water continued to float from her eyes. "We were going so strong. Things were nearly perfect. I thought we'd be able to make it through anything."

Still looking into her eyes, Carlisle continued. "I should have talked to you. If I really had wanted a relationship with you, which I did and I still do and I pray to god you do too, I should have been the one to tell you about my past. I should have done it our first night together in Seattle or when Victoria talked to you after you spent the night here for the first time. God, there were so many opportunities."

"That would have been ideal."

Carlisle nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Bella, I can't change the past and what has happened. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much. Not only did I cause you emotional stress and discomfort, but I sent you packing and look at what happened to you." Carlisle, now with tears in his own eyes stopped to place a strain of hair behind her ear. His crystal blue eyes meet her chocolate eyes. He gently took her chin in his hands. "You could have been lost forever and it would have been my fault."

She nodded her head. "No, it would have been Mike's. You can't say those things. You weren't the crazy man who kidnapped me, beat me and rapped me. That man isn't you."

"No, but I pushed you so hard that you had to go to the other side of the country and look at what happened to you." He said now sobbing. Bella pulled him into a hug. He rested his head at the crock of her neck.

Bella sighed. She knew Carlisle was carrying a lot of guilt. She was going to lose this fight. There was no way he was going to see the other side of the story. She nodded slowly as she continued. "You know, you were right when you said the past can't be changed. It's over and done with. The only thing left for us to do is to deal and learn from it, and prepare for the future."

Carlisle rested his head on the top of hers. He gave her head a quick kiss before returning his head to the position. He touched her forehead with his as he whispered, "do you think that you will ever be able to forgive me?"

Bella looked into his eyes and nodded her head no. "I have no reason to forgive you. You have done nothing wrong. You handled things in the best way you thought you could."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more forth coming about my past."

Bella sat up and walked over to the sink. She turned on the faucet and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and slowly turned around. "Carlisle, we covered this all ready. Leave all of this stuff stay in the past. I want to move on and look into the future."

Carlisle stood up and leaned against the island. He stared at Bella.

Bella turned after placing the glass in the sink and caught his eyes on her. "What? What are you looking at?"

He sighed as he crossed his arms. "The most understanding, selfless, beautiful and smart person I have ever met."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella had awoken with a start. She was lying on a familiar leather couch with a warm body. She looked up at the clock as it read 3:14am. She laid back down slowly. She couldn't believe that she had spent the night at Carlisle's house. She took a silent breath as she thought about their night together. There was a lot of talking, followed by a few sweet kisses and then a movie. She realized that she must have dozed off early on in the movie. She couldn't even remember what movie they had watched.

As Bella settled down again and got comfortable against her reunited love she felt like she was going to be sick. As quietly and quickly as possible, she got off of the couch and made a b-line for the bathroom. When she realized she wouldn't make it, she stopped at the kitchen sink and prayed there were no dishes in there. Just as she was in the middle of emptying her stomach, the lights went on.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked rubbing his eyes.

Bella nodded as she continued. Carlisle grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a dish towel from the drawer. He turned on the water in the part of the sink that wasn't being occupied by Bella. He wrung out the cool towel and placed it so gently on her head. "Is there anything left in your stomach?"

"I don't think so."

As he put the rag on her head, he walked her over to the kitchen table where they had their talk earlier. "Are you all right? What is going on?"

Bella put her face up against the wall. "I think I've been fighting something."

"How long has this been going on?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "A couple of days, maybe a week.

"What did your doctor say?"

Looking sheepishly, she closed her eyes. "I didn't call my doctor. It's just a virus that needs to work itself out."

He nodded his head. With his free hand he rubbed her back. He pulled her into his body. As she rested her body against his chest, he rested his chin on her head. He immediately thought the very worse. "I don't want to bring this up especially this early in the morning, but did you get the results of your tests from Boston?"

Bella sat silently. He didn't want to specify the name 'rape kit' but she knew what he was talking about. "Yes and the doctor said I was fine. No STDs or anything."

Not feeling pleased; he quietly asked a dreaded question. "The pregnancy test came back negative too?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I assume it is. The doctor didn't mention it."

"What did your paperwork say?"

"Paper work?"

"Yes, the paper work. You know the test results?"

Bells sighed. "I actually haven't opened it."

Carlisle gently lifted Bella off his body and looked at her. "What do you mean you haven't opened it?"

"I figured the doctor told me everything that was important. I'm not pregnant."

"It's a possibility. When was your last period?"

"You really want to do this now? It's almost four in the morning. I have to clean your sink and we should get back to sleep. Rose is going to be awake in a few hours."

He put his arm around Bella. "I'm just very concerned."

Bella looked into his blue eyes. She had never thought about being pregnant. The symptoms all added up. She had tenderness in her breasts and back, she was throwing up and she was feeling bloated. She was in the bathroom all the time emptying her bladder.

"Umm, my last period was the beginning of January. Shortly before we left for New York," she said in a soft tone."

"It's April! You don't think having your period for almost three months isn't an indication of something?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

Bella sighed bitterly. "Again, I really don't like bringing this stuff up, but after we broke up I was kind of a mess, and then the whole episode in Boston happened. I figured my body was just under stress."

"Well, that's fair," Carlisle told her as he stood up. "Go upstairs and put on one of my t shirts and get some rest. Everything is where it was before. I'll clean up the sink when I get back."

"I'm not having you clean up my vomit. I can clean it up and then go back to bed."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You are obviously not feeling well. I can clean it up when I get back."

"Wait, when you get back? Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"To CVS."

Looking confused, Bella asked, "What could you possibly need at this hour that couldn't wait a few more hours?"

"A pregnancy test."

Bella shook her head. "What? No, let's not worry about that right now."

"It is a big deal Bella. Now please do what I asked you to. I'll be back soon."

Not wanting to argue, Bella nodded as he walked her to the stairs. "You don't have to do this."

He kissed her head and held her close. "As I said, it wasn't a big deal. I'll be back in fifteen minutes flat. I'll be upstairs in less than thirty. Rest and we'll try to figure things out when I get back."

He left before Bella could come up with a rebuttal. She slowly climbed the stairs to make her way to a bed she hadn't slept in in over three months. As she made her way up the stairs, she stopped in front of Rose's door.

The child was asleep. Bella sat in the chair next to the bed and watched the child sleep. She wondered if she could go through and have a child if she was pregnant. Rose was such a delight, but was Bella ready for a baby?

Her mind began to wonder as she started to think. If she was with child, she knew the baby couldn't be Carlisle's. She would have showed signs before now. If the child was James' it would be manageable. They had wanted to remain friends and the baby would have two loving parents. He would be excited and happy.

Then she felt horror. What if the baby was Mike's? She didn't think she could never bear an abortion, but would she want a child that would remind her of her hell every day? Would she resent the child? How would others in her life view her baby? Could she bear to give the child up after its' birth? Her mind ran ramped with all of the possibilities. No matter who the father ended up being, how would that make Carlisle feel? Would their relationship end again? She was pretty much screwed with the end results.

As she stood up to leave Rose's room, the child began to scream. "No, no! Leave me alone," the child cried in her sleep. "No!"

Not being able to hear the child upset any more, Bella gently shook her. "Rose, Rosalie, honey wake up. You're safe."

"Bella?" She asked confused. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No sweetie, I'm here. You were having a bad dream," Bella said rubbing the child's back. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"I'm scared though. The monster in my dream kept on following me. Can you stay with me until I fall sleep again?"

"Sure, I'll stay right here until you are sleeping." Bella promised the child as she began to stroke her hair. In what seemed like only a few seconds, the child was resting peacefully again.

As she got up, Carlisle met her in the hall.

"That was quick," she said as she closed the door.

He placed his arm around her as he tried to joke. "Surprisingly enough there weren't too many people at the drug store at this hour."

"Right. Hey, does Rose have nightmares a lot? She was crying and woke herself up."

He nodded. "She started having nightmares recently. I think one of Victoria's sitters might have let her watch something she wasn't supposed to. It's been a little while now. Is she awake now?

"No. She was briefly and then went right back to sleep, but she seemed scared."

As they entered his bedroom, he nodded. "She seems to be waking up a few times a night and then goes right back to sleep. She tells me she doesn't remember the dreams though."

Bella sat on his bed and nodded. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt for her. As he handed it to her, he smiled. "As I recall my clothes do look better on you then they do on me."

Returning his calm smile with a nervous one, she thanked him.

He picked up on her uneasiness. "Hey, it'll be okay," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise, everything will be fine."

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. She looked down at the bag. She laughed. "Five tests? Don't you think that's a little much?"

He nodded with as a slight smile appeared on his lips. "I wanted to make sure. I also picked you up a toothbrush."

"Thank you," she whispered. She picked up the bag and the shirt as she stood up. She looked at him as her hand grazed his face. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After peeing on the sticks, brushing her teeth and changing, she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. "We have three to five minutes." She said as she settled next to him.

Carlisle placed his arms around her and held her. She looked timid and scared. He tightened his arms around her as he asked, "Bella, tell me what you are feeling. Let me into your mind."

She dazed off as she stared at the quilt. "I'm scared Carlisle. I'm so scared. I know that if I am most likely it isn't yours. That leaves a man who I hardly know and a monster. At least I'm pretty sure James and I could work something out, but what if it's Mike's?" She asked almost in hysterics.

"We'll worry about that when and if it comes." He paused for a moment. Although he knew in his heart that the baby most likely wasn't his, he promised himself that he would stand by her and help her in whatever capacity he could.

They both stared at the alarm clock until the five minutes were up. Neither one of them made a move to get off of the bed. Finally Carlisle spoke up. "Are you ready?"

"Truthfully, no."

"Come on, I'll be right there with you."

Bella wiped her eyes and sat up. She took two, slow, deep breaths and then got off the bed. She looked at Carlisle. Tears began to roll down her checks. "I'm so scared," she told him as her tears became sobs.

"Shh, it's all right. I have you," he told her as he embraced her again. "I'll go with you. We'll do this together."

She placed her arm around his waist and walked with him into the bathroom. He turned on the light and noticed all of the tests lined up on the bathroom counter. Bella pushed herself into him looking away from the tests.

"I can't. I physically feel sick. I'm so scared," she repeated.

"Here," he said as he put the toilet lid down and made her sit. "You sit and I'll look for you, all right?"

She nodded. She continued to weep quietly as Carlisle walked over to the sink. He counted as he looked at all of the tests. They all read the same thing. He looked at Bella in the mirror. Her head was resting in her hands. She was silently sobbing. He walked over to her and knelt on the floor. He placed one of his hands on her knees letting her know he was there. She looked at him through the water in her eyes.

Carlisle immediately embraced her and hugged her. By the way he held her; she knew the results and continued to cry harder.

"Shhh, it'll be okay."

Bella broke their embrace and walked over to the counter. She saw the answers for herself. They all said "yes." She cried again but managed to talk. "How the hell can you say that? I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is! As much as I would love for this to be yours, you and I both know the odds are slim to none. The father could be a monster! Do I have the baby? I have never wanted children before. Would I even be a good mother?

"Carlisle, if Mike is the father, could I look at a child everyday for the rest of my life and know how he or she was created? Am I horrible person because I am seriously considering aborting the child if he is the father? Would people hate me if I had an abortion?"

He sprung back to his feet to hold her again as she hysterically cried. "Please calm down Isabella. Take a deep breath. I think you should just sleep on it for tonight. We won't know anything until you go to the doctors. I know of some early paternity tests that can be done around ten weeks, but Bella you need to talk these things out with your doctor. I know you're scared. I think you should just rest on it for tonight. Let me take you to bed. You can sleep for however long you want to."

Bella had nothing else to say. She nodded as he led her out of the bathroom and to his bed. He pulled the covers down and helped her in. She was still silently crying. He climbed into the other side, tucked her in and kissed her. He held her until she was comfortable in his arms.

"How can you be so calm?" Bella asked quietly.

Carlisle smiled. "Someone has to be. I feel comfortable taking on that role." He kissed her head before held her close again. "I would do anything to help you." He wanted to tell her that if she chose to keep the baby he would help her. He also wanted to let her know if she chose to have an abortion he'd hold her hand and stay with her. He wanted to let her know he supported her in whatever she chose. He also knew she needed to rest and sleep. He gave her temple on final kiss and laid back down. He rubbed her back as he told her, "For what it's worth, I think you would make a fantastic mother." Bella never heard him though, sleep had consumed her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"As your doctor I would suggest doing the chorionic villi sampling, or CVS. We could set up an appointment and do it in within the next few weeks." Dr. Tanner began to explain. "What will happen during this testing is a thin tube will be inserted through your vagina and go up to the uterus and we will actually obtain some chorionic villi for the sampling.

"This is a fairly easy procedure, however your chances of miscarriage always goes up when having any kind of operation done. I would normally discourage these tests so early due to the fact there is a small possibility that you or the baby might have complications, however, your case is completely different from any that I have dealt with in the past. I appreciate what you have been through and I would do the test."

Bella sighed with relief as Alice squeezed her hand. "Thank you. You don't know the reassurance and peace it will give me to know."

Bella stared at the doctor. She looked younger than Bella. Dr. Tanner then looked at the computer screen in front of her as she typed Bella's information. She turned and looked at Bella. "Would you like to try and hear the heart beat?" Bella and Alice looked at each other. Bella nodded. "I'll get the technician and we will do this momentarily." The doctor explained as she left the room.

Bella let out a deep sigh. Her friend grabbed her hand again. "You can do this. I know you can." Alice encouraged her friend.

Before Bella had a chance to reply, Dr. Tanner came back in with the ultra sound tech. They set up the equipment and placed the cold gel on her belly. Bella almost immediately saw the grainy screen.

"This is your baby. It is just a little bigger than a lima bean. He or she looks healthy. We can try and get a heart beat if you would like."

Bella nodded as the doctor got ready. "It is faint, but I think I can hear it beating really fast. Is that normal?"

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "The baby has a strong heart beat. Everything seems to be in order and the baby seems healthy. You can find out the sex in about twelve weeks. I want you to set up another appointment in a few weeks and we can do the CVS test."

Bella thanked the doctor as she left the room. She quickly changed back into her clothes and went to schedule her next appointment.

Alice had been great support. Carlisle wanted to be there; however, he would be talking to a patient and diagnosing him with stage two lung cancer. He would be suggesting an oncologist. Bella agreed when Carlisle said he didn't think it was fair to the patient to postpone his appointment. Alice stepped up when Bella told her she was pregnant.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Alice asked as they made their way to her car.

Bell offered a smile. "Yes, thanks Alice. I'm just thinking-a lot, that's all."

Alice put her arm around her friend. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know, thanks."

"That's what I am here for," Alice said as she pressed the key on her ring to unlock her Porsche. As they settled in the car and placed their seat belts on, Alice brought up a touchy subject. "So things with you and my dad are…"

Bella smiled. "Fine. Absolutely fine. We talked a lot last week about us and things are good. They are actually on their way to being great I think."

Alice chuckled as she continued. "Who knew I'd ever say this, but I'm happy for the both of you.

Bella placed her hand on Alice's hand. "You don't know how much that means coming from you."

As Alice pulled out of the parking space, she couldn't help but notice Bella's face. She looked sad. "If you are so happy, why do you look so stressed out? Are you sure my dad is okay with everything?"

"No, Alice, he is great to me, I promise. It's just that I'm having dinner tonight with my dad. I'm telling him about the baby."

"I'm sure he'll be supportive, Charlie loves you." Alice smiled.

"Yes, I know he'll support me and whatever I choose to do with the baby." Bella paused and looked at her friend as the light turned red. "I'm also telling him about Carlisle and I trying things out again."

"Oh shit," Alice replied.

Bella laughed lightly. "I know, right? We have decided that we are doing what we should have done in the beginning, we're being truthful. I don't want to hide it like we did before. I'm just scared."

Alice placed her hand on Bella's arm as she pulled into the spa where the two friends were getting manicures and pedicures. "I'm sure it won't be like it was before. Things will be all right, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"Dinner was good dad, thank you. It was nice to just talk the two of us about nothing." Bella told her father.<p>

"Sweetie I will always be there for you. You are my daughter." Charlie told her as he held her hand.

Bella took a deep breath as she continued. "I need to talk to you about a couple of things. Something happened to me. I'm going to cut to the chase and just say it. I'm pregnant but I don't know who the father is."

Charlie removed his hand from his daughter's and straightened himself up. "What do you mean?"

Bella began to tell him about meeting James when she was in Florida and they had been intimate.

"Did he take advantage of you at all?" Charlie inquired.

"No, no, no. We kind of used each other. He had gone through a bad break up. We talked about it. We talked about everything that happened with my break up. The next morning we had both admitted that we made a mistake, but we are pretty close friends now."

"Does he know about your pregnancy?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I haven't had the chance to call him yet. That was going to be tomorrow's task."

Charlie nodded. Slowly, he began to ask, "You said you didn't know who the father was?"

"Yes. Two days after I was with James, Mike kidnapped me and, well, he um, well, he-"

Charlie cut her off. "I've read the reports. I know what he did to you." He paused with tears in his eyes. "That's why you don't know who the father is?" Bella nodded as Charlie continued. "Will you have the fetus tested?"

Bella began to explain the CVS testing. She even withdrew a picture of her ultrasound. "It isn't much; I think the doctor said it is just a little bigger than a lima bean, but that little blob is in my belly. I just don't know if I want to keep it.'

"Are you considering an abortion?" Charlie whispered.

Bella just nodded. Charlie wrapped his arms around is daughter and sighed. "We'll get through this, we will, I promise baby girl, I promise. Whatever you decide, we will get through it."

Bella adjusted herself and wiped her eyes with the white cloth napkin. She took a gulp of her water as she continued. "Dad, there is something else I want to tell you, I just need you to listen before you go berserk."

Charlie chuckled. "When have I ever gone berserk?"

Bella laughed. "There are so many times! Remember when you had the sex talk with me when I was, I don't know, seventeen almost eighteen? I think I had just graduated from high school."

"I wanted to know that you and what's his name were safe."

"Ben."

Charlie smiled. "Ben. I think I liked him."

Bella laughed at the memory. "Of course you liked him. Not only was he very chivalrous and old fashion, but we never slept together and he told me he was gay."

"Those are the kind of boyfriends you want your teenage daughter to have."

Bella laughed nervously. "You are really impossible sometimes."

"All right Bells, spill it. Tell me what is going on."

Bella sighed. "As I said, please please give me a chance to talk before you interrupt me or pass judgment. Deal?" Charlie nodded at her request as she began.

"Things have been good with me since I came back. I mean, Alice and I are closer than we have been since I moved back. I think I talk to Edward more since I came back home than I ever have in my life, including the period when I was living with him. Jacob and I have the best relationship ever. He is the best younger brother. You and I have been good."

Charlie interrupted her. "I know you love all these people, but what are you trying to say Isabella?"

_This is it_ Bella thought to herself. "Last Saturday when you went away on your fishing trip, I spent the day with someone. Actually it was the entire day and night. We talked and talked the entire night. It felt good. Actually this man was the one who convinced me that I might be pregnant. He went out and purchased five tests and held my hand when he read the results. He held me when I cried when they all read positive. He even cried with me.

"There is no way he has a paternal relationship with this child and yet he told me he'd stand by my side and be willing to raise it with me if I chose to keep it. He promised he'd be with me no matter what."

Charlie took yet another deep breath as he sipped his beer. "Bella, tell me who this boy is."

"Carlisle and I talked and we got back together. We talked for hours dad. We promised if we were going to make this work, then one thing we would not do is hide our feelings. We refuse to lie again. If you remember that didn't exactly work out so well last time."

Charlie paused and started at his daughter. He cupped his head in his hands and let out a sigh. "Don't you remember anything we talked about before? With Esme and Victoria?"

"Yes I do. I don't care about that man dad, I told you that. Those things are going to be left in the past. Even after I found out, it was never a concern of mine. I have never felt unsafe around him. I tried not to love him. You sent me away to try and make me not love him anymore. It didn't work. I love him dad and I want to be with him. He makes me happy. I am so happy with him. I wish you would realize that and see it."

After a few moments of silence, Charlie stood up and placed money on the table. Before leaving he shook his head and looked at his daughter and whispered, "If this is what you want, then I have no daughter."

* * *

><p>Three days after dinner, Bella found herself back at her childhood home. She was going to wait to talk to Charlie about things. She had spent the past three days with Carlisle. To her surprise, she didn't have a break down about dinner and the words her father told her.<p>

When she put her key in the lock, it didn't move. She tried again and again. It wouldn't unlock. She rang the door bell and Jacob came to answer it.

"What the hell happened to the lock?

"Dad changed them yesterday."

"What? Why?"

Jacob pulled his sister into the front hall. "He said you had made some choices and one of them was not to come back here again, so he changed the locks. I think he is going overboard with whatever is going on between the two of you. What happened Bells?"

"Carlisle and I got back together."

"This is over your new boyfriend, well old boyfriend? Oh god, I mean, Carlisle isn't old, it's just that you and him used to date and-" Jacob was embarrassed and began to blush.

Bella smiled. She knew what her brother was trying to get at. "It's all right Jake; I get what you are trying to say."

"He's gone overboard this time."

Bella shook her head as she headed up stairs to pack. "We had dinner the other night and he completely contradicted himself with things that he told me. I was going to wait and talk to him, but I honestly have nothing to say to him right now. I'm going to pack a few things and I'll be gone."

"Where are you staying?" Jacob asked as he followed her up the stairs.

"At Carlisle's. After I told Carlisle that dad told me that if I stayed with him, then he didn't have a daughter any more, he told me to stay with him. He told me I could bring some of my stuff over to his house and stay there."

"Is this a permanent thing now?" Jacob asked as he sat on her bed as she packed.

"I don't know. Right now I don't really have any other choice. It's just until I can figure something else out and find a place of my own."

Jacob sighed. "Dad is being stupid. It might take him forever and a day, but he'll realize that he is being an ass and he'll come around. You know he will."

"I don't know if he will, but I am almost thirty years old and he cannot dictate my life any more. He doesn't want a daughter, fine, I don't want a father." Bella paused before she continued. "If you need me for anything you have my cell number, plus you have Carlisle's home phone and you know where he lives. If you need anything at all, call me or stop by. Stop by even if you have nothing to say but hi."

Jacob helped Bella pack some of her items. It really made him sad that their father was treating her the way he was. He walked down the stairs and placed Bella's items in her car and gave her a hug. Even though she didn't realize she was crying, he knew the tears were about to leave her big brown eyes. "I love you so much sis."

* * *

><p>After returning to casa de Cullen, Bella slowly made her way up the stairs and began the familiar process of unpacking the belongings she brought with her. She lugged three suitcases up the stairs as well as a bag of personal hygiene items and pictures. She was folding her clothing and placing them in the drawers that Carlisle had emptied for her when she heard the garage door open. It would be momentarily before he made his way up the stairs to greet her.<p>

Right on cue, she heard his footsteps. In just a few seconds she felt eyes on her. "What? Aren't you going to say something?" She smiled as she turned around to see him leaning against the wall.

He laughed as he came in and hung up his jacket. He stared for another minute before walking towards her. "I love coming home to you here."

"Thanks, I try to please people. Apparently I suck at it though since my father actually changed the locks on the house."

"What?"

"Yep. Thank god Jake was home or else I'd be living in your clothes again, or I could have gone shopping. Has he said anything to you, about, you know, us?" Carlisle thought about earlier that day before he answered.

"_Dr. Cullen, I would like a word with you please," Charlie told him before they began their day._

"_Charlie, I wanted to speak to you too. Please walk with me to my office."_

_Once inside the office, Carlisle closed the door. Charlie took a seat across from him. Both men remained silent until Carlisle spoke up._

"_What the hell is your problem?" _

"_Excuse me?" Charlie shouted back. He was about to continue when Carlisle cut him off._

"_Your daughter was kidnapped, beaten and raped. She could have been killed. She is scared because she has no idea who the father of her baby is. Her rapist might have created the child with her. She needs all of the love and support she can get and you push her out of your life? You are treating her like garbage. You might be angry with me, but your daughter has done nothing wrong."_

"_I don't want you with my daughter. You hurt Esme for years," Charlie yelled at him straining his voice._

"_Charlie, you know that was another lifetime ago. It doesn't excuse what I did to her, but I have changed. You have seen this over the years. You are the one who forced me to get better and I will never be able to show you my gratitude and thanks for that."_

"_I don't care. I don't want you with Bella."_

"_Don't you think Bella is old enough to make her own decisions?"_

_Charlie stared at his friend. It sounded like he was growling. "I don't care. You are no good for her. You know what else, from this point on I don't have a friend in this practice. I have a partner, that's it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Good day Dr. Cullen." Charlie stood up and stomped out of the office slamming the door behind him. _

As he recalled what happened that morning, he didn't want to say too much to Bella. "Well, not directly. He has been very professional and cordial, however he did tell me in not so many _words_ that we aren't friends anymore." Carlisle saw the look in Bella's eyes. He walked her over to the bed they were sharing and sat down with her. "You know, he'll turn around, you know he will babe. Just give him time."

"You sound like my brother now."

As he kissed her check, the door bell rang. "Jake is a wise man. I'll get that."

A few moments later Carlisle appeared again. He handed Bella an envelope. "It was certified mail for you. It doesn't have a return address."

Bella opened the envelope and began to read. Her heart broke and she cried. She held the letter close to her and cried in Carlisle's arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Unable to speak, she simply handed him the letter. It was from Charlie on the practice's stationary. He stated due to some unprofessional workmanship, Bella was being placed on paid administrative leave. He would review her case within the next month and proceed from there.

"Really, he'll come around? Like hell he will." She cried into Carlisle's chest. He held her. She finally got up, went into the bathroom and washed her face and marched back out. She now was angry.

"What the fuck is his problem? I have to deal with this shit on top of finding out if my rapist is the father of my child and I need to find a place to live. Seriously, I ought to just go to the practice and give him a piece of my mind. I want to scream at him. I'm so mad!"

"Okay, now you are talking like a crazy lady. Come here and sit with me," Carlisle told her as they once again sat on the bed together. "I can't solve all of those problems, but I can solve one. Don't look for a place to live."

"Do you want me to live out of my car? We're in Washington state, it isn't warm like it is in California. Plus I don't think a car is a place to raise a child, if I keep it." Bella tried to make a joke.

"You are a crazy lady. You all ready have a place to stay, here, with me."

"No, Carlisle, I can't. You have been so loving and great and kind to me for these past few days, but we just got back together. We are trying to work things out and this might not be a good idea right now. I'm not saying no for forever, it's just no for right now."

He shook his head. "I want you here. It is nice to have someone to talk to about our day and to cook with. God knows you'll need help cooking to keep you healthy during your pregnancy. Plus, if you do choose to keep the baby I promised you I would help you out. It is kind of inevitable that you would wind up here anyway. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind if we turned her room into a nursery, or we could make her room into the guest room the then the guest room into a nursery. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

She shook her head. "I don't know, that's an awful lot to ask of you."

"Bella, don't be too proud or stubborn. Did you ask? No, I offered. I also wanted to suggest something to you. I wasn't going to bring this up until you made a decision about the baby, but don't go back to work."

"What? Who is the one talking crazy now?"

"Listen to me, save your money. Put into a savings account for you and or the baby, I don't care what you do with it, just save it. I have thought about this long and hard and I want everything I own to be placed jointly in your name."

"No, no, no, no. That's way, way too much. That is very nice, very generous of you, but I can't accept it."

Carlisle chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed Dr. Swan, I am very much in love with you. I would do anything for you. I have never loved anyone in the way, in the capacity that I love you. Not Esme, not anyone. It's you, it's all you baby.

"So if I want to spend my money on you or have you spend my money on you, that's my choice. You know I have more money than I can ever spend in my lifetime. This is my house and I get to decide who I want in it. If I had my way you'd never be allowed to leave." He paused for a minute and looked at her. "That's not how I wanted that to sound. I'm not and would never take you hostage, you know that right?"

Bella laughed as she sat on his lap. "Yes you crazy one, I hear you loud and clear. I just need time to think about it. Can you give me time?"

Carlisle pulled her lips close to his. His soft lips touch hers. "I'm not going anyway. I'll just be here waiting, for you."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: thank you very much to all who have read and reviewed. I really do appreciate it. I wanted to warn all of you guys that this chapter does deal with some difficult, dark circumstances. It touches upon child abuse and things to that nature. When I originally wrote it, it was difficult and I went through several drafts before winding up with this one. I just wanted to warn you. Feel free to skip it if you can't bear to read it and wait for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

"Hello Uncle Felix, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Bella shook hands with her lawyer.

"Bella, please, you know you are my favorite client." Felix wasn't really Bella's uncle. He was a neighbor of the Swan's while Bella was growing up. He and his wife used to buy Girl Scout cookies from her as well as other fundraisers from both she and Jacob. He and his wife never had children but come the holidays or their birthdays, the Volturi's would spoil the Swan children merciless. Felix was representing Bella in her case against Mike.

"That's very kind of you to say. I actually wanted to talk to you about two things." Bella spilt her guts on being pregnant and not knowing who the father was. She wanted to know if they could make Mike give samples of his blood to see if he indeed fathered the child.

"I don't see why not. It could be good evidence. I'll get on that right away and let you know as soon as I hear something sweetie, all right?" Bella nodded as he asked, "there was something else, right?"

Bella in return nodded. She began to explain about her father. She told Felix how Charlie at first wouldn't allow her to go back to work until she spoke to someone. Then he found out about her and Carlisle and he sent the letter. She showed him the letter.

"All right, let me ask you a few questions. Is this a personal issue that needs to take place outside the work place?"

"Most definitely yes," she answered confidently.

"Did you and Carlisle ever interact at the office?"

"Yes, but only when there was a patient involved, but other than that no. We kept our romance out of the office. We were always very professional at our place of work."

"Have the two of you ever done anything unethical at the office that would risk another person's life due to your relationship?"

She shook her head again. "No, as I stated we kept our romance out of the work place."

He sighed and took off his glasses. "Bella, what would you like the final outcome of this to be?"

"I want to be able to keep my job and possibly have a relationship with my father."

"Bella, I can almost defiantly get you your job back, however, I can't guarantee your relationship with your father. If anything else, I'm afraid that the lawsuit would make it worse. We don't need to file anything right now, just think about it."

_Just think about it? That's one more thing to stop and think about,_ Bella thought to herself. She thanked Felix for his time and promised to get back to him soon about how to proceed with Charlie.

After returning from the law office, she was able to cross one thing off of her to do list. She was now onto number two while on her way to number three.

"Hello," a groggy voice said on the other end. Bella was excepting to get his voice mail.

"Hey, I woke you up, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked sounding more awake.

Bella laughed. "Yes it is James. I'm sorry I woke you. How are you?"

"No worries, I guess at, what time is it? Ten thirty five I should be awake. I'm all right, can't complain too much. How are you doing?"

"Pregnant."

"What?" James asked as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his face. "What happened?"

"For starters Carlisle and I are back together."

"Congratulations?" James asked.

"Well, thanks. I don't know how to say this so I just have to come out and say it. Please listen to me before you say anything." Bella began to start to explain.

Bella began telling him how she and Carlisle were back together. She told him that she was living with him and they did truly love each other. She told him how her father kicked her out of the house and his life.

"That leads me to this. I'm pregnant and know it isn't Carlisle. That would make my life too easy. It can be one of two people. There is a fifty percent chance that the baby is yours." Bella told him sadly.

James didn't say anything at first. He remembered that night perfectly. Neither one of them used protection. He knew Bella wasn't on the pill and he didn't have a condom on him. There was totally a chance of him being the father of the baby. After a cough, James asked "Who else's could it be? How do we find out if it is mine?"

Bella began to explain the CVS test and then about Mike.

"Wait a minute, back up. The father of your baby could be the man who held you hostage and raped you?" James asked finally awake.

"Yes, he is the other possibility." Bella began to cry silently. This conversation was more emotional than she thought it was going to be.

"Bella, I pray to the heavens that I am the father. I don't know what we can do to make things work, but we will make it work and we will be pretty kick ass parents." James paused as he thought out loud. "God, I don't want that beast to be the father. I don't want you to have to endure more than you have all ready been through."

"Thank you. Fingers crossed over here too."

They chatted a little while longer. Bella asked for James to see his doctor about getting in touch with her doctor to farther the CVS testing. After they hung up the phone, Bella felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened with Charlie and why I think he hates me," Bella told Emmett as she bit in to her mushroom ravioli.<p>

"He doesn't hate you. He's just angry and doesn't know how to deal with it. Your pictures are still on the walls of his office."

Bella placed her fork on the table. "He sure has a funny way of showing it. Don't worry, those pictures will be down soon enough. They might not be there when you go to work tomorrow. Who knows, that man is so irrational."

Emmett took in a breath of air. He wanted to bring up a delicate situation with Bella but didn't know how to start it. "Um, so a baby uh?" Emmett asked as they finished dinner. Emmett had not seen too much of Bella since their lunch date the previous week. We wanted to make sure things between the two of them were all right. "Swan, you are in a messed up situation."

Bella laughed softly. "Thanks for the update Em, it was really informational."

"That's what I am here for. What are you going to do?"

"Truthfully, if it is James' we are going to find a way to raise it. It'll be difficult, but we will be able to make it work. He told me and I quote, 'we will make kick ass parents." She laughed before breathing deeply and continuing. "If it is Mike's, well, things aren't so simple."

"What do you mean? How would things be different?"

"Well," Bella said as she took a gulp of her water. "I'm thinking about getting an abortion."

"What? Is this because of Carlisle?"

"Emmett, no, of course not. Carlisle has even said he'd help me raise the baby and take on all paternal responsibilities. He is trying to rationalize where to put the nursery."

"Then what is the issue?"

Bella took another deep breath and played with the napkin on her lap. She never looked at Emmett in the eyes as she explained. "The issue is I don't need to explain to a child that they were created out of hate. I can't explain to a child that their father is a monster who hurt me and forced me to have sex with him, thus creating them. For myself, I can't have a constant reminder of what happened to me. I don't want to someday see the result of my few weeks with Mike. Had I known I was going to be raped and beaten, I would have remembered to refill my birth control after Carlisle and I broke up." Bell said trying to be sarcastic.

Emmett failed to see the humor in her attempt. He ignored it as he continued. "I can't imagine how hard that would be on you, but don't do it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't abort the baby. That's what it is right now. It's a child that despite its circumstances for being created, it is what it is. Bella, there is a life growing inside of you."

Bella nodded numbly. She then grew silent and then irritated. "Em, I totally appreciate everything that you have done for me since we've met. I feel like you have always been in my life and I have gone to you with things and you have always been there for me. This is different. Thank you for your impute, but I really wasn't asking you your opinion. I was kind of telling you what I may or may not have planned."

Emmett returned her nod. "You will always have regrets."

"That's something I might have to live with. I've been thinking about this since I found out."

"Bella, trust me, you will think of the child a lot. You will have a lot of regret and just wonder how things might have been."

"Really?" She asked him doubting him and not knowing where the conversation was going. "You are an expert on this how again?"

Emmett took a sip of his wine and sat back in the booth. The waitress brought over the check. He quickly handed her his credit card and she walked away. "My girlfriend in high school had one."

"Wait, your what?"

Letting out a soft laugh, he continued. "Before I realized I was gay, well, I think I always knew I was gay. I was just afraid to come out. You know how insecure high school kids are.

"Anyway, before I came out I was Mr. Jock. I was the captain of the football, track and baseball teams. I always went out with a different cheerleader. I didn't really enjoy my experiences with women. I was kind of a man whore until I met Charlotte Elliot. I thought we were going to get married.

"It was our senior prom. I rented a room for us after the prom. After the party, we didn't end up leaving that room for the entire weekend. That weekend Charlotte became pregnant. Once we found out, we talked about the options. We were both about to go to school in different states. We both knew we were too immature to keep a relationship like that going. Then we thought if we did have the baby, we would have to cancel our college plans. Both of our parents would have killed us.

"Charlotte said she couldn't go through her first year of college pregnant and give up the baby. Her getting an abortion seemed like the best option." Emmett stopped and took a deep breath. Bella saw tears over his blue eyes. "We found out Charlotte was carrying a baby girl when she got the abortion. I wonder almost every day what my thirteen year old daughter would have been like. What her name would have been. I wonder if she would have had my eyes or chin. Would she have liked the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus. Would I let her listen to Miley Cyrus?"

Emmett paused for a moment. He placed his hand in his hands and took a deep breath. Once his hands were removed, he continued. "I think I might have missed my only opportunity to become a father. I'm not saying you'll never have any other children again, but Bella; please please promise me you'll at least consider other options. If you are worried about how you will react and deal with the child, know that there are people all around you who love you and will help you and most importantly support you. You will never have to be alone. Even though your father is acting a little crazy right now, you know he'll come around. If the resentment issue ever arises, talk to Alice about it. Work through it honey."

Bella looked at her friend and gave him a hug. He had given her a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>The CVS testing was done the eleventh week of her pregnancy. Carlisle sat with her and held her hand and took care of her for the rest of the day.<p>

Normally it would about a week for the results to come back. Mike, however, had been uncooperative and was refusing to partake in the testing. Felix was working on a way to make him be tested. James, on the other hand, was good. His doctor has sent his sample the day after Bella spoke with him. She hadn't even had her test done! Now it was just a waiting game.

Bella also had a full examination. The baby was just about the size of a fig. The baby's heart beat was very loud and strong this time. Bella's doctor was pleased to hear that she was no longer suffering from morning sickness. In just two more weeks the end of her first trimester would be completed. She had up to seven more weeks to decide if she wanted to have an abortion. She wished Mike would just hurry up and take the damn test.

The following week Rosalie was staying with Carlisle and Bella for a week while Victoria had a conference to attend to in California. One afternoon Bella took Rose shopping. Bella's pants were beginning to get a little snug.

Rose of course loved shopping. She helped Bella choose a few outfits, shirts and jeans. She had no doubt in her mind that Rose was most defiantly Alice's little sister. There were clothes that Bella liked that Rose wouldn't even let her touch let alone consider wearing.

As a thank you, Bella took Rose to choose a few outfits. She chose to go into Gap and the Limited Too. They also explored Saks Fifth Avenue where Rose also picked up a few outfits. She was almost five, but the girl definitely decided she liked styles that were older. While she was changing, Bella noticed long bruises on Rose's back and near her underwear line. Her chest and upper shoulders were also black and blue that appeared to be clearing up. There were also some yellow bruises clearing up. She was going to pick a good time that afternoon to ask her about them.

After their shopping adventure, Bella took Rose out for lunch. They sat down at a California Pizza Kitchen and chose what they wanted to eat. Rose began their conversation.

"Belly, are you and daddy married?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No Rose, but we love each other very, very much."

Rose nodded. "Okay. Are you having a baby?"

"How did you know that?"

"'Cause I heard my daddy and my mommy talking about it. Daddy said he loves you very much, more than he has loved anyone before."

Without thinking, Bella responded, "Like I told you Rose, I love him very much too."

"More than my Edward?"

"You know honey there are different kinds of love. I love Edward just like you do, like he was my big brother. I love your daddy like," Bella paused for a moment while she thought of a comparison. "I love your daddy like Belle loves the beast, well, at least by the end of that movie."

Rose seemed very satisfied with Bella's answers. Then came Rose's moment of truth. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Rose! Who wouldn't? You are so stinkin' adorable!" Bella gushed.

"You are right, I am adorable, aren't I?"

"Yes you are!" Bella agreed.

When they were almost home, Bella felt hungry again. She and Rose stopped for ice cream at a local ice cream shop. While sitting in their booth, Bella brought up the marks on her body.

"Hey sweetie, I wanted to ask you earlier about the bruises on your back?" Bella mentioned as she took a bite of her ice cream. She was trying to come off nonchalant but nerves were getting the best of her.

Rose paused for a moment. She looked down in her ice cream and played with the spoon. "I, umm, I fell the other day."

"Oh honey, that's too bad. What happened?" Bella asked not buying her answer.

Rose never looked up as she began to explain. He eyes stayed focused in her cake batter ice cream. "I was running, yea, I was running and then I felled onto mommy's chair on the deck."

Bella knew there was more. "Really, is that what really happened baby?"

Rose bit her lip and looked away from Bella. She looked down at her ice cream as she spoke softly. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because _he_ told me not to."

"Who's _he_? Is he some boy from your school?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Bella got up and sat next to Rose and placed her arm around her. "If someone is hurting you it's all right to let someone know and to break that promise baby. I don't want to see you hurt and neither does daddy."

Looking into her bowl of ice cream, tears began to roll down her checks. She was quiet for a few moments until she started talking to me. "Royce hit me with a belt."

"What and why? Who is Royce?"

"He's mommy's friend. He watches me sometimes when she isn't home. He told me I was a bad girl because I wasn't sitting good for the pictures he took of me."

Bella's ears perked up. She didn't like where this conversation was heading. "Pictures? What kind of pictures?"

"He told me he and his friends said I was pretty and he took pictures of me in lots of dresses and my favorite skirt and shirt." She paused for a minute. "And in my pajamas. He also took pictures while I was in the bath tub."

Now feeling like she was going to lose her ice cream, Bella tried to remain calm. "Did he do anything else?"

Rose nodded and looked at Bella. She had tears forming in her eyes. Rosalie was afraid because she knew what Royce did was wrong. She also didn't want him to get into trouble because he had lied to Rose. Plus he had said she would be in trouble if she told anyone about their photos.

Bella took a deep breath as she looked into Rose's eyes. "Rosalie, listen to me. No one is mad at you. What Royce did was wrong. Very, very wrong. I need you to be a big girl and tell me if he ever touched you and where he touched you." She saw fear in Rose's eyes as she looked at the floor. Bella lifted her chin with her finger. "You are not in trouble. I need to know this. You can tell me anything sweetie."

Without missing a beat, she started to talk. "No," she stated as she stopped and looked at Bella. "I've said too much. He's going to hurt me again and mommy! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Bella, promise me you won't tell anyone."

Bella shook her head sadly. "Honey, this is one of these things we can't keep a secret. It's a very bad thing that he did to you. We need to talk to daddy."

"No! No! No! We can't tell him. Please Belly, no!" Rose said crying. "I'm gonna get in trouble."

"Baby you aren't in trouble. Your daddy needs to know about this," Bella said in a calm voice. Bella cupped the child's face in her hands as she kissed her nose. "I love you Rosalie. Daddy and Mommy love you very much. What Royce did was very wrong." She paused before continuing. "Did Royce make you do anything else? You can tell me Rose."

"Nope. He just took pictures. He said it was like how Hannah Montana does her pictures."

With tears flowing down from both of their cheeks, they left their ice cream which was mostly eaten any ways. Bella held the child and carried her out to the car. She sped the entire way to the practice. She tried calling Carlisle three times and paging him four times. She called Emmett and he explained that he had a very heavy patient load and was very busy. She told him she was ten minutes away and needed to talk to Carlisle. Emmett promised to try and do what he could do to get him away from his appointments.

Once at the office, she carried Rose in. She left her with Emmett while she waited in Carlisle's office. One her way she bumped into her father.

"Bells, I wanted to talk to you. How are you?"

She shook her head. "As much as I would love to talk to you I can't right at this moment. What you can do is take over some of Carlisle's clients for right now. It's an emergency with his daughter."

"What happened to Rosalie? Is she all right?" Charlie asked perking up.

"I don't think she is. I need to talk to him now. Like I said, we can talk another time dad. Just get him."

Just as Charlie was about to retrieve him, Carlisle stepped out of an examination room with a patient.  
>"See in a few weeks. Just stop with Emmett to make an appointment," he smiled as he walked towards Bella and Charlie. Something felt weird about both of them standing side by side waiting for him. He saw the worried look on Bella's face and looked at both she and Charlie. "What's going on?"<p>

"You really need to answer your pages and your voice mails. I need to talk to you right now."

Looking tired, confused and irritated Carlisle again looked at Charlie and then Bella as he whispered into her ear, "As much as I would love to see you right now, this isn't the time. We are totally swamped today. I'll call you on my way home." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

Seeing the urgency in Bella's eyes, Charlie stepped in. "Hey man, why I don't I take your next patient? I think this might be important."

Surprised, Carlisle cautiously looked at Charlie and then Bella. She wasn't going to back down. He looked at Charlie and nodded. As he walked away, his eyes focused on Bella. "All right, let's go to my office."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Who the fuck is this bastard?" Carlisle yelled.

"Rose didn't know his last name; just that he knew Victoria and is name is Royce." Bella explained calmly from across his desk.

After hearing what his youngest daughter had told his girlfriend, Carlisle tried to be calm. His first emotions were shock and anger. He didn't understand why something so horrific had happened to Bella and now to his young daughter? All he could think of was there were a lot of sick son of bitches out in the world.

Once he was calm, he called Felix. He knew he was handling Bella's case and now he wanted him to deal with Rose. After fifteen minutes, he slammed down the phone, looked at Bella and explained what they had discussed.

"We need to talk to Victoria. We don't have a last name and therefore we can't get to _him_ at the moment. Felix has her numbers to try and will contact her, then us. Felix is going to file papers to make me have sole custody. She is not going back to Victoria's house again ever." He growled.

He stood up and looked out the window. He turned around and kicked the trash can, knocking it over before punching the wall. He sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

Bella had remained quiet and let him go through the motions. After a few moments had come and gone, she walked behind him and placed her arms around him. He turned around in his chair and pulled her into his lap. He held her close and cried in the crook of her neck.

Once he had settled down, Bella wiped his tears as he gained his composure; he looked at the woman on his lap. "I should get back to patients."

"Like hell you are." Bella snapped back.

"Bella, please, just spend the afternoon with Rose and we'll all talk more when I get home. I don't want to argue."

"Good, because I don't feel like arguing. Carlisle, your daughter is scared to death and thinks that she is trouble because an animal touched her and hit her. I can be there but she really needs her father now. She needs you," Bella tried to reason.

He shook his head. "We are totally booked today, I can't just leave."

"You just can't leave your daughter either. Go. Home. To. Her." Bella slowly stated. She saw him shake his head and attempt to talk back. "You know, you did so much for me when I was going through my hell. You were in Boston every chance you had. You gave up your time with your daughter to help my father. You were running things here by yourself. You were completely selfless, which is one of the reasons I love you. Right now you are being a selfish bastard because you don't know how to deal with your own feelings." Carlisle looked at her with a look of anger. It didn't stop Bella, she just continued with her rant.

"Your daughter was-was" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the word escape her mouth. "possibly was molested. I know what you are doing. You don't think you can handle it. You don't think you can talk to her, well guess what? This isn't about you. It's about your daughter and what she needs and what she wants. She may be growing up but she's still a baby in the scheme of things, she's your baby. Go and act like a father. Hold her and tell her that you love her and that she is safe and she isn't in trouble."

Carlisle was silent. Bella went to get his jacket and handed it to him. She was now quiet and spoke in a whisper. "Go, she's with Emmett up front. You might as well know that I'm not leaving until you have left with your daughter. I'm going to talk to my dad. I'll stay here if I have to and fill in for you myself. Just go, and just be with her. I'll bring home dinner, just spend time with her. She needs you."

Carlisle silently looked at Bella and nodded slowly. No one had ever spoken to him in the tone that Bella had. He had no idea how to respond to the woman in front of him. He kissed her cheek. Without much emotion he asked, "I'll see you later at home?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I'll see you at home." She watched him walk out of his office. She sat in his chair and cried. She kept crying until a gently knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Isabella? Is everything okay?" He asked her.

She wiped her eyes and looked up. "No dad, everything isn't all right."

* * *

><p>Bella stayed until just after six. As promised, she took on Carlisle's patient load. She was amazed that Charlie had agreed. He was actually thankful for her help. He thanked her several times throughout the day. On her way out, Charlie told Bella that he wouldn't have made it through the day without her help.<p>

After stopping to at the supermarket to collect things for dinner, Bella pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car and the scene she saw melted her heart. Rose was smiling and chasing Carlisle through the gated backyard. After watching for a few moments, Bella gathered the cloth bag and placed it over her shoulder as she walked around to the gate.

"Belly! Come play with us!" Rose yelled to her as she ran into Bella.

"I will, after dinner, all right? I promise." Bella said kissing the child's check.

"What are we having?" Carlisle asked as he caught up. Once he met Bella he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Cheeseburgers and French fries," Bella smiled as she saw Rose jumping up and down. "And for desert strawberry shortcake!"

"Really? Those are all my favorite foods!" Rose said as she hugged Bella.

Bella hurried inside. She was putting the French fries into the oven when she felt arms around her waist. He gave her a simple kiss on her cheek. "Rose is in the bathroom and I wanted to talk to you briefly. Thanks for putting me in my place earlier. I didn't know what to do. Thank you for being there."

She turned around to face him and smiled softly. She placed her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. "Please know that you aren't in this alone. You are never alone. We are in this together now. You made my problems your problems. Now I'm making yours mine. Sometimes you have to give me a kick back to reality. Today I just figured you needed one too. I talked to my dad too. He sends his apologizes and kind of knows what you are going through. He said call him if you need to talk. He also said don't worry about going back to work until you are ready. There are some doctors from the surrounding area he can call to help him."

Carlisle smiled as he placed his lips on her forehead. "My Isabella, the miracle worker."

"I'm far from that. All I did was what I thought was right. Now, please start the grill so I can put the burgers on." She said as she unwrapped his arms from around her and playfully pushed him with her hip.

After dinner was finished, Bella made good with her word. She joined Rose and Carlisle outside. They were running around. She also enjoined swinging next to Rose on the swing set while Carlisle pushed both of them.

As the evening began to wind down, Rose loved using the sidewalk chalk to draw on the driveway with. As she sat with the two, Bella couldn't help but start to think about her life. From an outsider, it looked like they were a normal happy family. On the inside of course it was much different.

Bella thought about her own turmoil. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she placed her hand on her stomach. Carlisle took notice of this and smiled at her. Bella thought about everything she had been through with Mike. It was hell, literally, however, there was Rose. She didn't understand what Royce did to her and the long term effects it might have on her.

She thought about how Rose's childhood had been stolen from her. No matter how many happy memories she had as a child, memories of Royce would hunt her. Tainted thoughts would always surround her memories. She wondered in the future if it would affect her ability to love and trust a man, or anyone for that matter.

She stared at Carlisle as he helped Rose draw a picture. He didn't think anyone would be worse than Mike. Mike was a wild animal that deserved to be in the wild and eaten by another wild beast. This Royce guy, however, was a rapid animal that deserved to be put down. As he looked up at his daughter, who now was coloring with Bella; he wondered how a grown man could ever do that to a child. Carlisle knew he wasn't a saint in the past and he definitely wasn't kind to women all the time, however, he never hurt a child in the way that Royce had.

Rose colored with a smile on her face. She watched as Bella crawled over and tried to help Carlisle draw an animal that no one could identify. Rose laughed and felt good. She loved how both of them played with her and always showed that they loved her. Her mommy didn't always play with her. Rose knew she had a good daddy who would never hurt her. She also had her Belly.

Rose realized that she felt better after talking to Bella. She knew that Bella had to tell her dad, but only at the police station did she and Carlisle talk about the events. Rose thought she was pretty special because after talking to the police, Carlisle took her out for ice cream. It was her second one of the day! She also knew between her father and her Belly she was safe and loved.

She wasn't sure how Bella fit into their family, but she was glad that she did. She liked thinking that Bella was her mom, even though she knew she wasn't. She loved Victoria but sometimes she was angry and she never played with her like her father and her Belly would. Bella acted like how Rose thought a mom should act. Bella never yelled at her and always sang with Rose, even if she wasn't a good singer. Bella let Rose put on her lip gloss on the days she wore make up. She wondered how things would change once the baby came. Until then, she thought she was going to have fun with her Belly.

As the timer to the driveway lights lit them, Carlisle burst the girls' bubbles. "I think it's time for bed. It's getting dark outside."

"Can I take a bath?" Rose asked as she picked up the chalk and placed it back into the bucket where it belonged.

Carlisle smiled as they all walked back to the garage to put away her chalk. "I think that would be okay."

Rose was skipping into the garage. She stopped to see both her father and Bella waiting for her. She continued to skip over to the both of them and grabbed each of their hands to hold. She was in the middle of them and she smiled.

"Do you want a regular bath or a bubble bath Princess Rosalie?" Bella asked as she lightly squeezed Rose's hand.

"I'm a princess so of course I want a bubble bath!" She laughed.

Once inside, Rose took off her shoes at the designated spot. She left them and began to skip a head of them.

With Rose leading the way, the three of them began to walk up the stair case. Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and followed Rose up the stairs.

"Daddy, can I use your tub?" Rose turned around to ask. She was referring to the Jacuzzi tub.

"Of course you can. I'll grab your bubble bath from your bathroom." Carlisle said as he walked towards one end of the hall while Bella and Rose walked the other. Bella began to run the bath water and helped Rose into the tub. When Carlisle walked in, the girls were laughing. He was adding the bubble when he looked up and saw the marks on Rose's body. He stared and then hurried out of the room.

Bella finished bathing Rose and they laughed together. They sang, "You are my Sunshine" and then got out of the tub.

"Do you think you and daddy can stay with me and read to me?" Rose asked as Bella brushed her long blonde hair.

"I think we can do that. Here, you brush your hair and I'll go find daddy." Bella said with a smile.

She walked back into their bedroom, he wasn't there. She walked down into the kitchen and he wasn't there. Finally, she followed his angry voice into the office.

"I don't give a damn, Felix, you are wrong," she heard Carlisle yell into the phone. "You must have dialed the number wrong. She is at a conference in California. Why would her phone be disconnected? She needs her phone for work."

Bella sat on the edge of the desk and continued to listen to the man she loved yell at the old lawyer. The yelling continued for a few more moments and then he slammed down the phone. Bella got off of the desk and walked behind Carlisle and began to massage his shoulders. She broke the silence.

"Rose asked for both of us to read to her. She's waiting."

He nodded as he stood up. "I'm sorry about what happened up there, with running out of the bathroom. I couldn't look at her body and see them littered with all those bruises. I lost it at the police station too."

"You went to the police station?"

"Yea, but they couldn't do much. We have no last name all they could do was take photos and a description. When their photographer began to take picture I ran out of the room and threw up. I was told that was a normal reaction."

"I wish I could have been with you. Come on, let's go see her," Bella said holding his hand as they walked up the stairs.

They positioned themselves comfortably on Rose's queen size bed. Carlisle sat with his back against the wall. Rose curled into him as Bella sat next to her. Bella began to read a chapter from The Little Prince. When she finished the chapter, both father and daughter were fast asleep. She pulled up the purple and pink quilt from the bottom of the bed, tucked them in and gave them both kisses on the cheek. She shut off the light and walked out of the room.

She showered and got ready for bed. She had reread the same paragraph in Water for Elephants about sixteen times before her phone rang.

"Bells, how are?" Charlie asked quietly on the other line.

"I could be doing better. How about you?"

Charlie laughed. "I'm fine; don't worry about your old man." He paused and took in a deep breath. "I called of course to see how Carlisle and Rosalie are doing, but I also called to talk to you about something. Before you say anything Bells, let me just say this. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. Believe it or not I think I might have over reacted when you told me how you and Carlisle got back together."

Bella smiled. "Dad, you changed the locks on the house."

"Was I too rash? Seriously Bella, if he makes you happy, then I am happy for you. He is a good man who has changed a lot in the past several years. If he really makes you happy then who the hell am I to stand in your way?"

Bella started playfully laughing. "All right, now I'm worried. Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Laughing back, Charlie answered, "All right, I deserve that."

"What made you change your mind and come to your senses?"

"Well, your brother loves you very much and gave me an earful when I came home the day that you came to get some things. He's too pig headed, I can't imagine where he gets that from."

"Yea, I have no idea. Neither one of us are stubborn."

Charlie chuckled. "Right. I also saw and heard you talk to Carlisle in his office about Rose. He wanted to go back to work, which, by the way I wouldn't have let him do. He didn't want to face the subject-but you stuck it to him. You made him face his fear. You promised him you weren't leaving until he left with Rosalie. You stood toe to toe with him and you won."

"Dad, it really wasn't a win-loose situation."

"No, but you told him things he needed to hear. You were loving, comforting and you kicked his butt verbally at the same time. After hearing both of you arguing I am pretty sure you could take care of yourself in any situation with him." Charlie paused for a moment. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Bella. Honey, I saw the love that both of you have for each other. You were feeling his pain, weren't you?"

Bella took a breath and licked her lips. "Rose is a great kid dad. I love her so much. She didn't deserve what that bastard did to her. When she told me what happened to her, I thought I was going to be sick. I've lived some of it as an adult, but for a child to go through that, I can't fathom the thought."

"Honey, trust me when I tell you I've been there. You might be a grown woman, but to hear what you went through, I was physically sick. Hearing those things that were done to a child-"

Bella interjected. "Makes it worse?"

"Not worse, just different. I don't think either one of you had it worse."

"Most certainly she did. She's a child dad. She's almost five years old, barely older than a baby. She's so young. Her early memories will be tainted with memories of that animal. I am not sure how long this went on for. Rose was talking about lots of pictures being taken at different times.

"You know, so I will look back and see the year that I turned twenty eight as a crappy year. That's one year and it isn't going to be one of my first childhood memories that I will remember."

On the other end of the line Charlie nodded his head. "I think that's fair. Bella I am sorry I was wrong."

"Dad we said that all ready, please don't say it again. It's over and done with."

"All right. I just want to make sure that you know I love you kid."

A smile found its way to Bella's red lips. "I love you too dad."

"Will you please tell Carlisle that he can talk to me any time if he needs to?"

"I promise I will. He's sleeping right now."

"I also wanted to let you know sweetheart that after seeing how you sprang into action with all of the Rose stuff, I have no doubt in my mind you will make an incredible mom."

"That means a lot dad, thanks."

Silence filled the phone as Charlie spoke up again. Bella couldn't remember the last time he was this talkative. "Bells, there is one other thing." He paused for a moment and then asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to come back and work for your old man again?"

Bella laughed again. "Well, I don't know what is going to happen now, however, let me talk to Carlisle and I'll let you know soon?"

"That sounds good kiddo. Have a good night."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"Thanks Jake for coming over. I wasn't sure who else to call and I know Rosalie will love you. Forewarning, she's a miniature Alice!" Bella joked with her brother. Jacob had volunteered to watch Rose for the day while Carlisle and Bella did some investigative work on Victoria and try to find out just who Royce was.

"No problem. I've meet Rose before, she was little but still. We'll have a fun day. Scouts honor," Jacob told his sister. Instead of holding up the fingers for the Boy Scout pledge Jacob made the rock and roll sign.

"You do remember you were never a boy scout, right?" Bella told him.

Jacob acted as if he was hurt. "I'm crushed by the words that left your mouth Isabella Marie Swan. Are you doubting me?" He paused dramatically before laughing all the way back to reality. "Of course I remember I was never a boy scout."

Bella shook her head as Carlisle and Rose joined the brother and sister in the front living room.

"Daddy, why can't I go with you and Belly?" Rose whined to Carlisle.

"Wait a minute, hold up. Belly?" Jacob asked as he looked at Bella. Then he looked at Rose. "You call her Belly?"

"Yep, she's my Belly." Rose said proudly as she crossed her arms.

Jacob acted like he was prim and proper. "Well excuse me little princess, I think she was my Belly first. I am her little brother after all and like you, I am the baby of my family." Jacob paused and then whispered into the child's ear. "Isn't it fun being the baby in the family?"

Rose's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I like being the baby! Are you going to play with me today?" She waited for Jacob to nod before she continued. "What are we going to do?"

"I can't tell you. I have to wait for the grownups to leave, but it'll be fun, trust me!" Jacob said with excitement.

Carlisle gave him the keys to his car in case they wanted to go to the park or out for lunch. He figured her booster seat was in his car so it was just easier for Jacob to use his car. He went over the emergency numbers and who to call in case of an emergency.

"Hon, I think Jake has it. He's good, really," Bella told her boyfriend who was acting like a first time father leaving his child alone with a sixteen year old high schooler. "Really, you don't have to give him the number for nine-one-one. He's smart enough to figure it out. Plus, if he happens and he forgets he can just press the button on the security system."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Am I forgetting anything?"

"No!" Both Bella and Rose shouted at the same time.

Everyone laughed as Carlisle spoke up. "Jacob, thank you again. I have no idea what time we will return. Thank you for giving up your day to watch Rose."

"It's no problem. I wanted to have some fun today anyway. I wanted to go to the park and maybe go down the big slide and the go on the tire swing." He smiled at Rose.

"Me too! Me too! Bye Daddy! Bye Belly!" She cried with excitement as she pushed them out the door.

Carlisle placed his arm around Bella. "There is nothing like being kicked out of your own house by a four year old."

She gave him the keys as they both got into her car. "At least she's going to have some fun. Jacob's in college, which is equivalent to an oversize six year old anyway. Plus, he spent a lot of time with Edward last fall."

Carlisle pretended to be shocked. "Say no more, 'Rose honey I'm coming to get you!' Really, I'm sure she's in perfectly capable hands."

Bella nodded with a smile as the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Jacob is pretty okay, most of the time."

As Carlisle drove, he and Bella had discussed a strategy. Early that morning, Carlisle tried to contact Victoria via her cell phone, which, as Felix had stated, had been disconnected. He called the Verizon himself to see why. The operator very nicely told him it was shut off due to nonpayment and they had no farther information on her.

Just for the heck of it, he tried calling her home phone number. It too had been disconnected. Verizon also had said the phone was disconnected due to nonpayment. He also tried to call her at the hotel she was staying at in California. Not only was she not staying there, but her company wasn't staying there either.

The two decided to go to Victoria's work. She was a lab technician in a research center. When they arrived, both Carlisle and Bella introduced themselves and asked to speak to Victoria. The receptionist went to retrieve Victoria's boss. He had introduced himself as Alec Brandon.

"How can I help you folks today?" he asked.

"I was looking for Victoria Hale. It is rather urgent." Carlisle explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but she no longer works here. She hasn't been with our company for almost three months."

"What?" Both Carlisle and Bella asked in shock.

"She had a bad attendance record. When she did show up for work she'd do a half ass job. She blamed a lot of her callouts and being late on her daughter, who is a beautiful girl, but it wasn't because of the kid."

"Why was she calling out?" Bella asked.

Alec looked at both of the people standing in front of him. "Out of curiosity how do you two know Ms. Hale?"

"I'm the father of her daughter and she is my girlfriend." Alec looked confused as Carlisle shook his head and continued. "Something bad happened to our daughter and I am trying to find Victoria so I can get some answers. Please, if you know anything about here, you have to let us know."

Alec nodded his head. "I honestly think she was into drugs and drinking in a big way. I actually caught her snorting something at her desk and told her to leave. After calling out a few more days, she had returned to work, drunk. I fired her and had her escorted out of the building. I packed up her desk myself and shipped them off to her home."

"Thank you. You didn't have very many answers but-"

Bella had an idea and interrupted Carlisle. "Royce. Do you know of anyone named Royce?"

"Royce King? Royce Hunter? Royce Rourke? There are a few of Royces here. It's weird it's not really a common name. You need to be more specific."

"We don't know anything else other than he was a friend of Victoria's who watched my daughter," Carlisle explained. "It is very important that we find him too. Do you know of anyone she socialized with outside of work?"

"King was fired right before she was. He was stealing medication we were testing. I don't have a forwarding number for him. However Hunter is still here and I can page him to come down and speak with if you'd like." Alec offered.

"Yes please, that would be very helpful," Bella told him.

About fifteen minutes later a man in his fifties appeared. "I'm Royce Hunter, may I help you?"

Bella explained who she and Carlisle were and how they needed to speak to Victoria. He shook his head and understood as he answered.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I was one of the people who got Victoria fired. We were doing a project together. I was staying here until midnight or after working on it when she wouldn't show up to work for days. I was really sick of missing my son's soccer games. He's a senior in high school so the games I get to see him play in are limited. I wish I could help you."

"Do you know if she had contact with Royce King?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, I know they did for a fact. They often left together. I know that he met her here several times to pick up her kid. She was cute; too bad her mother is so messed up. King wasn't the kindest person. He is young and does anything for money. I never trusted him."

"Can you give us a description of what the guy looks like?" Carlisle asked.

"I can do one better, let me retrieve pictures from the Christmas party last year," Alec told him. Within moments, Alec returned with several shots. "Take these. Like I said, they were from Christmas which makes them about four months old."

"Thank you both so much for your help. We really, really appreciate it," Bella said as she extended her hand to shake.

Once in back in the car, Carlisle spoke of his next move. "She has to be home, right? Where else would she be?"

They drove down the older section of town. Carlisle was never thrilled with his daughter living n the area, but he had always thought she was safe. As they pulled up to the house, they noticed a for sale sign in the yard. They parked the car and got out. There was another woman there. The woman with beautiful long, dark brown hair greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Claire, the realtor. Are you the Carmens?" She asked bubbly.

"No, we were actually on our way to visit the woman who, well used to live here apparently. Can you tell us how long the house has been on the market?" Bella asked as Carlisle peeked inside. The rooms were bare.

"It was foreclosed on last week. Apparently the women hadn't paid her mortgage for almost eight months. The house was bought immediately from the bank. My company bought it and fixed it up. It has only been on the market for a few days."

"What can you tell me about the stuff that was left here?" He asked hoping to get some of Rose's favorite toys back. Carlisle couldn't believe it. He had lots of questions. He wondered what the child support and extra money he had given Victoria had gone to. The knots in his stomach answered for him.

"I'm sorry, but everything was thrown out. Was there anything of any value?"

Seeing how upset Carlisle looked, Bella spoke up. "It's just all of his daughter's belongings, clothes and toys are gone. We don't know how to explain that to a four year old."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I wish there was something I could do."

"You have done more than enough thank you for your time Claire," Bella told her as she shook Claire's hand.

Once back in the car Carlisle hit the staring wheel. "God damn Victoria! Where the hell is she? What is going through her fucking mind?"

"Hey, why don't you let me drive for awhile? I'll drive over to Uncle Felix's office and we can see what he has to say."

Without saying a word, Carlisle got out of the car, slammed the door and switched seats with Bella. They drove silently to the office. Once there, Felix took them into his office right away.

"I was just about to call you Bella. Mike finally agreed to the testing. His samples have been taken and you should be hearing soon about that whole ordeal."

"That's really great news, thank you. We actually came to talk about new information we found out about Victoria." Bella continued to tell her uncle about their morning and the people they had met and the information that followed. There wasn't much to go on; however, it was more information than they had the previous day.

"Carlisle, you know how you wanted to file papers on becoming sole guardian? Your wish will most likely be granted tomorrow afternoon. She left you no forwarding numbers or address. That is child abandonment. She never told you what was going on. Now, with everything that has come to light about little Rose, any judge would be crazy not to give you full guardianship. I'll be filling those papers. By tomorrow everything should be set."

"Thank you Uncle Felix, you don't know how much that means to us," Bella said.

"I'm going to have my secretary scan these pictures into the computer. I need for you two to go to Rose and ask her to identify Royce. Then go to the police with his name and Rose. Then tell them that Victoria abandoned Rose and left you with no information to contact her." Felix saw how stressed Carlisle was and felt for him,

Bella leaned over to give Felix a hug while Carlisle shook Felix's hand. Carlisle thanked Felix and followed Bella out of the office. As they walked toward the car, Bella spoke up. "Why don't we grab something for lunch? We can go to that little restaurant that just opened. We can just sit with each other before we go talk to Rose."

"Fine." Carlisle simply said unfeeling.

After ordering for the both of them, Bella placed her hand on top of Carlisle's bouncing knee. He was tense and stressed, which Bella could feel. Carlisle was unsure what to do in this situation. He didn't want to bring up Royce again with Rose, but he had to. He excused himself from the table to use the restroom. On his way back he stopped and looked at the bar. He walked looked around to make sure Bella wasn't looking in that direction. He then walked over and sat on the barstool.

After a few minutes Bella looked around. Finally, she saw him. Bella watched Carlisle sit at the bar. He spoke to the bar tender and it appeared as if he ordered a drink. Without thinking she marched over.

"Excuse me, bartender, hey, you yes, hi."

"What would you like sweetie?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, what? Oh, nothing for me. That man sitting right on the other side of the bar, the one with the blonde hair, did he order anything to drink?"

"Just a scotch I was about to deliver. Why? Are you going to buy his drink?"  
>"Yes and then I'm going to pay you not to deliver it to him. Don't go back to talk to him, ignore him. I'll talk to him."<p>

"Lady I don't mean to pry but if the man wants to drink scotch, why won't you let him?"

Bella shook her head. Carlisle still hadn't notice her talking to the bartender. "Because I'm his girlfriend and he is a recovering alcoholic." She paused as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She took out enough to cover the drink and then an extra bill. "Here is the easiest fifty bucks you'll ever earn. Don't bring him that drink." With that being said, she plopped the money onto the bar and hopped off the bar stool and walked over to Carlisle.

"And what do you think you are doing? Did you get lost? Just to remind you we were sitting at a booth on the other side of the restaurant, not at the bar." Bella told him as she pointed over to their table. She sat next to Carlisle.

"Bella, don't do this right now. Just leave me alone." Carlisle said almost growling.

"You want to be left alone, all right. Then let's go home, screw lunch. Let's just leave this bar. We shouldn't be here."

Carlisle shook his head and acted like he was ignoring her at first. In very much the same tone and fashion that he spoke to her when they broke up, he looked up at her. "You have no idea what this feels like."

Bella raised her eye brows. "Excuse me? Really? Are you truly having this conversation with me? I might not what it's like to be a parent, but I've kind of been where Rose." She paused and pointed to her stomach. "Hi, remember this little mystery?"

Again Carlisle shook his head. Bella continued to talk in a soft voice filled with anger. "What will that drink do for you? Really?" She placed her hand on top of his and continued. "You're better than this crap. It won't change anything or make the situation better. It'll actually make a shitty situation a hell of a lot worse. If you want a drink call Tanya. That's why she's there. If you take one sip of that shit you won't be helping you or Rose."

Without saying anything, Carlisle hopped off the stool bitterly and walked over to the original booth that he and Bella were sitting in. Bella sighed a breath of relief and slowly walked back to the table where their food was waiting for them. Neither one of them felt like eating. Both were angry with the other and neither one wanted to talk about it.

After finishing their meal in silence, Carlisle placed his fork on the table. He took a deep breath and sip of his water. Carlisle picked up Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. Realizing Bella was still irritated, he began to speak first while not looking at her in her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me back and leveling with me," he softly told her.

Bella shifted in her seat and looked at him. She looked at him and commented flatly, "It almost didn't matter, did it?"

Looking at her in the eye, Carlisle began to speak. "Isabella, it did matter. I needed a swift kick in the ass. If you weren't a strong woman, I probably would have ignored you and had the drink. Truthfully, I wanted to ignore you but you are so damn persistent. Words can't express how grateful I am that you are in my life and for whatever reason unknown to man, you really do love me. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Shaking her head, Bella began to talk. "I don't ever want to find out what you would do without me." Carlisle looked up and smiled as she continued. "You know I feel the same way about you, right? I feel so much gratitude towards you. You have been nothing short of a good friend to me since I moved back home, which, coincidently enough has lead to you being my greatest love. I don't know why you love me but I make sure to thank god every night before I go to bed. I know I can be difficult." She stroked his cheek and smiled. "Simply stated, I love you."

A sincere smile appeared in Carlisle's lips as he leaned in and kissed Bella. "I love you too. Thank you for sticking by me and for coming back to me. Most of all, thank you for being there for Rose."

"I love her."

"I know you do, as she does you." He paused and shifted in his seat. Ever since last night he thought of having this conversation with Bella and he couldn't believe that he was actually going through with it. "I actually wanted to ask you something. This is just an idea and you don't have to decide today or tomorrow or even next week, it's just something I would like you to consider. This is an always thing. Even if, for some unknown reason to us we were to break up, again, I still would like you to consider this."

"Okay Carlisle, stop being wordy and overly dramatic and just ask me all ready."

Smiling, Carlisle started again. "With everything that has erupted in the last day, I have been thinking about things long and hard. I would like you to consider being Rose's legal guardian."

"What?"

"I know it is sudden, believe me. I also know it's a lot to ask. I honestly believe that you and I are stuck together for the rest of our lives. I'm not planning on letting you leave me again, and I know you don't want to go anywhere. Rose is going to live with me now, with us. If, for whatever reason there are decisions that need to be made about her and her well being and I'm not around, I would like you to be the one responsible for her and make decisions. I know that you love and care about her to make the right choices for her.

"Isabella, honey, I know this is a lot to take in as well as a lot to ask and think about, but I wanted to throw this out there." He paused to look at her. He couldn't read her mind. "You need to let me into your head. What are you thinking? Do you need time to think about it?"

Without missing a beat, Bella spoke confidently. "No."

Taken back, Carlisle looked up at her. "Well, that was quick. You don't even want to time to think about it?"

"No, I don't."

"All right, would you care to elaborate?"

"Yes."

Pausing, Bella just looked at Carlisle for a moment. She smiled but remained silent. Carlisle looked at her and began to speak. "I can't read minds. Are you going to elaborate or do you want more time to think?"

Bella took a breath. "No-yes-wait, let's start this again." She inhaled slowly and began to talk nervously. "No, I don't have to think about what you are asking and I do care to elaborate." Bella paused as she moved closer to Carlisle in the booth. She never let go of his hand as she began to explain things. Her eyes never left his. "I would absolutely love to be her guardian, but we have to make sure Edward and Alice agree to this. If they aren't okay with it, it won't happen. Plus, there is Victoria, whenever she might reappear again."

Carlisle squeezed her hand. He swept the hair hanging by her eyes behind her ear and kissed her cheek bone softly. "If something happened to me, I realize it would be more of a collaborative effort when raising Rose. I know both of them would always be there and do whatever they could, but they also have their own lives.

"I'm sharing my life with you. You have shown your love to my daughter and I. I would like to share her with you too. I would like for you to help her grow up and become a strong, independent woman like you have become. As I said, even if we don't work out for some unknown reason, I always want you in her life.

"And as for Victoria, don't worry about her. She obviously doesn't seem to give a damn about being a mother. She won't be a problem for us. I obviously didn't talk to Rose about this yet either, she's going through so much right now." He looked at Bella as she showed no emotion and said nothing. She just looked down at the glass of water in front of her. "Bella, you have to give me something to go on here. What are you thinking?"

Bella looked at Carlisle. Her heart leaped. She did love him more than she had loved any other man in her life. She couldn't explain how she just felt connected to him. A grin formed on her lips. "I would love to, but as long as Edward and Alice goes along with it."

Carlisle's lips found Bella's. He kissed her softly. He lightly sucked on her bottom lip before releasing it from his lips. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

She smiled as the waiter brought their check over. Before Carlisle had the chance to take the bill, Bella pulled out her credit card and handed it to the waiter. "This was my treat. By the way mister, I love you too."

After the bill was settled, Bella and Carlisle left the restaurant hand in hand. She kissed his cheek before snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked her to the passenger side door. He opened it, gave her a quick kiss and closed it. He hurried to his side. After closing the door, he started the car and reached for her hand and kissed its' back. "I'm hoping that Jake took Rose out and we will have a few moments to ourselves."

At the next red light, Bella gave Carlisle a kiss before she squeezed his hand. "I like that thought."

Once the light turned green, Carlisle floored the gas pedal and made his way to his house in record time. He smiled as he noticed Jacob's car wasn't sitting in the driveway. He pressed the button to the remote and opened Bella's bay of the garage. After he parked the car, they both exited from their perspective sides and walked towards each other.

Bella's mouth quickly found his as she pushed herself into him. He rested his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He quickly unlocked the door as they entered the house. As they walked into the kitchen, not letting go of each other, the telephone rang.

Ignoring the sound, Carlisle lifted Bella up to the island and continued to kiss her. One of his hands traveled from her thigh to her hips and then back in between her thighs. His other hand slowly massaged her breasts through her clothes. Carlisle's lips found her neck as he gave her soft sweet kisses. Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

When the machine finally picked up with the outgoing message, Bella wrapped her legs around Carlisle's waist, "we should really update to voice mail."

Carlisle continued to kiss her passionately. "Whatever you want."

"I want you," she answered as the caller was leaving a message.

"Hi, this call is for Isabella Swan. Dr. Swan, this is Dr. Tanner. I was calling with the results of your paternity test. Please call me when you have a moment."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella looked up as she heard the phone hang up. Her hands left Carlisle's body and froze. Tears began to stream from her chocolate eyes. She slid off the island top and stood up as she wiped her eyes. She tried to downplay what she had heard while she looked away from Carlisle. "The test results are in. Do we even have time to get the results? I mean Rose and Jacob should be back any minute; we have to talk to Rose about the picture and go to the police station and then talk to Uncle Felix again. We should have Jacob over for dinner since he watched Rose all day. What should I make? He likes steak, so maybe we can grill tonight. And then theres-"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her the pulled her into his chest. Loud sobs finally escaped her mouth. The more she cried and the louder she got, the tighter Carlisle held her and told her everything was going to be all right.

After she had settled down, he walked her into his office. He pulled her on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as he stroked her back. His fingers swept up and down her spine. A few minutes had past when Carlisle finally spoke up. "Call your doctor Isabella. Don't torture yourself until you know for certain. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." He kissed her forehead gingerly. "I'm never leaving you."

Bella nodded her head and took several deep breaths. She knew she had to call. The unknown was driving her crazy. She finally picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's office. She leaned back into the arms of the man she loved and waited for the doctor to answer. Her lover's head rested on hers. Finally the doctor came on the line. Bella immediately sat up straight.

Dr. Tanner made small talk about how she was feeling and if she was eating enough. After answering all of her questions politely, Bella spoke up.

"Dr. Tanner, I don't mean to be rude, but could you just tell me the results?"

"Of course. The first sample that was given to us was negative. The second sample, which we received just two days ago, was positive. I'm sorry Bella, I know how much you don't want to hear this, but Michael Newton fathered your baby." Dr. Tanner went on and explained that there would be a therapist if she chose to talk to one. She continued to speak as Bella kind of blocked her voice out of her head. She leaned back into Carlisle and tears ran freely from her eyes. Her mouth gaped open silently. Bella's breathing became staggered and heavy. She dropped the phone. Carlisle reached down and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Can Isabella call you back? I think she might be in shock right now. It appears as if she is hyperventilating or having an anxiety attack as we speak." Carlisle explained as he said goodbye to the doctor. He knew from her body language that Bella and received the news that they hadn't wanted to hear. Carlisle held her closer as he whispered, "Bella, breath honey, just breath. Here, breathe with me. Like this," Carlisle practiced with Bella. After a few minutes she calmed down. Loud cried escaped her mouth.

Bella just nodded unable to speak. The more she tried to breathe the more she cried. She felt like a child cradled in Carlisle's strong arms. It took her a while to gain her composure.

Carlisle felt helpless. He was standing on the side lines and there wasn't anything he could do at that moment for Bella. He continued to hold her in his arms and kiss her head. He kept on repeating that everything was going to be okay.

"How can you say that?" She finally yelled getting off his lap. She wiped her eyes and began to scream. "I am pregnant with an animal's baby! The man who raped and tortured me created a child with me and you want to tell me that everything is hunky dory? It's not Carlisle!"

"I know things aren't all right and you are in so much pain, but they will work out, you will see." Carlisle tried to explain in a calm, soothing voice. He tried to place his hands on her shoulders but she just backed away.

Bella shook her head with tears. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Carlisle. "I'm having an abortion."

Shaking his head with her, he looked into her eyes. He didn't agree with her. He knew she had to speak to someone and get therapy. Even if she went through with the abortion it wouldn't erase her emotional scars. If she really wanted to have the abortion, he'd be there for her. "Tell me when and where and I'll be with you to hold your hand."

She nodded as she crossed her arms. She looked at him still crying. "I'll call my doctor back in the morning and consult with her about it. I can't-I can't go through with it Carlisle, I can't," she began to ball again.

Immediately, Carlisle held her in his arms. She sobbed as soon as he touched her. "I will do whatever you need me to. We'll get through this together, I promise you. You just tell me what you want me to do." He said as he kissed her head and smoothed her hair while she clung in his arms.

Bella didn't have time to say anything more. The front door opened and they hear Jacob and Rose's laughs in the house. "I'll go talk to them; you take a minute for yourself." Carlisle told her as he kissed her head again before he left the room.

Moments later, Bella had pulled herself together and left the office. She heard Rose's laugh and followed it into the kitchen where she was drinking a juice box.

"Belly, your brother and me had so much fun! He pushed me so high on the swing and he went down with me on the slide. We didn't go down the little slide but the big slide! You know the one that I am afraid of." Rose began to explain as she sat on the bar stool next to the island.

Bella smiled and sat next to the child. "I'm glad that you had fun with Jake. What happened there?" Bella asked as she pointed to a scrap by her elbow.

Rose started laughing. "Jacob told me when it was time to go, but I didn't want to. I stayed on the tire swing. When he gave me the last warning, I jumped off the swing but I fell. It doesn't hurt or anything."

"She never cried. She's a brave little girl," Jacob commented as he ruffled Rose's hair.

"Well, let's clean it up and go put a band aid on it. I think you still have princess band aids left." Bella told the child with a smile on her face. Rose immediately jumped off of the tall stool and took Bella's hand in hers. They walked up the stairs together.

After they could no longer be seen, Jacob asked about his sister. "I know she is upset. Just look at her, you can tell she's been crying. Her eyes are blood shot and her face is all red. What is going on with her? Is it about Victoria?"

"No, I wish it was as simple as Victoria," Carlisle comment. He knew if they ever got to the bottom of the Victoria issue things wouldn't be simple at all. "She got the results back from the paternity test." Carlisle began to explain.

"What?" Jacob asked a little shocked.

Carlisle nodded as he sadly told Jacob, "Mike fathered the baby."

Jacob had tears in his eyes wide eyes. He felt ambushed. He wasn't expecting to hear any of this. "What? No, tell me you're wrong, please? Please tell me you're kidding?" When Carlisle looked at him, he sadly shook his head no. He punched the counter top. "Arg! I hate this feeling. I feel like even though that balless bastard is in jail, he is still dictating my sister's life. While he is playing god with her life, I can do nothing to protect her."

"Jacob, all you can do for her is to just be there for her. She, um, is going to have an abortion." Carlisle whispered.

"Wait? What?" He began to nod his head. He hadn't known his sister was pregnant, let alone with her rapist's baby. In addition to that news he found out she was going to get rid of it? Bella had a big heart. He knew there would be no way she would be able to go through with the procedure without feeling guilty. She had shared her desire of not being a mother, however, Bella had said several times that she didn't think she could have an abortion. He knew this action could crumble her. "Carlisle, no, you have to talk her out of it. She's going to regret it. She can't do that to herself or the baby. No!" Jacob cried.

Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's shoulders. "As much as I agree with you, I'm not giving my opinion unless I am asked it. She is all ready fragile and so emotional, I don't want to add to her stress."

Jacob was about to ask more questions when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Jacob excused himself to use the restroom. He didn't want his sister to see the evidence of his own break down.

Carlisle and Bella looked at Rose knowing that the time has come to ask her about the pictures and Royce. Jacob reentered the room as Bella began to talk.

"Rose, as you know it is really important for us to know about Royce. Daddy and I found some pictures and we were wondering if you could tell us if you see him in any of these, all right?"

The child silently nodded as Carlisle retrieved the picture from Bella's purse.

"Rosalie, is Royce in any of these pictures?" Carlisle whispered. He didn't like going through this. When Victoria was finally found, she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

When Rose didn't acknowledge the pictures Carlisle hugged her and reminded her, "Rose honey, look at daddy. No one is angry with you and you didn't absolutely nothing wrong baby. Royce is a bad guy and the police want to talk to him. He's not going to hurt you or mommy or me or anyone else like he said he was going. We really need to know if he is in any of these pictures."

Rose looked from her father to Bella. Bella nodded as Rose's attention went back to the pictures.

After what felt like hours of silence, the child spoke quietly. "Yes, I see him. He's right there," she said pointing to a man who looked like he was college age. The men in the pictures looked like they belonged more in a frat house than working for a living.

With tears in all of the adults' eyes, Carlisle put his arm around Rose and pulled her in for a hug. "You did well honey. We just have to go to the police station to give them the picture and some information."

"Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be back in two minutes. I'll meet you by the car." Bella said as she walked toward the bathroom.

Carlisle followed Bella to the bathroom. "Isabella, why don't you stay here?" He began to whisper. "You stay here and take care of yourself. Spend some time with your brother. Just take the time to relax. I'll call you as soon as we leave and let you know what the police said. Just take it easy," he told her before kissing her.

Bella pushed away from him and shot him a very sad expression. "No, I want to go. I really want to go and be there for her."

"I know you do babe, but you need to rest yourself. I want you to take care of yourself."

Bella shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I don't want to stay here and do nothing."

Carlisle looked at her. She still looked scared and so uncertain. Her eyes were still red. "Please Isabella? I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be. I am fine." She remarked with a slight attitude.

"Please Isabella? I am practically begging you just to stay. Talk with Jacob and decide what you want to do for dinner. I'm game for anything. Take a nap or I can run you a bath if you'd like before I leave."

"No Carlisle, I want to go with you two. I just need to go to the bathroom and grab my bag. I'll see you in like three minutes. Can't you wait for me?"

Carlisle shook his head. He didn't want her to go with him. "No we can't. Just stay here. Rest. I want you to feel better. Please do this? If not for yourself, do it for Rose so you can play with her and talk with her when we get back?"

He used what was becoming her weakness, Rosalie. Feeling defeated, Bella finally caved in as she bitterly replied. "Fine, I'll figure out dinner and then take a bath. You are telling me everything before dinner, do you understand?"

Grabbing her hand and kissing it, Carlisle began to speak. "I promise to tell you everything when we get back home. You need to talk to your brother. He's worried about you."

Bella pulled her hand back from her boyfriend's. "Why would he be worried about me?" Bella paused and looked up at her boyfriend. "Carlisle, you told him! Did you tell him?"

"He was worried about you. I just wanted to let him know what was happening to you."

"He didn't even know I was pregnant, let alone with the spawn-"

"Spawn? Is that really what you have taken to call the baby now?"

"It isn't a baby. It's a reminder of those weeks where I thought I was going to die. I can't wait to get rid of it!" Bella yelled before breaking into tears.

He wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her into him. "This is why I didn't want you to go to the police station. You're an emotional wreck from everything with the baby. I don't think you'd be able to deal with Rose right now."

Bella tore away from the safety of his arms. "I'm dealing the best I know how to."

Sighing, Carlisle looked at Bella. This wasn't the first time they had this argument. Usually he would tell her she should really talk to a therapist and she'd get angry and yell at him some more. He wanted to avoid that route at the particular moment. "Promise me that you'll rest and take it easy while I'm gone."

"I can't promise that. I have to go and explain some things to my brother." Bella spat at Carlisle as she walked away from him.

Carlisle tried to take a hold of her elbow and ration with her, "Isa-"

She turned to look at him cutting him off and pushed him away. She began to pointing to him and wagged her finger in his face. "Don't Isabella me, you don't get to do that. You don't get to tell me that you-"

Finally willing to admit his own defeat and move on from this, Carlisle looked at Bella in the eyes. He held his hands in the air. "Okay, I get it and I was wrong. I screwed up and I am sorry. I thought I was helping you."

Bella stared at him in his eyes. "Well you didn't so just butt the hell out!" She yelled as she stormed off and went upstairs. Carlisle sighed as he heard the bedroom door slam.

"We're home," Carlisle called out as they walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"I'm in the kitchen," Jacob yelled back as he looked through the pantry.

"Hi," Carlisle said as he looked around the kitchen. "Where is Bella?"

"She's upstairs asleep finally." As they walked into the kitchen they watched Jacob preparing dinner. "How did things at the police station go?"

Carlisle let out a sigh. As he was about to answer, Rose looked up at him. "Daddy, can I watch one of my movies?"

"Sure sweetheart. I'll put a movie on for you."

"Can I go up to get my bear?"

"Of course. I'll meet you in the living room. Rosalie, please just be quiet. Bella is sleeping and really needs her rest."

"Okay daddy," Rose said as she skipped out of the room.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked about Bella.

"Emotional. Man, she is good birth control. Forget about borrowing a kid or something, she is on edge. She's so moody."

Carlisle offered a polite smile. "Pregnancy changes a woman's hormones in general, but the shit that's on her plate is too much for her to handle. I'm hoping she's going to cave in and finally speak to someone."

"Whatever you do, don't talk to her about it. She'll bit your head off. I thought she was going to kill me just with her expressions." He paused. "Thank you for letting me know about her and the baby. I don't think she would have ever told me. When it comes to emotional stuff, she feels like she has to protect me like I am a child. She doesn't realize that I am an adult and it's my turn take care of her now. She doesn't have to take care of me."

Carlisle put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "She's lucky to have you. I want to thank you too for taking good care of your sister. You are so important to her. Thanks for just being there for her."

Jake nodded. He didn't know why Carlisle was thanking him. Loving his sister and having the urge to protect her and be there for her had always come second nature to him. He was silent for a moment before he continued. "I should thank you too. You take such good care of her." He paused before continuing.

"When she first told me about you two being together, I really did have my doubts. I mean, you're our dad's best friend. We grew up with you always around for family things. You were part of our family. Because of the age difference, I couldn't understand what you and my sister would have in common to have a relationship.

"Once I saw you guys together, I could see how you guys fit together." Jake chuckled. "Not to sound too much like a chick, but once I saw you two together I could see how you two went together. You guys just click. It's kind of like you belong together."

Carlisle nodded. "I love her."

Jake nodded again. "I can see that. She loves you too. Again, thank you for taking care of her."

"We actually take care of each other. She is a strong woman."

Jake laughed loudly. "That she is." He paused as he looked at Carlisle as he repeated his earlier question. "How did things go down at the station?"

Carlisle let a breath escape his body. He leaned up against the sink. "I guess all right. Nothing really is coming from it. They ran his name. He has a rap sheet of charges that are very long. The charges vary from assault to drugs to breaking and entering. There were other charges of endangering a minor as well as physical and sexual assault."

Jake scuffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "He sounds like a prince.

"Right. Basically, they added Rose's charges. I don't understand what good it'll do. It's not like they know where he is. The bastard should have been locked up in jail a long time ago. I guess it's just a waiting game now. I'm actually debating hiring a private investigator. I want this bastard found. If he doesn't see jail time, I might actually kill him myself."

Jacob didn't know how to respond to Carlisle's statement. He kind of knew how he felt. That's how he felt about Mike. Jacob had thought about killing Mike several times.

Silence filled the kitchen as Carlisle looked at the counter. "Are you cooking dinner?"

"Well, with my culinary skills and the contents of your pantry and fridge, it would have to be pasta with coffee ice cream." Jacob said proudly.

"Shit, I guess we are going food shopping tomorrow. Sit down, we'll order dinner or go out. I'm going to put on Rose's movie. She's been awfully quiet while she waited."

Carlisle walked into the TV room. He looked around to find it empty. He looked around and began to walk up the stairs. He knocked on Rose's door. When she didn't answer it, he opened the door. She wasn't there. He checked her play room. She wasn't in there either.

Finally, he quietly opened the door to his room. He could see Bella laying down with her back towards the door. As he got closer, a sigh and a smile came to his face. Rose was asleep in front of Bella. Her arms were wrapped around her teddy bear. Bella's arms were firmly wrapped around Rose.

Hearing his quiet footsteps, Bella turned her neck to see Carlisle. "Hi," she whispered.

He sat behind her on the bed and rubbed her shoulders. "Hi yourself. What's this all about?" He smiled as he asked how Rose ended up in their room.

"I'm going to put her down so we can talk." Bella said as she gently removed her arms from around the child. Carlisle followed her into the bathroom. They closed the door. Bella sat on the bathroom counter as Carlisle stood with his back against the shower door. His hands crossed as he waited for her to talk.

"I heard her come upstairs. She was crying. She said you told her not to bother me, but I wanted to talk to her. I woke up to go to the bathroom and I heard her crying. When I told her to talk to me, she came into the room slowly. She told me she was scared about Royce and Victoria. She is worried that Royce did something to her mom because she spoke up."

"That's ridiculous." Carlisle said.

"She's not even five, it makes perfect sense to her. That poor excuse of a man lied to her and now she's afraid." Bella paused for a brief moment before she continued. "She asked where Victoria was and why she hasn't called."

"I was afraid that was going to come up sooner than later. What did you say?"

"I told her that Victoria was just really busy working. I didn't make any promises of when she would call or when she would see her. I didn't want to make empty promises."

"Thank you. We are going to have to talk to her soon about that whole issue. We are also going to have to buy her more stuff. She needs more clothes than what she has and toys too." Carlisle sighed.

"There's more." Bella paused to focus. She was unsure how Carlisle would deal with what Bella had done. "I held her while she was crying. She asked me why Royce was a bad man and why she angered him and made him hurt her. I tried to explain that she did nothing wrong. She kept on repeating that she was a bad girl. If should would have listened to him he wouldn't have gotten angry with her. She basically played the part of the victim to the tee and I hated it. Carlisle, you should have seen her face. She was so angry and upset. After she calmed down, I-um, kind of told her a few things that happened to me with Mike."

Carlisle wasn't angry that Bella shared some of that experience with his daughter. He was a little shocked that she spoke about it. Other than the police, she hadn't told anyone the details or her ordeal. "Why did you do that? What did you tell her?"

"I told her because I wanted her to know that it is okay and that nothing bad was going to happen to her. I wanted her to know that I kind of know what she is going through and that it is going to be okay. I told her how Mike hurt me too. I told her how he took me away from everyone I loved and hurt me. I told her he made me feel like it was my fault and I deserved everything he did to me. I told her I knew I didn't deserve any of it. No one does in our situations. I showed her some of the scars that I still have. I told her I made it through the whole thing and she will too. I told her everyone loves her and we are here for her. We want her to be safe. She began to cry again before she fell asleep in my arms."

"Did she ask you any questions?"

"Yes. She asked me why Mike was so mean. I told her he is a very sick man, just like Royce. They are sick in their head. She asked me if I knew where Mike was. I told her he was in jail."

"Did you say anything about the other stuff that happened with you two?" He asked pretty sure he knew the answer. He couldn't bring himself to actually call what happened between them rape.

"Of course I did no such thing. She doesn't know that he is the spawn's father. Then she started crying in my arms. She fell asleep quickly. Carlisle, I really think we should send her to talk to someone."

Carlisle nodded. He stared admiring the most amazing woman he had ever known. She was strong and stubborn, but she needed to talk to someone about her experience. It hurt him that Bella could see that Rose needed to talk to someone but she still insisted that she didn't need anyone. "I think you're right."

"We could ask Alice or Jasper if there is anyone they could recommend. I wouldn't mind driving to Seattle with her if the beset doctors for her are there."

Carlisle nodded. Again, he couldn't believe how much Bella had kicked into mother mode with Rosalie. She was willing to help her in whatever way she could. Carlisle hoped in his heart that maybe this little girl would be the one to help Bella get the help she desperately needed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

A couple of days after Carlisle and Bella talked about sending Rosalie to talk to someone, they sat down and talked to Rose about how they didn't know where Victoria was or when she was coming back. They were sitting in the dining room. Rose fidgeted while Carlisle began to explain the whole situation to her.

"I don't have a mommy anymore?" Rose cried.

Carlisle was sitting on one side of her while Bella was on the other. They both had their arms around her. Carlisle spoke up first. "Sweetie, of course you have a mommy. We just aren't sure where she is right now or when she'll come home."

"It's because I told about Royce! He's gonna hurt her. I told you he was gonna hurt her! It's my fault! I told!" Rose yelled and cried as she placed her cross arms on the table and buried her head inside.

"Sweetheart, I don't think Royce as anything to do with mommy going away. Plus, we found out that she was gone before you told us about Royce." Carlisle said trying to reassure his daughter. It was a lie, but he wanted to reassure her that the outcome of telling them about Royce had nothing to do with Victoria's disappearance.

She lifted her head up. Sniffling, she asked, "Where will I live?"

"Well, I," Carlisle smiled as he corrected himself. "We were hoping that you would want to live here, with me and Bella."

"Really? All the time?" Rose asked as she looked at both Carlisle and Bella. They both smiled and nodded their head. "What about the baby? When the baby comes where will it be?"

Again, the child brought up something that neither Carlisle nor Bella thought she would think of. "We'll worry about that later. Everything will fit into place." Carlisle promised.

A smile came to Rose's face. "Can I get my stuff from mommy's house?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. He wasn't going to explain how her home was foreclosed on. "Well, we went by the house and it seemed like mommy all ready packed everything up. We don't know where she put everything."

"So I have no toys?" She said crying again.

Bella stepped in to give Carlisle a break. She placed her hand on Carlisle's which was resting on Rose's back. "No baby. We don't know where mommy put your toys, but we can go shopping and buy you more toys for here. Oh and we can go get some more clothes. We can get you whatever you want."

"Really? We can go shopping? Should we call Alice?" She asked seriously.

Both Carlisle and Bella laughed at how much Rose all ready knew about her sister's shared passion.

After the chuckles had died down, Carlisle brought up another topic. "Rosalie, we have to talk to you about one more thing. Bella and I are looking into a doctor for you to see."

"But daddy, I'm not sick."

"Right, but this is a special doctor. It is a doctor that you go to to talk with. We think it would be best if you spoke with someone about how you are feeling. If you want to talk about mommy or Royce or the baby or moving here with us, whatever you want to talk about you can with this doctor."

When Carlisle was finished explaining things to Rose, she nodded. She wasn't thrilled with the idea but knew that it was a good choice since her father and Belly wanted her to do it.

Rosalie continued to have questions about her mother's whereabouts. Neither Bella nor Carlisle could answer her. Rose began to have nightmares again after the discussion. Bella and Carlisle took turns some nights sleeping with her to calm her down.

There was an incident while Carlisle, Bella and Rose were food shopping. It wasn't bad, it just took them by surprise.

Rose was skipping down the cereal aisle when she stopped and played with an infant. The child was no older than seven or eight months old. He was happy and giggled as Rose interacted with him. Bella felt Carlisle's eyes on her. He looked sad. She placed her arm around his waist and squeezed him a little.

"Hey, don't be sad. If you want, we could, um, we could try for one of our own after everything." Bella smiled. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She had never had been the mother type of girl. Being with Rose and sharing her love with Carlisle had changed her. She liked playing house with them. She liked her routine of cooking dinner with the both of them before bath time and reading to Rose every night. She loved ending her evening by crawling into bed with Carlisle. The nights were they still managed to show each other how much they needed and loved each other were amazing. Minus the thing growing inside of her, she was very happy with her life. She was even went back working part time at the clinic.

Carlisle was a little surprised by Bella's comment. They had never discussed having children, however, Carlisle had promised to raise Mike's child as if it were his own. They never talked about another child. He was getting older and didn't know how he felt about having one more child. He just nodded as Bella smiled at Rose.

Rose had skipped back towards the cart. She found Bella's waist and wrapped her arms around her for a hug. She then held onto Bella's hand. "I can't wait for our baby to come along!" Rose smiled.

The comment totally caught Bella and Carlisle off guard. They looked at each other and continued to walk. Neither knew how to react to the child's comment so they ignored it.

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by in the flash of an eye. Bella was almost eighteen weeks pregnant. She hadn't put on too much weight. She wasn't taking care of herself as a pregnant woman should. She didn't take prenatal vitamins. She continued to run more than she probably should have. One look at her no one would have guessed that she was almost five months pregnant. She had a slight belly that she tried hard to hide. When she needed new clothes, she bought new clothes to wear, bought a larger size and had the items altered by the local tailor. She had never bought one item of maternity clothing.<p>

In those three weeks Bella's slight weight gain wasn't the only evidence of her still pregnant body. She was going through continuation of mood swings. Bella snapped and yelled at everyone, with the exception of Rose. She argued with Carlisle and her father all the time, she lashed out at Jacob and often argued with Edward on the phone. Even Renee began to talk to her only through email because she didn't like her attitude. At the office, Emmett avoided her like she had an infectious disease. She was decent with Alice but still had shown a slight attitude when they spoke. Her emotions were building and she was near her breaking point.

Bella still refused to admit that she needed some kind of therapy intervention. She rolled her eyes or yelled when the topic was brought up. She wished that people would shut up, mind their own business and leave her alone. She'd be better after the "Spawn of Satan" was removed from her body.

The investigation into Victoria's disappearance was cold. Even her mother had no clue where she could have gone. It would have seemed that she vanished into thin air. It was almost as if she never existed.

Royce was also a helpless cause. The police had questioned a few of his "associates." No one had any answers for the police. It frightened both Bella and Carlisle that he could be out doing things to other children. They wonder how many children there were in all that he had hurt.

Carlisle hadn't brought up the topic of Rosalie's adoption again to Bella again. He figured she was too fragile and emotional to deal with it at that time. However, that didn't stop him from speaking to his children about the topic.

As Bella wished, Carlisle had Alice and Jasper over for dinner. When it came to discuss Rose, Carlisle asked Jasper to accompany Bella and Rose outside to play. Bella quickly filled Jasper in what had happened in the past few weeks since Victoria had disappeared. He was floored. He suggested that they send Rose to talk to someone.

Inside, Carlisle had put Edward on speaker phone as the father and children discussed everything that happened to Rose. Carlisle brought everyone up to date on Victoria before he lead into Royce. Alice broke down and cried hysterically. Edward had a few choice words that he screamed into the telephone. Carlisle and Alice even heard him punch something. He was bitterly angry.

They then discussed how they needed Alice's help to find the best child psychologist. Alice suggested Jasper. If that was too weird since he was practically family, then there were colleagues that he could suggest. Alice would make sure Rose got the best that she could get.

Carlisle then brought up the topic of Bella adopting Rose. He had explained to both of his children that he and Bella planned on being in each other's lives for the rest of theirs. Rose needed a mother figure. It only made sense to do this. He made it absolutely clear that he had discussed this with Bella first and she insisted that he spoke to Edward and Alice. Both of them agreed that that they were together for the long haul and yes, it did make sense. They both agreed happily to the choice.

* * *

><p>The evening before the abortion, Bella was calm. She was getting ready for bed. She put down her <em>Self<em> magazine and grabbed her Japanese Blossom lotion from The Body Shop and rubbed it into her skin. She was applying the cream into her legs as Carlisle came out of the shower.

"Hey hun, are you almost ready for bed?" She asked him as she placed the container of lotion back on her night stand.

"Yes." He hesitated for a moment as he shut off the overhead light. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

Carlisle nodded as he walked towards the bed. He felt nervous. "How are you feeling, you know, about tomorrow?"

For the first time since Bella had made the appointment to get the abortion she smiled. "Relieved. This time tomorrow everything will be taken care of. After tomorrow we can really concentrate on only Rose and you will realize that I am not glass and I am not breakable. The demon child will be gone."

"I wish you wouldn't call the baby that."

"Well, after eleven am it won't be an issue, will it?" Bella sarcastically told him as she rolled her eyes.

Carlisle looked at Bella. She was all ready laying down ready to go to sleep. Her eyes were closed as he stared at her. He whispered, "You don't need to go through with this you know."

With her eyes closed, she responded, "Are we on this again? Yes, yes I need to do this. I'm certainly not keeping that reminder."

"You could give the child up for adoption."

Bella flew up and sat up. She was angry. It was times like this when anger filled her that Carlisle could tell that she was her Charlie's daughter. Their temperaments were very similar. "No way! Are we really talking about this again? Carlisle, please be real. I'm not carrying this thing around longer than I have to. Tomorrow will be the end of it. If you are going to be all wishy washy about this, then I'll go by myself tomorrow."

Carlisle sighed. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. They had it several times before. "You know I'll be there tomorrow. There is no way I would ever let you go through that alone."

Bella nodded as she laid back down. "Good. Can we just go to bed now? I'm sure we'll have one more round tomorrow morning."

Carlisle sighed. He looked at Bella who felt like she was a million miles away even though she was only inches from him. He stared at her. She looked older than almost twenty nine. Stress showed on her face. She also looked like she needed to eat more. He couldn't remember if she had dinner that evening. She had recently begun to miss meals. He was worried about her. He knew her breaking point was coming soon and didn't know how she would explode. He leaned over to kiss Bella's cheek. She was all ready fast asleep. He shut off the light and tried to find sleep.

The next morning Jacob picked up Rose and they were to spend the day together. Before leaving, Jacob gave Bella a hug and cried. She kissed his cheek and told him to stop it and to take good care of Rose.

"Why is Jacob crying?" Rose asked as she stood in the hallway. She had her backpack with items to keep her busy for the day.

"Because he's a baby," Bella laughed. Neither Jacob nor Carlisle found her attempt at humor funny. Rose had a confused expression on her face. "He has an eye lash in his eye honey. Jacob looks like a big strong man, but he can't handle a little bit of pain." Bella laughed. Jacob wondered if the comment had underlying meaning.

The ride to the doctor's office wasn't too far. It was filled with Bella singing along to the radio, as she normally did during a car ride. Carlisle pulled into the parking lot and looked at Bella who seemed to be hesitating.

She looked at him once more. She closed her eyes and appeared angry. "I swear to god Carlisle, if you question my decision one more time, I'm going in by myself and I'll walk home afterwards. I don't want to discuss it again. Understand? Let me do this, get through this and then we can concentrate on the bigger things. Okay?"

Not wanting to agree with her, Carlisle just nodded. Both of them got out of the car and slammed their doors. As Bella walked towards the building she showed no emotion. She realized she was a little harsh with him and did feel bad for that. She did grab for Carlisle's hand and smiled. "We'll get through this, okay? There are bigger and better things for us. Maybe we can go away just the two of us just for the night when this is all over with, all right? Maybe Rose could stay with Alice and Jasper for the night in Seattle and we could just be together, alone."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. He didn't look at her as he simply stated, "Like I said, whatever you want."

After checking in at the nurses' stations, Bella sat next to Carlisle as he read a magazine. She tried not to focus on the pregnant women in the office or the pictures on the wall of different phases of pregnancy. She rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and took a deep breath. She then chuckled as she opened her eyes and saw what he was reading.

"Are you really reading _Woman's Day_?" Bella asked him

"Yes. I didn't have too many choices. It was _Women's Day_ or _Highlights_. Do you know you can wear an outfit to the office and then dress it up for dinner at night and make it look different? The same outfit? Who knew the flexibility in a woman's wardrobe?" He smiled as Bella read over his shoulder. She returned his smile with a giggle. He missed this kind of connection between them. In recent weeks, it had been consumed with emotional stress.

"Isabella Swan?" The cheerful nurse called with a smile. She stood up with Carlisle as he placed the magazine back on the table. They both followed the nurse. She was weighed; her temperature and blood pressure were both taken. The nurse explained that she would have to have blood work taken in a few moments. The technician would be in the room momentarily. She would also have to take a urine test. It wouldn't take very long for the results to come back and then, providing the blood work and urine test were normal, the procedure would begin. They discussed Bella's medical history as well as her plan for future birth control. The nurse also offered her a counselor in case she needed it. Bella politely took the business card but then promised herself she wouldn't think about it again.

"Do you have any questions?" The nurse asked.

"Will I be able to have more children?" She asked meeting Carlisle's eyes. He looked sad as her eyes met his.

"Yes. There should be no effect on future pregnancies. As matter a fact, a lot of women conceive another child within weeks of their abortion. This is why it is so important that we talk to you about future birth control in case you don't want to go down that road." The nurse explained as the technician came into the room. Carlisle followed the nurse out as Bella's blood work was beginning. He asked the nurse a load of his own questions without Bella's knowledge. He used the excuse that he wanted to give her privacy as she changed for his leaving the room.

After the blood was taken, Bella removed her clothes and put on a johnny and sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come into the room. There were lots of posters and pamphlets of information around the room. She closed her eyes trying to ignore everything. Finally, the door opened.

"Hello Isabella," Dr. Tanner said shaking her hand. "We are almost done with the all the testing and we will begin shortly. Do you have any questioned for me?" Bella shook her head no. "Good. We'll start by taking another ultrasound. This is the last step before we begin. Are you ready?"

"Before the actual process begins, can you get my boyfriend? He wanted to be here with me." She spoke softly.

"If you'd like I can grab Carlisle now." The doctor offered.

Bella thought about it for a moment. He was way emotional last night. That morning she had awoken to Carlisle's hands on her stomach. She knew he didn't want her to go through with this. She thought if he saw the baby on the screen he would truly lose it. "No, after the ultrasound is fine."

Dr. Tanner nodded as she got the gel and rubbed it over Bella's belly with the wand. As the doctor is making notes, Bella stared at the grainy screen. She noticed the blob in her stomach. She could clearly see it sucking its thumb.

"Just out of curiosity, what are the features of the fetus now?" She asked feeling like she was talking about a new car rather than a growing baby.

"Well, you are just about eighteen weeks along. The baby looks to be about five inches long, about the size of a bell pepper and is about six ounces. The heart as we said before is extremely strong. The brain is developing. The fetus is smart. Some even believe it can hear and recognize voices. It appears there are no abnormalities with the fetus. It is perfectly healthy. This is the body," the doctor began explaining as she pointed to the screen. "You have probably felt her moving around, stretching her feet and arms. She actually has an uterus and vagina now, which is how we know she is a she. Usually we don't confirm the sex of the fetus until about the twentieth week or so, but, um, your circumstance is a little different."

Bella stared at the screen again. "She? How-how do you know she's a she? Are you-you sure?"

Dr. Tanner nodded. "Yes, she's a little girl." Dr. Tanner explained where her parts were while she pointed at the screen. The doctor paused before turning to Bella. She studied Bella's expression for a moment before continuing. She spoke softly. "I'm done with the ultrasound and would like to begin. Would you like me to get Carlisle now?"

All Bella could do was nod. Dr. Tanner put the wand down. She helped Bella wipe the goo off her stomach and pulled the jonny back down over her stomach. Dr. Tanner then left the room to get Carlisle. Bella looked at the print out that was left in the machine. She picked it up and just looked at it. It was labeled "baby girl Swan." Tears escaped her eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door. When she said nothing, it opened slowly. Carlisle was on the other side. He quickly closed the door once he saw her in tears. He rushed towards her and quickly picked up her hand.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as she threw herself into his shoulder. "Honey? Bella?" He repeated.

Bella sobbed for a moment. Through the water in her eyes, she looked at Carlisle. She handed him the ultrasound picture. She felt like she was going to stop breathing.

"Breath Bella, just breathe." He said as he held her. "Isabella, calm down. Shhh, it's all right, just calm down so you can breathe." He repeated as he smoothed her hair and rocked her gently.

When she settled down, she blurted out while still crying, "I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can go through with this. Look, it's a baby. She's a girl. She's sucking her thumb." She wept again as she threw her head into his shoulders again.

Carlisle held the picture in his hand and looked at it. He knew that the fetus was a child, however, for Bella seeing the picture made it just more real. He put the picture down and held onto Bella closer as she cried.

Dr. Tanner reentered the room. Carlisle held his finger up and asked for a few more minutes. She agreed as she exited the room.

"Bella? Bella? Just look at me, please, Isabella," he requested. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him. She looked terrified. Tears still dripped down from her eyes and rolled off her cheeks. Carlisle's shirt was stained with her tears.

"Honey, talk to me. What do you want do? Dr. Tanner is ready to begin. Isabella, please speak to me. Please, please talk to me. Isabella, you are scaring me," he admitted. Carlisle was begging her to talk to him as he rubbed her back with one hand and wiped her eyes with his other. He was speaking to her like she was a child now. Her actions made him tense and scared. He had seen her in several different states during their relationship, this was on that he hadn't known well and certainly didn't like. He just kept holding her tight. There was nothing else that he could do for her.

Bella looked at him, and then picked up the picture again. "I can't Carlisle. I really thought I was going to be able to go through with it. I really thought I was going to be able to get rid of it and that would be the end of it. I can't. It isn't an it, it's a she and she is so little. Now that I've seen her, I can't. I just can't," she said beginning to sob again.

"Sweetheart, no one says you have to get rid of her. I told you we could do this and we will. I told you we could raise her together." He paused for a moment while choosing his words carefully. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face. He too had tears in his eyes. He hated seeing Bella in so much pain. "Just because she wasn't created out of love doesn't mean she won't be loved. We will love her. I will love her as if she were my own. Isabella, you have enough love in your heart for her, I know you do. You still have time. You don't have to go through with this." Carlisle told her as he held her.

Dr. Tanner reentered the room and looked at the couple in front of her. "Is everything all right?"

Carlisle gave the doctor a look of uncertainly. Bella pulled herself away from Carlisle as she looked up. "I-I don't think I can go through with this."

Dr. Tanner nodded as she looked at Bella. "Okay. Can you explain what you mean?"

Bella swallowed. "You did the ultrasound and we started talking. I guess I wanted the ultrasound to show a horned demon with red devil eyes holding a pitch fork or something, not a baby. This baby wasn't created out of a romantic, loving gesture with someone I love. She was created out of being raped and hurt time after time with someone I hate. I didn't think I could or would want to have this baby.

"After talking with you and looking at the picture, I realized it wasn't some demon inside of me. The baby is growing and developing very quickly and she is just that, a baby. I don't think, no, I know after talking with you and seeing the picture that this is something I cannot go through." Bella explained while on the verge of tears. She squeezed Carlisle's hand as she looked at the doctor.

"Bella, if I can be frank with you for a moment, I would like to talk with you." Dr. Tanner sat in the swivel chair and rolled it over to the examination table. "What you are feeling isn't out of the ordinary. Women choose to get abortions for several different reasons. Almost all of them question their decisions. Most still go through with it. The rest don't for whatever reason. There is nothing wrong if you decide not to do this. It isn't too late."

"What will I tell her when she is old enough? When she finds out that Carlisle isn't her biological father and her real father hurt me so much and is hopefully still in jail at that time? What do I tell her?" She cried.

"That's something we don't have to decide right now. That is years away. When we tell her it won't matter. We will all ready be a family. You, me, Rose and the baby, we will be our own family. Plus this baby will have everyone else around who loves us will love her. She will never not know what love is. It doesn't matter how we get there or who is blood related and who isn't. That's not important. Being there for each other and loving each other, that is what makes a family. Look at you and Rose. You aren't her mother yet you have always acted like one to her, since day one when we went to the mall at Thanksgiving. Do you remember that?" He paused as she nodded. "I know you would protect her no matter what and love her. I know you can do that for this child too." Carlisle explained as he kissed her head.

Bella nodded and looked at the doctor. "But she was conceived under really horrible circumstances. What do I tell her then?"

Before Dr. Tanner had a chance to reply, Carlisle spoke up again. "Isabella, you know how and under what circumstances Rose was conceived. I'm not proud of it, but it is a fact of her life. I will have to talk to her about when the time is right. I am not doing it any time soon. She's not even five. Honestly, I'm not even thinking about it. When the time comes and she is old enough I'll tell her about the past and deal with it then, but until then it isn't really relevant. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Bella wiped her eyes and shook her head. Dr. Tanner handed her the box of tissues. Bella wiped her eyes and squeezed the tissue. "Is it okay if I don't go through with this? I mean," she looked at Carlisle. "Will we be okay if we keep her?"

Tears began to swell Carlisle's eyes. He was excited that she was finally listening to what he had been saying she found out that Mike was the father. "I think we'll manage if we keep her. You know I never wanted you to have this whole thing done anyway. Of course we'll be okay."

Bella's eyes then moved to the doctor. Acting almost shy, she asked the doctor, "Is it okay if I don't go through with this?"

Dr. Tanner grabbed her free hand and gave it a little squeeze. "That is fine Bella. If you are having second thoughts I would not go through with the procedure any way."

Bella wiped her eyes again. Her eyes went from the doctor to the man she loved. She took a deep breath. She looked at Carlisle and whispered, "I think-no, I know, we're going to have a baby."

Carlisle pulled her into him and squeezed her and he smiled. Tears escaped his eyes too. "I'm very, very happy." He grabbed her hand in his and put her hand on her stomach. They immediately felt the baby kick. They both laughed through the water leaving their eyes. He kissed her on her cheek again. "I'm so proud of you Isabella. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. She placed her other hand on her stomach, where it met Carlisle's. "And we both love you." Just after that Bella panicked. "Wait a minute. I haven't been taking any vitamins. I've been pushing myself with exercise. I haven't been eating what is recommended for pregnant women. Am I hurting the baby?"

Dr. Tanner looked at her. "Considering that you haven't had any prenatal care in that respect, your levels in your blood are really good. I would still recommend you take prenatal vitamins. If they upset your stomach we can find an alternative." Dr. Tanner looked at Bella and smiled. "I think you are going to be a great mom, no matter what the circumstances are."

"Thank you doctor, for everything." Carlisle said as he shook her hand.

"I was just doing my job, please don't thank me. It was all Bella here who was doing all of the work. You have been through so much Bella and you are so strong. Speaking as a young doctor her first year out of med school, you are a great role model for any young girl around you." Dr. Tanner told Bella.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

The next month was going smoothly for Carlisle, Bella and even for little Rosalie. Both Carlisle and Bella had returned to work. Bella worked only part time. On the days when they both worked, Jacob watched Rose. Bella would miss him when he left at the end of August for his semester abroad. She also knew Rose would miss him too.

Rose would be turning five in the beginning of August. She was very excited. She also looked forward to going to kindergarten in the weeks following her birthday. As expected, Bella, with Alice's help was planning a big surprise party for the child.

The most important event had begun in the middle of July. Rosalie began to see Jasper in Seattle. Carlisle, Bella and Rose made the trips to Seattle a family affair. They left Sunday night and went out for dinner before checking into the hotel. The following morning they would order room service for breakfast. They walked from the hotel to Jasper's office. Carlisle and Bella would wait in the waiting room as Rose went to her appointment.

At first they weren't sure if Japer was the right fit for Rose. However, after much thought they decided he was the right therapist because Rose all ready had established a relationship with him and she felt comfortable around him. Jasper was kind and caring. It was totally the right fit.

After her appointment, Jasper and Alice would join them for lunch before they headed back home. Alice was excited to show Bella her new space for her store. Her business was beyond successful from the beginning. She had to move to a space that was three times the size of her original store. She also began selling children's clothes as well as household items. Bella thought the store looked like a local Anthropologie.

Things between Carlisle and Bella couldn't have been better. Bella seemed more mellow and relaxed after her decision not to have the abortion. She seemed genuinely happy. Although Carlisle didn't voice his concern as often, he still wished Bella would consider talking with someone. She didn't lash out and scream at him, she just asked him not to bring up the subject.

Carlisle was thrilled when she began touching her stomach and loving the baby growing inside her. She often spoke to the baby, who she had called "Pea." As she gained more weight in the course of a few short weeks, Bella could have sworn that the baby was more active and moved around constantly.

Once she toned down her running schedule, began to eat properly and taking her vitamins, Bella quickly put on some pregnancy weight. She could not but show that she was with child. She even broke down and bought maternity clothes. To her surprise, she was beaming.

She loved their nightly routine. Both Bella and Carlisle would read to Rosalie and kiss her goodnight. They would return to their bedroom where she sat with her back against the headboard. She was usually reading a new book or a magazine while Carlisle rested his head on her belly and would read to the baby. Some nights he would put headphone on her belly for the baby to listen to music. Pea was being exposed to everything from classical music to classic rock to pop. When story time was over, Carlisle always kissed the bump and told the baby that he loved her. He then would look at Bella and kissed her too. He would always tell her, "I love you too hot mama," which always made Bella laugh.

They were talking as they got ready for bed the night before Rose's birthday. "You know, I have been thinking." Bella said.

Carlisle walked away from his dresser. He grabbed a blue t shirt and put it on as turned to her. "That's scary," he joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. You know you're so not funny, right?" Bella said as she began to pull down the quilt on their bed. Carlisle walked over and began to help her by doing the same to the other side.

"Okay fine then. What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked as he helped her into the bed.

She smiled at him as she snuggled close to him. She sat against his chest and leaned back into him. Both of their hands rubbed her stomach. "You said a few months ago that you wanted me to adopt Rose. I was just thinking I would like to get the paper work, so it'll be official before this little one comes along."

Carlisle kissed Bella's head. "Really? Are you sure?" He watched as Bella smiled and nodded yes. "Thank you. You are so amazing. You never cease to amaze me. Tomorrow we will talk to Rose about it."

The next morning Bella found herself in the kitchen cooking the only thing she truly good at making, pancakes. These weren't just any pancakes. These were Rose's favorite chocolate chip blueberry pancakes. She was stacking them on a plate when she heard footprints coming down the stairs. She turned to see a huge grin on Rose's face as she had her hands wrapped around her father's neck and rested on his back.

"Happy birthday Rose!" Bella told the child as she lifted her off of her father. She kissed the child before placing her on the floor.

"Thank you Belly. I'm so excited today. I'm one full hand today," she said as she held up five fingers. "I've never been one full hand before!" She said as she hugged Bella.

The trio settled down and began to eat their breakfast. Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he looked from Bella to Rose. They were a happy family. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the conversation of Rose's adoption on her birthday or wait. He made a decision. Putting down his fork he looked at his daughter as she beamed with a smile.

"Rose honey, Bella and I were talking last night about how special you are. We know that you have been through some scary things and we both want you to know that none of it has been your fault. Sometimes people do things and no one else knows why. Like your mom. I don't know what she was thinking when she left you. I don't know when or if she'll be back.

"Do you know what though?" Carlisle paused and watched Rose shake her head no. "Bella and I talked about something special last night. You are so luck, you know why?" Again, the child shook her head no. "Because we both have this lady right here in both of our lives. She loves both of us so, so much."

Rosalie smiled and looked at Bella. "Belly is very nice, I love her too. She's lovable, like me."

Carlisle smiled. "You both are pretty lovable, aren't you?" He looked over and saw Rose nodding big still beaming with a smile that extended from ear to ear. "We want-wait-no, Bella would like you to be her daughter."

"What? No thank you, I have a mommy." Rose said politely as the smile escaped her face.

"You are right, you do have a mommy, but honey I don't know where she is." Carlisle said in a sad voice. "Or when she is coming back."

"She's gone because of me!" Rose yelled. "I told you! It's because I tolded."

Bella looked at a crying child and a stressed out father. She could tell this conversation wasn't what Carlisle had in mind. She decided to intervene.

"Rose, sweetie, your mommy didn't leave because of you. I don't know why she's gone, but it has nothing at all to do with you. For whatever reason she thought she had to leave you. She will always be your mother. No matter where she is or where you are. Nothing will ever change this fact.

"I would love the chance to be your mommy too. In some ways I feel like I all ready am. I love you so, so much. I want you to know that even if she came back tomorrow I would never leave you. I'll be here no matter what. I love you Rosalie." Bella finished as she pulled the child into her arms for a hug.

Bella backed up and returned to her chair. Everyone was silent. Rose finally looked at Bella. She began to speak very softly. "If you became my mommy could I call you something else? I all ready have a mommy."

Smiling, Bella looked at the child. "Of course. You could call me whatever you wanted."

Carlisle beamed. After a little reassurance Rose seemed to like the idea. "Did you have something in mind honey?"

"Well," Rose began. "I've heard daddy call you "hot mama." With that being said, both Carlisle and Bella's faces turned red as Rose continued.

"Rose, you cannot call me 'hot mama." Bella laughed.

Rose laughed back as her blond hair bounced up and down. "You're so silly Belly! Could I call you mama?"

Bella slid off of her chair and walked over to the child. She placed her arms around her and kissed her check. "Of course you can call me mama!"

Carlisle chuckled as he joined his two girls. The happiness that he felt was overwhelming. He couldn't imagine anything bringing him down from his high.

Rose's party at the end of the week went off without a hitch. Carlisle took her to the park while Alice and Jasper snuck over to the house to begin to set up. They set up balloons, a bouncy house and other various decorations. Alice thought a princess theme was appropriate. The house and yard were dawned with pinks and purples. While she was out, other guests began to show up. Charlie, Emmett and Jacob all arrived as well as some of Rose's friends from her preschool. When Rose had arrived home, she was overjoyed with her surprise. She immediately went out to the back to play in the purple castle shaped bouncy house with her friends.

Alice was walking around to see if any of the food or beverages needed to be refreshed when she heard a group of mothers begin talking.

"I wonder where Victoria is," mother number one mentioned.

"Didn't you hear? She split. She left town. She kind of just took off," the second one said.

The first mother was a little taken back. "Really? No, I hadn't heard about that."

Now a third mother had begun to speak. "It's true. She was living in my mother-in-law's neighborhood. I was helping mom out around the yard one day when I saw her leave with Rosalie. I didn't think too much of it when she came back. About an hour later she came out of the house with two suitcases, waved to me and took off. The next week when I went back to Mom's there was a cleaning crew at Victoria's house. The next day there was a for sale sign. A week later it was sold and a young couple moved in."

The first mother, who seemed like a bimbo, tossed her long blond hair and said, "That's so strange. What happened to her?"

The cocky third mother spoke up very confidently. "No one knows. She hasn't been heard from or seen since."

Mother number two chimed in, "oh, poor Rose."

The conversation began to pick up as mother number one spoke up. "I know. She has no mother. Every little girl needs a mom. I wonder how her dad is dealing with it."

Mother number three chuckled. "Who? Carlisle? Please, did you see that pretty young thing around here with the baby in belly?" I'm sure he's fine. That little dear shows how fine he really is."

Alice was about to speak up as mother number three continued. "It doesn't matter anyway. Victoria and Carlisle were never together anyway."

In unison, both mothers one and two said, "I had no idea."

Mother number three continued to talk after taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "It's true. It seems Dr. Hottie over there has an eye for the ladies, especially the young ones. Exhibit A: Victoria. She is barely thirty. Exhibit B: Mary Homemaker with the bun in the oven. She's what, maybe twenty five? Maybe even a few years younger."

Mother one spoke up. "I had no idea. He always seemed like such a nice man."

"Looks can be deceiving." Mother two spoke simply.

The second mother shook her head. "Wait, do you think that's why Victoria left? Do you think she couldn't handle playing second fiddle?"

"I don't know. Victoria is strange, but was always sweet. Maybe 'Mary' threatened her and made her leave."

Alice was about to say something again when the caddy women continued. Mother one attempted to make a joke. "Well, if any good comes out of this is at least Rose will have a child to play with, and I'm not talking about the one on its way."

Alice was infuriated. She took a deep breath, looked at the giggling women and walked over to them.

Mother number three saw Alice and smiled. "Oh, hello. Whose mother are you? I thought we knew all of the moms here."

Alice smiled. "My name is Alice. I couldn't help overhear you talking a minute ago about the Cullens."

"Guilty as charged. They are so dysfunctional." Mother two spoke up as she smiled.

Alice nodded. She wasn't a tough person, but she wanted to punch all of them square in the face. "Well, I thought I'd straighten a few things up about the information you were dishing. Victoria indeed did abandon her daughter. She never even said good bye to her. She just left. Dr. Cullen has been doing whatever he can to make the girl happen. She has been through so much, even before Victoria left."

"Really? What kind of stuff?" Mother three asked.

"I'm not here to gossip, I'm here to let you know the facts. Plus, I don't think it is any of your business, but the child has been through so much. Carlisle maybe older, but he is madly in love with Bella over there. You might not know her by just Bella. I believe you were calling her 'Mary Homemaker.' She isn't a dumb girl by the way. She is a doctor. Anyway, you might recognize her from television. She was kidnapped and missing for a month when she went to visit my brother in Boston. It was all over the national news."

"That's her?" Mother three asked surprised.

"Yes it is. By the way, the baby she carrying isn't Carlisle's. I think you can figure out who fathered it." Alice paused as the women all gasped. The light bulbs in their heads went off. "Right. Carlisle is going to raise the baby as if it were his with Bella. He all ready loves that baby a lot. By the way, Bella is twenty eight. She'll be twenty nine next month."

Mother number three shook her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were really close with the Cullens. How do you now all of these? Whose mother are you?"

Alice smiled. "I'm nobody's mother, but I am 'Dr. Hottie's' daughter." Alice saw all of the women's go from white to red. They were embarrassed. She continued to lay into them. "Oh, and Bella, or 'Mary Homemaker' as you put it, is like a sister to me. Before you say another word, I want you to know she has been through more hell than any of you desperate housewives could even fathom. You know what; my father has been there with her for all of it. He is a good man and isn't some man whore like you are making him out to be. You all are probably just so used to your business oriented husbands extramarital activities with their secretaries. My father isn't like that. Maybe you are all just trying to relate because your husbands cheat on all of you. I understand. He and Bella never did nor will they ever cheat.

"I know the likes of all of you. You are nothing more than gossiping housewives. Its okay, I get it. We live in a small town and there isn't much to keep you busy. Seriously, good shopping is over an hour away. That sucks. I would however, appreciate it if you didn't speak about the people I love, my family with the wrong facts. You are a guest in my father's house and I'd appreciate it if all of you just kept to yourselves in regards to my family. Gossip on your own time, not at a five year olds birthday party!" Alice paused and looked at all of them. She was livid. She looked at the pitcher she had in her hand and smiled. "Lemonade?" She asked as all of the women said no with their mouths wide open.

As Alice was getting acquainted with the moms, Charlie and Bella were chit chatting.

Bella twisted the end of her hair as she looked at her father. "I wanted to tell you something." Charlie looked at Bella and waited to her to answer. "Well, I'm adopting Rose. We are going to see Uncle Felix about it Monday afternoon."

Charlie nodded. "That's great Bells, but don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

"Yad, you know my relationship with Carlisle has been anything but conventional. Why should we wait?" Bella stared at Rosalie as she chased her friends around the yard. A smile formed on her face. "She needs a mother. I'm sharing my life and living with her father and her now. We have formed out own little family now. It just seems to make the most sense."

Charlie nodded as he kicked a pebble under his foot. He stared at his feet as he asked, "Are you going to marry him?"

"What?" Bella shrieked.

"Well, Bella you are the one who just used the word 'family.' It just seems that marriage would fit into the equation somehow."

"I've never wanted to get married. You know that dad."

"Right but you also never wanted children and look at you now. You have one little girl who worships you who you are adopting. Plus you have one on the way." Charlie said pointing to her belly.

Bella shook her head. "We have never talked about it before. I don't know."

"I wasn't trying to give you any ideas, it was only a question Bells."

Bella laughed as she leaned into her father and hugged him. She felt as if she was sixteen years old and ready to go on a date. "Thanks for your concern."

"Is this a private party or may I join you two?" Carlisle asked.

Bella laughed. "I don't know, do you have an invitation?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Are you attempting to make a joke? You know you are the worse joke teller."

Charlie laughed as he sipped his soda. "He's got you there Bells. You couldn't tell a joke to save your life."

"Yah, yah, yah. You two are so funny." She smiled.

As she was about to say something, Carlisle looked up at the woman who had just arrived. "Charlie, if it's all right I'd like to steal Bella for a few moments. There is someone I'd like her to meet."

Charlie nodded his head as Carlisle took Bella's hand and walked him over to a friend of his. Bella could feel the nerves the Carlisle that he contained. As they got closer to the woman, she could feel why he was nervous.

"Tanya," Carlisle called tapping her shoulder. He let go of Bella's hand to share a brief embrace with the woman who saved his life over and over again during the past several years. "I want you to meet my Isabella. I know I've talked a lot about her a lot with you over the course of almost a year. Now I'd like you to meet her."

Tanya walked over to Bella and extended her hand for her to shake. She sincerely smiled. "Bella, it is so good to finally meet you after all this time. I have heard so much about you, so trust me when I say I feel like I all ready know you."

Bella politely returned the smile. "I know the feeling. I have heard a lot about you too. I'm glad we are finally getting a chance to meet."

Carlisle excused himself. He was going to grab drinks for him and the two women. Both women watched him as he walked away and towards the coolers.

"Carlisle told me he told you about our relationship. Is that correct?" Tanya inquired.

"Yes he did. Thank you for being there for him for all those years."

Tanya began to chuckle. "Bella, with the way that things are going with you two I might not be needed any more. You are certainly handling him and helping him."

"Tanya no, he'll always need you."

She nodded but then a faint smile came to her face. "I know. He um, told me about the bar in the restaurant you two went to when you were trying to find Victoria."

"I wanted him to call you right then and there."

"I know, he told me that too. You did almost exactly what I would have done."

Bella was confused. "Almost? What did I do wrong?"

"I wouldn't have paid the bartender fifty bucks." She paused as she shared a laugh with Bella before continuing. "I want you to know that you can talk to me too. I don't know exactly what the formal rules are with AA when it comes to this, but I want you to know that if you are faced with that situation again call me. You don't have to go through all of this alone."

Bella watched Carlisle walking closer as she smiled yet again. "Thank you. I truly appreciate that."

Tanya squeezed Bella's hand. "I know you do."

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Carlisle asked as he handed a bottle of water to both Tanya and Bella.

"No. We were just getting to know each other." Bella told him.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything too important because Alice wanted me to let you both know that she is rounding up Rose to open her gifts. I don't know who's more anxious about that, Alice or Rose." Carlisle commented as he draped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

Rose followed Alice towards the giant pile of gifts. Carlisle thought it was rude to have Rose open the gifts at the party, but Alice assured him it was fine. Rose was thrilled with the gifts she received from her friends and made sure she thanked them after she opened their package.

Slowly, the children began to leave one by one. Finally, Alice and Emmett helped to finish cleaning outside as Bella finished putting the gifts on the dining room table. There was no way she was carrying them all up stairs on that same evening. Carlisle and Charlie were putting together Rose's new bike. Once everyone was done, Alice threw Rose's new bedding she had bought in the washer machine. Everyone sat down and relaxed as they watched Rose play with some of her new toys.

After an hour everyone began to empty out of the house. Alice and Japer were the least to leave after she put the bedding into the dryer.

"Alice thank you so much. I know we wouldn't have been able to pull this all off alone. Rose had such a great day," Carlisle told his daughter as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for putting Rose's bedding in the washer and dryer. Who would have known a five year old would love bedding so much?" Bella laughed. Rose had been admiring the bed set for a few weeks. Alice had nearly sold out of all of them. She bought the last one she had in the store.

"It was fun today. I had fun planning and setting up and helping out." Alice smiled. "We're going to get going. We'll see you on Monday."

Rose threw her arms around her sister and thanked her over and over. Alice kissed her sister's head, hugged Bella and left with Jasper.

"Today was so much fun! Thank you," Rose said as she hugged Carlisle and then hugged Bella.

"I had fun today too. You have so many new things." Bella told her.

"I know. I don't know what I should play with now." Rose replied.

"Before you go and play, I'd like to give you something." Bella smiled.

"You gave me something. You gave me the bike with daddy."

"Yea, you gave her the bike with daddy," Carlisle repeated. He didn't know what Bella was up to and it kind of confused him.

Bella flashed both of them a smile before she went into the hall closet and pulled out a pink gift bag with yellow flowers on it. "This was a special gift from me. Here you go, open it."

Rose dug into the package and carefully took out the tissue paper. She lifted a wooden jewelry box. It was white and decorated in pinks and purples. She lifted the lid and heard, "Beauty and the Beast," from the movie.

"It's really pretty, thank you." Rose smiled.

"Your welcome. Look inside it." Bella smiled.

Rose took a peek inside and gasped. She saw a silver chain with a silver rose on it. In the middle of the rose was one pink stone.

"This is a white gold necklace and rose. The little stone inside is a pink sapphire. The little sparkly ones are diamonds."

"Real diamonds?" Rose asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Real diamonds?" Carlisle repeated also with his mouth wide open.

Bella still smiled. "Yes. Do you know why I picked a rose?"

"Because it's my name?" The child asked as she held the necklace between her fingers.

Bella knelt beside the child on the floor. She locked eyes with Rose. "I chose the rose not only because it is your name, but for another reason. Do you remember when you first welcomed me here, after we went shopping?" She waited for the child to nod as she continued. "Do you remember what we did?"

Rose lit up and smiled. "We went shopping and out for lunch. You helped me buy my Christmas dress. We came back here to play, daddy made dinner and then we watched Beauty and the Beast. Is this Belle's rose?"

Bella nodded happily. "I wanted this gift to be something very special, just like you. I wanted it to remind you of when we started to become family."

Rose nodded. "You do love me, don't you?"

Bella laughed. "Of course I do!"

Rose gave a half smile and then asked, "Will you still love me when the baby comes?"

"Rose come here please," Bella told her as she sat on the floor and opened her arms for the child to come and sit with her on the floor. "Rose, I love you so much. Of course I will love you when the baby comes. I could never, ever stop loving you." Bella explained as she held the child in a backwards hug.

"I love you too and I don't want you to go anywhere mama." Rose said as she turned and to give Bella a kiss on her check before wrapping her hands around her neck.

Bella looked at Carlisle who looked speechless. He didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either. Rose broke from their embraced still holding her necklace. "Could you put this on for me?" She asked.

"Of course, I would love to," Bella smiled as she clasped the necklace.

"Thank you," Rose smiled as she went running over to her father. "Daddy, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful sweetie. Why don't you get ready for bed? We'll be up in a few minutes." Carlisle watched Rose go up the stairs. He then looked at Bella who was having a tough time getting up. He walked over and helped her to the couch. "Really? Diamonds?"

As she reached on the couch, she looked at him as if she was dismissing him by shooing her hand. "Please Carlisle, its fine. They are only diamond chips. It isn't as if I gave her a five karat ring."

"A bike. We agreed on a bike. What the hell was up with the necklace?" He asked angrily.

"Calm down. It was something I saw and I wanted to get her. It's not a big deal."

"Calm down? She is five fucking years old walking around with gold, diamonds and sapphires? What are you thinking?" Carlisle barked back.

"Don't you ever swear at me again! Don't take an angry tone with me Carlisle! I just kind of found it and thought she'd like it. I didn't see any harm in buying it."

"Isabella, it is gold and has diamonds. She is going to lose it or ruin it. That's not a gift for a five year old!"

Bella shook her head. "I can't believe we are arguing over this. This is stupid. She's special to me and we're going through a lot of changes. I wanted to give her something special that made her feel special. Again, they are diamond chips and the sapphire is really small. It's durable because it is made for a child. It's not like I went and bought out Tiffany's." She paused and stared at Carlisle's angry face. She shook her head. She put her hands on her hips. "Really? Are we done now? She's waiting to be tucked in."

Carlisle shook his head. "This isn't over. We will talk about this again. Let's go and tuck her into bed."

"I don't think the necklace is why you're angry. There is something else. I'm not going to bed angry. We will conclude this after Rose goes to bed and you will tell me what is bothering you." Bella said as she began to walk towards the steps. She was really tired and hurting as she climbed the stair case. Carlisle followed closely behind.

They both read to the child and tucked her in. She was wearing her necklace and kissed both Bella and Carlisle good night and thanked them for a great birthday. Carlisle held onto Bella's hand as they walked to their room.

As soon as they stood on the outside of their room, Bella let go of his hand and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Talk. Now."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle."

"Flew off the handle?"

"You know what I mean Isabella. I'm sorry. She doesn't have any jewelry like that and I am her father, I thought I would be the one to buy her, her first nice piece of jewelry. I just wished you would have talked to me first about it. I was just surprised." Carlisle explained as he sat across form Bella.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I will consult you before I buy her anything from now on."

"Bella, don't act like that."

"Jesus Carlisle! I can't read you. You tell me you want me to adopt her and treat her like my daughter. I do feel like her mother you know. I have so much fun with her and love her so much. Pea is going to have a lot to compare to.

"I do what you say to do when it comes to her. I didn't think it was a big deal to buy a necklace that has underlying meaning to the both of us. I kind of looked at things to buy Pea too when I was in the store. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

Carlisle sighed. Now they were both upset. If truth be told he wasn't angry about the necklace. Ever since the phone call earlier in the day he's head was kind of all over the place.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had put that much thought into the meaning of the necklace. I guess it makes sense. My mind is kind of all over the place. There's a lot going on in there," he said pointing to his head. "I guess I leashed out for no reason with you. Again, I am sorry."

Bella nodded. "All right. Now that's over, do you want to take a bath with me? We'll soak and talk, or say nothing and just relax?"

"I think that sounds like a perfect way to end the night. I'll meet you in there in a minute." He said as Bella walked into the bathroom.

A few moments late he walked into the bathroom to find the tub filled with salts and bubbles. Bella had her hair tied in a bun as she leaned back against the porcelain. Carlisle quickly undressed and leaned against her. She wrapped her arms around his chest as she softly kissed his neck.

"Dr. Cullen, why are you in such a distant mood?" She asked as she continued to kiss his back before massaging his shoulders. When he said nothing, she stopped and maneuvered her body so she was facing him and sitting in front of him. "No seriously Carlisle, what is going on? We don't argue ever. You aren't talking to me. You are scaring me."

He shook his head and kissed Bella's cheek as he held her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so far away. Just a lot on my mind."

"Yes, I know. We kind of established that. Would you like to tell me what is in your mind?"

"Well, um. Okay. You know how I left you and Tanya to get drinks this afternoon?" Bella nodded as he continued as he rubbed her belly. "Well, when I came into the house the phone rang. It was a detective from Seattle."

"Seattle? What do you have anything to do with Seattle?"

"Well, it seems that the detective go my number as a contact for Victoria."

"You've heard from Victoria and you didn't tell me?" _So much for a relaxing bath_, Bella thought to herself. "You've kept this from me all fucking day?" She asked as she sat up. She was angry.

"Bella-"

"No, no no. You aren't doing that. Why didn't you tell me you know where Victoria is?" Bella asked seeing red. She leaned against the other side of the tub.

"Bella, it isn't like that."

"Then please tell me what it is like."

"I have to drive to Seattle tomorrow."

"Are you picking her up? Is she in jail?"

Carlisle shook his head without much emotion. "No. I have to identify a body."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Two weeks after Rose's birthday the trio arrived at Boston Logan International Airport. Rose skipped a head of Carlisle and Bella. Carlisle had been under much stress ever since his trip to Seattle. The body he was asked to identify was not Victoria's. He had been a little weird since then, sometimes even distant. Bella wondered if that was how he was when he had to go through the same thing when she was missing.

"Well hello people from out of town I was wondering if you could help me. I was looking for my dad and his girlfriend and my little sister and I can't seem to find them. You big girl, can you help me?" Edward asked trying to be funny.

"Edward, it's me! It's Rosalie! See me?" The child said as she jumped in front of him.

"That's funny, that's my little sister's name but you can't be her because she is four and was this height when I last saw her and, no you can't be here because you are this height now," Edward began to explain with a serious face as he adjusted his arms.

"I had a birthday party you silly goose! I'm five now. I'm one whole hand!" Rose said as she jumped up and down.

"Rose? Rosalie? Is that you? You look so different, you look so old now!" Edward said as he scooped his sister into a hug.

"My Edward you are so funny," Rose giggled.

Edward bent down and looked up at Rose. "Would you like a ride fair princess?" After Rose nodded, Edward looked at her. "Then what are you waiting for? Hop on." He said as she climbed onto his back.

"Prince Edward, why didn't you go to my birthday party?" Rose asked as they began to walk.

"The evil sorcerer wouldn't let me. He said I had to work. I'm going to make it up to you though. Wait until you see what I have planned for us while you are here!"

"Really? I can't wait!" Rose said gleefully as Edward began to run down the hall of the airport. Carlisle and Bella just shook their heads as they linked arms and walked behind speed racer.

Once at Edward's apartment, Bella had convinced Rose to take a nap so the grownups could plan the rest of the day.

"Are you all set for your get away?" Edward asked as he made a fake sexy face towards Bella.

"Edward what are you talking about? You said you'd be joining us on the cape?" Bella asked as she sipped on water.

"We won't be joining you for a few days, you know it'll give you two time to..." Edward began to tease until Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward, Rose doesn't know that we are going away for a few days. Please don't tell her." Edward nodded his head in agreement as his father continued. "What do you have planned for her?"

"Wait, you are planning activities? This should be good." Bella smiled.

"Miss know it all, yes I have things planned. We are going to the Children's Museum one day, then the aquarium. We might check out Mary Poppins, it's in town at the Opera House. Then we I was going to," Edward paused for moment before we spoke quickly. "I was ." He paused and took a brief before going on. "Then we were going to ."

Bella looked at Edward before making any sounds. She quickly erupted into laughter. "You are going to American Girl and to a teddy bear picnic slash tea party? We're going to have to take you to buy a pretty dress for the tea party! Ha!"

"Shut up Bella." Edward told her as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me repeat. Teddy bear picnic tea party and American Girl? Ha!" Bella laughed hard. She was wiping her eyes from tears that were caused by laughing so hard. Carlisle interrupted her.

"Bella, honey, stop laughing at poor Edward." Carlisle paused as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Now Edward will you be bringing your favorite teddy too?" He asked as he too began laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. You guys are so funny. I just thought that Rose would like it and we would have a good time together."

Still laughing, Bella looked at Edward. "You know, you are kind of sweet sometimes."

"Forget it, I'm never telling you anything ever again." Edward said as he got up and pushed in his chair. He walked over to the sink and put his coffee mug in it.

"Edward-" Carlisle tried to talk to him.

"Nope, never again, to either one of you!" Edward said before pretending to be upset set. He walked out of the room overly dramatic. Bella and Carlisle just looked at each other and laughed.

Later that evening the four went out for dinner in Quincy Market. They had dinner at Todd English's King Fish. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Carlisle was about to speak to Rose about going away with Bella for a few days when Edward ripped the paper off his straw just enough so he could blow the paper at his sister. She was hysterically laughing and did the same thing back at him. Bella and Carlisle just shook their heads.

"This was what I was telling you about and why I was worried when Jacob had Edward here." Bella smiled trying to hold back her laughter.

"All right, Rose we have to stop. Dad and Bella are being meanies and don't want us to play anymore." Edward explained pretending to be upset.

Rose sighed. "Oh mama-"

Edward started laughing. "Mama?"

Carlisle smiled as he nodded. He held Bella's hand as he began to explain. "We submitted the paper work for the adoption last week."

Edward sipped his water. "That's great. Congrats Bella and Rose. Hey Bells, can I call you mama too?"

"Absolutely not Edward."

"Why not?" Edward asked almost whining.

"Because you are not a child and I'm not adopting you," Bella explained.

Edward started again in a joking tone. "Okay, I get it. You're not my mama, but I am going to call you mommy."

"No!" Bella laughed back.

"I have it," Edward paused before speaking in a horrible British accent. He had actually used that accent while they visited London several years prior. "You are now my mum. Oh mummy!"

Rosalie was nearly falling out of her seat because she was laughing so hard. Bella, again trying not to laugh, looked at Carlisle. He was also trying to contain his laughter as he asked, "Edward, how old are you?"

"Thirty two last June," he answered still using his horrid accent.

"That's funny. I thought you tuned six this past birthday. You are such a baby." Bella teased.

Edward was still using the accent when he acted like he was still upset as he looked at Carlisle. "Daddy, mummy called me a baby."

Carlisle looked at Rose again. She was very red from laughing. She cuddled close to her brother. Edward still looked hurt as he looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Bella who was laughing and shrugged her shoulders.

"Edward, listen to mummy and stop acting like a baby." He finally answered.

Bella playfully hit Carlisle. "Don't encourage him!"

Edward finally dropped the accent and looked at Rose. "I'm so glad you'll be with me for a few days instead of them."

Rose looked at Edward and then her father. "What do you mean?"

"Opps, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Edward nervously giggled.

Bella shook her head. "Edward, you are so dumb sometimes. You know I hate that stupid saying."

"Mama, you said those words that aren't good words."

Edward, not skipping a beat, spoke up again with his accent. "Yes mummy, you said bad, bad words."

Carlisle's laughter settled down as he looked at Rose. She looked scared. "Rose, Bella and I are going to go away for just a few days. You are going to stay with Edward."

Rose began to cry. "Was I a bad girl? Is that why you are leaving me too?"

Bella shook her head. "No baby, you aren't a bad girl. You are never a bad girl. Daddy and I will be gone for three nights. On the fourth day, you and Edward are going to leave here early and drive to the beach house we rented on Cape Cod. Edward is going to stay with us for a few days and when he goes back to work there will be the three of use for almost two weeks. Then we'll drive back to Edward's and stay with him for the night before we go home."

"Why can't I go with you and daddy?"

Carlisle stepped in. "Sweetheart, sometimes daddies and mommies need grown up time. We really don't get much of it at home. Bella and I are going to have a few days just the two of use before you and Edward join us. Remember in a few months it won't be just the three of us any more, we'll have the baby. It'll be fun when you join us. Since soon there will be four of us. That's why it's important for us to do this now. Plus, you never see your brother and it'll be fun to spend time with this crazy person."

Rose was playing with her fork when she looked up and said, "all right."

Bella smiled at her. Part of her felt bad for the child, another part of her wanted Rose to understand that parents sometimes go away but they always end up returning. "You can call us whenever you want to."

Edward chuckled. "Don't listen to them. You won't need to call them because we are going to have such an awesome time!"

Rose smiled at Edward. "Really?"

Nodding he looked at only his sister. Knowing what she had been through he wanted to do as much as he could to make her feel like and act like a kid. He wanted to really be her prince on a white horse and to protect her from all of the evils of the world. "Um, yea, of course. I think we should start by going out for ice cream at Sprinkles after dinner. My treat."

Rose's eyes glued to her father. "Can we daddy?"

Carlisle shook his head and offered a grin. "Of course we can sweetie, especially since Edward is treating."

* * *

><p>"Isabella, honey, you are insane. You are just ridiculous, do you know that?" Carlisle told Bella as they were getting ready for bed. It was the last night they would be staying at Edward's. The next morning they were going to rent a car and make the trip to Cape Cod to their rental house. Bella had something she wanted to do before they left and Carlisle just wasn't having it.<p>

Bella looked at him in the eye as she got into bed. She adjusted her pillows and looked at him. "I want to do this."

"You are crazy Bella. I won't let you do this."

"Excuse me? You won't let me do this?"

Carlisle shook his head. "You heard what I said. I'll tell Edward too and he'll be on my side."

"Carlisle, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm going and you can't stop me. I wanted you to come with me but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen."

"You'd really go there by yourself?"

Bella shook her head as she laid down. "Yes. I want to do this."

Carlisle sighed as he too laid down. He hated fighting with her, especially when he knew he wasn't going to win, even though he knew he was right. The thought of her going to that place by herself sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to go himself. The last thing he definitely didn't want his pregnant girlfriend to go one her own. "Honestly Bella, I don't think I can physically be there. It would just bring on anger and rage."

Bella began to think of a way to formulate what she wanted to say to him. She sighed and then started to explain. "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want any 'I told you sos' or anything like that. Deal?" Carlisle nodded before she continued. "Please listen. Rose and I were talking the other day."

"_Mama?"Rose asked as she sat on the counter. She was helping Bella make oatmeal crasin chocolate chip cookies._

"_Yes baby."_

"_Why do I go to see Jasper?"_

"_Well, you have been through a lot in such a short period of time. You are a big girl, but you are still so young. You are still going though so much."_

_Rose stole a chocolate chip and looked at Bella. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, we don't know what is going on with your mommy. We will soon have a new baby in the house. I moved in with daddy, and now you live with us all the time. Plus, there's what happened with Royce. You have been through so much and we want to make sure you are okay and have help if you need it. Jasper is one of the best doctors in this whole state. We are lucky that Alice knows him and he's your doctor."_

"_Alice is going to marry him."_

"_Really? Did she tell you that?"_

"_No, but I think they are. They love each other."_

_Bella laughed for a moment. "You sound just like your sister."_

_Rose smiled for a minute. "Mama, do you talk to Jasper too?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Do you talk to anyone?"_

"_No I don't." Bella repeated as she placed the tray of cookies into the oven._

"_I think you should."_

_Bella smiled politely. There was no doubt in her mind that the tiny child in front of her was related to Alice Cullen. Just like Alice, the child didn't know when to stop. "You sound like your sister and your daddy. And may I ask why do you think that?"_

"_Because after I talk to Jasper I always feel better. Even if I didn't know I was feeling bad, I always leave his room feeling better. He has talked to me about some of the bad things that happened with Royce and has made me feel really better. You should talk to him too."_

"_Honey, I don't think that's for me." Bella said not having an excuse to give the child._

"_Mama, just try please? I love you and daddy loves you. Pea loves you too. I want you to feel better."_

"_Honey, don't feel bad."_

"_Yes you do, I've seen you crying when you think no one is looking at you. I heard you in your sleep two times crying for Mike to stop and you were crying. I heard daddy wake you up in the middle of the night and tell you you were okay. I know Mike did bad things to you, like Royce did to me. You should see a doctor like me."_

"So she started to cry and you said yes? I've cried with you for months to see a doctor." Carlisle questioned Bella as they laid in the dark together. Bella's head rested on his chest. He stroked her hair as they talked. Although he was very happy that his daughter had talked some sense into Bella, he didn't know why she hadn't gone before when everyone else around her had made the suggestion.

Bella nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I promised if she stopped crying I'd go to talk to someone. I'm sure Jasper can give me the name of someone."

"So after months of avoiding the topic, you're finally ready to go?"

"It seems our daughter is very persuasive and was trying to guilt trip me. I'm going to make myself go."

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "I'm so, so proud of you Isabella. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"So, I hate to ask, but what does this have to do with what you want to do in the morning?"

Bella played with her hands that sat upon her belly. "It's or closure on my terms. I know I will have time in the future to say things in front of people, however, there are things I want to say privately. I want to do it on my own and on my terms."

Carlisle shook his head. He was too tired to argue any more. "You make no sense to me sometimes Isabella, but I will go with you tomorrow. I will stay by your side. As I told you before, I wouldn't let you go by yourself." With that being said, Carlisle let go of Bella, patted her belly and kissed Pea good night before he kissed Bella good night.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was afraid to touch anything. Disgust and dirt filled the space around he and Bella. He even felt that the air they were breathing was dirty.<p>

"Are you sure you want to be here? We could just tell the guard that you've changed your mind." Carlisle suggested.

Bella shook her head confidently. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Bella explained as she stood in the waiting room. As more people gathered in the room, the closer Carlisle got to her. He looked around at everyone and felt the urge and the need to protect her. She cocked her head and looked at him. "I'm not going to break you know."

"I know I just don't like it here. I don't feel safe here," Carlisle told Bella as the buzzer rang.

"It's time," she said as she began walking with a crowd to the next room.

After walking in silence, Bella and Carlisle found seats that were close to the entry way. They both sat looking at the glass in front of them.

"Um, would you mind waiting by the, um, door?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"What? No way Bella. You talked me into coming to this rat hole hell and I'm not leaving your side."

Bella nodded. "Suit yourself." Bella kept watching the doorway behind the glass. Once she saw _him_, she swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and breathed. Carlisle held her hand.

_He_ was walking on the other side of the glass with _his _head down. _He_ hadn't noticed who was visiting him until _he_ lifted his head and _he_ was about to sit down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat through the telephone.

"Well Mike, you are always quit the gentleman. I'm going to make this a short visit. First of all, surprise," she said standing up revealing her belly. "Congrats, you are a sperm donor."

"What? How?" Confused, Mike whispered into the phone.

"Remember when you kidnapped me and raped me. Well, this was a result of it. You didn't use protection and I told you that I wasn't on birth control. This is what happens if you have unprotected sex."

"I don't want it and you should have taken care of it." He growled before he looked beyond her and at Carlisle.

"It wasn't a choice and don't worry, I don't want you to be part of the baby's life. This man right here, holding me hand and telling me everything is going to be okay is the man I love. Maybe he isn't the baby's father biologically, however, he loves it. He reads to it and puts head phones on my stomach for the baby to hear. He all ready as so much love for a child who isn't here yet. I know he loves me. As I said, you are only a sperm donor, this isn't your child. You'll be hearing from my lawyer shortly about giving up your paternity rights."

Mike laughed quietly. "And what happens If I don't?"

"Then I'll sue you. I'm going to make sure with every fiber of my being that you never, ever see this child. It was created out of rage, fear and violence, but it will never know that life, never know you. It will be happy in a happy home and most of all it will be loved by two people who love each other."

"So why are you wasting my time being here? You could have had your lawyer send the paper work through mine?"

"I wanted to tell you what I thought of you. I was scared of you when we were together and of course after he took me. I trembled when you told me in detail how you killed my friend. That fear is gone. You Mike are disgusting. You are a maggot. Most of all, you are a coward and sometimes I feel sorry for you. You took so much away from me and especially from Jess. Do you know what will make me feel better though? When we are sitting in the court room and you are sentenced.

"Mike, you are never, ever going to see the light of day again as a free man. You are going to jail and you will die in jail Mike. You will never, ever get out. You lost your freedom when he kidnapped me. Actually," Bella said straitening herself out. "You lost your freedom when you decided to kill Jessica. You made your bed, now you have to lay in it. You will never hurt anyone again. That thought alone brings me some relief and even joy."

Bella paused for a moment before she continued. "In some ways I do feel sorry for you. You have and never will know what love is. We were certainly not in love. You wanted to control me. That's what our entire relationship was ever about, control. We never made love; you fucked me and raped me over and over again. I asked you to stop and you never did." As the words escaped her mouth, Carlisle squeezed her hand. She had almost but forgotten that he was holding on to her. She couldn't stop now, she was on a role.

"You have no idea what it is like to be held. You don't know how to spend time with someone after you are intimate or in a bath tub just relaxing, or just plain old cuddling before bed. You don't know about the simple parts either, the non sexual parts. You know nothing and you never will. You will never know what it feels like to be loved and worshiped. It's one of the greatest feelings. You know what? I take pleasure in knowing that you will never experience this you asshole. After the trial, you will never, ever see me again."

Mike hit the glass and yelled at her softly. "You are a fucking cunt!"

Bella smiled as Carlisle stared at her. He squeezed her hand a little harder. "I'm not afraid of you. I don't care what you call me or say to me. You will never hurt me again. Goodbye Mike," Bella said, continuing to smile as she got up and left.

Mike stood up and was banging on the window. He swore at her and was demanding that she returned back to the telephone. She felt in control. She walked away holding Carlisle's hand and squeezing it tightly. She gave him one last look and saw that two prison guards were trying to peel him away from the window. Then she looked at the man standing next to her.

"So, was that everything you thought it would be?" Carlisle asked.

Bella smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And more."

"How are you feeling?"

Bella thought for a few seconds before answering. "Like I need an antibacterial wipe. I wonder how many people have used that phone and how often it has been cleaned." She smiled as Carlisle pulled her as close as humanly possible to him. "Thank you for understanding."

"I told you, I don't understand why you felt the need to do this. However, I got to see just how brave you really are. "

"I love you," she simply stated as they exited the building.

"I love you too _my _brave woman." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You sound like a cave man when you say that," Bella told Carlisle. He then hit his chest like Tarzan would and made soft jungle call. "Oh goody, I have my very own caveman. I'll call you Tarzan."

Laughing, he looked at her. "Okay Jane, what should we do now?"

As they approached their rental car, she smiled at him. As he sat in the seat next to her and started the car, she looked at him with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "I think I want alone time with you, but not before we hit the beach."


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and for sticking with the story thus far. Life's been a little crazy so I'm sorry about the spartic updates.I wanted to put up another warning that this chapter does contain adult themes and is definitely rated MA. Thanks for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One<p>

"I am so glad we didn't go out for lunch because I think seriously, I just had the best sex of my life," Bella panted. She kissed Carlisle passionately one more time before she removed herself from him. She turned to her side and looked at him and grinned.

Carlisle turned to her and smiled back. He began to softly stoke her back. "You said that last night when we stayed in for dinner."

Bella moved as close to Carlisle as her belly would allow her to. She draped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I think we just keep getting better and better. I love you so much." She said as she kissed him once more.

"I love you too," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate to even mention getting out of this bed, but I think we should go and do something kind of productive. Rose will be here tomorrow with Edward."

Carlisle smiled devilishly. "Honey isn't that just more of a reason for us to stay right here in this bed?" He asked kissing her again. Bella moved away and grabbed a t shirt off the floor and walked over to the balcony door and gazed at the beach.

Finally Carlisle sat up while he watched her. "I guess you're right."

Bella stared at the ocean waves rolling in and then moving out. The sun was shining up high in the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. "It is pretty here, isn't it?" She asked as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes it is. It is beautiful." Carlisle said as he kissed her neck. The sensation sent shivers down her spine.

"I know what we can do. After we shower and change we should go to that little grocery store that we stopped at the other night. They make sandwiches. We could get some drinks and food and have a picnic on the beach. Then we could go for a walk. We have just about two miles of beach just to ourselves." Bella suggested.

Bella thought Carlisle did an excellent job picking out a rental. The house was secluded and was right on the beach. Their closest neighbors were about two miles away in each direction. The bedrooms were big and spacious with their own bathrooms. Each had a balcony which overlooked the ocean.

"We could pick up a few things for lunch tomorrow afternoon so we wouldn't have to do it later." Carlisle reasoned as he began to massage her shoulders.

She smiled before turning around to see him. "If you want to get anything done today Carlisle Cullen, you better stop touching me. If you keep this up we are going to wind up back in that bed." She gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Would it be such a horrible thing if we wound up back in bed?" He grinned.

"Carlisle!" Bella scolded playfully hitting his shoulder.

"What?" Carlisle asked sarcastically as his hands found their way to Bella's breasts. He gently began to massage them. Her hands wrapped around his waist as he smiled. "I thought you said you wanted to leave and we shouldn't do that anymore?" He stated as he stopped touching her. He took a step back and smiled at her.

"Well, perhaps not in bed. You should probably follow me to the shower and we can discuss the topic farther in there. Come on," she smiled as she took his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

After their intimate shower and grocery shopping, they took their lunch outside. They walked down to the beach and sat in the chairs Carlisle had carried for them. They made small talk about the area and how nice everyone in the area seemed.

Bella's idea of a walk after lunch was short lived. She was tired. Carlisle insisted she take a nap. He left the chairs on the beach as he led her to the bedroom where they both just laid down. Within moments Bella was fast asleep.

After what seemed like a brief rest, Bella woke up. She turned to find the other half of the bed was empty and cold. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for almost three hours. She quickly got up and went down stairs. A note from Carlisle sat under the magnet on the refrigerator. It said that he went out jogging and would be back in a little bit.

Bella got up and quickly got to work on preparing dinner. She grabbed one of the cook books sitting on the shelves and decided to make chicken piccata. She looked in the fridge and cabinets before deciding to also make salad made with from vegetables they had bought at a farmer's market earlier that day as well as mushroom risotto. Thanks to the help of the Food Network and living with Carlisle, Bella was finally thinking she was getting the whole cooking thing down pat.

"What smells so good?" Carlisle asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Just dinner. Why did you let me sleep so late?" She asked as she finished squeezing fresh lemons for lemonade.

"You fell right to sleep. When I woke up you had looked so peaceful and I didn't want to bother you. I figured you were tired and needed your sleep, since we've been very active lately," he explained as he kissed her lips.

"I don't know what's up with that. I've never had sex this much in my entire life. It must be the damn hormones." She paused for a moment and then stared at the man before her. He looked tired after his run. "Why don't you get ready for dinner? When you're done meet me outside on the deck."

"Sounds like a plan," he said kissing her again. "How long do I have?"

"About ten minutes, now hurry or dinner will get cold!"

Bella was setting the table when Carlisle returned a few moments later. He was showered and changed. "What can I help with?"

"You can bring out the lemonade and ice. I'm just going to grab the plates and salad. Oh, could you get the salad dressing too please?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded and grabbed the items she asked for. She grabbed the hot plates and set them down on the table outside. She went back in and grabbed the glasses. Carlisle sat next to her. They admired the view of the ocean before either one of them spoke.

Carlisle spoke about finding a playground nearby they could take Rose to. He still seemed quiet and a little distant. If the truth be told, they had spent all of their time together and they had been intimate but they hadn't spoken a lot. This worried Bella. They certainly were at the point in their relationship where they did not need to talk about every little thing, however being silent didn't seem or feel right either. Carlisle still seemed so far away from her and Bella couldn't figure out why. She had panicked on the inside.

Every explanation went through her mind. She thought he maybe doubted their relationship or didn't want the baby. Maybe they were having too much sex and not enough time apart? Did he get another phone call from Seattle to identify another body? Was he acting like this because he had to deal with identifying someone else? Were her hormones out of whack and there was really nothing to be concerned with?

"Isabella, what are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked almost seeing the wheels in her head turning.

"It's nothing."

"Why don't you tell me about nothing?" He asked reaching for her hand.

Bella paused for a few seconds. She thought about the phrasing of what she was about to say. "I was thinking that we haven't really talked a lot."

"What do you mean? We're talking now." He offered a slight grin.

"I mean, well," she set down her fork and knife and looked at him. "Things have been quiet."

Carlisle gave her a curious look. "Okay, I'm going to ask again, what do you mean?"

Bella took a breath. She didn't have a good feeling about where the conversation was going to lead. "Well, I feel extremely lucky that I have had you to myself for the past few days and we were able to spend a lot of time together just the two of us. At the same time, I kind of feel like you've been so far away."

"Really?" He asked shifting in his chair releasing her hand.

"Yes really. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Isabella."

She stared at him. Something just didn't feel right. She slowly shook her head. "No, I don't believe you."

"What? Why not? I think we have had fun just the two of us these past few days."

"We have, but fun isn't the issue. Please talk to me." She asked almost begging.

Carlisle stood up and took his plate in his hand. He immediately changed the subject. "Are you done? I'm bringing my plate inside and I can take yours in too."

Bella just nodded as he took her plate and walked through the sliding door. He made another trip outside to bring in the salad bowl and lemonade. Bella could hear him inside banging stuff around looking for containers to put the food away in. She wanted to confront him. She wanted to go ask him what was going on, but she didn't.

She just sat and watched the waves hit the sand. She looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon. It was getting cooler and she thought about getting the throw that was inside on the couch, but she didn't want to make the effort.

Bella walked closer to the deck railing. The railing as well as the rest of the deck, was decorated with white lights. It was very pretty. From the beach at night, it illuminated enough of the area so you could see in a small area.

She was listening to the sounds of the water. It was relaxing and peaceful. It seemed the opposite of what she was feeling. She decided to sit back down and watch the sunset. As she sat down she noticed the table on the deck was cleaned. Her lemonade was refilled and the throw was on her chair. She looked around and she was alone. She put the throw over her shoulders and sighed.

What she couldn't see was Carlisle standing at the door watching her. His body rested on the door frame. He also sighed. He was stressed and he had never been on to handle stress well. He had never been one to share his feelings. It stressed him out. Stress was one of the reasons he began to drink. He was so used to bottling up his feelings and not letting anyone in.

He watched as she wrapped herself up in the blanket he had left for her. She gently rubbed her belly. She had definitely changed him over the past several months; however he wasn't completely a changed man. He didn't know why it was so difficult for him to talk to her about his fears and what made him feel uncertain. Finally, after battling with himself, he slid the door open and went outside and sat with her.

Bella heard him pull the chair closer to her but didn't acknowledge him. Her eyes stayed focused on the waves and the vibrant colors of the sunset. She could feel Carlisle stare at her. The silence was killing both of them. She finally turned to look at him.

"What is going on? Talk to me." She whispered as she never took her eyes off of the water in front of her.

Carlisle sighed. He didn't know how to start. "I've been a little stressed. I've been worried about some things and have a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry I've been so distant. It isn't fair to you. I thought I had figured some things out while I was running but I guess I just thought more about things."

"Thanks for the cryptic," she said softly and slightly sarcastically.

"I'm not good at this relationship stuff Bella. I'm not good at telling you how I feel. I'm trying. I've never done this before."

"Fine." She said bitterly. She knew it was more than that. Bella wanted to talk about him, but he clearly didn't want to. She stood up, grabbed the blanket and turned to him. "If you decide how to express yourself in English, I'll be down at the beach."

Carlisle watched her walk away from him. He watched her sit on the beach with her head down and thought she was crying. Her feet shifted in the sand as she dug holes with her feet. After a few moments had past, he walked down and sat next to her. As he sat there, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, none of that. What's wrong?" He asked kindly sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what? For crying? Bella, there is no reason for you to be sorry or crying."

"No, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry if you don't want me or the baby or if things moved in a direction that you didn't want. I'm sorry if you are sick of me. I'm sorry if you are regretting your decision to be with me. I'm sorry if I'm too fat now. I'm sorry if we are having too much sex. I'm sorry if-"

"Hey baby, slow down. None of what I am feeling has anything to do with anything you just said. First of all, if I was sick of you we would not have traveled across the country to spend time together, alone. Second of all, I could never make love to you too frequently. Third of all, we have to decisions to make about Pea and her room and a name. We can't call her Pea for the rest of her life." He tried to offer a smile as he paused to look at her expression. It hadn't changed. He knew that she wasn't buying what he was telling her. "It's your turn to talk to me. What is bothering you?"

Bella looked at him with tears still streaming from her eyes. She shook her head and whined. "You."

Confused, Carlisle cocked his head and looked at her. "Me? I'm bothering you?"

Nodding, she began to explain herself. "Yes. You are so far away from me and haven't talked to me about what's bothering you. Right now we are probably the most physical we have been in our relationship. We are so close to each other yet I feel like I can't feel you and you won't talk to me. I feel like you are just pushing me away. You feel like you are a million and one miles away and I feel like you don't want me."

Carlisle knew half of what Bella was saying was obstructed by her hormones. They were really doing all of the talking and thinking for her. He knew Bella was many things. She was confident and always so sure of herself. At that moment, the crying woman next to him seemed to lack in those areas. He wasn't intentionally shutting her out. He just didn't know how to nor did he really want to talk about what was going on in his mind.

The sound the waves tumbling into the sand and then emptying back into the sea filled them. Neither Bella nor Carlisle said a word as the sky changed from orange to purple and pinks and finally dark blue and black. Stars above them twinkled and lent some kind of illumination to their setting. They weren't sure how long either one of them had stayed silent. Carlisle finally moved a little closer to her and placed an arm around her. Carlisle rubbed Bella's shoulders slowly and softly as he began to talk quietly.

"I'm afraid." He took a brief pause and then continued as his eyes met Bella's. "I'm afraid that the next time I see Victoria she won't be alive. I'm afraid I'm going to have to explain to Rose that her mother either over dosed on drugs or was murdered for drug money. I have a gut feeling that her disappearance has something to do with drugs. I'm scared that eventually I'm going to have to tell Rose her mother is dead.

"When I went to Seattle, all I did was prepare myself what I was going to tell Rose. Once I was in the morgue and I saw that the body wasn't Victoria's, I cried. In a way, even though poor Rose would go through something horrible, I kind of hoped it was her."

"What?" Bella asked mortified. "That is the worst thing I have ever heard. How could you even think that let alone say it out loud?"

"No, wait, that didn't come out right. Let me explain. I mean no harm or disrespect to Victoria. She is the mother of my daughter and I wish her no ill feelings. I know you know how hard it is to answer Rose when she is asking questions about why Victoria left or when she was coming back. I don't know what to tell her any more. We've been honest with her. I have no doubt that she loves you and I very much, but she misses her mom and I can't do anything about that. I'm her father and it is my job to make her feel better and I can't."

Bella stopped him. "After you came back from Seattle you were even more distant than you have been. Is-is that how you were when I was gone?"

Carlisle nodded as he held her tight. "To be honest, when you were gone I was numb. When I first found out about what happened to you, I cried a lot. No one saw me and I of course never volunteered the information. After a few days went by, I felt guilt. I felt that you were missing because of me. If I had had the balls to stand up to your father and to everyone else and just not given a damn about everyone's reactions, then you would have never left and you would have been safe with me.

"After I was asked to identify the first body I got sick. I threw up right after. Then I cried. Edward and I used to cry together after we'd leave the morgue. In the time that you were gone we were asked to identify six bodies. Whenever I left the morgue I would go numb again. That's why I stayed away from Rose and threw myself into working at the clinic. I organized search parties and places to look for you from home. Of course Edward knew the area better than I did, but I still had to do something. I volunteered to help your dad anyway I could on the weekends. I had to stay busy. I never could say your name though out the ordeal. It hurt too much. I was in love with you, just like I still am."

Carlisle paused and thought for a moment before he continued. "This is different though. I've never loved Victoria, but I care about her, after all she mothered my daughter. I'm afraid that if Victoria doesn't come back Rose will hate me or blame me for making her mom go away. She questions us as a family all the time. She questioned me before we left for Boston about you and the baby. She asked if you would move out once the baby came and leave her too. She asked if I was going to leave her. She doesn't understand what is going on in her life. She has had so many changes in just a short time."

Carlisle paused as he played with the sand with his feet. "Then there is everything with that bastard Royce. I'm so afraid he's out hurting other children and he will never pay for all of the damage he has done to them or Rose. I am her father and am supposed to keep her safe and I failed." With that final statement, Carlisle began to weep. Tears ran from his eyes and danced off his cheek. Weeping turned into sobs, loud sobs. He hunched over and took his face into his hands. Bella got up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her. His head rested in the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back and occasionally ran her hands through his hair.

Carlisle sat up and looked at Bella again. His hands stopped at her rounded stomach. He began to rub and then kiss the bump. "I wonder about Pea too. I think about her a lot actually. I'm scared and anxious to meet her, but then I stop and I start thinking. I wonder if I'm too old to be a father again. I wonder if she will resent me when she's old enough to understand how she got here. I wonder if she will love me.

"Then I think about you and I hope and pray I don't let you down. You have had the most faith in me Isabella. You have never turned away from me and always listened to me. You've always been up front and honest with me. You have never judged me, even knowing my past. You know I haven't been the best person yet you love me. You have to know I love you more than anything in this world. I'm afraid I might do something to piss you off or treat you badly and you might leave me someday. I never, ever want to disappoint you." Tears begin to swell in his blue eyes again as he looked at Bella. "I love you so much Isabella. Please don't ever, ever leave me. Promise me you'll never leave." He cried as he kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead and then her lips. He let out a loud sob as he held her.

Kissing back, Bella looked at Carlisle in the eyes. Water now filled her eyes. "I promise. I'll never, ever Carlisle. Never, ever." She said as she held him like a child as they cried together.

Once he gained his composure, he lifted himself off of Bella and nervously laughed softly. He was embarrassed that he broke down like that.

Noticing he was shivering, Bella took the blanket from around her and wrapped it around Carlisle's shoulders. "Here, we can share it." She smiled as she sat in between his legs. He rested his head on Bella's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Well, this was a different kind of night for us," Bella smiled as she still ran her fingers through his hair. "Was that what was bothering you?"

Simply, he nodded as he said, "yes."

"You need to give your mind a rest. They are all very valid thoughts. I just wish you would have opened up before and talked to me about them. Maybe we would have been able to avoid these," she said as she turned to face him and wiped the last of his tears away. "Believe it or not, you are only human. The heart and mind can only take so much."

He nodded his head as he began to explain. "I know, it's just hard. I'm not used to someone taking care of me. Esme tried, but we both know I wouldn't let her. Besides my parents when I was a child, no one has ever taken care of me."

"It's easy to do you know. Just let me in. Don't fight it. Just tell me what you are thinking when you are thinking it, not days after." She turned and kissed his cheek. "I want to take care of you. You have done so much for me. It's time for me to do the same for you. You have to let me do that."

Carlisle kissed Bella again on her lips. "I'll try."

Bella stoked his check before stealing another kiss. "That's all I can ask for, right?" She said kissing him more tenderly. Bella turned and faced Carlisle. She bent her knees so her legs were resting against his waist. She leaned into him and kissed him again. She gently pushed him down and laid on top of him never breaking away from his mouth. Ever since her stomach began to expand with Pea, she had been on top when they made love. She became dominate and controlled the experience. It was something neither Bella nor Carlisle were used to; however, they both thought it was an amazing change.

Her hands traveled under his shirt and rubbed his chest. He rubbed her back as his hands moved up and down. Bella smiled as she began to speak to Carlisle with her lips never leaving his. "I want you to take off your shirt." She back up and gave him her hand to sit up. She helped him remove his shirt as he did with her. He tossed her bra over to the pile sitting on the cool sand. "That's better," she smiled as she began to kiss him again.

She moved so she was above his mouth. He sucked and massaged her breast as it dangled above his mouth. She quickly removed herself from him and began to unbutton his shorts. She swiftly pushed them off of him. She lowered herself to him and was about to take him into her mouth.

Carlisle pulled her up and stopped her. "What are we doing? Should we go inside?"

Bella looked around. There was no one around and would be no one around. It was after ten at night and the closest house was two miles in each direction. She was pretty sure no one would be out for a stroll on the beach. "No. I want to stay here. Are you comfortable?" She waited for him to answer her question. When he nodded she smiled. "Good, lay back down."

"Bella, I know you don't like that, you don't have to-" he was right. Bella didn't enjoy blow jobs. She didn't hate them, they just weren't her favorite part of making love.

"Shhh, none of that. I don't know if you remember, but our first night at your house-"

"Of course I remember that. I would never forget our first time together. It was incredible. It's one of my favorite memories." He said looking up at her. He rubbed her arms and offered a smile as he kissed her temple as he held her close to him.

"Well, you made that night all about me and didn't want or expect anything in return. I want tonight to be all about you. You always put me or Rose a head of what you want and need. Even the past few days have been about what I wanted and how you have pleased and pleasured me. Now it's your turn to come first," she giggled a little before she smiled. "No pun intended of course. Let me do this for you. Lay back down," she smiled as she playfully pushed him down.

Bella laid on top of him. She began to leave a trail of kisses all over his body. She began at his neck working her way slowly down his collar bone down his chest and on his belly. She gently kissed and licked the inside of his thighs.

A soft moan escaped from his mouth as she continued her self guided tour of his body. She shifted to her knees and took his hard shaft in her hands. She began to take her time and massage him. She started to lick him slowly and barely touched him. Her hands went up and down almost as if they were hypnotized. She began to lightly touch and kiss him as she began to take him in her mouth. Her eyes never let his.

"Jesus Bella," Carlisle gasped as his body shook with anticipation. When he started to get harder, she placed her lips around him. Carlisle sat up and held her head as it bobbed. Bella fully placed her lips around his cock and took him into her mouth.

The feeling sent goose bumps all over his body. "Oh god Bella," He moaned again as his fingers fell through her hair as her motions picked up and she began to go faster. She began to alternate between licking and sucking. A moan escaped from his mouth again as she continued to give it kisses and rub it.

Carlisle sat up again. His eyes instantly met hers. "Bella, I'm going to come."

Bella slowed down her tempo at first. She watched how he seemed to be coming down from his high. She smiled and then began to speed up her pace. She continued to suck until he became weak. Carlisle fell backwards and let go of her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

After he caught his breath, he looked up at Bella who was now sitting on top of him smiling. "Damn it woman, what are you doing to me? Where did that come from?" He asked as he rubbed her lower back.

"That was just the beginning babe. Think you're up for more? Do you want to feel me?" She asked leaning into him. Her hands traveled up and down his bare chest. Her breasts dangled in front of his eyes.

He sat up and kissed her lips. "I always do, you know that."

"Good," she said as she kissed him back.

Carlisle's hands found her breasts. He started massaging them gently. She let a soft moan escape from her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you all right?" He asked alternating placing sweet kisses on both of her breasts as he rubbed them.

"The girls are a bit tender tonight and I think they are getting bigger again, but I am fine. You need to stop worrying about me. Tonight is about you, remember? Let me do this for you, please?" She begged as she looked up at him with big chocolate eyes.

Carlisle shifted his weight onto his elbows. Bella quickly removed her shorts and underwear. She was making herself comfortable shifting her weight between the ground and Carlisle's body.

With the light from the house and the stars above, watched as Bella leaned back just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her wet center. Her hands left the ground and found her clit. She played with it as she stared at him and bit her bottom lip. She hastily brought one of his large fingers to her mouth. She slowly sucked on it trying to imitate the way she had sucked on his member. Once she was finished, she led it to her center where she pumped it in and out. He let go of her hand and worked his finger himself in and out of her. Her head tilted back in bliss.

Finally, Bella pulled away to position herself above him ready to feel him inside her. Once he was in, she rocked back and forth. Carlisle held onto her hips as she began to ride him. It wasn't long before both of them came. Panting, Bella fell into Carlisle. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. They rested until they were able to catch their breath.

Carlisle began to chuckle. "I have done many things in my day but this was the first time I ever had sex on the beach."

"Me too. What did you think?"

"I thought it was going to be over rated, but thanks to this here blanket," he said tugging on the cotton below him. "I think it was pretty good. We didn't manage to get any sand in places where there shouldn't be sand"

"Hmm. So you thought it was just pretty good?"

"It was different. I wouldn't mind doing it again. You, however, you were the sexiest I have ever seen you. You were a tease and a little dirty. I can't believe you did that for me. Seriously, I can't believe you did that for me."

Smiling, Bella rolled over and looked at him. "It was nothing. I don't like it when you get like how you were before. I wanted you to distress. Our problems and our issues will be there when we get home." She laughed. "You didn't know I had a secret sex goddess living inside me, did you?"

"I had no idea. I love it when you take control."

"Really?"

"Oh my god yes! The was the sexiest thing I have ever experienced. You were hot mama," he told her as he kissed her again. He could feel the goose bumps on her arms. "Do you think it's time to go inside? You seem cold."

Bella nodded. "You're probably right." She said not moving. Finally, a grin plastered her face. "Race to the shower."

"Really? Again? Isabella Swan, you will be the death of me!" He laughed as he held her closer and kissed her again.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I'm sorry it has been a few days since I updated last and I apologize. I've been working a lot and was in a car accident. In addition I found out someone I grew up with had passed away and I attended her services. Its been a very busy time.

I was posting chapter everyday and for a while there was nothing. I know that people seem to sometimes just abandon their stories and I just wanted to let you guys that I wasn't given up on the story. The story is all ready written, I'm just editing it as I post it. Thank you again so much to those who are reading and have added this story to your various alerts. Please keep the reviews coming. I love reading them and reading some of your predictions. I would love it if more people reviews.

Okay, enough with this...on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Two<p>

"They're going to be here any minute. Is everything ready?" Bella asked as Carlisle brought out the large pitcher of lemonade that she had refreshed earlier that morning. She followed him out to the deck with glasses.

"Yes. It's just lunch. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Carlisle asked as he placed the pitcher on the table.

"I just want to be ready when they come. I've missed Rose." Bella told Carlisle as she held his hand. "Plus, I like spending time together as a family and Pea is hungry." Bella kissed Carlisle. He held her and kissed back. Their brief moment was interrupted by the doorbell. A smile formed on her face as her lips touched his. "They're here!"

Bella squeezed Carlisle's hand and led him to the door. They opened the door to find Rose jumping up and down. Edward was at his car taking their suitcases.

"Daddy! Mama! You're here!" Rose yelled as she plowed into the both of them. She placed one of her arms around Carlisle's leg and the other around Bella's. She squeezed them. "I've missed you!"

"Am I chopped liver? Didn't you have fun with me?" Edward shouted from the car.

Rose turned around. She started to explain to Edward as he walked up the stairs with Rose's bags. "Of course I did my Edward. It's just I really, really missed daddy and mama."

Carlisle grabbed the bags to help Edward out. "Rose, do you want to see your room?" She jumped up and down and followed her father into the house.

Edward walked over and gave Bella a kiss in her cheek. "How are you doing? Feeling?"

Bella smiled. "I'm really happy and doing well. I feel great. How about you? How are you?"

He smiled. "Exhausted. Rose is a lot to keep up with. I loved spending time with her."

"And judging by the bags she has, you spoiled her crazy."

Proudly, Edward a half smile found its way to his face. "Yes. It was fun. I don't get to see her that often. I had fun, although there are a lot of crazy mothers out there."

"Why are we still on the porch? Come on in," Bella said as she lead him into the living room. "Lunch is ready whenever Carlisle and Rose come back down. Now, back to the original topic, why are mothers crazy?"

Edward shook his head. "They are nuts. I felt like I was a celebrity being stalked. Women were throwing themselves at me, with their children! I was disturbed. I could hear them tell their children to ask me something."

"Well, Dr. Cullen you are such a catch. Women seem to know that. You are also very kind and you love your sister."

"Who people thought was my daughter." Edward smiled. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Bella. He didn't know how to ask what was about to leave his mouth. He lowered his voice and got closer to Bella. "Does anyone ever think dad's your father?"

Bella shook her head. "Believe it or not, it hasn't come up. Wait, are you feeling like this not because of the women throwing themselves at you but because someone thought you were a father?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Think about it logically. Biologically you are older enough to be her father. You're just not the same stud you were at twenty and it makes you scared." She was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs.

Carlisle entered the room behind Rose. She skipped over to Bella.

"I made this for you!" She said as she handed Bella a family picture that she drew. She drew a picture of her, Carlisle and Bella. Next she drew Alice, Jasper and Edward and a baby.

"I love it! I'm going to put it on the fridge so every day while we are here I'll see it. When we get home, I will put it on the fridge at home. Thank you Rose. Everyone ready to eat?"

"Can we go swimming?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but after we eat." Carlisle said as he watched Rose skip out to the deck. The adults followed.

Lunch was pleasant and happy. It was filled with lots of laughter. After dinner Bella helped Rose put her bathing suit on and put sunscreen on her. They grabbed towels and met the boys on the sand. Rose immediately ran into the water. Edward followed her and picked her up before playfully throwing her into the water. She laughed as she got up and splashed Edward, which made him repeat picking her up and tossing her back into the water.

"You are glowing," Carlisle commented as he put his arms around Bella and rubbed her belly. He kissed her neck.

She beamed. "I'm so happy. Look at them. Do you think that Rose kept Edward in line these past few days? You know she is much more mature than him. It's a proven fact."

"Probably. She's so strong willed. Do you want to join them?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just want to watch her for a little while. I really missed her." Bella explained as she placed her hands on his.

They stood on the shore and watched the brother and sister have fun. Rose finally came running out of the water with a smile plastered on her face. She latched on to Bella's leg. Edward ran out and was chasing her. Rose moved to the back of Carlisle's leg. "Shh, don't tell him I'm here."

Edward jogged from the beach and looked at his father and best friend. "Gee, has anyone seen Rose?"

"I don't know where she is," Bella commented.

"Maybe she left. She did ask for the keys to your car. She is probably driving somewhere." Carlisle added.

"I'm so sad she isn't here! I don't know where she could be and she has my car!" Edward pretended to cry as he sat down. Slowly, Rose let go of her father's leg and walked over to her brother.

She sat next to Edward and put her hand on his. "Oh silly Edward, I'm right here. I didn't take your car. I was only playing. I was hiding behind daddy's legs."

Edward pretended to wipe his eyes. "Oh, really? Thank goodness, I thought you really had left!" Rose snuggled into her brother. They began to talk and build in the sand.

"I'm not buying an SUV." Bella told Carlisle as she sat on the couch next to him. Edward sat down on the couch after Rose's request of him saying good night to her.

"Who's buying a SUV?" Edward asked as he sat across from the couple.

"Bella," Carlisle commented as he looked at Bella. She rolled her eyes. Her expression showed that she was displeased. "Well, at least I want Bella to. They are very safe and with totting around two young children, I just want all of them to be as safe as they can." Carlisle explained.

"I'm not getting a SUV."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Because they are gas guzzling machines. I don't need or want one. If it will make you feel any better I will get a new car, but not an SUV."

"Isabella, be reasonable." Carlisle whined.

"Carlisle, stop whining," Bella told him.

"First of all, I'm not whining. I'm trying to express my point. Second of all, we could get you a cute Lincoln or BMW or we could get you a pretty Mercedes."

"Or a Volvo." Edward added. He was a fan of Volvos. They were the only cars he ever owned. Bella thought they were the ugliest cars of all.

"You are so right Edward. We could get you a Volvo SUV." Carlisle smiled.

"I don't want to look like a soccer mom yet. I know those years will be coming sooner than I realize. For the last time I will not buy a SUV. Maybe a high bred but not a SUV. We're on vacation, why do we have to argue about this now when we are perfectly capable of arguing at home?"

"Fine, you win. We'll argue about this at home." Carlisle said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"Thank you. Now Edward, I never asked you how did you like the teddy bear picnic? Did you bring your favorite lovie?" Bella smirked.

Edward sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I have told you that you aren't that funny, right? The tea was nice. I was the only male there."

"Shocker," Bella chimed in.

Shaking his head, Edward continued. "Anyway, it was fun until I heard two mothers behind us ask each other if I was wearing a wedding ring. They made up this whole elaborate story about how I was probably a divorcee because I was handsome and probably a womanizer. I rolled my eyes and Rose laughed. She said she needed to go to the bathroom so I walked her to the woman's room. One of the other women also got up and went to the bathroom. Suddenly I hear Rose yelling in the bathroom. She said, 'my Edward isn't like that! He loves me and he is the bestest big brother ever! You leave him alone. You are yucky and he doesn't want your phone number!' Apparently the woman questioned Rose about me and wanted my number. Rose wouldn't tell me what was said, but I can imagine. Rose then asked to leave because she didn't want to be near icky people. So I did the only thing I could think of. We grabbed her teddy bear and went to the American Girl store which, coincidentally isn't in Boston at all. It's at the Natick Mall which is about a half hour from Boston."

Carlisle laughed. "How was that?"

"Overwhelming. Dolls are kind of creepy."

"I hate that store. I don't even like the catalog." Bella stated.

"Those stupid dolls have so many accessorizes. There might be three bags out in the car of stuff I bought her." Edward said quickly.

"Three bags? Don't you think you went over board?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I don't get to see her that often and I figured I wanted to make her happy." Edward explained.

"You can make her happy without buying her an entire store Edward!" Carlisle sternly stated.

"I know. She's hard to resist. If it makes you feel any better she didn't ask for anything at all. I offered." Edward told his father.

Bella patted Carlisle's shoulder. "Come on, you know for a fact that if Edward didn't buy all that stuff we'd have it shipped back because one of us would insist on buying it. Go easy on him."

Carlisle looked at Edward and shook his head. "Not again, do you understand? Do not go overboard again."

"Scouts honor." Edward promised holding up his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Ice cream is really the greatest food ever," Bella said as she slid the spoon into her mouth and savored the taste of moose tracks. She loved tasting the vanilla of the ice cream mixed with the peanut butter and chocolate chunks. Rose sat next to her eating some fruity and unnaturally pink colored ice cream. Edward and Carlisle sat across from the girls enjoying their ice cream. After dinner at a restaurant on the beach, they went out to a little ice cream shop that had a play ground and a large grassy area where children could play.<p>

Carlisle laughed. "I have never eaten more ice cream in my life as I have in the past two months or so. If she could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner she would in a heartbeat."

"She could be onto something dad," Edward told his father as he stuck up for Bella. "Just think of all the time you could save prepping, and when cleaning you'd have a spoon and bowl. I think the idea is revolutionary."

"Ah, see I knew we invited Edward for a reason. We are finally on the same page. Thanks man, you really do care!" Bella joked.

"Does that mean I can call you mummy now?"

"Don't push your luck buddy."

"Fine," Edward said as he finished his ice cream. He looked at Rose who was a mess. Her face and hands were sticky. She had ice cream in her hair. Edward shook his head. "Rose, did you get any ice cream in your mouth? You are a mess! Let's go back to the car and get wipes before I swing higher on the swing than you."

"You can't go higher than me!" Rose laughed.

"Is that a bet? Well, let's get you cleaned off and see who wins. Ready, race you to the car," Edward said as he started to run. He of course let Rose win, even though he claimed he didn't. Carlisle and Bella laughed.

"It really is like having two children. After seeing Edward, Pea should really be a breeze." Bella laughed. "Well, at least Rose will keep him in place."

Carlisle shook his head. "Who knew Edward became goo when it came to Rose. I've never seen this side of him before."

"He did tell me before we left Boston that he wanted to make her feel like a kid again after everything that happened with her. He wanted to make her feel carefree." Bella explained. "When I talked to him last night he said she didn't have any nightmares."

Carlisle nodded as he placed his napkin into the empty Styrofoam bowl. "Good, maybe she is over them. Maybe she finally feels safe. Jasper might be the best thing that has entered our family in a long time."

Bella looked over at Edward and Rose on the swings. They were both pumping high and laughing. "I think she has no doubt in her mind that she is safe. Look at him. He's her real life knight in shining armor. If Edward says he'll protect her from anything and everything, he will."

Carlisle took Bella's bowl and placed it in his. He walked around the picnic table and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he reached behind her and placed his hand on her waist. "You look tired," Carlisle commented as he rubbed her side.

"I am tired. We were just at the beach all day then dinner and now out for ice cream. Maybe Pea is telling me to slow down, that's all. I'm fine," she smiled as she kissed Carlisle's check. Both Carlisle and Bella smiled as they watched the siblings raced to the swings. Laughter left their mouths as they watched Edward act like a child. When Rose yelled to Bella and called her mama from the other side of the playground, she was just thankful that Edward didn't pull out the fake accent and shout mummy.

* * *

><p>Carlisle insisted on Bella resting the last day of Edward's visit. She wasn't sleeping well through the night. She woke up frequently to use the restroom, or she couldn't find a position that made her comfortable. Sometimes Carlisle's touch would be enough to calm her down and relax her, other times she didn't want him to near her.<p>

Much to Bella dissatisfaction, Carlisle had enrolled Rose into a day camp for that week. He dropped her off before he and Edward took the morning and afternoon to go fishing. Carlisle would pick up Rose on his way back with Edward. Bella just wanted to play with her. To her surprise, Rose was actually excited to meet other children at the camp.

Bella was finally getting use to the feeling of being alone for the day. Her big plans for the day included lounging on the deck reading a book she'd been trying to read for weeks. As she adjusted herself in the chair, her cell phone rang. _Never a dull moment_ she thought.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bella! How are you?" Alice squealed on the other end of the phone.

Bella looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock, which meant it was seven in the morning in Seattle. "Hey you are going to have to tone down why ever you are happy and explain to me why you are so happy. It's early there."

"I know, I know, but I'm getting married!" She shouted into the phone. Bella could hear Jasper in the background chuckling.

"Alice, I'm so excited for you! Congratulations to you and Jasper. How and when did it happen?" Bella inquired.

Alice sighed. Bella could see the smile on her face as she began her story. "This morning we woke up and Jasper asked me if I knew what today was. I said of course I did. It was a year to the date since we met. We talked and then he said he'd be right back. When he came back he had made me my favorite breakfast, French toast and sausage. He's such a good cook. Anyway, he took this gift bag out of his closet. I opened it to find a scrapbook with all of this paraphernalia from a lot of our dates. I'm talking about coasters from bars and restaurants we went to as well as stubs from movies and concerts.

"The last page had this yarn taped to it. He said I had to find the end of it. So I followed the string back to the closet. There was an envelope attached it. I laughed and turned to ask Jasper something and he was gone. The letter inside the envelope said my real gift was downstairs in the living room. I run down to the living room and find Jasper kneeling on the floor with on one knee. He started to tell me how much he loves me and how much he knew the day we met we were meant to be together. He then just asked me to marry him! Bella I'm getting married!" Alice yelled into the phone. Bella could hear Alice jumping up and down.

Bella smiled. "Alice I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you! When you get back here you and Rose and I are going to have to start looking at dresses!"

"You do realize that I'm pregnant and I need to lose weight before I step foot in a dress shop?" Bella tried to reason.

"Bella calm down. It's not like we are getting married tomorrow. They can alter your dress anyway. I can't wait to get married! Can I talk to my dad?"

"He's unreachable right now. He and Edward went fishing and are in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere. Do you want me to tell him or have him call you?"

"Have him call me. I'll never get sick of telling people that I'm getting married!"

As Bella hung up the phone, she beamed for she was happy for Alice. Alice had always talked about a dream wedding when they were growing up. Bella knew she'd be getting her dream wedding.

Then Bella thought about herself. She wondered if she wanted to get married. She never really considered it before. She had never had the dream of wearing the big white dress and being the center of attention. She also never thought she wanted children and now she was a sudden mother to a five year old and had a baby on her way and wouldn't want anything else.

Bella had never met anyone that made her as happy as Carlisle did. She knew regardless of whether or not she eventually married Carlisle that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

Then she started thinking about the white dress and the big party of a wedding. For the first time in her life she longed for a wedding. She and Carlisle never discussed it. The only time the thought entered her mind was when Charlie was talking to her about the topic at Rose's birthday party.

Bella didn't think Carlisle wanted to get married again. He was widowed and Bella didn't know how he felt about the topic. She let the thought escape her mind. She was extremely happy with her life at that moment and didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize it. She was satisfied.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella, Carlisle and Rose got back into the groove after their vacation in Boston and Cape Cod. The following Sunday the three trekked to Seattle to get ready for Rose's therapy appointment. On that Monday Bella would be going to her first therapy session. Carlisle even decided to meet with Jasper after lunch to discuss Carlisle seeing one of his colleagues. After breaking down on the beach with Bella, Carlisle decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about all the changes occurring in his life.

Lunch was a happy occasion. Alice showed Bella her engagement ring. Alice's left ring finger glistened with a beautiful ring. Diamond beads filled the platinum band while a two and a half carat circular stone sat in the middle.

"It's gorgeous Alice. You did a good job Jasper. Did you pick it out by yourself?" Bella asked.

He nodded as he sipped his drink. "Yes I did. I had been looking at rings for some time when this one came up. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Alice." Jasper explained as he kissed her. "After I asked Carlisle's permission to marry her I was looking at them for months."

"What, you knew?" Bella smiled. Carlisle nodded. She playfully hit him and pretended to be angry with him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have told Alice." Carlisle stated simply with a smile.

Bella shook her head. "No I wouldn't have."

Carlisle began to speak again. "You're right. You would have told Edward who inevitably would have told Alice." Alice chuckled knowing the truth behind the statement. The three of them couldn't keep a secret from each other if their life depended on it.

"That sounds more like how the scenario would play out." Bella smiled. "Anyway, congratulations you two. I'm very happy for you both." Bella said as she hugged Jasper and Alice.

"We are going to go looking at dresses girls as soon as we pick a date." Alice promised.

"Can I wear a pretty dress?" Rose asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes, the prettiest."

"No Alice, you should look the prettiest. You are going to be the bride."

Alice smiled and pulled her sister in for a hug. "You are the sweetest sister ever Rose. Thank you."

"When are you thinking about getting married?" Bella asked as she picked up her bread and took a small bite out of it.

"Well, Jasper wants to get married in late spring, I want the fall. We are still talking about it almost every day." Alice began to explain.

Jasper shook his head. "I can't wait to marry her, but I want to wait a little while too. I want to enjoy our engagement too."

"Me too Jasper, but we can enjoy our engagement and make plans for the wedding at the same time," Alice smiled.

Jasper shook his head. "You know you get whatever you want, right little lady?" Jasper smiled as he placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Which means we should be making plans for the fall, right?" Bella asked laughing.

Alice shook her head. "No, this is something we both will talk about. The wedding is still yet to be determined."

Jasper sipped his drink before sitting back down and looking at his watch. "Carlisle, we should get going."

He nodded. "I'll meet you lovely ladies at the store when I'm done," Carlisle told his daughters and Bella. He said good bye, gave the waitress his credit card information for the bill and left with Jasper.

After lunch Alice, Bella and Rose began to walk towards Alice's store. Alice seemed to float when Bella spoke about her engagement again.

"I'm so happy for you Alice. You have been dreaming of a grand wedding since we were children. This will be exciting!" Bella said as they entered the store. Alice greeted the cashier and the woman on the floor before introducing both Bella and Rose. Afterwards, Alice took Bella and Rose to the storage area.

"This is where we keep our props for the windows and other displays throughout the store. I bought something to launch the baby line a few months back and I wanted to see if you'd like it," Alice explained as they made their way over to the other side of the room. Bella's eyes opened widely as she saw the most beautiful cradle she had ever seen.

"Do you have any interest in this? It was refurbished but it is really old," Alice told her friend as they stared at the rocking cradle. The ends of the cradle looked like a sleigh bedpost. It was a metallic color with gold accents. Simple white cotton bedding adorned the cradle. "I found it in an antique shop."

"Alice, it's beautiful. Oh my god."

"It's yours if you would like it."

Bella moved her hand across the wood. It was soft. "I love it. You wouldn't want it for you know, down the road?"

Alice shook her head. "It is beautiful; however, it isn't my style. I was going to turn around and just sell it if you didn't want it."

Bella was excited. "Let me just talk to Carlisle about it first. I am in love with it, thank you Alice."

"I knew you would be and it's no problem. Have you thought about the nursery yet?" Alice inquired as Rose started to look though the dresses hanging on the rack.

Bella nodded. "We are thinking of using the guest bedroom closest to our room."

"Why don't you just use my old room? It's the closest to your room," Alice suggested.

"I don't know. Where will you stay when you come to visit?"

"In the guest room silly! I don't live there anymore. Plus I do have the most closest space, which could be helpful to her when she is older."

"We still need to talk about it. We have decided that we aren't doing anything over the top. The walls will most likely be a golden beige color. I bought this chandler that's really cute. We're picking out furniture after Rose goes on the school bus in a few days."

Alice turned to look at Rose. She was looking through a rack of clothes. "That's right! You missy are going to be starting school. Are you excited?"

Rose nodded. "Yea, but I have to wear a icky uniform. I can't wear my pretty dresses." Rose was excited about starting school. Carlisle was sending her to the same private school he had sent her siblings to. Rose was not so excited about the strict uniform policy. She wanted to wear dresses every day.

"I went to that school too, and Bella and Edward. It isn't so bad. Just think, your pretty clothes will last longer." Alice reasoned with her.

Rose shook her head as if she was okay with that answer. She went back looking at the dresses when Alice walked over to her. "I do have a few things for you too missy. We'll have to go back out there and go into my office." Alice told Rose as she grabbed her hand. Bella followed the sisters out.

As they exited the storage area, they saw Carlisle asking one of the associates if she knew where "his girls" were. She giggled and went to turn around when he saw the trio walking. He walked over and greeted all three of them with a kiss on their checks. He followed the girls into Alice's office as he reached down to hold Bella's hand.

Once in her office, Alice reveled three brand new dresses she had designed and made. She was giving each of the sample items to Rose. Rose was ecstatic. She loved them.

As Alice was showing Rose one of the dresses, she couldn't help notice Bella and her father out of the corner of her eye. He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close to him after giving her another kiss on the cheek. He rested his chin her shoulder. They were whispering and laughing about something. No matter how much she knew her father loved Bella and vice versa, she couldn't get used to her friend and her father together. She had accepted it long ago but it didn't mean she liked it.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! You look so different! How are you?" Bella screeched as she met Emmett for dinner. It was the night before Rose's first day of school and Bella wanted to give Carlisle some alone time with his daughter. He was more nervous than she was about her new adventure.<p>

Immediately Emmett pulled her into a big bear hug. "You look beautiful Bella. I have missed you so much. Are you ever coming back to work again?"

Bella laughed. "Relax there. I was only gone for two weeks. I go back to work on Wednesday. Tomorrow is Rose's first day of school and I might have to pry Carlisle away from the school bus to let her get to school. He's a nervous wreck." She paused as she ran her fingers through his hair. His sun light blonde hair was a medium brown color. "What's going on with your hair?"

Emmett smiled. "I went back to my natural hair color. I, um, feel like I've grown up some so it was time to start acting like a grown up."

"It suits you. I like it much more than the blond."

"Thank you. Tell me about your vacation. What did you do?"

Bella touched upon the whole time. She told him how Rose talked her into going to a therapist. She even told him about Edward spoiling Rose.

"I'm sorry, I know he's like your brother and sort of son-"

"Emmett, that's disgusting."

"It's true though Bella. You are dating his dad which means-"

"Absolutely nothing. We aren't some incestral family. He is like my brother and I will always look at him like that despite who I might in love with."

Emmett shook his head and skipped over what she was trying to explain. "Anyway, Edward is totally hot and you just told me how much he loves his sister which makes him that much more attractive."

Bella nodded. "He's a decent guy."

"You also said he didn't have a girlfriend. Is there any way he's…"

"Afraid not my friend, sorry." Bella laughed as she began to shift subjects. "So how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Besides the hair, what's new with you?"

"Well, you see, I didn't want sweet Edward for myself, I was just thinking of a friend. Also, I don't need him because I have me a boyfriend!" Emmett said with a grin plastered from ear to ear. "Well, at least a potential boyfriend. We're not there yet but I think soon."

Bella's eyes light up. "Why are we talking about Edward when you could have a mister? This should have been the first thing you told me about! Start talking!"

"First off, I'm so excited. This is the first time in a long time that I have felt this way. I feel even though we have only been together for a few weeks this could be it for me. It's a different feeling that I haven't had since before Sam."

"This sounds serious."

"I think it is. He's local. He grew up around here and is a detective on the police force. You know how exciting it gets around here, which means he is pretty much bored at work. We've gone out a few times for dinner and to a few movies. We have been out for drinks. He makes me so happy."

"I'm so excited for you! How did you two meet?"

"Funny story. I was grocery shopping and I kept bumping into him, not intentionally but we kept running into each other. In the cereal aisle I went to grab a box of Smart Start when I felt this hand on mine. I looked up and it was him. We both reached for the same box of cereal. We both started laughing and talking. We introduced ourselves and I asked him out."

Bella smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm just so happy for you Emmett. I really hope everything works well for you."

"Me too," Emmett smiled.

The two continued to talk about their relationships, current events and anything that made each other laugh. They missed being in the presence of each other and were more than happy to reconnect.

* * *

><p>"And if a stranger is on the play ground what do you do?" Carlisle asked Rose while they were waiting outside for the bus.<p>

Bella rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, the school yard is fenced in and in the back of the school. In order to get there you actually have to walk through the school building."

Carlisle nodded. "I know, but still. Rose what would you do?"

"I tell a teacher," Rose responded nonchalantly.

Carlisle smiled. "That's right, that's right."He paused before he continued to quiz her on school safety rules. "Can you stand up on the bus while it is moving?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope, I always have to sit." Bus looked down the road and saw the bus approach them. She began jumping up and down as she shouted, "It's here! The bus is here!"

As the bus made its way closer and closer to Rose, Carlisle held onto her hand. "You have my phone number and mama's phone number, right?"

"Stop worrying daddy! I am going to be fine!" Rose said as she hugged Carlisle and Bella. When the bus stopped, the bus driver opened the door and Rose hopped on. Carlisle walked with her onto the bus with her to make sure she was on safely.

The bus driver looked in her mirror and smiled. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to keep going. We have to leave now if we are going to be at the school by eight twenty."

"Thank you," Carlisle nodded as he turned to give Rose one last kiss on her cheek. He made his way off the bus and back to Bella. She reached her hand for his and squeezed it. Rose sat next to the window with a smile plastered on her face as she waved goodbye.

As the bus drove away, Bella rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. "You know, only Rose has the capability to turn both you and Edward into goo."

"I just can't believe she is off to school all ready. She's so little." Carlisle said as they watched the bus that was no longer in site.

"Honey, she's five. Five year olds go to school. It'll be okay, I promise," she said kissing him on the check. "Are you still up for some shopping? We still need to figure out what we are going to do with the nursery."

"Yea, give me a minute and I'll be all set to leave." He said as he still held Bella's hand and led her into the house.

"I can't believe Alice picked out the furniture and was able to get us pictures so quickly. Also, she designed out nursery within hours. Can you believe it?" Bella asked Carlisle while they waited for their lunch.

Carlisle nodded. "I know. I knew she was good but I didn't think she was that good." Bella and Carlisle were both pleased with the design that Alice came up. She was going on what Bella had told her about the colors she wanted and went from there. Within two hours she had scanned and emailed the room details. Bella and Carlisle were amazed. "She was an excellent doctor, but now she is a brilliant designer."

"I can't wait to see it come to life," Bella smiled as she rubbed her belly. Carlisle began to laugh when he looked over at Bella. "What?" She asked smiling back.

"Remember when we were on the Cape and I was trying to convince you to buy a SUV?" Carlisle questioned Bella.

"We're not talking about this again," Bella stated.

"Pea is going to be here very soon. You have to make a decision sometime."

"Aren't you are a head of yourself? Pea will be here in just over two and a half months. We have time."

"It's going to fly by so quickly. Do you realize that we have signed up for the birthing classes and Rose for the sibling class. After talking to Alice, the nursery will be painted by next weekend. You have to think about a new car now." Carlisle tried to reason.

Bella shook her head. She didn't know why a new car was so important to him. She shook her head and stared at him in his eyes. "If I promise to at least look at some SUVs with you will you please drop the subject?"

Feeling like he had finally won a battle with her he smiled smugly. "I promise."

"Fine. This weekend we'll go look at cars, but keep in mind we are just looking buddy."

Carlisle smiled. "That's all I can ask for."


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me a while to update. Life has been busy. I was in the hospital, in a car accident (not related), a friend of mine passed away and i went away to get away from the craziness last weekend. I'm back now and with two chapters. I hope that everyone is doing well. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice weekend.

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Four<p>

September began with a bang. Bella was looking at SUVs but was unimpressed with them. She promised Carlisle that she would keep looking.

Rose made friends quickly at her new school. She was excited to begin ballet classes on the weekends. Labor Day weekend was a surprise for Bella. After Rose's long ballet practice, Carlisle insisted that he take his girls out for lunch. Bella tried to get out of it but Carlisle wouldn't take no for an answer. She just wanted to go home and be a homebody.

Bella walked through the front door of the restaurant and followed Carlisle holding his hand as Rose was held her hand. Carlisle smiled and looked like he had something to hide.

"Carlisle, what is going on?"Bella inquired.

Carlisle tired his hardest to act. "What do you mean?" he asked as he led Bella to the back of the restaurant. Before he could say another word she looked shocked.

"Surprise!" Several voices yelled out. Bella looked around the room. Pinks and whites filled the tables and walls. Baby girl balloons floated around the ceiling.

Alice screeched as she ran over to Bella. All she did was hug her. "Alice went ahead and planned a surprise baby shower for you. Are you surprised?" Carlisle asked as he kissed Bella's check.

"Um, yes! Thank you Alice," Bella said squeezing her friend back.

"We are so excited for you! We can't wait to meet the little girl!" Alice said pulling herself away from her friend.

"I know I can't wait to see her," a woman's voice said from behind Carlisle.

Bella turned her head to see Renee. Bella started crying. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Squeezing her daughter tightly, Renee smiled. "Well hello to you too! I'm here to celebrate my new granddaughter of course. Plus, you told me that you were in love and I had to come and check him out." Renee smiled as she looked up at Carlisle. "Hello Carlisle."

"Renee, it's been a long time," he smiled as he gave her a polite hug. "It's nice to see you again."

The two made small talk as Bella looked around the room. It was filled with many people. There were so many gifts that lined a table near the end of the room. She knew Alice could go overboard but she hadn't expected what was happening around her.

In true Alice fashion, she offered traditional baby shower games to play, including guessing how big Bella's stomach was using toilet paper and placing bets on the baby pool. Bella's favorite part was the advice that the other mother's had written in a notebook.

To much of her dismay Bella began to open presents at the urging of Alice. She received so many sweet outfits and other items the women in the room felt were important for bring up the baby. She was surprised when she opened Edward's gift. He, in his usual Edward fashion, went overboard. He had purchased the stroller she had wanted as well as piggy bank (which was all ready filled with money) and a Kate Spade diaper bag. There was a nice note in the card that read:

_Mummy,_

_Surprise! I bet you didn't think that Alice and I could keep a secret from you. Look around, we did! Surprised?_

_I'm very happy that you are finally happy now. I can't wait to meet Pea. I'm sure she's going to be a beauty literally from birth. She's lucky to have you as a mother. You are the most generous person I know. I wish for all the happiness for you and Pea (by the way, that's a stupid name. Don't get mad, I'm just saying. When I meet her I hope you and dad have picked out a better name for her. You can't keep calling her the grossest green vegetable or a body fluid. Gross!)._

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the shower. I promise I will see you and Pea after she arrives. She'll probably make some grand entrance like during turkey day dinner or in the middle of a snowstorm. Anyway, you are the best Bells._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

Bella clutched the note and sighed. She smiled. Biologically Edward might not have been her brother but in every other sense of the word he was.

After Bella opened her gifts, she thanked everyone and went to mingle. Alice approached her. She gave Alice a quick hug.

"Alice, thank you for everything. This means so much to me."

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you are having fun and you were surprised. You definitely deserve some good things in your life after everything you have been through," Alice's smile soon faded as she brought up something from the past. As she started to speak her eyes left Bella's and she played with her engagement ring nervously. "Do you remember that conversation we had a while back about how you could have become my step mom?"

Bella numbly nodded. She had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to like where this conversation was going.

Alice coughed as she continued. "Well, I was wondering when the baby comes, what will I be to her?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Alice took a deep breath. "I mean we always talked about how we'd be aunts to our children, but now, I just don't know." Alice paused for a minute. She set her drink down on the table and continued. "Look, you've all ready adopted my sister. You are legally my sister's mother. You are together with my dad, however disturbing that may be and-"

Bella looked at Alice still in confusion as she shifted her arms from in front of her to her hands on her hips and quickly interrupted her. "I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"Bella, you can't tell me the thought isn't disturbing."

"I don't see anything disturbing Alice." Bella shook her head as she bit her lower lip. She was trying to formulate words without sounding rude or like a bitch. "I thought you were okay with this and accepted it."

"Bella, I might accept it because I do love you and my father, but I'm not okay with it. I think it's weird you two are together and I don't like it. It's unnatural and frankly creeps me out a little bit."

Yet again Bella inhaled the air around her deeply as she began to whisper. "Alice, I can't believe we are talking about this again here and now. You were one of the people who encouraged me after Boston to talk to him again. You were the one who told me he still loved me. If you really thought that our relationship was disturbing, why did you go through with all of this?"

Alice shook her head as she whined. She softly yelled in stress. "I don't know. I thought I'd be okay with this but Bella, I'm really, really not. I really wish you two didn't get back together. I really wish you two didn't get together in the first place. This whole thing is just hard for me."

Nodding her head again, Bella swallowed as she looked around. There were other guests she wanted to talk to but she wasn't going to have the opportunity. "Well Alice, let me make this easy for you. Thank you for all of the work you did in preparing this shower. It was almost perfect."

Before Alice could say anything, Bella left her side in search of Carlisle. Once she found him she snaked her arm around his waist as he talked to another guest. He smiled at her as he placed his arms around her waist and listened to the woman talking. Bella waited until they were done talking before she said anything.

"Honey, I really appreciate what Alice did, but I'm really not feeling well." Bella lied as she placed her head on his chest. She was hoping to hide her face so he couldn't see her lying face.

Carlisle looked at her and felt her head and then looked panicked and touched her stomach. "You don't have a fever. Is Pea more active? Tell me what's wrong."

"No, it isn't that. My stomach really hurts and I have a really bad headache. My back is really hurting. I think if I just lay down I'd feel better." She explained. Carlisle seemed as if he was looking right through her. Bella knew that she wasn't a good liar and hoped he wasn't seeing through her lies.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you home?" He offered.

Bella shook her head as offered a half grin. "No, maybe you should stay. One of us should be representing Pea here."

Carlisle nodded again. He just stared at her.

"What?" She asked leaning into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach. He didn't believe anything she was saying to him. "Did something happen? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just need to lie down. I guess I've just had too much fun for one day."

Carlisle fished into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He placed them in Bella's hands as he placed his fingers under her chin. "I am sure I can get a ride home with someone. Alice said she'd take Rose over night. We'll pick her up on the way to the hotel tomorrow night. You go home and lay down. When I get home I'll run you a bath and massage your feet and you'll really tell me what is really bothering you."

Bella nodded as she continued with her lie. "There is nothing else that is bothering me, really. I just need to rest. You worry too much."

Carlisle bent down and kissed Bella's lips and hugged her. "We'll talk when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too." Bella simply said as she walked out of the function room quickly.

As he watched his love leave, he felt another set of eyes looking at him. He turned around and saw Alice quickly turn and stare at the door as Bella left.

* * *

><p>"She is so infuriating sometimes! I don't know what to do to please her." Bella yelled into the phone.<p>

Edward sighed. "You don't have to please her you know. Okay, let's talk about the whole issue at hand. Tell me Bells, does my dad make you happy?'

"Of course he does. You know he does, I've told you. That is a stupid question Edward."

"Okay just humor me now and follow what I am saying. How about this one, do you love him?"

"Yes, of course I love him and I know he loves me."

"Okay, and you two are going to raise the baby together?"

"Yes, and we are raising Rose too. I'm so thankful for him."

"All right, last question and this one is the most important one, then why do you care about what other people think?"

"Because we aren't just talking about some person Edward. We are talking about your sister and Carlisle's daughter. Alice isn't just someone I will never see again. She's family."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm Bella down. "I know and I know that's why this whole thing hurts you so much. She will get over herself and you know that. Alice is so much like you where she can't hold grudges. You girls will be friends again by tomorrow."

"I don't know Edward. She's apparently been harboring these feelings for while. She won't just get over this."

"Trust me, I'm going to be right. You'll pick up Rose tomorrow and she will apologize for the way she treated you. You will call me tomorrow night and tell me how you over reacted and you two made plans to go out shopping. Trust me."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Bella tiredly said into the phone.

* * *

><p>When Carlisle had returned home Bella really was asleep. When Bella had awoken, she found him assembling the baby carriage Edward had sent down in the living room. The room was littered with so much baby paraphernalia that Bella thought she could open up her own store. Bella didn't make mention to Alice to Carlisle.<p>

True to his word Carlisle took care of Bella that night with a bath and a foot massage. He cuddled with her in bed as they watched sappy girly movies. He knew something was eating her up and that she was playing sick. He didn't know what to say to make her tell him everything on her mind.

As she laid in his arms, Bella's mind wandered. She felt bad for leaving her own party but there was no way Bella could put up with Alice. She knew Carlisle knew something was going on with her. They told each other everything. She didn't want to get between Alice and Carlisle so she did not mention Alice once.

The following day Renee made her way over to Carlisle and Bella's with Phil. Her mother gushed about becoming a grandmother and how excited she was. Carlisle offered to take Phil on a tour of the grounds and the house before taking him to play golf. Carlisle didn't care for the sport, however he knew without even saying the words that Bella would like time with her mother. He was going to make himself and her step father scarce. They promised to be back after lunch time.

"So tell me really how are you feeling? How is everything with Mr. Wonderful? Is he really so wonderful? Are you sure that you are happy honey? How is-"

Bella jumped in and interrupted her mother. "Wow! You are asking an awful lot of questions very quickly. First things first, I am fine. I am the happiest I have been in my entire life. I love my life. I love Carlisle and Rose. I'm excited that we are a family. It melts my heart that when I got sick and Carlisle was the one who thought I might be pregnant he went out to the twenty four hour pharmacy and purchased way too many home pregnancy kits. When they all came back positive and I cried in his arms knowing that there was no way this little girl could be his, he held me and promised me he would stand by me. He has.

"When I was going to get an abortion he stood next to me even though he didn't agree with it. He cried when I asked if he was serious about raising her with me and changed my mind about the abortion. I couldn't imagine him being any happier if this baby was his biologically. Do you know he reads to her every night before we go to sleep?" Bella rubbed her belly as she offered a soft laugh. "He puts these really large headphones on my stomach and plays a selection of music for her. He sings to her and talks to her all the time.

"Mom, he treats me like a queen. I am so lucky to not only have him in my life, but to also because he loves me unconditionally, as I do him. I know everything about his past and I don't care. It actually makes me love him more. He's over come so much and is so strong. I'm waiting to wake up from a dream. I can't imagine loving anyone else this much."

Renee studied her daughter's face. She placed her hand on top of Bella's and smiled. "I told you things had a way of working out."

Bella chuckled. "You most certainly did." The smile on her face quickly fell.

"He seems to be in love with you too. Honestly honey, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. It wasn't my dream for you to fall in love with someone my age, however, if Carlisle makes you this happy, what are a few years? You two are completely in sync with each other. He is so smitten with you. I have never seen him this happy, or handsome, in the years that I have known him." Renee told her daughter. Her eyebrows arched as she watched Bella's expression change. "Honey if you are so happy then what's going on with the sour face?"

Bella sighed and explained the entire Alice situation. "I don't know what she wants from me. It was nice of her to plan the shower and show her support, but to corner me and tell me how she was feeling was too much mom."

"What did Carlisle say?"

"Well, I didn't tell him. I was going to try and talk to her later when we went to pick up Rose. What should I do mom?"

Renee stroked her daughter's hair as Bella rested her head on her mom's shoulder. She felt like she was a child again, but she felt safe.

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do, however I could tell you what I would do. I would wait to talk to Alice. If you can't get through to her, talk to Carlisle. He would want to know this is going on between the two of you."

Bella nodded. She was upset that she had kept this from Carlisle, but she thought it was for his own good.

"Enough with the heavy. Where is a good place to go out to eat?" Renee asked.

"You want to go out to eat?" Bella asked.

"It's almost lunch time and our boys are out having fun. We should have a little of ours too. Plus I need to keep my daughter and my grandbaby healthy." Renee said as she kissed the top of Bella's head.

* * *

><p>"I knew something was going on. Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?" Carlisle asked in the car on the way to Seattle.<p>

"I didn't want you to be upset. Plus, I didn't want you to be stuck in the middle. The whole thing is stupid," Bella told him very matter a fact.

"That's regardless of the situation Bella. I hate seeing you so upset. It isn't healthy for you or the baby. I'll just have to speak with her when we get there. This is ridiculous and needs to end."

Bella didn't have anything else to say. She looked out the passenger side window as they passed cars. Carlisle reached for her hand. He quickly glanced at her as he kept his eyes on the road. He noticed her eyes were filled with tears.

"Honey, don't cry. We'll get some kind of resolution when we get there." Carlisle promised as he kissed her hand.

Bella nodded as she continued to watch the cars.

When they reached their destination, Carlisle pulled into Alice's driveway and parked the car. He got out of the car and walked over to help Bella with her door. He held her hand as they walked towards the door. On their way there, he stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

He said nothing. He pressed his lips to Bella's. "I just want you to stop worrying. I wanted to let you know I love you."

Bella pulled him into her. "I love you too."

They finished their trip towards the steps and rang the door bell as Carlisle never let go of her hand.

Jasper quickly answered the door. "Hello, come on in. Rose is just gathering her stuff upstairs." Jasper said as he held the door open for them.

As they entered the house, Bella looked around. "Where is Alice?"

"She was called into the store. Two sales associates called out this afternoon. She has to close the store. Bella, she told me about the fight you two go into."

Cutting Jasper off, Bella was infuriated. "Fight? She called it a fight? She tore my relationship with Carlisle apart! She shredded it and told me I creep her out."

"I know. I told her she was wrong. For whatever reason it's bothering her now. Just give her time and let things work themselves out."

"Has she said if she was coming to lunch tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"She has all ready said no."

"Why is she all of a sudden upset with this?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She won't talk to me about it. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. You guys have been through a lot over the years, this is just something else to weather. Just give her time and she'll come around, you'll see."

"So you are saying I should just sit around and wait for her?" Bella asked bitterly.

Carlisle placed his arm around her waist. "Unfortunately it is the only thing we can do right now. There is nothing you can do."

Bella was about to continue with the conversation when all three of them heard the stomping racing down the stairs.

"Mama! Daddy! I'm so happy you are here! Look at my shirt Alice bought me!" Rose jumped up and down after giving each of her parents a hug. It was a personalize t shirt that read _Rose is the big sister_. Bella thought it was an interesting choice.

"Did you remember to thank her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. I even hugged her and Jasper too." Rose explained as she tried putting on her backpack.

Jasper patted her head and smiled. "She sure used her manners today. She was very polite and gracious."

Carlisle reached over to take the backpack that Rose struggled to put on and carried it. Rose immediately found her father's hand and then Bella's.

"Jasper, we'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Thank you for everything," Carlisle told him as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"It was my pleasure," Jasper replied back. He gave Bella a hug. "Don't worry about her, she'll come around. You'll see."

The trio left the house and walked down the driveway still continuing to hold hands until Rose climbed into the booster seat in the backseat and fastened her seat belt. Bella opened her car door and sighed. Before closing her door, Carlisle gave Bella a kiss on her check. "Jasper is right honey. Don't worry about it." He closed her door and entered the car through his door. After putting on his seatbelt and starting the car, he looked in the backseat at Rose. She was buckled in and reading a book. "Ladies, are we ready for dinner?"

"Yes! I want chicken fingers please!" Rose requested from the back.

Carlisle chuckled as he stole a glance of Bella's worried expression. His eyes met Bella's. She offered a faint grin. "You heard the little lady, let's find the best chicken fingers please!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

"I really have no idea how you did all of this and kept it from me. You couldn't keep secrets if your life depended on it," Carlisle asked as he danced with Bella.

She pulled him as close as her belly would allow. "I thought you deserved something special. Emmett helped me plan the whole thing. We've been working on this for about a month. How about you? How did you pull this off?"

Laughing Carlisle looked into Bella's big brown eyes. "I pulled it off with Emmett's help."

"No way! He helped both of us plan a surprise party for each other on the same night?" Bella questioned.

"I guess so. We're lucky that our birthdays are so close together." Carlisle commented.

"Well," Bella began, "Emmett did a fabulous job with all of the combining and all of the planning. By the way, happy birthday babe," Bella smiled before standing up on her tip toes for a kiss.

Carlisle kissed her back and rubbed her back. He let go of her for one minute and tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear. "The same to you baby."

Since Alice was no longer speaking to either Carlisle or Bella, she couldn't help them plan a surprise party for the other. Apparently both Bella and Carlisle had thought that Emmett was the next best thing. What the two of them didn't know was both of them approached Emmett on the same day only minutes apart from each other to ask for help in planning a surprise party for their partner. For almost a month, Emmett took both of their ideas for a party and combined them to create one. He wanted the surprise to be on them, which it was. Earlier in the evening when the surprise was brought forth, Bella and Carlisle were both surprised.

Carlisle felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who wanted to talk to him. "Excuse me sir, but could I steal a dance with this beautiful woman?"

With their jaws on the ground, both Carlisle and Bella turned before she hugged Edward.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Bella asked.

"You told me you were going to Vermont when I called you," Carlisle added.

Edward smiled. "Emmett called me before he called either one of you. He warned me that both of you would be calling me to invite me. I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well, you did!" Bella said hugging him. "I can't believe you're here."

"Oh Bella, you only turn twenty nine once. And dad, you only get older, well, everyday." Edward chuckled.

Carlisle returned his chuckle as he hugged his son. "Wise ass."

"You know I'm only kidding. You really look great for seventy five." Edward continued to joke at his father's expense.

"You know, fifty four isn't old, especially when you can pass for forty."

Before Carlisle had a chance to reply, Edward placed an arm around Bella's shoulder. "And that's why you keep her around."

Bella playfully hit him. "Despite you acting like an ass, I'm kind of glad you're here."

Carlisle, still chuckling, agreed with Bella's sentiment. "Yes, I agree with Bella. I'm glad you are here as well you ass."

"Well, I'm glad to be here with my loved ones."

"How long are you here for?" Bella inquired.

"Just for the weekend. I'm flying back Monday morning and going straight to the hospital. It isn't much time, but I'll be back when the baby is born. Hey, how about that dance now?"

Carlisle excused himself to go talk to a few people. Edward acted like the perfect gentleman as he began swaying with Bella. "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"About?"

"Alice. It's been almost two weeks and I would have thought she would have completely caved by now. I was surprised when we spoke and she told me she wasn't coming. She even said dad went to talk to her."

As Carlisle watched Edward and Bella dance to the music, his memories shot back to the last time he spoke with Alice. He tried going to her store to speak with her after his therapy session before he caught up with Bella and Rose the day after the shower. Alice led him to her office where they could talk privately.

"_Alice, I'm going to cut to the chase here. What the hell are you thinking? What is going on? I hate whatever is going on between you and me and Bella. Talk to me sweetheart."_

_Alice sighed as she sat in her chair behind her desk. She tapped a pencil a few times before answering her father. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep sitting around and lie to you and Bella and myself any more. Dad, it isn't normal. The whole thing with Bella just isn't normal. Dad, you are twenty five years older than her. You are best friends with her father. You are old enough to be her father!"_

_Carlisle sighed. He didn't think he would get anywhere with her on that afternoon. "Alice, we've had this conversation before."_

_Standing up, Alice leaned against her desk and softly yelled at him and rolled her eyes. "And that worked out well."_

_Carlisle stood up and looked at her in her eye. "Do not speak to me like that young lady." _

_Alice sat down and took a breath. "I'm sorry but your relationship with Bella makes me very uncomfortable. It isn't a settling feeling to think about you and my best friend."_

_Carlisle calmed down as he took his seat again. He gently spoke to his daughter. "Allie, we've been living together since the spring. It's now almost the end of September. Whether or not you've liked it you have had the chance to get used to the idea."_

_Alice looked at him, raised her eyebrow and sternly yelled softly again. "I can't!"_

"_Mary Alice Cullen, I didn't raise you to think so closed mindedly and selfishly."_

_Alice bitterly rebutted. "No you didn't because you didn't raise me at all! It was mom and Charlie who were there for me! You never did a single thing because you were too busy getting wasted and sleeping with women who weren't my mother!"_

_Taken back, Carlisle could feel his face turn three shades of red. He had never discussed his history with Alice before. He and Edward discussed it while they looked for Bella in Boston but it had never come up with Alice. "I can't say anything other than I am sorry. I can't make it better. I can't go back in time and change it. What has happened has happened. All I can do is try to be a better person and learn from my past. I know nothing I can say or do can ever make that time better. I want you to know that I'm not that man any more. I haven't been for some time."_

_Alice took a deep breath as she placed her head in her hands. "I know and I'm sorry I brought it up. It was completely irrelevant to the conversation at hand."_

"_Well, getting back to the conversation at hand, why is it so difficult for you to just be happy for Bella and I?"_

_Alice shook her head. "Dad, it just feels wrong in my heart. You probably changed her diaper when she was an infant and now she's your girlfriend?"_

"_You know things between her and I didn't start until she moved back from Boston. I had never looked at her in any light other than a member of our family before then. Something about the way she got off the plane and talked just made me attracted to her."_

"_I know that nothing went on with you guys before. She would have told me and she didn't. We were close, like sisters."_

_Carlisle nodded. He thought he was making headway with her. "I know how you and Edward adopted Bella as you little sister when you were children, but honey, you are not really related to her. Bella isn't a child Alice. She's a grown woman. My relationship with Bella isn't wrong." _

"_Dad, as I have said before, the whole situation just makes me uncomfortable."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way. Bella is a major part of my life now Alice and she isn't going anywhere."_

"_Wait a minute, are you choosing her over me?" Alice asked shocked and with new tears in her eyes._

_Carlisle shook his head. "Alice you sound ridiculous. There are no choices that I need to make. You are the one who is creating barriers. When you are ready to take them down let us know. We both love you sweetheart." Carlisle said as he exited her office. As he walked back towards the shopping area where he was going to meet Bella and Rose, tears escaped his eye._

"Do you think him talking to her made it worse?" Bella inquired as she relaid the conversation that she had with Carlisle about his meeting with Alice to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "No. Alice is just going overboard. Even Jasper thinks so."

Bella nodded she saw him talking to Rose. "It was nice of him to come. I know that Alice probably spoke to him before he left, but still. I'm glad he's here. He's a nice guy."

Edward nodded. "I know, he is. He can keep up with her and is always happy with her. That counts for something right there."

Bella nodded as she continued to dance with Edward. When the song was over, they walked over to Carlisle and Emmett.

"You," Bella said pointing at Emmett, "are a genius! I cannot believe you did this all by yourself! You did a wonderful job my friend!"

Emmett hugged Bella. "I'm glad you both are surprised. I didn't know if I would be able to pull it off, but I did!"

As they broke from their hug, Emmett beamed. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Riley."

Bella squeezed his hand. "I don't mind as long as you finally introduce us. We've been talking about him every day for week and I want to see what he looks like!"

Edward tapped Bella on her shoulder. "Speaking of meeting people, who is kissing your father?"

Bella's head snapped as she saw a woman about his age bringing her lips to his. They both smiled. Charlie held the woman closer to him as they swayed to the music. Bella looked at Carlisle.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are. He didn't say anything to me about meeting anyone knew."

"Well, it's about time he did. We've been divorced since Bella was a child," Renee's voice interrupted.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as her arms reached around her mother's neck.

"It's your birthday silly girl!" Renee explained as she broke their embrace. "So we don't know who this mystery woman is with your father?"

"Not a clue," Bella said before smiling. "Give me time, I will though. How long are you staying?"

"Just until Monday morning. I have to run to California to look at a piece of art that I may or may not be purchasing for a gallery."

As they group continued to chit chat, Emmett left but then returned with a very good looking man who looked like he was twenty. Renee excused herself as she went to get a drink and to find Phil. Edward followed Renee and kept talking to her.

"Bella, Carlisle, this is my boyfriend Riley. Riley this is my Washington family," Emmett smiled as Riley exchanged handshakes and formalities with Bell and Carlisle. Riley had actually gone to school with Bella, but she hardly remembered him. They exchanged pleasantries. Riley was really funny but yet quiet and adorable. He and Emmett seemed to beam in the each other's company.

Carlisle held Bella's hand as the four continued to chat. Emmett finally reminded Carlisle of his surprise.

"Oh yea, I have something to show you, come here with me," Carlisle told Bella as he lead her back outside. Realizing she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and they were going outside in the damp evening, Carlisle gave her his jacket.

"I love that you are always the gentleman. Thank you."

Carlisle smiled as they walked over to the parking lot near where he had earlier parked the car. "Ok, right there. See that powder blue car? That is yours. Here are the keys."

"You bought me a car?"

Carlisle laughed. "You couldn't make up your mind at the dealership, so I went ahead and picked on out for you. I hope you're not mad."

Bella looked at the car. It was a BlueTEC Mercedes R350 Crossover, not a SUV. She smiled. "You are too much, you know that?"

Carlisle got closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Thank you," she said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I can't believe you bought me a car."

"Well, you couldn't out two children plus all of that baby gear in your little sedan. I was just helping you to upgrade."

The two held hands again as they made their way back into the restaurant. "I hope you like the gift I got you. It's at home."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Oh, you love this song. Dance with me?" Carlisle asked as he extended his hand to Bella. Bella cuddled in his arms as he sang along with Dave Matthews.

_We gonna take a boat to the end of the world  
>All the way to the end of the world<em>

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough_  
><em>We're gonna teach them to fly<em>  
><em>You and I, we're not tied to the ground<em>  
><em>Not falling but rising like rolling around<em>  
><em>Eyes closed above the rooftops<em>  
><em>Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars<em>  
><em>Our arms wide as the sky<em>  
><em>We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world<em>  
><em>To the end of the world<em>

_Oh and when the kids are old enough_

_We're gonna teach them to fly_

Carlisle looked into her eyes as he sang, "you and me together, we could do anything, baby."

"I love you so much," Bella said as she kissed Carlisle.

Carlisle held Bella closer. He whispered into her ears and said, "I love you too."

"And the fun keeps on coming. Thank you for all of this," Bella said as she laid on Carlisle. They were resting in a bubble bath that Carlisle had drawn. Candles were lit around the bathroom.

"Really this is the least I could do for you beautiful," Carlisle said as he kissed the side of her head. He clasped his hands in hers. "Everything was perfect today. Thank you for the watch and cuff links."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, almost perfect."

"Don't think about her. Think about us right now and Pea." Carlisle told her as he rubbed their hands across her stomach.

"I know. Hey, this year we couldn't do anything too exciting but what about next year we take a vacation together, just the two of us?"

"I like that idea. I like this." He said kissing her again.

Bella laughed. "And what is it you like so much?"

Carlisle grinned. "You. I like being able to plan and look to the future. I know there is so much stuff happening now, but I am so happy with you."

Bella unclasped their hands as she rubbed his knee, legs and thighs. "Well, you deserve to be happy and I am so happy with you."

A smirk appeared on Carlisle's face. "Well, Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me?"

Bella turned around and faced him as well as she could. "If I were I don't think I'd have to work too hard."

Carlisle laughed back at her. "No, I you definitely wouldn't."

Bella readjusted herself so she was laying back in his arms. "Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"

Carlisle nodded as he smiled sinfully and kissed her neck then down to her collar bone and her back. "Everything but one thing."

Bella laughed as she began to stroke his leg again. "We did that all ready. I woke you up before Rose got up. We had some fun. I thought it was a good way to start off a birthday."

"No, no. Not that, although we had a lot of fun and you are right, you taking me first thing in the morning was an incredibly sexy way to start off the day. There is one little tiny thing that I still want."

"Okay. There are a few hours left to your birthday, maybe we can still get it."

Carlisle smiled even though Bella couldn't see him. "I love you so much, you know that."

Bella grinned. "Of course I do." She reached for his hands on her stomach. "I love you too."

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You know what to do to make I think everyone around you feel better when they are upset. You are an incredibly loving and caring woman. I feel blessed to have you in my life, let alone share my life and two children with you. You have really made my life Isabella. I want to show you something."

Carlisle carefully helped her out of the bathtub. He wrapped Bella up in a towel before grabbing her robe for her. He did the same for himself. He took her hand and opened the door to their bedroom. Candles were set up all around the room. Upon the bed sat a wooden tray with different kind of chocolate dipped strawberries. There were also two flutes with orange juice in it. Carlisle walked her over to the bed and helped her to sit down.

Bella smiled. "You do realize that today is actually your birthday? What is all of this?"

"I'm hoping to get my last present." He sat in front of her. He opened his legs and intertwined his legs with hers as she rested her back against the headboard of the bed. "Almost a year ago you changed my life. I know you don't think you did, but you did. Almost a year ago I fell in love with you. I have never been this happy in my entire life. You brought out a completely different person in me. I am so thankful for you. You unintentionally fixed my relationship with Edward. Almost immediately you and Rose took to each other. Like me, I think she loved you immediately. By law you are her mother." Places hand on B's stomach. "In a little while this little girl will be here and we will raise her together. We are a family now. We have been for some time." Carlisle took a deep breath as tears began to flow freely from his blue eyes. "I want you to marry me."

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

"Marry me. I know we have never talked about, but Isabella, it seem so right. It seems so natural. You and I are a whole together. Please, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Wait a minute," he paused for a moment as he shifted himself. "Let me do this properly." Still on the bed, he knelt in front of her and took out a ring from his robe pocket. The Tiffany's ring had diamonds in the band, like Alice's ring, however, the cut was cushion cut. The two caret stone was surrounded by smaller stones. With tears in his eyes Carlisle began again. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please make me your husband and marry me? Be with me for the rest of our lives."

Bella began to tear and shock her head. "Yes! Of course! Yes!" She fell into him and kissed him. Confidently he places the ring on her finger and kisses her again. They both stare at each with tears streaming from their eyes. Once she was calm, she asked him, "Did you ask Charlie?"

Carlisle laughed. "Yes. He was quiet at first and then he said it seemed to only make sense. Bella, he gave us his blessing." Bella let out more tears and cries, but unlike so many tears that have fallen in their relationship before, they are happy tears. She thought that there were finally getting their happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I dare you to watch the video of "You and Me" by Dave Matthew's Band and NOT smile at this particular performance. Go ahead, I double dare you. This performance just makes me happy!: http:www .you tube. com/ watch?v=A6t78OW-yhM


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

"Wow! Is that really her?" Rose asked as she felt Pea moving and kicking in Bella's stomach. Rose was just getting out of the bath tub when Pea became active. Bella sat on the toilet seat as she held the towel out to wrap up Rose.

"Yes, it is. She has been moving around a lot."

"Why?" the child inquired never moving her hand from Bella's stomach.

"I think lately she is getting bigger and doesn't have a lot of room in there. She'll be here around Thanksgiving time." Bella smiled.

Rose kept on touching Bella's stomach and watching it move. Her eyes grew big. "Did I do that in my mommy's belly?"

Bella nodded. "Probably. I think all babies do pretty much the same thing when they are in their mommy's bellies."

Rose touched Bella's belly for another moment before she got dressed. Once in her princess night gown, Rose brushed her teeth while Bella brushed her hair. When her night time bath was finished, she held Bella's hand and walked over to her bed. Carlisle was all ready waiting for them with a book.

"Princess, are you ready for bed?" He asked as he pulled down the covers.

Rose skipped over to her bed. "Yes I am. Daddy, did you know I felt the baby in mama's belly?"

"You did?"

"Yes. Pea sure likes to move around," she smiled as she sat on her bed.

Both of the adults laughed knowing what the child has said was true. Lately, Bella thought Pea was an acrobat and enjoyed moving in any position she could. Pea was waking her mother up in the middle of the night and was often uncomfortable.

Bella sat on one side of the bed while Carlisle took a seat on the other side. Rose had put the books that she wanted to read on her bed before she took a bath. Bella held one and Carlisle held the other.

"I have a question," Rose asked. "When the baby comes will you still keep me?"

Bella and Carlisle had both had this conversation with Rose separately and together. This concern seemed to be one that she still talked about frequently. She had been working hard with Jasper on this issue. Both Carlisle and Bella had figured Rose still harbored feelings about Victoria's abandonment.

"Yes sweetheart. You are stuck here with both of us and a baby who may wake you up in the middle of the night because she is crying. We are a family and we will all be here for each other no matter what," Carlisle smiled. "You know we both love you, right?" If Carlisle couldn't reassure Rose about how safe she was and how he and Bella weren't going to leave her, the thought the one thing he could do was make sure she felt loved.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I know." She got quiet as she fiddled with the sheet on her bed. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I don't know Rose. I wish we were able to tell you something different, but we can't sweetheart." Carlisle answered her honestly.

"I knew you were going to say that daddy. Hey mama?"

"Yes Rose," Bella answered as she stroked the child's blond hair.

"I know I call you mama, but you act more like my mommy than my mommy does. She didn't even say bye to me when she left. Could I call you mom or mommy too?" Rose asked as her big blue eyes grew. The child looked scared.

Bella pulled her into a hug and looked at Carlisle. He beamed with love. "Rose, whatever you want to call me is fine. I love you. I also told you that I was never going to leave you and I mean that."

Rose started to cry. Carlisle rubbed her back as she laid in Bella's arms. "Rosalie, what is wrong? Sweetheart, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm scared about when the baby comes. I'm scared what it will be like. What if you don't want me because I'm not a baby."

"Shhh, its okay to be scared. We can't tell you what it will be like because we don't know. What I expect it to be like is crazy. It's going to take us a little while to get to know the baby and fall into a routine with her and you." Carlisle began to explain. "Remember in two weeks you are going to go to the big sister class? They are going to talk to you about what to expect and how to act around the baby."

"I know, but I still feel like you won't want me."

Bella interrupted the child before she could continue. "One thing is for certain. You are the big sister which means we might need your help doing things and helping us. We will need to work together as a family. We might get frustrated or angry but those feelings don't last a long time. We will always love you and each other. Those are the things that won't change," Bella continued to tell Rose. "Can I tell you a secret Rose? I get a little scared when I think of Pea coming."

"Really? You do? Why?" Rosalie asked as she wiped her eyes.

Bella sighed. "I don't know what to expect. I wonder if we are ready for her. I wonder if she'll like me. I wonder if I'll be cranky from the lack of sleep. I wonder if I'll be any good at it. I don't know if I will be any good at it."

"At what?"

Bella smiled. "Being a mom."

"But you are a good mom. I even think you are better than my real one." She said now hugging Bella. "You never yell at me and you sing with me and read with me and you play with me. She never did any of that with me. Oh, and you do my hair really pretty. You do it way better than daddy ever did it. I know I have the best daddy and the best mommy and that mommy is you." Rose said now assuring Bella.

"Thanks honey," Bella said kissing the top of her head.

Rose pulled herself out of her hug and turned to her father. "Are you really going to marry her?"

Carlisle smiled as he tickled Rose. "Shhh, remember that's our secret? We are having a family dinner on Sunday and we are going to tell everyone then?" He couldn't help but continue to smile as he released her. "But yes Rose, we really are going to get married."

"I think tomorrow I shouldn't go to school and we should go looking at dresses. What do you think mommy?" Rose asked sitting on her father's lap and looking straight at Bella.

"Oh honey, I can't look at dresses until after Pea comes. I'm not going to have this big belly when we get married so I can't look at dresses until it's gone. Maybe I can get some magazines and you can help me look through them?"

Rosalie sighed. "It's not as good as looking at them and trying them on for real, but I guess that'll work for now. Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course! You know what? I'll even have you pick out the one that you want all by yourself." Bella promised.

"Really? By myself?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yep, all by yourself." Bella smiled.

Rose jumped out of her father's lap and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise to make sure it's very pretty."

"But Rosalie, you have to remember to keep this a secret until Sunday night." Carlisle reminded her.

She nodded. "Oh I promise daddy. I promise, promise."

Rose hugged both Carlisle and Bella once more before she settled into bed. Carlisle began to read the first book. By the middle of it she was fast asleep. Both of her parents kissed her check and said good night to her.

After exiting the child's room, Bella trotted down to the kitchen with Carlisle close behind. "That was a heavy goodnight conversation," Bella said as they reached the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and walked over to the refrigerator. She pressed on the front for ice and then water.

"Get use to it. It's only the beginning of lifelong questions." Carlisle replied.

Bella nodded knowing that parenthood wasn't going to be an easy ride. In the few months that she had been in Rose's life it wasn't easy. The answers weren't always there to questions. "I know. It scares me because I don't know what the hell I am doing."

Carlisle smiled as he too walked over to get a glass of water. "That's the thing when it comes to parenting; no one knows what the hell they are doing. You could read every parenting book out there but the truth is no one knows what to expect until it happens. Reading can prepare you but you don't know what to do until you are a parent. May I add that in the short time that you have been a parent you have done an excellent job." He told her as he kissed her.

Bella smiled as she answered back. "Remind me of this when they are teenagers and hate each other and scream and yell at each other and us."

Carlisle rubbed her back and stole another kiss. "I will always remind you how amazing you are."

Bella smiled as she broke their embrace. Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Would you want a hot fudge sundae? I'll make one that we can share."

"That sounds great but I think we used up all the ice cream last night." Carlisle replied sheepishly.

"Really?" She asked as she opened the freezer. She scanned and saw that Carlisle was right. "I thought someone was supposed to pick some up at the store this afternoon." She said as she looked at him.

"I forgot. I'm sorry honey."

"It's all right; I just really wanted some ice cream." She said as she looked at Carlisle with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's almost nine o'clock at night. We've got to get up and go to work in the early morning and get Rose on the bus." He explained as he kissed her head. "Tomorrow after work I promise to stop and get some ice cream."

She smiled politely. She placed his hand on her moving stomach. "I understand. I'll just tell Pea there is no ice cream tonight because daddy forgot to get some. She really wanted some moose tracks. I think she really likes peanut butter and chocolate you know. Oh and whipped cream. She loves whipped cream"

Carlisle shook his head. That was the exact moment for the first time in his entire life he had finally admitted Bella had him fully whipped. "You know, you don't play fair Isabella."

With a pretend look of surprise she looked at him with a grin. "Dr. Cullen, I have no idea what you are talking about. I was only stating a simple statement about your daughter and _her_ love for a certain dairy dessert and _her_ food preferences."

He placed his glass in the sink and kissed her. "You owe me you know. Big time."

She smiled as she held his hand while he walked towards the garage. "You are the best you know. I love you and thank you."

He kissed her one finally time as he opened the garage door. "I love you too but you still owe me. I get to choose what you owe me."

He walked towards his car as Bella called out. "Hey baby, Pea says thank you too."

He shook his head as he started his car and drove off. Bella closed the garage door and made her way to their room where she changed into her pajamas.

As she entered the living room her telephone rang. "Emmett, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good. Riley just got called into work tonight. There was an accident or something, so I'm not up to much. How about you?"

"I'm good and getting ready for bed. Carlisle just left to get ice cream. He should be back in a few minutes."

Emmett laughed. "That man would do anything for you. It seems like you have him trained."

"I'm afraid it's not that. It's just that I might whine and pout a little bit and he doesn't want to listen to it." She explained.

"Right. Whatever the reason, you have trained him well. Oh, the reason I called. I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your Glee DVDs? Riley has never seen it and I think he'd think it was cute." Emmett asked.

"Sure. It's actually Carlisle's but I'm sure he won't mind. I'll bring them into work tomorrow."

"All right, I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yea, can you tell Carlisle something for me?"

"Sure Em, what is it?"

Emmett made a whipping sound with his voice into the phone. "You have trained him and he is so whipped."

"You can bring that topic up with the good doctor in the office tomorrow. Good night Emmett." She smiled as she hung up the phone. She laid on the couch and turned on the TV.

About forty minutes later the door bell rang. She wiped her eyes realizing she had fallen asleep. She walked towards the door. She was surprised when she saw who was on her doorstep.

"Riley. This is a surprise. I didn't know you knew where I lived. Won't you come in? Would you like something to drink?" Bella offered as she opened the door for her friend's boyfriend. Before he could answer, Bella spoke up again. "By the way, Emmett is borrowing Glee so you can watch it. I love the show and it's really cute. Carlisle and I watch it all the time. I hope you like it too."

A pained smile appeared on Riley's face. "Thank you Bella. I'm sure Emmett and I will enjoy watching it." Silence filled them as Bella offered him a seat on the couch or chair. She left the room to get some water for the two of them. When she returned she sat on the couch and looked at him. He looked as if he was trying to formulate his thoughts.

"So what brings you over here tonight? It's later, wow, it's almost ten o'clock." Bella smiled.

Riley took a deep breath as he placed the glass on the coaster. "Bella, I don't know how to say this to someone who is like family to my boyfriend so please just listen." He reached for her hand and held it as he began. "Tonight there was an accident, a pretty bad one."

"That's terrible. Did you have to go and investigate? Emmett said you were called into work."

Nodding slowly, Riley continued. "Yes I did have to leave Emmett and yes I had to investigate. Bella, I'm just going to say this. Carlisle was in a car accident. His car was hit by a drunk driver."

Bella stood up and let go of Riley's hand. She walked over to the big picture window and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed out the window. "No, it wasn't Carlisle. It must have been a mistake. He just ran to the store to get ice cream. He should be back any minute." She glanced up at the clock before looking out the window again. "I don't know what's taking him so long, but he should be back soon."

Riley stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Bella. Carlisle has been taken to the hospital. I tried to get the extent of his injuries but he hadn't been evaluated at the time I arrived. They were taking him away when I got to the scene."

Shaking her head, Bella began to cry. She began to beg as she looked at Riley. "No, not him. Please tell me this is a sick joke. Please tell me he's okay. Please?"

Riley pulled Bella into his arms. "I am so sorry. I wish I were lying Bella. I wish it wasn't him and I wasn't here right now. I'm really sorry."

Riley caught Bella right before she fell to the ground. He held her in his arms. Bella sobbed in Riley's arms. She felt like she was going to stop breathing. "Was it really that bad?"

Hesitantly, Riley looked at her and whispered. "The jaws of life was used to remove him from the car."

Bella sobbed again as she walked away from Riley. She went into the next room and began to get her purse. She walked back into the room and began to mumble. "I have to get to him. I have to see him."

"I don't think you should drive like this. If you'd like I'll drive you back on my way to the station."

Bella nodded. She made sure she had everything she would need. She didn't care that she was still wearing her pajamas. Then remembered. "I can't. Rose is sleeping. I can't make her go to the hospital. She'll ask all these questioned and I don't know what to tell her."

Riley rubbed Bella's back as he looked at her. "I'm still working otherwise I would stay with her, but call Emmett. He'd come over in a heartbeat. He loves you so much Bella."

Bella nodded as she picked up her phone. She sobbed so hard that she couldn't get words to leave her mouth. Riley did the talking for her. Emmett promised to be at the house in ten minutes.

"Is there anyone else to call? To bring you and stay with you at the hospital?" Riley asked.

Bella called Charlie. A woman picked up the phone and she asked for her father. Bella didn't have the time to question who the woman was. She cried telling Charlie about Carlisle's current state. Charlie promised he was on his way.

While she was waiting for Charlie, Bella ran upstairs and threw on her yoga pants and a t shirt. She grabbed one of Carlisle's sweatshirts pulled it over her body. She quickly picked the collar up to her nose and took a sniff. It smelt of him.

Bella picked up the phone in their room and called the hospital. She explained that she was Carlisle's fiancée and asked about his condition. The nurse regretfully told her that she couldn't share that information over the telephone. Frustrated Bella hung up and the phone and found Emmett in her living room with an overnight bag. He held Bella while she cried again. Once she was calm, Riley got off the phone and walked towards Bella.

"I know this is hard Bella, but can I ask you a question?" Riley asked. Bella nodded as Emmett still held onto her. Riley took that as a sign to proceed. "Do you know a Victoria Hale?"

"She's Rose's birth mother. She and Carlisle were together a few years ago. Oh my god, was she found? She's been missing? Is she all right?"

Riley took a deep breath. After the breath escaped his mouth he looked at his new friend. "She was the driver of the other car."

"What?"

"Yes. She was definitely drunk and we are running some drug tests on her too. She seemed pretty loaded from what the arresting officer stated." Riley explained.

"Victoria hit Carlisle? Was he meeting her? Did she know who she hit?" Bella questioned out loud. She was trying to make sense of the situation.

"It seems as if Carlisle was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We've wanted to talk to her for a while. When she sobers up we can. And no, she doesn't know who she hit yet."

Just as Bella began to past together the pieces of that evening Charlie came rushing into the living room. He flung his arms around his daughter. Bella tried to remain calm but tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes again.

Riley explained what was going on with the car accident and with Victoria. He didn't want Bella to repeat any of it. She was living it she didn't need to recite the details. Bella grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Charlie.

Charlie drove quickly to the hospital. Bella left the car before Charlie had put it into park. She ran inside to the nurse's station.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. My fiancé was in a car accident and brought here. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Can you give me any information on his condition?" Bella explained as Charlie caught up to her.

The nurse typed in his name and then her eyes found Bella's. The look she gave made Bella's heart stop. "Ms. Swan, I'm sorry but he is in serious condition. The doctors here thought it was best to med flight him to Seattle. I don't have any other information other than that. I'm sorry."

Bella nodded as she began to cry. Charlie put his arm around his daughter and let her cry. He thanked the nurse and they began to walk back to his car. As he sat in the driver's seat he looked at how upset and tired his daughter looked. He sighed. "Next stop, Seattle Memorial Hospital."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please don't hate me! Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm responding to those now!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

After trying her cell phone and her home phone, Bella finally go through to Alice via Jasper's phone. Alice and Jasper were both rushing to get to the hospital as soon as they could. Alice sincerely thanked Bella for calling and promised to meet her at the hospital.

She also placed a call to Edward who was in the middle of his shift at the hospital. She called him several times and then paged him. She finally called the hospital and told them she needed to talk to him due to a family emergency. Once Bella finally spoke to Edward she broke down again telling him about the events if the evening. He promised to get to Seattle as soon as he could and would call her with details of his flight.

After she hung up the phone with Edward, Bella looked at her father. Silence had filled the space between them for most of the ride thus far. She sighed and felt like she was fourteen years old again. "So, you and that woman?"

"Sue."

Bella nodded as she looked out the window. "Sue," She said letting the name roll off her lips. "Are you and Sue serious?"

Charlie uncomfortably swallowed. "Um, yes. Maybe? I'm not sure. Tonight was the first night that she, um, spent the night. I like her. She makes me happy."

Bella smiled. "I've heard that one before. I'll have to interrogate her the next time I see her."

"Bella," Charlie said bashfully as he interrupted his daughter.

"Relax dad, I'm just kidding. I'm attempting to make a joke."

Charlie finally relaxed and smiles. "Honey when will you realize that aren't any good at that?"

Bella's smile faded. "Carlisle tells me that all the time." After she made her statement she broke down into a sobbing mess again. Charlie placed on of his hands on hers and was trying to sooth her.

"Bella, honey, calm down. He's going to be all right."

Bella swiftly removed her hand from her father's. In between sobs she yelled at him. "How can you say that? We don't even know the extent of his injuries, except they have to be pretty bad since they flew him to a hospital that is over two hours away!"

Being a man and not knowing how to deal with emotions, he did the only thing he could. He pulled over to the side of the highway. He turned on his emergency lights before he unbuckled his seat belt as he did with Bella's. Like a child, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "You have to believe that he's going to be fine," Charlie tried to reason with his hysterical daughter. "You have to have faith."

Bella's sobs soon quieted down. She wiped her eyes after pulling from her father's embrace. He kissed her cheek. "Do you feel better honey?"

Bella nodded as she fastened her seat belt again. Charlie singled to pull back on the highway and they were off again. A few moments had passed as Bella wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"Bella, you're my daughter, it's okay if I hug you." Charlie smiled.

Bella shook her head. "Not for the hug. For saying yes when he asked you for your permission to marry me."

Charlie sighed. "As you know, I'm not over the moon about the relationship. It' still strange to me and I don't completely understand your relationship. I tried to demand that you break up with him, and well, I almost lost you for good.

"He has proven to take care of you and love you. For crying out loud, you two are raising a family together. Honey, you glow when you are around him. If I had said no not only would he have been upset, but you would have been. I almost lost you once; I don't want to lose you again. I can see the happiness you feel for him and he for you. You two are in love and I can't stand in the way of that."

Tears came out of Bella's eyes just like the rain that was emptying from the sky. "Daddy, what happens if we don't get to get married? Oh god, what happens if he di-."

Charlie immediately cut his daughter off. He didn't want her to go down that road. "Sweet heart, you can't think like that. Why don't we stop at the rest area and get you something to eat and drink? Would you like that? Maybe the baby needs some nourishment. Well, as much nourishment as one can find at a fast food place on the high way."

Bella nodded as her father exited the car. She laid her head down on the window and closed her eyes. When he had returned, he saw Bella fast asleep. He placed the fast food bag on the floor and began the second portion of their trip.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, how is he?" Bella asked anxiously. Once she saw Jasper in the lobby of the hospital she ran to him. He embraced her gently but strongly before shaking Charlie's hand.<p>

Jasper sighed as he walked over to a couch and a few chairs. "They just brought him to a room in ICU. Alice is in the waiting room up there. He isn't situated yet so no one can see him. Bella, I don't have the specifics, but it appears there is a lot of damage."

Jasper nodded as he put his arm around her. "I don't know all of the details." He swallowed for a moment. Seeing how upset she all ready was with that portion of the news he debated with himself whether or not to continue. She was surly upset but she had the right to now the rest. "He, um, flat lined twice. The last time they were able to stabilize him."

Bella began to weep uncontrollably. Jasper held her in his arms as Charlie rubbed her back. He too was at a loss for words and had felt numb.

With tears leaving her eyes, she looked up at Jasper. "He died twice?" After he nodded, she continued. "I want to see him." Bella wailed between sobs. "He has to know I'm here."

Jasper smoothed her hair. "We need to wait for the doctor's okay, but you will be able to see him at some point." Jasper took a breath as he stood up and then helped Bella. "Let's go and see if Alice has received any news."

Bella nodded as Jasper walked with her with his arm around her shoulders. She walked with her head held down. She nervously rubbed her stomach over and over again. Charlie stayed behind the two of them lost in his own thoughts.

The elevator up to the seventh floor seemed to take hours. Slowly, the three walked towards the waiting room, which was empty. Jasper led them to Carlisle's room. Outside Alice sat. Her back was against the wall and her knees were bent. Her head was resting on her knees. She looked up once she saw Bella's feet. She immediately stood up and grasped onto her. Both women sobbed uncontrollably in one another's arms.

Once they broke away, they both wiped their eyes. Bella looked at Alice. "Have you spoken to the doctor yet?"

Alice shook her head. "No. He wanted to wait until we were all here. Oh my god, I didn't call Edward."

"It's all right, I did. He's going to get here as soon as he can. He'll call me back with his flight information and-"

"Excuse me, are you here for Carlisle Cullen?" A man who they assumed was the doctor asked.

"Yes we are," Charlie spoke up.

"I'm Dr. Marcus Donaldson and I will be taking care of Dr. Cullen. Let's walk down to the waiting room so we can have some privacy and discus the extent of his injuries." The four followed the doctor back to a room near the elevator. Everyone took a seat before the doctor began. Alice looked at Bella and held onto her hand.

"I'm sorry I am meeting you under these circumstances tonight. I understand that Carlisle's car was hit by a drunk driver. The impact of the accident has done several things. The first is it has swelled his brain. It appeared that his airbag did not deploy properly and he hit his head pretty hard against the steering wheel. In addition to that, his face has several cuts on it due to the break of the windshield. When the glass broke some of it dug into his skin. It was good that he had a seat belt on otherwise he would have definitely gone through the windshield and I don't think I would be talking to you folks now.

"On the plus side he found no internal bleeding or damage done to his organs, however, six of his ribs have been broke. As well as a broken arm. We wrapped them. He is banged up a lot however from the impact. We did lose him twice down in the ER."

"Can we see him?" Bella asked before the doctor could continue.

Dr. Donaldson nodded. "In a little while you may. Right now we are taking more samples and hooking all of the proper machines up to him."

"You said he hit his head, so is he coherent?" Jasper asked.

Dr. Donaldson shook his head. "I'm sorry I thought you all knew. Carlisle is most definitely in a critical state. He is in a coma."

"What?" Alice asked crying. "No one told me that" Bella squeezed Alice's hand as she too began to cry.

"It is a medical induced coma. I did it so his body would have a chance to heal faster. I am uncertain when we will start bringing him out of it. It could be two days from now or it could be a month from now. It'll depend on how quickly he is recovering." He paused for a moment and slightly changed the subject. "Who is all here and how are you related to Carlisle?"

Alice spoke up. "I'm his daughter Alice and this is my fiance Jasper. That man right there is my father's best friend, Charlie and this is my dad's girlfriend."

"Fiancée," Bella corrected her while looking down at the floor.

Alice looked at Bella's left hand and saw the sparkling ring. She shook her head and began to cry again. "Fiancée? When did he-"

"The night of our birthday party. He asked me I said yes and we weren't going to tell anyone until Sunday. That's why I emailed you about dinner. We were going to tell everyone then."

Alice nodded her head and then held onto Bella's hand again. She gave it a hard squeeze. Alice pulled Bella into a hug and cried with her. "I'm so sorry Bella for the way I've been acting."

"Alice, shhh, none of that now. We'll talk about it later." Bella smiled as she again squeezed Alice's hand.

"I'm sorry that this is a just wait and see game right now. When I have more information I'll let you know. For now I think all of you should get something to drink. There are vending machines on the first floor as well as an all night cafeteria also on the first floor. I'd give the nurses another twenty minutes or so until you can come up. If you have any questions please feel free to have a nurse page me. I'll give you an update later." Dr. Donaldson said as he turned and walked away.

Everyone just sat in the waiting room for a moment. Charlie looked uncomfortable. "I'm, uh, going to grab a coffee."

"That sounds good I'll come with you," Jasper looked at him.

Charlie nodded. "Okay. Would you girls like anything?"

"We'll be down in a little bit. Wait for us?" Alice asked.

Both Charlie and Jasper nodded as they closed the door and exited the room. Again, Alice fell into Bella's arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice sobbed.

"I told you Alice, later we'll-"

Alice shook her head. "No not later, now. We have to talk about this now. I'm sorry I was being so stubborn and selfish with your relationship with my dad. It's just so strange to me why you'd be attracted to him and him to you. Bella, we have known each other our entire lives. I don't have one good memory from my childhood that doesn't include you. It's strange to me that knowing this, you and my dad are together."

"Alice, I think it's fair to say that Carlisle and I aren't the same people we where back then."

"I know, I know. I don't know if it was because you two weren't honest with your relationship with all of us in the beginning or if it was just me being selfish, but I really felt and still feel strange about it. I know you love him and would do anything for him. You've proven that with being there for him and Rose. I know he would do the same thing and he has proven himself to you too. Bella, he's so much older than us. What could you possibly have in common with him? He's your dad's age."

Bella nodded. "It's simple. We just work together. We are pretty similar but very different at the same time. Not to get clichéd but I really feel that he is my soul mate. We are two halves. In the beginning it was comforting that we didn't have to do that whole getting to know each other phase because he all ready did know each other. He was the first and only person I spoke openly about with things with Mike. He listened to me and let me cry with him.

"I know this is too much information but our first night together we went to Seattle to see a show. The battery in his car died and we ended up spending the night at a hotel. That night we were very close to, well, making love for the first time. I stopped him because I was afraid of him seeing scars on my body made by Mike and some made by myself. I cried and he just held me. There was no pressure. When he finally did see the scars, he held me while I cried and he cried with me. He reassured me that I was still beautiful and he still loved me.

"Allie, everything with him just seems so natural and effortless. I feel, despite the age difference, we were made for each other. I know in the beginning of our relationship, Edward had issues because he didn't know how much Carlisle had changed and he didn't want him to treat me as he did Esme. If those are your concerns, don't worry. To me, he's perfect." Bella smiled as she looked at her friend whose tears were drying. "His imperfections and all. He is perfect."

Alice nodded. She looked at Bella and could see her beam in happiness as she spoke of her father. Before Alice had the chance Bella continued.

"Alice, I know it is a little unorthodox that we are together. I know it isn't what we spoke about when we were younger. I never expected this to happen, but it has. I love him and he loves me. We have extended our family. We are together for the long haul. I just hope you are with us too. I love you so much Allie. I know Carlisle loves you too. I know our relationship is strange and weird to you, but it is also beautiful and contains so much love, not only for the both of us, but for our whole family."

Alice nodded as she shook her head. "But Bella, you are going to be my step mother."

Bella giggled. "Not really. I'm not adopting you, or Edward. We can still continue to be the best of friends as we were before. I will appreciate your stand on things as I always have. I promise I will not talk in detail to you about our escapades in the bedroom."

Alice nearly choked on her own saliva. Then she laughed. "I guess I can at least try and understand you guys. Now that he has been clean for five years he really is a good father. You're a pretty okay friend yourself. I love you Belly," Alice said hugging her friend.

As they began to walk towards the elevator to meet Charlie and Jasper, Bella's cell phone alerted her she had a text message. It was from Edward.

"_Hey, I'm on my way. It's three here, my flight is at four thirty, that'll put me in Seattle at around seven thirty, so I guess I'll see you around eight. Bells, tell Alice I love her and I'll see you guys soon. Bells, love you too."_

Bella sent Edward a quick message back that said she would see him soon and to have a safe flight. Bella gave Edward's message about loving her. The two finally made their way to the cafeteria, together.

* * *

><p>"We only allow two people to visit at a time in the ICU. He has a lot of tubes connected to him. He is hooked up to several machines. Even though he isn't conscience we encourage you to speak to him. As I mentioned before, he doesn't look great. His body has been through tremendous stress and we are making sure he is resting comfortably. Does anyone have any questions?" Dr. Donaldson asked as he spoke to Charlie, Jasper, Alice and Bella. When no one had any questions, he led the four back to Carlisle's room. Charlie and Jasper went into the room first.<p>

"Bella, I really don't think you should see him. I don't want you or the baby to stress out." Alice confessed. "You're so close to the end of your pregnancy. I wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Alice, thank you for the concern, but I will go crazy if I don't see him. I have two months left to the pregnancy. Please come with me to see him." Bella responded.

"Bella, I'm just trying to protect you."

Bella was tired and emotional. Now she grew angry. "Alice, stop it. I don't need any one to protect me. I just want to see him and hold his hand. I need to see him. Please don't argue with me. I appreciate you being concern, but please, just let me see him."

Alice nodded as the door opened and Charlie and Jasper exited. Charlie said nothing as he watched Bella and Alice go towards the door.

The room was dark and cold. It was filled with the sounds of beeping machines. Bella took a deep breath as she walked closer to the bed. She felt Alice grab her hand. Alice was sniffling. Bella concentrated on not crying. As they approached the bed, Alice cold see that the doctor was right about Carlisle not looking well. His face was bruised and had cuts all over it. His head was bandaged and he was wearing an oxygen mask. Bella placed her free hand on his swollen face and kissed him. She then placed her hand on top of his and sat on the edge of his bed. She heard Alice sob as she smiled at him.

"Hi Carlisle, we're here, Alice and I. We're here with you. Well Carlisle, your doctor was right about you not looking good. You have definitely looked better honey. I guess that's why you're here, to get better." She paused a moment and then her hand went to her stomach. "Ow," she said in a tone a little louder than a whisper.

Alice's face light up like candles on a birthday cake. Bella offered her a smile. "Relax Allie, Pea is just moving around. I don't think she has a lot of room in there anymore. Plus, I think she wants to say goodnight to her daddy. They didn't get to do this tonight." Bella said as she moved Carlisle's hand to reach her stomach. Almost immediately upon touch the baby settled back down. "That girl is all ready so smart it's kind of scary. Like you and Rose, Pea is all ready a daddy's girl." Bella smiled.

Alice nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at Bella. "I need to get something to drink. Do you mind if I go?"

"Of course not. I'll be here when you return," Bella answered.

Once the door was closed, Bella placed her hand on Carlisle's cheek and slightly lifted his oxygen mask. She then brought her lips to his to give him a quick kiss on his dry lips before she put the oxygen mask back on him. As their lips touched tears began to leave her eyes.

"God damn it Carlisle! What the hell is going on with us? As soon as something good happens to us we are pushed down. This is ridiculous! I'm scared Carlisle. I'm so scared. Ii don't want to lose you. You need to get better. You hear me? You need to get better. We have the wedding to plan and I can't raise the girls by myself. I am no good without you. I need you. God, I need you." She sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so so so sorry. If I hadn't begged you to get me ice cream then we wouldn't be in the hospital. We would have been in bed and sleeping by now." Then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks falling at once.

"Oh my god, I might have killed you. No! No!" She sobbed in hysterics. She found it difficult to breath. She lifted her head off his chest and tried to slowly walk out the door. She just froze in her tracks. A nurse came in to take C's vitals and saw Bella hyperventilating. She immediately paged for help then rushed to her side to help her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

When her eyes opened, Bella studied the room her. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing hospital attired. She saw that she was definitely in a bed in a hospital. She stared at the monitors and looked down at the IV in her arms. The only memory she had prior to waking up was crying in Carlisle's hospital room. She looked at the chair near her bed. Edward was fast asleep. Bella wondered when he had arrived since she couldn't recall. She looked at the nurse who was reading one of the monitors as she ran her hands through her hair. It fell to her faced and covered her brown eyes. _How long was I out_, she thought.

The nurse smiled as she continued to check Bella's vitals. "Can you tell me what is going on? I'm a little confused right now."

"Honey, you hyperventilated upstairs in Mr. Cullen's room. You were so worked up and upset that once you caught your breathing, we had to sedate you. Your blood pressure was through the roof. We had to stabilize you." The nurse explained kindly.

Bella nodded. She looked at the monitor not really sure what she was looking at. "How is she? I mean, how is my baby?"

Still smiling, the nurse answered her. "She is a strong little girl. Heart rate is good. Like I said, we just want to monitor you and the baby. You'll be here most likely just over night. You have a good boyfriend here. When he got here he refused to leave your side."

"I'm sorry, boyfriend?"

"Isn't that who is here with you? That nice young man sleeping right there? He's been with you since he arrived this morning." She pointed to a still sleeping Edward.

Bella laughed. "No, sorry. That would for all intents and purposes my brother. My fiancé is upstairs." Then once again Bella felt as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sat up in bed and began to panic again. "Oh god, I wonder how he is doing. What time is it? How long have I been down here? Can I see him? Can you tell me how he is?" She asked sounding like a crazy person. She started to breath heavy again.

"Now Ms. Swan, you must calm down. If not we are going to have to sedate you again. Please calm down. I don't know how Mr. Cullen is doing. I can get someone to check for you and let you know. It's four thirty in the afternoon. Dinner will be served in a half hour. Please relax." Once Bella nodded and calmed down the nurse left the room. She laid back down and scanned the room for her bag. She wanted to call or text Alice to see how Carlisle was doing. She couldn't find her bag. She laid back down and started to cry. Suddenly she heard a voice and a felt a hand clutching hers.

"There, there my beautiful girlfriend, don't cry," Edward laughed as he yawned and got out of the chair. He was using her purse as a pillow. "What do you have in here anyway? This doesn't make for a very good pillow."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You weren't really sleeping were you?"

"I dozed off for a bit off and on. I couldn't sleep on the plane. Alice stayed upstairs with dad and I'm here with you. Charlie went back to work to figure out what was going to happen for the rest of the week with the practice. He's trying to get some people to help him out. I told him I would help him out for a few days. We all can't be here all the time. If I know you and Alice well, which I think I do, you both will be here until he wakes up."

Bella nodded as she looked at Edward. Tears filled her eyes. "I want to tell you something. I don't want you to hate me."

"Bella, I don't think I could ever hate you."

"I think you might after what I am about to tell you. Come here please," Bella told him. Edward walked over and sat next to her in the bed. He reached down and picked up her hand and held it in his. "This whole thing is my fault."

"What whole thing?"

"The accident."

"I'm sorry I'm not following you. Alice said Victoria was on something and hit him."

"He went out to get me ice cream at nine o'clock at night. He wanted to go to bed since we both had to get up to go to work. He promised he'd stop after work the next day. Don't you see? If I had never asked him to get me ice cream, we wouldn't be here. Edward I begged him to get me ice cream. He didn't even want to go. I used the baby and guilted him into going for me."

"This isn't your fault. Victoria was the one who was driving under the influence of who knows. You did nothing Bella." Edward explained as he tried to calm his friend down. "You didn't make dad do anything he didn't want to. You know if you would have asked him to pick you up some Chinese food from China he would, and it would still be warm.

"Bella, it was circumstance. Victoria shouldn't have been driving. We are living the end results. This," he said pointing around the hospital room. "Not your fault." He started to feel uncomfortable. He picked up her hand and examined her ring. "That is a serious ring you are carrying on your left hand. Wait, are you and dad engaged?"

"Yes. He asked me after the birthday party before we went to bed. He was very sweet. The only person who knew was Rose. You should have seen Rose when we told her the next morning. She is so much like Alice that it's frightening Edward. She wanted to skip school and go look for a dress! We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while before we told anyone. We were going to call you Saturday and tell you before we told the rest of the family." She paused and then looked up at Edward with moist eyes. "What if he doesn't wake up Edward? What if he is gone all ready? Oh my god, Rose! Who is watching Rose?"

"Calm down Bella, shhh," he said holding her. "He will wake up Bells. He just needs time. Since Emmett had to go back to work, Tanya is watching Rose after school. Emmett will get her after work. She's safe. It's okay."

"His brain is swollen though. What if the swelling doesn't come down?" Bella said wiping her eyes as a new set fell.

Edward took a deep breath. "The swelling will come down; you have to believe Bella that he is going to be fine."

"Oh my god Edward. I'm going to have the baby before he is out of here. He's going to miss Pea's birth. Who's going to be with me? I can't do it alone. I want him there. I can't raise two kids by myself." She sobbed again.

"You don't know that. You still have like two months. Plus, Bella, haven't you figured out you are never alone? There is always someone here for you. If he can't do it then I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll stand in for my dad when the baby comes. Think about it. Alice gets light headed at the thought of a paper cut let alone the actual birthing process. I don't think you want your dad here. I know you are close with Emmett but if you ever chose him over me I'd seriously kick your ass, of course after you had the baby, but still." He saw a smile flash on Bella's face. "I could even video tape it in segments. Don't worry about your lady bits though, I wouldn't look on a good day, I'm not going to look when you are pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole about the size of a grape. Hey, I could name the tape. I could call it, 'Cullen Productions presents a Cullen Project'. What do you think?"

"I think you are pushing your luck there dear brother."

Edward swallowed before he quietly spoke. "If something were to happen to dad, I would move back here to help you raise the girls. You can't get rid of me Bella. I'll do whatever he can't do." Edward promised.

She paused for a moment. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"It isn't a problem. Plus, I know I am making empty promises. My dad is going to wake up Bella and he will be here for Pea's birth. So we're done with this conversation right?" Bella nodded. "Good. Your dad will be back later."

"Do you think you could call my dad and ask him to bring my lap top with him? I would like to listen to some music?"

"Of course. I'll call him when your dinner comes. By the way, you don't have to actually eat it. I can run out and get you something much tastier and probably healthier. Actually I pretty much insist that I get you something healthy. You used to work in a hospital, you know how the food is."

A few moments later Edward left Bella's side in search of healthy food for her to eat. Bella called Rose. She explained that both she and Carlisle were at the hospital because they were sick, but there were getting better and hoped they would see her soon. Bella shed a tear after she hung up the phone with her. She knew Rose was scared to death and there was nothing she could do to make her feel better or to protect her.

Edward had showed back up to Bella's room almost an hour later. As promised, he had healthy food in hand. He sat down and ate his dinner with her. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Charlie showed up shortly after they finished their meals. He was happy to see Bella was awake and seemed calmer than the previous day. He also brought her laptop and its battery. At the end of Charlie's visit, he kissed Bella and promised to see her the following day. Edward walked him out.

When Edward was gone, Bella got to work. She opened her computer and went straight to iTunes. She compiled a list of songs and quickly downloaded them onto her iPod. When Edward returned to the room he sat down next to her.

"In a few minutes I'm going to check upstairs. I am going to see if anything has changed. Also, I thought Alice might want a break to shower and change and to possibly say hello to you," Edward explained.

Bella nodded. With her downloads completed, she looked at Edward with big eyes. "Take me with you."

"No Bella. You aren't supposed to walk around. Just stay here and relax." Edward told her.

She shook her head. "No Edward. Take me with you. You could get a chair and tell the nurse you are just taking me for a walk around the hospital. You don't need to tell her where we are going. I want to see him."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Please Edward? I want to see him. I promise if I feel like I am stressed or upset I will tell you and we will leave immediately. Please?"

Edward sighed and stared at his friend. He stood up and went to walk towards the door when Bella stopped him. "What are you doing? Where are you going? You're really leaving without me?"

Shaking his head, Edward looked at her for a moment before answering. "I am going to steal you a wheelchair. I'll be back."

Bella got out of bed and walked over to the other chair and put on her robe. She placed her iPod in her pocket and waited back on her bed. About a half hour later Edward showed up.

"You chariot my lady," He said as he wheeled the chair over to her.

She sat down and tried to get comfortable. "What took you so long? I was about to call out a search party."

"Hey, it isn't easy to steal something when you don't know where it is. I had to walk all the way to the ER. This hospital isn't small you know." Edward said as he looked at his friend. "Are you ready? Then we're off."

Edward tried to make jokes to make Bella laugh. She just stayed focused on what she was about to do. She practiced her breathing and staying on task. She didn't want to have another episode where she couldn't breathe. She folded her hands neatly on her belly and listened to Edward has a blabbed about something

Once on the ICU floor, Edward went into the room first. He came out a few minutes later with Alice. Alice was going to go home shower and changed and then head back. She gave Bella a quick hug and told her she'd see her later.

As she entered the room with Edward, she noticed nothing had changed. It was still a dark and dreary room. Worst of all, nothing had changed with Carlisle. He remained in a coma. Edward wheeled her over to Carlisle's. He watched her as she took his hand and held it. She spoke to him as if he was going to join in on the conversation. She put down the railing by his head and rested hers there. She held on tightly to his hand and stroked his face with her free hand.

It was just then Edward noticed Alice left her keys on the end table. He was going to try and catch her before she left. He asked if Bella was going to be all right while he was gone for a few moments. She nodded her head and watched him leave.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She stood up and kissed his check. "I miss you so much. I wish you would get better and wake up. It looks like you had a shave. I bet it was Edward. He knows you don't like it. I don't like it either. I don't like how it hides your handsome face."

Bella swallowed her tears as she continued her one sided conversation. "Honey, I made you something. Dad brought my computer and I had my iPod in my purse. I made you a playlist of music. The songs reminded me of you and me. Listen," Bella took the pink music player and placed one of the ear buds in Carlisle's and the other in her ear. She hit the button and selected the new playlist. After listening to (their first song, they connected to as a couple,) "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical Wicked and "Just Breath" by Pearl Jam, "You and Me" By Dave Matthews came on. It was only four short nights again Carlisle sang and danced with her to the song while he had a smile plastered on his face. Later that night he asked her to marry him. How in only four nights had they got to the place where they were to now? How was that things seemed to be deteriorating right in front of her? Bella found Carlisle's hand and held on to it as she placed her head next to his pillow. She squeezed his hand as she sang along.

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
>You and me together yeah, yeah<br>Two of us together, we could do anything, baby  
>You and me together yeah, yeah<br>Two of us together yeah, yeah  
>Two of us together, we could do anything, baby<em>

When the song had finished, Bella kissed Carlisle's cheek. She stroked his face and continued to hold his hand. She closed her eyes for what seemed like only a moment. She slipped into a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>The very next day Bella was released from the hospital. The only time she actually left the hospital was when she went to Jasper and Alice's house to take a shower and to change into clothes that Alice had bought for her. When she finished she returned to the hospital and sat with Carlisle. She continued to talk to Rose and reassure her that no one was leaving her. Bella promised that soon they would see each other again.<p>

On Friday Dr. Donaldson entered the room and woke Bella up. He apologized and smiled. "I have some good news. I think we are going to start to wean Carlisle off his medication and gradually wake him up."

"Really?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

He nodded. "He is showing great signs of improvement. The swelling around his brain has gone down considerably. We'll most likely begin later tonight or tomorrow morning. Why don't you go call your family and just take a breather? Either myself or a nurse will let you know when we will begin decreasing his meds."

"Thank you doctor very much. I think I will call them now." Bella told the doctor. She gave Carlisle a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe we'll be talking to each other soon. I love you and I will be right back." She promised him.

She walked outside to a surprisingly sunny day. She sat on a bench and called the practice. She would be able to talk to Emmett, Charlie and Edward at once. Charlie decided to take Edward up on his offer of working at the office. Surprisingly enough on his first day Edward said he enjoyed it. When she called Emmett said her father was with a patient while Edward had left a little while ago to meet her at the hospital. She left a message for Charlie about the news. Emmett promised to relay it and told her that he was happy for her.

She called Edward and spoke to him quickly. He thanked her for the update and promised to see her soon. He was more than half way there.

Her next call was to Alice. Alice went back to the shop just as a distraction. After Bella told her the news, she promised to join her as soon as the assistant manager came into work in another few hours. Alice did mention that Jasper was going to try and stop by to keep her company.

Bella bought a bottle of water and a bridal magazine from the gift shop before she headed back to Carlisle's room. She sat in the chair and began to read the articles and look at the beautiful gowns as a nurse came in. She didn't say anything to Bella, she just went over and began to unhook an IV bag. Feeling that Bella was watching her, she turned and began to talk to her.

"I'm only changing his IV bag. This one is almost empty."

"Oh, okay," Bella said offering a smile and went back to her magazine.

"I'm sorry about this. It must be hard to watch your father like this." She remarked with a slight attitude.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

The nurse huffed and then glared at Bella. She rolled her eyes as she continued. "You're father. I said it must be hard to watch your dad in this state and not be able to do anything about it."

Bella shook her head as she got angry. First of all, the nurse was being majorly rude. Secondly, this was the first time in the year they had been together that anyone had mistaken then for father and daughter. She took a deep breath before she spoke to the nurse. "You know, you should really learn your facts before you open your mouth. This man lying in this bed isn't my father, he's my fiancé."

"Geez, I'm sorry. He just looks older than you, a lot older than you," the nurse rolled her eyes.

"And he is, however, you just can't walk around like you know all of the answers to everything and just make assumptions about strangers."

"Whatever," the nurse huffed and puffed after she finished changing the bag and left the room.

Bella shook her head as the nurse left the room. She returned to reading her magazine. About ten minutes later buzzers on the machines began to go off. Bella jumped up shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked out loud waiting for someone to answer her. "What's going on?" Bella looked up at the heart monitor and saw that Carlisle was going into cardiac arrest. She yelled for help and rang his buzzer.

Before a nurse or medical attendant came to the room, Edward and Jasper both entered at the same time.

"What is going on?" Edward asked.

All that Bella could do was cry and point to the monitor. Both of the men heard the buzzing and beeping and Edward ran to get help. Jasper tried to hold onto Bella but she pulled herself away and held onto Carlisle's hand and kept talking to him.

After what seemed like a life time, the medical staff entered the room. They pushed Bella out of the way.

"Leave now! Let us do our job!" One of the nurses called out to the trio. Edward grabbed onto Bella and literally pulled her out.

She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. She tried to explain that she was reading when the beeping started, but she couldn't form the words to leave her mouth. She hysterically sobbed into Edward. Finally, still crying, she looked at him. "Edward, I don't feel right."

"Shhhh, it's all right Bella. You are all right. Just sit down and try to breath." He said trying to sooth her. He knew if he had told her to calm down he'd just be wasting his time.

She walked over in the chair and sat down. Edward and Jasper were both close to her. She put her head down and continued to cry. At that point she knew what that something was that made her feel different. She looked at her clothing and noticed her outfit was wet from the waist down. Then she noticed the puddle on the floor. Beginning to cry again she looked up. "Edward, my water just broke."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"I promise I will break your god damn camera after I'm done killing you if you don't get it out of my face Edward. I mean it," Bella threatened as she walked around the maternity ward with Edward and Alice in tow. Alice laughed watching the two bicker.

After the excitement of Bella's water breaking, Edward called Dr. Tanner. Dr. Tanner usually didn't travel to Seattle to deliver babies. Since Bella was experiencing a lot of stress and was about to have a premature baby, Dr. Tanner decided to make the trek to Seattle to be there for her patient. She wanted to make sure Bella was comfortable and wanted her to have an easy birth.

Bella was barely four centimeters dilated when Dr. Tanner suggested she should take a walk with her friends. Bella really thought she was going to lose it. Between the hormones of being pregnant and the pending birth as well as Carlisle's cardiac episode, she couldn't take much more. She felt like she was going to explode.

"You know, I really loathe Victoria right now. This is her fault you know. Ow ow ow," she said as she stopped. She took a deep breath and worked through her contraction. "She doesn't care about how happy we are now or how far Rose has come in just a few months. I know the woman has a problem but frankly I could give a rat's ass. I'm about to have a preemie while Carlisle is upstairs with who knows what the hell is happening to him. I want her to rot just like Mike."

The three were about to turn the corner when they could hardly believe who they saw walking towards them. They all stopped in their tracks. Their mouths gaped open.

"Really? Are you fucking kidding me? For the love of fucking god, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I came to check on Carlisle. I wanted him to know how sorry I am for everything that happened. I didn't know you were in labor," Victoria whispered with flowers in her hand. She looked embarrassed. "I was upstairs and the nurse told me you would be down here, so I thought I'd come and see if you needed anything."

Bella tried to control herself. She bit her lip to the point it drew blood. She shook her head as it grew three shades of red.

"Bella calm down. Think of my dad," Alice said as she gripped her hand.

"And Pea. Getting angry wouldn't be good for either one of them, or yourself," Edward added rubbing her back.

Bella was still fuming as she looked at Victoria. In a soft hushed tone she began to speak to her. "No, wait something has to be said here. You left your daughter without even saying a single good bye to her. You promised you'd call her and you told her you would be back for her. You told her you loved her. You lied to her on all accounts. Do you know," Bella stopped due to the pain in her stomach. Edward showed his concerned. "No, just a little pain. It's a contraction, I'm fine now.

"Do you know how messed up you made her? Do you know that one of your lovely friends molested her? True story. I don't know what the hell you were doing in that house or what you were doing with the money Carlisle was giving you for support to pay for your house, but it's over. You are no longer responsible for her legally. You haven't been for several months. She isn't a concern or an inconvenience for you anymore. I don't want to discuss more with you until Carlisle is able to talk too.

"By the way Victoria, I'm not supposed to be in labor right now. My doctor called this stress induced. I don't know why I'm so stressed out." She paused again. She found her sarcastic tone and continued. "Oh I know, maybe it's because my fiancé, you know the man you hit in your car while you were drunk and probably high on god knows what, is dangling upstairs somewhere between life and death. Perhaps that's where the stress is coming from." She stopped and breathed as she had another contraction.

"Alice, Edward, if you want me to calm down then get her the fuck away from me right now!" Bella concluded sternly.

Victoria was obviously hurt and began to cry. Edward let go of Bella and showed Victoria out.

Alice wrapped her arm around her friend's arm and smiled. "Well done. I've never liked her and I have always wanted to tell her off. I've never had a just reason to, but you pretty much summed up what we have all been thinking since forever ago."

Bella started again. "I felt bad for her until she left Rose. I have no sympathy for her now. None. I understand that a person with addiction problems isn't going to sober up the first time and may fall off the wagon, but she had a child to take care of! Oww, oww, oww."

Alice squeezed her hand. "Another contraction?"

As Bella's contraction ended she looked at Alice. "Yep."

Alice cringed. "You're not going to start discharging anything, are you? If you are you should really wait for Edward."

Bella laughed. "Alice, no. I don't think it's time for that yet. Hey, do you remember that you were a doctor once."

"I know but I never dealt with blood and fluid. I'm a crazy person doctor Bella, remember?" Bella laughed. Edward often teased Alice when she was in medical school about how she wasn't becoming a real doctor and how physiology was an easy way into the medical field. He also told her she would be dealing with crazy people like herself all the time.

Bella paused and heisted as she goes on. "Have you spoken to Dr. Donaldson yet?"

Nodding, Alice began to answer her. "Dad went into cardiac arrest because he had a reaction to one of the meds they gave him. The nurse grabbed the wrong bag and hooked up one with medication that he was allergic to. It shouldn't slow down his recovery."

Bella mumbled. "Stupid bitch."

"Isabella Swan! I don't think I have ever heard you use this much cuss language young lady! Plus it was an accident." Alice chuckled hearing Bella talk like a truck driver. "He's going to be fine."

"That was an accident that could have caused him his life. It could have been completely avoided. The nurse was rude to me when I was in there. She had an attitude and then she just assumed that I was his daughter." Bella began to explain.

"Hasn't anyone done that before?" Alice asked shocked.

"Nope. People never really said anything. It isn't anyone's business. She was just looking for gossip and you know what, she got it. I hope she was fired. Ow, ow!" Bella moaned.

Alice was looking surprised. Bella's contractions were closer together now. "Edward should be back in a minute. Let me text him."

"Walk me back to my room?" Bella asked.

"Of course but if anything gooey and gross comes out of you I'm out of there."

Bella giggled. "I'll try my best not to have anything gooey come out of me."

Just as they arrived back at Bella's room, Edward popped in. Alice excused herself. She was going to get something to drink and go sit with Carlisle because he didn't have any gooey stuff coming from him.

"You know, I really don't think she went to medical school. I think somehow she just bought her diploma on line." Edward joked. He saw Bella laugh though she looked uncomfortable. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No, my lower back just hurts a lot."

"It'll be all right. I promise. In a little while you'll be holding Pea in your arms and you'll forget about the pain.

Bella sighed. "Not really. They'll take her and put her in an incubator. I won't be able to hold her probably for days, maybe even longer."

Edward began to massage Bella's lower back. "Does that feel any better?"

Sighing, Bella answered him. "A little, thanks."

Dr. Tanner entered the room just as Edward stopped his massage. She smiled as she saw both of them. "Mom, how are we doing?"

Edward followed suit. "Yes mummy, how are we doing?"

Bella shook her head and chuckled. "Please don't encourage him. Dr. Tanner, this is my best friend and Carlisle's son Edward. Edward, this is my doctor. I guess I am all right. I just hurt all over."

Dr. Tanner smiled as she extended her hand to Edward. "Bella what you are feeling is a side effect of having the life growing inside of you ready to join the world. Let me just see how far along you are." Dr. Tanner smiled politely as she washed her hands and placed the purple gloves on over her hands. She reached and checked her cervix. "Excellent Bella, you are eight centimeters dilated. We are almost there. This is your last chance for medication. After this point I can't offer you anything."

Bella smiled weakly. "No thank you, I'm good. I'm half way there now, right? Ow!" She cried.

Dr. Tanner looked up at Edward. "How far apart are her contractions?"

Edward looked at his watch as he replied. "About three to four minutes."

"It'll be soon Bella, I promise." Dr. Tanner told her squeezing her hand.

"Excuse me, doctor? Would you mind getting her a wet cloth and some ice chips?"

"No problem. Let me go and see where that stuff is around here. I'll be right back," she smiled as she exited the room.

"My back really hurts," Bella complained as she is laid on her side. Edward tried to rub her lower back as he had just moments before. This time Bella yelled at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was just trying to massage your back like I just did a little while ago."

Bella sighed. "Please don't touch me. I don't want to be touched." She snapped. "What are you doing now?"

Edward put away his cell phone. "I was just sending Alice a text to tell her it would be soon and to see how my dad is. I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'll be right back." Edward told her as he kissed her forehead.

On his way back to her room, Edward strolled back. He took deep breaths and began to walk with his head held low. His thoughts were dancing around his head when he bumped into Dr. Tanner. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to walk right into you. I wanted to thank you for getting her the washcloth and ice chips."

"It's not a problem. Plus it's part of my job to make the new mom feel comfortable. By the way, it's nice what you are doing for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Carlisle. I've seen him with her and I know when he wakes up it'll crush him to know he couldn't have been here. But you, you seem to have just picked up the pieces."

Edward nodded. "It's pretty easy to do since she's pretty much like a sister to me. I really love her and would never let her go through this alone."

Dr. Tanner smiled. "You seem like you have a lot of love in you. You're, um, girlfriend must be very lucky."

While giving a shitty grin Edward responded. "I actually don't have girlfriend."

Dr. Tanner continued to smile. "Oh then, your wife?"

Edward shook his head still grinning. "No wife and I don't' have a fianceé or a boyfriend ether."

Feeling embarrassed, Dr. Tanner smiled as she blushed. "I'm sorry. This is very unprofessional of me and the timing is horrible. I was just taken back with your kindness and love you have for Bella and-"

Edward nodded his head and smiled back. "No apologizing, please. There has been a lot of drama in the past several days. It's nice to focus on something else."

Before they could continue Bella started screaming in the room with a nurse, "Ow, ow ow. It hurts so much! Ow! Why didn't I take the damn drugs?"

"I guess that's our cue to go back," Dr. Tanner told Edward.

They entered the room and hear and see a screaming Bella. "Bella, let me check to see how far along you are now." Dr. Tanner looks up. "Ok, it's time. I think this little girl is ready to be seen."

Edward sent a quick text Alice to let her know it's really time. When Bella was finally ready to push, he let her grip and squeezed her hand tightly. Bella listened to Dr Tanner's directions and did exactly what she was telling her to do.

"I see the head! We're almost there Bella! You are doing great! Just a few more pushes," Dr. Tanner encouraged. With a few more pushes the baby came out. Edward cut the umbilical cord. The baby didn't cry and was quickly taken away. Bella didn't even get a chance to look at her.

Edward had tears escaping the corners of his eyes. "She is beautiful Bella. Small, but beautiful. I can all ready tell she is a mini you."

Bella smiled as she laid back down trying to catch her breath.

"Good job mom, now let's get the placenta out and we can clean you up. Ready?" Dr. Tanner asked.

Bella started to nod but couldn't get up. "I'm really tired."

"It's all right Bells, you're almost done. You can do this," Edward told her supportively. She didn't look right to him. "Bella, it's almost over. You're almost there." He looked down and saw her eyes closed. "Bella? Bella? Isabella Marie stop playing around and wake up. Bella?" He asked as he shook her. She didn't move. "Bells!" He yelled one more time.

All of a sudden Dr. Tanner began to shout over to a nurse. "Shit, she's hemorrhaging!"

"She's type A negative," Edward yelled back. "Are you going to do anything for her?" Edward continued to yell.

"Please let us do our job Edward. I know this is hard, but I need you to step outside," Dr. Tanner requested.

Edward was about to fight with her and insist that he help Dr. Tanner in any way he could when his phone began to vibrate. The message was sent as urgent and was from Alice.

"_I don't know what is going on down there but you have to get up here ASAP."_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"She's beautiful." Alice commented looking at Pea through the nursery window.

Charlie smiled with pride. "She looks just like her mother did when she was born. Identical."

"Thank God she doesn't look like that asshole." Edward huffed in a low voice. "There isn't a trace of him on her face."

Alice looked at the ground feeling embarrassed. "I can't believe I initially didn't want to be part of her life. Look at her, she's so innocent. She has no idea how she got here."

"Or that she almost didn't have the chance to be here," Edward whispered reminding everyone that Bella almost chose to abort the child. He smiled. He cocked his head to look at her from the side. "I don't care if she's my sister or cousin or niece or aunt or my grandmother, I'm just happy she's here and she's pretty healthy considering everything that has happened in the past few days."

"How long will she have to stay in there?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know yet. They still need to evaluate her lungs and her organs," Edward explained.

They all stared in awe at the new child. She was what her family needed at that time. She was a sign of hope and love and full of possibilities and a new beginning.

She was small but beautiful. So far despite being born two months premature she was looking good. Pea was hooked up to wires and tubes to help her to breath, monitoring her vital signs and feed her.

Admiring the small infant kept their minds off of her mother. Bella had been in the operating room for the second time since Pea's birth. Bella suffered from postpartum hemorrhaging. The doctor's were having a hard time stopping the bleeding. At first they thought they had stopped it, however, they were wrong. She had two blood transfusions. Dr. Tanner spoke briefly to the family and she concluded that there was a problem with the placenta, which caused the whole bleeding issue. Dr. Tanner was hoping to stop the bleeding before a hysterectomy had to be performed.

There was nothing anyone in her family could do but wait. Everyone was on edge and didn't know what to do. They were still making their rounds between Bella and Carlisle, but now they had to spend time with Pea too.

They were able to touch Pea through the incubator holes on the side. Edward had recorded everyone touching Pea and introducing themselves to her. It was an emotional scene; even the nurses had shed tears. Edward felt bad for the infant. She hadn't met either of her parents yet and it was unknown when she would have the opportunity to. Edward was thankful that Pea was surrounded by family who loved her and would take care of her until her parents were able to.

"I'll be back. I'm going to see dad," Edward said excusing himself from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Bella's eyes opened slowly. She scanned the room and saw Charlie sleeping in the chair by the window. The poor guy had been so stressed and was starting to show it. He had more gray hair than she remembered.<p>

She placed her hands on her stomach. It had shrunk since she had the baby. Then it hit her, she didn't know how Pea was or where she was. Then everything came back to her. Carlisle was still upstairs. Something had happened to her to make her so weak, but she didn't remember what it was. She had barely remembered giving birth.

"Well hello there mom! I'm so glad you are awake. We didn't think you were going to wake up this soon." She smiled as she checked her vitals.

Bella struggled to ask. "What happened to me?"

"After you gave birth to your little girl you bleed a lot. The doctors worked hard on stopping the bleeding. You had two surgeries." The nurse explained.

"And my baby? How is my daughter?"

"She's beautiful and is a fighter like her mommy. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my throat is dry. When will I get to see my baby? Carlisle? My fiancé? How is he?"

"I can get you some water. I don't know when you can see either one of your loved ones hun. You're still very weak and you need to take care of yourself. I'm also going to tell your kind doctor that you are awake. She's been waiting to see you." The nurse smiled as she left the room.

As the door shut, Charlie sat up and looked at Bella. "Honey, you're awake!" He said as he hugged his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I thought we were going to lose you and the baby. You went into labor so early. Edward said there was so much blood after the birth. Honey, I'm just so happy you're awake."

Bella began to cry again. "How is my baby?

Charlie smiled. "Gorgeous. She looks just like you when you were born."

"And if you can believe it, she is all ready stubborn just like you mummy." Edward added as he stormed into the room. He kissed her cheek and sat on the foot of the bed. "I don't know when Bree will let you see the baby in person, but I have a video and pictures and let me tell you, she is ridiculously beautiful. I might be biased because she is yours, but still, she is all ready a looker. I swear that the baby boy next to her was looking at her and checking her out," he told her as he grabbed his phone. "You'll have to lock her in her room the moment you get her home to keep boys away from her."

Bella was confused. "Bree?"

Edward nodded not looking at his friend in the eye. He blushed as he continued. "Umm, I mean Dr. Tanner. Do you want to harass me or do you want to see your baby?"

"Of course I want to see her. Afterwards you're going to tell me about Bree and I'm going to harass you some more," she smiled weakly.

Edward showed her a video of Alice touching the baby through the holes of the incubator. "She weights three pounds, fourteen ounces and is fourteen inches long. She's small but she's so strong Bella. She is beautiful. Bree- I mean Dr. Tanner said she has to be here until she is at least five pounds and can breathe on her own. She's a little jaundiced but she isn't too concern with that."

Bella held the camera and began to look at her new daughter. She was fixated with the tiny being. There is a small part of her that is jealous that Alice got to meet and touch her baby before she did. "I want to see her and touch her and hold her." She said as she started to cry.

Charlie began to rub her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see her soon enough."

Bella nodded as she looked at the pictures. In a voice that was barely heard she asked. "How is Carlisle?"

"He's doing well. He's improving. He's going to get better Bella." Charlie told his daughter.

"I want to see him too," She stated while still crying.

Charlie shook his head. "You can't Bella."

"At least not yet. Both of you are very weak. You both have to rest."

Bella started to cry again. "I want to see him so badly. Is he going to be okay?

"So far so good," Charlie reassured his daughter.

"How's Rose? God, she must be so scared."

Charlie squeezed her hand before he started. "Emmett said she just wants her daddy and mommy. She is afraid that you two left her too. We didn't know what to tell her."

"I'll need to call her. I'm going to tell her about the accident, but not going to tell her that her mother was driving the car. I'm going to tell her about the baby too. By the way, how long has this whole fiasco been going on?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Seven days."

Bella nodded. "Wow, a whole week? Somehow it seems longer. How long was I out for?"

Charlie swallowed. "Almost three days."

Bella's eyes grew large as she fought the tears threatening to leave them. "Three days and I haven't seen my baby yet?"

"You will Bells, I promise. You just have to get a little stronger. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Edward asked.

Before she can answer, Dr. Tanner entered the room.

"Isabella, why do you insist on scaring the hell me as well as everyone in your family?" She smiled. "Honestly, I'm so happy to see you awake. You gave everyone quite the scare the other day."

"Am I going to be all right?"

"Bella, you are going to make a full recovery. You were hemorrhaging and we did our very best to stop it and to fix you. In some cases a hysterectomy is one way to stop the bleeding, but after some time, we stopped the bleeding without performing the operation."

"Will I be able to have more children?" She and Carlisle had never discussed having a child of their own; however she wanted the option if they chose so.

Dr. Tanner nodded. "I would advise not any time soon, but yes, you will be able to."

"When can I see my baby?"

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, or the next day. Someone would have to wheel you down in the chair because I don't want you walking. Complete bed rest for a little while. Don't worry about your daughter. She is in good hands. She is going to continue to get stronger and thrive every day. Your family has been visiting her and getting to know her. You have to do your part and continue to get stronger too. Just rest."

"When will I be able to see Carlisle?" Bella asked feeling a bit compulsive. All she wanted was to see her loved ones to know firsthand they were okay and safe.

"Maybe in a few days. Bella, I don't think you realize how serious things were. You could have died, twice actually. You lost a lot of blood. You have to take care of yourself or else you will be useless to yourself, none the less to the people around you." Dr, Tanner tried to rationalize. "At least you have a good strong family who are keeping you in the loop about the baby and Carlisle. Please promise me you'll take it easy?" Dr. Tanner asked Bella.

"Yes of course. Thank you for everything you have done. I don't know if I would have been comfortable with another doctor with me. I know you have traveled far and I would like you to know that I really appreciate it."

Dr. Tanner smiled. "Bella, it's my job to make you feel safe and make sure you are healthy. I have a few phone calls to make before I leave for the evening. I'll pop in to say goodnight before I leave."

Bella thanked her as she walked out. She was stressed out. "I don't want to be here."

"No one wants to be in the hospital Bella. Even us who are doctors who work in hospitals don't want to be in one." Edward told her. "Just think you'll be out of here soon."

"Right, probably by myself." Bella began to say, but then she stopped. She was interrupted by the beeping of Edward's phone.

"It's Alice. She asked me to grab her something to bring upstairs. I'll be right back," Edward explained as he excused himself.

"I do think everything is going to be fine. Your mother should be here tomorrow." Charlie told his daughter. Bella nodded. She was glad. She wanted her mother at that moment. She wanted to cry in her mother's arms. She wanted her mom to hold her tight like she used to when Bella was a young child. "I think she's going to be here for about a week. I'm assuming she'll insist on staying with you. Bells, that's a lot of Renee time; do you think you're ready for that?"

"I'll take mom anyway I can. If she becomes too much I can always pull the 'I'm tired' line and she'll leave me alone." Bella attempted to joke. "No, having mom here will be great."

Charlie was about to say something as the room telephone rang. He looked confused. "I wonder who that could be. I didn't know anyone had this number." He stated. As the phone rang again he looked at Bella. "Well, are you going to answer it? You are closest to it."

"It's probably the wrong number. Who would be calling me? Isn't everyone here or on their way?" Bella asked as she reached on the stand next to her and grabbed the phone. She answered it weakly and tired. "Hello?"

Bella heard breathing on the other end of the line. She could hear what sounded like sounds of the hospital in the background. It took a moment for the raspy, breathy soft voice on the other end of the phone to replay. "I'm sorr...rry I didn't make it back…with your….ice…ice…cream… I love….you…babe."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Three days after Bella woke up she was finally given permission to see her daughter. Seeing Carlisle was a whole other story. Both Dr. Tanner and Dr. Donaldson agreed that Bell and Carlisle were much too weak for such an emotional visit.

Since Bella had woken up, Carlisle had spoken to her several times during the day via telephone. Edward helped them. He took pictures of each of them and even some video too. He would show it to the other. He also set up their computers so they could Skype. It was the least he could do to make them feel a little better in a bad situation. When Carlisle saw the pictures of Pea for the first time, he cried and then he beamed just as a new parent does.

Edward had volunteered to wheel Bella down to the nursery. She was getting to meet her daughter for the first time. As Edward wheeled her over to the sink to wash their hands, he pointed to where Pea's crib was. She smiled. When they finished, he began to wheel his friend over to incubator. They both stared at her for a moment before either one said anything. Finally, Edward spoke up.

"I would like to introduce you to Pea. Hey there Pea, here is that amazing woman I was telling you about. This woman here with me is your mom. She's beautiful, just like you are precious," Edward told Pea. Bella reached her hands and felt her baby's smooth skin for the first time. Tears began to come out of her eyes.

"I can't believe she's here. Edward, I'm touching my baby. She's right there. You're right, she is so beautiful." She said as she was crying. Edward recorded her first interactions with her baby.

"You say that like I was lying to you," he laughed.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off the baby. She was tiny but seemed strong. As Bella stroked the infant's head, she couldn't help but be smitten with the child. "Well hello there my little Pea. It's nice to finally meet you baby. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm your mommy," she said with tears leaving her eyes again before she let out a laugh. "That was a little formal wasn't it? I think mommy would have been just fine. Honey, you have no idea how you almost weren't here but I am so happy that you are.

"I can't wait for you to meet your daddy. He's the one who read to you every night and put those ridiculous headphones on my belly when you were in there. I can't wait to show you those pictures when you are older. You'll learn to grow and love music because of him. He kissed you every night before we went to bed and rubbed my belly to say good morning to you. He loves you so much and wishes he could be here with you." Bella stopped talking. If she had continued she surely would have cried. Even though she was trying to avoid it, tears still found their way down her eyes. Edward rushed to her side and held her.

As she continued to stroke her baby's hair and face, Bella noticed all of the tubes that were connected to Pea. "Oh my god Edward! Is she going to be all right? Look at all of those tubes."

"Shhh, she'll be okay Bella. She's improving every minute. She's over four pounds now. We'll get through this." Edward said as he rubbed Bella's back.

The two stayed for about two hours. Bella was mesmerized with the child. She watched her breath and sleep. She talked to her and spoke about their family. She told her how much she was loved and wanted. She promised Grandma Renee would spoil her as soon as she arrived. Renee's flight kept on getting delayed or cancelled due a bad storm and hurricane.

Edward had walked out of the room several times for a breather. He wanted to give Bella and the baby time to themselves. Bella didn't get the chance to bond immediately following the birth of her daughter due to complications all around and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Edward reentered the room for the last time. "I think you should take a breather. She's not going anywhere."

"Neither am I Edward."

"Come on mum. There's something I would like to show you. Pea, I'm stealing your mommy but we will be back soon. I promise baby," he told the baby as he kissed his finger tips and held them on the incubator near Pea's head.

As they walked out of the room, Bella began to laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Edward inquired.

"Well, for months you've used the lousy fake British accent and followed me around calling me 'mummy.' Pea gets here and I'm back to plain old 'mommy.'"

Edward nodded as he continued to push her. "I don't want to confuse young baby Swan-Cullen. You are her mommy, however I'm going to keep calling you mummy. Fake accent included."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"Well, too bad. Suck it up because I am." He said as they stopped in front of an elevator. He pressed the button to go up. "Well, this is us."

"What are you doing? Are you kidnapping me?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Kind of, I'm breaking all the rules." He simply stated as he pushed the wheel chair into the elevator and pressed the seventh floor.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she realized where they were going. When the bell dinged, Edward wheeled her out into a familiar hallway. He continued to walk until he stopped outside the room. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" He asked Bella.

A bright warm smiled appeared on Bella's face. "Yes."

Edward swallowed. "Okay then." He said as he opened the door and then came back to push Bella into the room.

Carlisle was alone in the room and looked to be asleep. Edward stopped and pushed the chair sitting next to Carlisle's bed out of the way and proceeded to push Bella's wheel chair in its spot. Her cold hands touched his. She intertwined her fingers through his. She held his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes baby, it's me. Did I wake you?"

Carlisle turned his head and squeezed her hand. As he began to get up, he too began to get teary eyed. "I never thought I'd see you again. I was so scared I was going to lose you, baby." Carlisle chuckled. "No, you didn't wake me."

"You were worried about me? I wasn't the one in a coma for over a week," she smiled.

Carlisle laughed. "No, but you were unconscious for three days and almost bled to death."

"Well, it's a good thing almost doesn't count. Let's just call it even." Bella grinned as she paused. She squeezed his hand once more. "I promise never to make you get me ice cream again. Once we are out of here, I promise not to even eat ice cream again. We don't even have to go down the frozen food isle at the supermarket."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "You do realize that if you asked for Chinese food from China I'd travel just to get it for you?"

"Thank you, that's what I tried to tell her," Edward said butting into their conversation.

"Isabella, this isn't your fault. It was the other driver's fault. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. This isn't your fault baby." He said as he squeezed her hand. She nodded. She was lost in her own thoughts. She wondered if anyone had told him that it wasn't just a drunk driver, but Victoria. Carlisle saw her mind wondering and quickly changed the subject. "Have you met Pea yet?"

Bella smiled. "Carlisle, she is so beautiful. I can't believe that she was growing inside of me and now she's here. I told her all about you."

Grinning, Carlisle looked at her. "Oh great, she'll probably want to crawl back into you."

"No way. She can't wait to meet her daddy. Plus I've told you she's a total daddy's girl. She has been since she started moving around in me."

Edward interrupted them. "I took some more pictures. Here dad, look at these," Edward said as he showed his father the pictures that were take just a short while before. Carlisle's face lit up.

"She looks just like you sweetie," Carlisle observed as he looked at Bella.

Edward crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Thank god for that. If she would have resembled," Edward paused as he watched Bella get out of her wheel chair. "Um, Bella, what are you doing?"

Bella weakly walked from the wheel chair over to Carlisle's bed. She sat as close to him as she possibly could and still held on to his hand. "I want to sit with my fiancé."

As Bella situated herself Carlisle began to get teary eyed. "I can't believe everything that has happened to us. We came so close to losing each other and Pea." He brushed a strain of Bella's hair behind her ears and then cried. He pulled her into him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Shhhh," Bella reassured him. She ran her fingers through his hair and then rubbed his face. She leaned in close and kissed his lips. "It's all right. We'll all be out of here before we know it. We'll not only rebound but we'll be better than ever." She paused and gave him another quick kiss and smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "In case you hadn't noticed, rebounding seems to be our thing."

* * *

><p>Bella was released from the hospital six days after Pea's birth, though she rarely spent time out of the hospital. Between spending time with Pea and Carlisle, there was no real reason to leave the hospital. She and Carlisle both spoke to Rose twice a day. They spoke to her once in the morning before she left for school and again before bedtime. Tanya watched her after school while Emmett was with her for the mornings before school and the afternoons and evenings after school. Rose and Emmett grew close. Rose even told Bella that she was going to marry Emmett someday. Emmett was totally smitten with her too. He loved spoiling her with toys and books.<p>

Edward helped too but he was busy with Charlie running the clinic. Edward and Charlie alternated the days they would visit Carlisle and Pea in the hospital. Alice and Jasper on the other hand were there every day. They took turns visiting with the baby and Alice's father. They also checked on Bella and made sure she was eating and taking care of herself. Bella stayed with Jasper and Alice at night. As soon as visiting hours began Bella was at the hospital. She remained there until the hospital basically kicked her out.

Carlisle was moved from the ICU floor to an observation floor. If his recovery progressed as rapidly as it had, he'd be able to go home in a few short days. After being in the hospital for almost three weeks, he was ready to go home.

Once he had regained a lot of his strength, Bella grabbed a wheel chair and wheeled him to meet Pea in the NICU. Pea too was gaining weight and growing stronger. Her doctor was considering releasing her the same day as Carlisle. Gone were the many tubes that she once wore. She was no longer in the incubator, but in a regular crib. She no longer needed bright lights as she was no longer jaundice. Instead she was able to be held and drink from a bottle. She had only a half of pound to gain before she could go home. Just four ounces and then she could go home with her family.

One thing the hospital insisted on Bella doing was to name Pea. She was not allowed to the leave the hospital until she had a proper name. Bella had refused to name her until Carlisle had the opportunity to meet her. "Good morning baby girl."

Bella picked up the baby who was still asleep. She kissed her cheek and stared at her before looking at Carlisle. Her gaze found its way back to the infant in her arms. She sat in the chair next to Carlisle's wheel chair. She held Pea between the two of them. She stared at Carlisle and then looked back at the baby who was waking up. She let out a yawn as Bella and Carlisle smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you up pretty girl, but Pea I'd like you to meet your daddy," she said handing Pea to Carlisle as he immediately began to tear up.

"She does look just like you. She's beautiful, aren't you precious?" He asked kissing her checks.

"Now here comes the hard part, once you get to know her, we have to name her. No pressure," Bella smiled. "The nurses threatened not to let her leave until she has a name. For some reason they wouldn't accept Pea Cullen as her name. I explained to them that she couldn't be named until she met her daddy. Do you realize that we never even talked about names?"

As Carlisle held the infant in his arms he smiled. "I'm realizing that now. We have to name her something with meaning. She fought hard to get here."

Bella looked at Carlisle and Pea in his arms. She was genuinely happy. She smiled looking at both of them. "Hope."

"What? You hope what?"

"I would like her middle name to be Hope."

Carlisle smiled. "I like that." He paused for a moment and looked at the sleeping infant. "What about Veronica?"

Bella shook her head. "No V names."

Carlisle just took a deep breath. Bella had told him that Victoria was the person who hit him. It made him sad, but not for the obvious reason he could have been killed. It hurt him because she had an addiction problem and didn't want help for it. It wasn't only Victoria that would be suffering for it but also Rose. He shook his head. He wanted to talk to Bella more and let her know some of what Victoria was thinking but that wasn't the time. "Okay, no V names. What are you thinking?"

Bella smiled. "Oh no, the first name is you. I found a middle name. The rest is up to you mister."

"How did I get this job again?" He laughed. He hugged her and cuddled the tiny body laying in his arms.

Bella went to get out of the chair to reposition herself when hit her shin on the side of the wheel chair. "That was graceful, ow," Bella huffed under her breath.

Then it hit him. "I have it."

"We aren't naming her 'ow'. I think she deserves a better name than that. My as well just name her Pea for real."

"No you silly beautiful woman. You said "grace."

"Grace Hope? I know I said you could name her, but Carlisle, but that sounds horrible."

"No, what about Gracie? Gracie Hope"

Bella couldn't help but smile again. The name seemed so natural. "Gracie Hope. I like that." She repeated the name and then kissed the infant. "She'll always be our Pea though."

"Always and forever," Carlisle replied as he kissed Bella.

Bella looked at Carlisle. She took a deep breath. "Now we've settled that, let's go on to the next step. What did you want to do about her last name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which name should we give her, mine or yours?"

"That depends," Carlisle said. "I know you haven't had a lot of time to think about it, but when we are married what were you planning on doing?"

"That's a good question. I hadn't thought about it in the four days we had to get used to being engaged before we almost died."

"Nice dramatics," Carlisle smiled.

"I try. I never thought I'd get married. I've never thought about it before." Bella sighed. She thought for a few moments and then looked at Carlisle. "Would you be mad if I hyphenated my name?"

"Mad? Of course not. No, I wouldn't be mad. I wouldn't be mad if you didn't want to take my name. As long as I can take you t be my wife I'm fine. Names and formalities aren't important to me Bella."

"All right. How about we hyphenate her name?"

Carlisle looked at the child again. He held her up so she was between both himself and Bella. The infant yawned again and opened her eyes. Carlisle placed a kiss on Bella's cheek before kissing Pea's cheek. He beamed. "Well hello Miss Gracie Hope Swan-Cullen. You have no idea how happy we are here, together."


	42. Chapter 42

Author's note: Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry that I am not able to respond to the individual comments. I'm having some medical issues and haven't had the chance. I did, however, want to update and not leave you hanging. I'm off to the dentist yet again! Happy reading! Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Two<p>

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get a doctor?" Bella asked as she began to gather Carlisle's belongings. After almost three weeks in the hospital he was being discharged, as well as Pea. He still was ordered to stay on bed rest, which Bella was going to make sure he obliged. She gathered the last of his belongings as he held Pea in his arms and walked slowly from the bed to the chair.

Carlisle laughed as he sat on the bed. "Isabella, I told you I am fine. You need to calm down sweetheart. I'm more than ready to go home with you and Pea. I'm going to be on bed rest for a while." He paused before a grin found its way to his lips. "I just happen to have the hottest live in doctor who'll take care of me. I'll be in perfectly capable hands."

Bella flashed a big smile and then shook her head. "Really, a live in doctor? Is it anyone I know?"

Carlisle looked from his daughter to his fiancé. "Oh, just some really hot brunette. I think I want her to stay with me for forever."

"Forever, really?" Bella asked continuing to smile.

"Yes, forever."

"That's a pretty long time."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "It'll never be long enough."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The door opened slowly. "Hey guys, I am here," Charlie said announcing his arrival. "I'm ready whenever you folks are ready to leave. By the way Bella, Renee is driving me insane. She goes from talking about some really beautiful art and showing me pictures of these really beautiful pieces to talking about crystals and herbal medicine and meditation. She is certifiable crazy." Charlie stopped to see his daughter chuckle. "Seriously, she's a nice woman and all but she has too much time on her hands. I'm so happy she'll be staying with you."

Renee had extended her stay. She wanted to be able to help Bella out with getting Pea situated. She also felt that Bella would need help between the baby, Rose and helping to nurse Carlisle back to good health. She had spoken to Bella about the power of the crystal and had even bought a crystal for Pea. Bella agreed that this new phase of her mother's life seemed a little extreme. "At least she's happy dad."

"Whatever, you're right but it still makes her crazy," Charlie added as he walked over to Carlisle and Pea. Carlisle reached out to hand the infant to him. Charlie happily took the child. "You little one have no idea what you are getting into with Grandma Renee. She's crazy."

Everyone in the room chuckled. "Dad, stop feeding my daughter silly ideas. She's going to love mom." She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Mom doesn't want to be called grandma. She insists on being called Mimi because she feels too young to be a grandmother."

Charlie shook his head. "Whatever makes her happy."

Bella laughed. "We can pick on mom later. Let's concentrate on leaving. Carlisle, are you ready?"

"Didn't we all ready go through this?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going to bother one of the nice nurses so we can get a wheel chair and leave this charming place. I'll be right back." Bella announced as she left the room.

Charlie handed the baby back to Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to the dresser and placed a sleeping Pea in the car seat.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked.

"Bella asked me the same thing, twice. Yes, I'm more than ready to leave this place."

Charlie shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to leave the hospital. That goes without saying. I meant are you ready to do it all over again?"

"Charlie, I'm not following you."

"Are you ready to be a father again?"

Carlisle stared at Pea as she slept. She was so peaceful. He was just thankful that she was with them. "Yes, more than ever."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Charlie looked at him. "How does it feel to be a father this time around in this stage of your life?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Fine, for now. I know the restless nights are coming. Truthfully, I've never really helped take care of an infant. When Edward and Alice were small Esme wanted to be with them all the time. She was so happy with the two of them. I mean I watched them for short periods of time, but she was with them for the majority. She insisted on getting up with them in the middle of the night so I could rest. Looking back at it now, I realize maybe she was the one who needed the rest. When Rose was a young infant, I was in rehab. Gracie will be the first. Truthfully I'm scared shitless, but I know Bella and I are a team and we'll make it through. We'll be fine."

Charlie nodded. He stared at Carlisle for another few second before speaking. "I've wanted to say something for a while now, but you've seem to be preoccupied the past few weeks so please let me say it now. I'm sorry and thank you."

Carlisle sighed. "Charlie, we've been through this before. Please don't say anything."

Charlie nodded. The truth was Charlie hadn't spoken too much when it came to apologizing to Carlisle about being a jerk when it came to his relationship with Bella. He always put the conversation off. He thought it was about time Carlisle knew what he was really thinking. "I know, but I've never done it properly so please let me say it. Let me say what should have been said some time ago. First of all, I'm sorry I ever doubted you or Bella or your relationship. I still can't understand how you two have built a relationship as strong have you have with the age difference and all but you have. You two just work for each other.

"With that being said, thank you for taking care of my baby girl. As a parent you can understand that you worry about your children all the time no matter how old they are. I worry about Jake, but Bella more so. She's my baby girl. She always will be. I am comforted to know that you care about her and are with her and will do whatever you can to take care of her.

"I'm sorry I acted so harshly before. Thank you for sticking by both Bella and I during and after Boston. Thank you for standing by her during her pregnancy and convincing her not to get rid of this little one. Really, thank you for saving my granddaughter. I'm sorry I doubted you in the past and I'm glad we didn't lose you man."

Carlisle swallowed hard. Charlie was never an overly emotional man. He usually didn't say much and got directly to the point of something. Tears formed in Carlisle's eyes as he realized that he was indeed in the good graces of his oldest friend. "Thank you buddy. You just don't know how much all of that means to me coming from you."

Before either man could speak again, Bella came in wheeling a chair. "Okay, the nurse said she'll be in here in a few minutes. Dad, would you mind getting the car and taking Pea?"

"No, just take her car seat, I'll hold her," Carlisle suggested.

Charlie nodded and did what he was asked. He also grabbed Carlisle's bag with his belongings. Soon after he left the room, a nurse came into the room. She took out the IV that remained in Carlisle's arm. She smiled as she looked at Pea, Bella and Carlisle. "Are you ready to go home? It seem like you have a lot waiting for you there."

"I'm more than happy to leave, trust me." Carlisle answered simply as he sat in the wheel chair. Bella held onto the car seat when Carlisle reached over to take it.

Bella was about to take Pea when Carlisle shook his head. "I'll take her. Do you mind if I do?"

"No, of course not." Bella smiled. She was right, Pea was a daddy's girl. Carlisle was proving that fact.

Carlisle looked around the room. "Let's go home."

Bella gave him a kiss. "I have been waiting to hear those words for what seems like a long time." She walked to the side of the wheel chair as they began their journey home.

* * *

><p>Charlie pulled into the familiar deserted street. Trees lined the sides of the road. The lone house was at the end of the road. Charlie turned into the driveway and parked. "You're home," he announced.<p>

Bella looked at Carlisle and smiled. They were both so relived to be home. They had lost the entire month of September due to their hospitalizations. They couldn't believe how much time had gone by.

Bella got out of the car first and unhooked the car seat off of its base. Charlie opened the door and removed Pea and her car seat. Bella hopped out of the car and helped Carlisle out of the car. He walked slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist for support. As they walked slowly towards the front door, it opened. Rose came speeding out of the house.

"Daddy! Mommy! I missed you! You're home! I'm so glad you're home!" Rose yelled as she hugged both of her parents. Emmett brought her to visit Carlisle in the hospital after he was removed from ICU. She felt a little better after seeing him.

She also fell in love with Pea the moment she met her. Emmett had stopped at the gift shop before Rose met her sister for the first time. She picked out a pink stuffed pig for her little sister. Rose felt that Pea was her real life doll. Rose observed that she was small, like Wilbur, the runt pig from the book Charlotte's Web that they read during the summer.

"I told you we'd be home soon sweetheart," Carlisle said as he gave Rose a one handed hug.

Rose quickly moved towards Charlie and jumped up to see her new sister. "I'm so happy you and mommy and Pea are home now! Come see whose inside," Rose said taking Bella's hand.

Before entering the house, Bella noticed all of the cars sitting in the driveway by the garage. Bella smiled as she followed the child into the house still holding her hand. She reminded her to walk slowly because she was still supporting Carlisle.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices rang out in the entry way. Both and Carlisle looked around to see Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Renee and Emmett surrounding them. Lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"I made lunch," Alice announced as Carlisle and Bella settled on the couch. Charlie handed Pea over to Bella as Carlisle rested his arm around her shoulder. Bella looked at him and then looked at Pea as the conversation continued around them. They both beamed and were extremely grateful to be back at their home.

"I'm sorry, you cooked?" Jasper asked Alice surprised. Alice was a woman of many talents, however cooking wasn't one of them.

"Well, I called the little sandwich shop and had them make up deli platters for lunch. There are chips and salads out there as well. I also bought a few casseroles from the little grocery store down the street and put them in the freezer. So I didn't cook as much as called in an order and picked it up."

"Thank god. We are all safe from what could have been a terrible food poising epidemic. Now let's eat," Edward smiled as he looked at his sister. She gently punched his arm and laughed.

Renee hugged Carlisle and then squeezed her daughter. "Honey, I made some food too. It's vegetarian. Lots of veggies and tofu to make both of you healthy and strong."

Bella smiled. The thought of tofu made her stomach turn a little. "Mom, that was really thoughtful, thanks."

"No problem honey. I want you and Carlisle to be healthy. Oh, I want to show you those crystals I was telling you about. I'll go grab them," Renee smiled and left the room.

Carlisle squeezed Bella's hand. "I love you and Renee is sweet to be staying here to help us and all but I am no way in hell that I am eating tofu."

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later," Bella laughed as she kissed Carlisle's cheek.

Bella looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone was involved in conversations with each other. She leaned into Carlisle and smiled. As Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head, Rose came over and sat between them. It was official. Bella finally felt very content.

Two and a half weeks after coming home from the hospital, Renee made her way back to Florida. Bella was more than a little relieved. She couldn't try another alternative food recipe. She hoped by the next time she'd see her mother she would have a new interest.

Edward, however, still filled his old bedroom. He insisted on staying back to continue to help Charlie and the rest of his family. He helped out with Rose, cleaned and did the grocery shopping.

Bella was preparing a roast when Edward entered the kitchen. He picked up a potato and began to peel it and put it into a pot.

"Where's dad?" He asked picking up another potato.

"He's reading in the living room with Rose. Pea is still sleeping." Bella looked at Edward and chuckled. "Oh Edward, what are you doing still here?

"Helping you silly, what does it look like I am doing?"

"You are such a wise ass. I'm afraid that if you stay any longer you're not going to have a job to go back to in Boston."

Edward swallowed as he tossed the potato into the pot. "Well that could be because I don't have a job to go back to," he said causally as he picked up another potato.

"What?" Bella asked dumbfounded.

"I was fired. My boss said I was taking too much time off, even though I had it coming. With dad being in the hospital and not really knowing how that was going to pan out, I kind of just left. I was screamed at and told if I left that I shouldn't come back. I cleaned out my locker and left my identification and other items that belonged to the hospital."

Feeling bad, Bella looked at him. "Oh my god Edward, I'm sorry."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be, it's fine. It took thirty years for my father and I to have a relationship and that was what was important to me. God forbid if anything would have happened to him that would have been worse and I didn't get to see him, I would have never been able to live with myself. Plus I wanted to be here for you and Alice and Rose. "

"I could call someone from Beth Israel," Bella offered.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I all ready have something lined up."

"Wow, you waste no time. That was quick. Does this have anything to do with Dr Tanner?" Bella teased.

Edward offered a smile. "Now who's being the smart ass? No, actually has something to do with Dr. Swan. Charlie of course saved my ass."

Shocked, Bella looked at him in amazement. "Wait a minute, are you going to work at the practice?"

Still smiling Edward continued. "Yes. Charlie and I were talking about it back at the hospital and he offered me a position. I took it."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I thought you once said you'd never be back to live in this god forsaken town?" Bella teased again.

"Well, I guess the moral of the story is never say never. I'm still going to keep the condo in Boston, at least until Jake graduates. He can stay there instead of rooming back in the dorms or finding an apartment off campus. Plus, he only will have a year and a half when he comes back home in December."

"December twelfth. Not that I am counting or anything. That's very sweet of you to offer."

Edward placed the knife in the sink as he looked at Bella. "Like I told you before, I feel like he's as much my brother as he is yours. Plus he's a good kid. I know that he'll take care of the place."

Bella crossed her arms across her chests and smiled at Edward. "So you're stuck in this here town. How will you meet a nice lady friend now you're away from the city lights?"  
>Edward began to blush as he smiled devilishly. "Well, I might have a lady friend around this here neck of the woods."<p>

Bella continued to play coy. "Anyone I might know? I don't know, let's say a certain doctor maybe?" Bella paused as she saw Edward continued to blush. Bella cracked up at the thought. "I knew it! How did you and my doctor become involved?"

Edward swallowed as he began to explain. "Bree and I talked a lot while things were going on in the hospital. The night after you had your problems and Gracie was born, I broke down crying. Between you and my father and the baby, I couldn't take it. I was trying to be strong for Charlie and Alice and even Rose and even Jake. I was giving him updates over the phone. He wanted to come home again. I had to talk him out of it. I told him unless something really bad happened he needed to finish school. He couldn't come home again. He had to finish this semester. I think he was mad at me.

"Anyway, I thought I was by myself in the cafeteria when I started to cry. It was really late at night and I completely broke down. I was stressed and obviously upset. I thought I was alone there. Little did I know Bree was watching me. She came over to me and told me she had recognized me from the delivery room and she started talking to me. She's really sweet. She's funny too. Has the mouth of a truck driver at times!"

Bella began to laugh. "I can see the headlines now, 'hot doc finds true love in hospital'. How sweet, clichéd but sweet."

Edward sheepishly smiled. "Thanks. I don't know if it's true love but it's the start of something amazing."

"Oh I'm sorry. You thought you were the hot doctor? I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Dr. Tanner. She's beautiful. Looks like she's eighteen. I guess you're pretty good yourself." Bella paused as Edward put the roast she finished prepping in the oven. "Oh yea, and thank you."

"I know I am pretty great and all, but remind me again, you are thanking me for?"

"Just being here. You made everything at the hospital easier for me. You were truly awesome. All of you, your stupid jokes included."

"There was no other place I would want to be. We're family."

Bella nodded. It was true. In the most desperate time of need everyone came together. Alice, Edward and Charlie, who all had their own issues concerning Bella and Carlisle's relationship at one point or another had bonded and came together. Bella looked up at him. "Will you continue to stay here, with us?"

"I haven't talked to my dad about it yet, but I was hoping."

"Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"I've got no idea. Maybe just until I can find a place of my own."

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know. You're really going to cramp my style Cullen, but I guess that's all right. You can stay, but be for warned once we are at full speed again it'll be time for your father and I to-"

Edward prematurely cut her off. He placed his hands over his ears and began to talk loudly. "LALALALALALA I'm not listening. I don't want to know what happens behind closed doors. LALALALALLA!"

Bella made a look at Edward. She pretended to be disgusted. "Edward, grow up. I was just going to say it'll be time for us to get rid of some stuff and make some changes. I wanted to redo the office and the living room. Geez Edward, is your mind always so dirty?" She smiled back at him devilishly as she walked out of the kitchen.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"No one told me we had company. When did Cinderella arrive?" Bella asked as she saw Rose dressed in her Halloween costume.

Rose had decided she wanted to go trick or treating at Alice and Jasper's house since they actually had neighbors. Edward joined Carlisle, Bella, Rose and Pea on their drive to Seattle. He was going to stay behind with Jasper to pass out candy.

Alice spent over an hour helping Rose get dressed into the dress she had designed. She fixed her hair with curlers and even put a little make up on her sister. Alice was more than happy to use her little sister as a human Barbie doll.

Bella had settled on the couch with Carlisle who was finishing feeding Pea. He looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Cinderella, when did you get here?" He asked.

"You two are silly! It's me Rose." She laughed.

"I'm sorry Rose, it's just that you look just like Cinderella. You had us fooled. We thought you were the real Cinderella." Carlisle explained as he burped the baby.

"You are silly daddy. I'm not the real Cinderella. The real Cinderella doesn't live here, she lives in Disney."

"You are so right Rose." Bella smiled. "Well, since you are not the real Cinderella and you are not going to the ball, would you like to get ready to go trick or treating?"

"Yes! I want candy!" Rose said as she jumped up and down.

"Me too," Edward chimed in.

"We can go as soon as you put on your sneakers and grab your pumpkin." Bella told the child as she ignored Edward. She looked at Carlisle. "You are ready, right?"

He handed Pea to Bella who then gently placed her in her jacket. "Of course I am. Let me grab our jackets and grab her stroller from the back of the car." Carlisle said as he got up.

"I've done it all ready. The stroller is on the porch when you're ready. You're jackets are in it too," Edward chimed in.

"Thank you," Carlisle told him. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "No. Someone has to stay back here to make sure Jasper doesn't eat all of the candy and get drunk."

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "It's not that. He wants to dress up and try and scare little kids. He's too goofy for them to actually be scared."

"Well," Alice began as she wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek, "I hope when we return the children will actually have taken all of the candy and the beers aren't all gone." She looked over at her sister and held her hand to her. "Are you ready kiddo?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Rose smiled. "Bye Jasper. Bye my silly Edward! We'll be back soon!"

Bella and Carlisle walked to where Edward had set up the carriage. Alice pushed it to the side walk before Bella fastened the child into the carriage. Carlisle volunteered to push the stroller as Rose wanted to hold Bella's hand. After stopping at a few houses, Rose looked up at Bella.

"Mommy, did you ever go trick or treating when you were little?"

"Of course I did! Jacob and I would go with Alice and Edward every year."

"What was your favorite costume?"

"Well, Alice and I both went as princesses one year. Oh Allie, remember that year when we all went as super heros? You were Supergirl and Jake was Superman. Edward and I were He-Man and She-Ra."

Alice nodded as she laughed. "I forgot all about that."

Rose looked confused. "I know who Superman is, but who are those other people?"

"Well," Bella started as Rose began to skip. "Supergirl is Superman's cousin. He-Man and She-Ra were twin super heroes."

Rose looked confused as she held Bella's hand tighter. "But mommy, you and Edward don't look like each other."

"I know, but we liked to pretend," Bella smiled.

After the answer satisfied her, Rose nodded and then walked over to Alice and skipped to the next house holding her hand.

Bella slowed down and walked with Carlisle and Pea. She placed an arm around his waist as he smiled down at Pea. She huddled close to him as they walked. "And why is the huge grin on your face? What are you thinking about blondie?"

Carlisle nodded. "I actually remember that Halloween you and Alice were talking about. It was between my relapses." He stopped and looked at her. "Is it weird that I remember you as a child?"

Bella sighed. "Honey, no. We've been through this before. That was another lifetime ago."

"Isabella but still-"

Bella removed her arms from Carlisle. She crossed them across her chest as she sighed. "Are we really going to talk about this today and now?"

"After everything we have been through," Carlisle walked towards the lawn of the following house away from the other trick or treaters. He reached his hand for Bella to take. She carefully took it. "I have no doubts when it comes to us. I was just wondering if you thought it was strange that I have vivid memories of you as a child and now, you know, we're sharing a bed and getting married. Does that make me a pervert or something?"

"Well, that depends. Did you have these feelings when I was younger?" She asked.

"Certainly not. I always looked at you as Charlie's daughter. I always felt like you were like a niece to me. Never did I look at you thinking you'd one day be the object of my affection. After you moved to Boston you and I didn't really keep in touch. Face it, I really didn't keep in touch with Edward all that well. When I visited him, I saw you as a smart, mature woman who had accomplished a lot. I was proud of you, like I am now. Then you moved home and we started to spend more time with each other and as we know things changed. Is that weird?"

"Well uncle, there is nothing wrong with you. It isn't like you were lusting after me when I was twelve or we are really related. As people grow older sometimes the dynamic in which they are accustomed to changes."

Carlisle nodded as he began to walk again. Bella walked on the side of the stroller watching Alice and Rose weave from one house to the next. It was hard to tell who was having more fun. Carlisle looked forward as he asked, "do you think you are selling yourself short by being with me?"

"Are you insane or have you recently lost your mind?" Bella asked a little shocked.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "Please just answer the question. By marrying me do you think you are settling by being with me?"

Bella swallowed as she began to answer him. She was irritated with him. "No, no I don't. I never thought I would get married. It was something that never interested me. Our relationship evolved and look at where we are now. We are planning a wedding and raising a family. It's crazy but I wouldn't want my life to be any other way. I can't imagine being happier than I am with you. No, I definitely don't feel like I am settling. What is bringing on the crazy talk from you?"

Carlisle paused and gathered his thoughts before he answered her. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Bella swallowed again and then asked something she hoped she wouldn't regret. "Are you the one who is having doubts? Carlisle, please talk to me and stop being so cryptic."

"Bella, I almost died and I have done a lot of thinking about many things. Are you sure you really want to marry me?"

"Yes I do. I think I've made that clear."

Carlisle laughed light heartily. "Do you realize when Pea is eighteen, I'll be seventy two? You will still be young. You'll be forty seven."

"So you are just figuring out the age difference thing now? You're pretty slow Carlisle. You don't think I've thought of that do you? I have. Does it bother me? No. I don't care about any of that. You should know that by now." Bella explained as she slowly walked next to the carriage.

Slowly and almost with no feeling, Carlisle continued to look ahead as he tried to explain. "Bella, I think it's obvious that I'm going to die first and-"

Bella cut him off before he could say anything else. "Oh my god! How can you even say all this stuff now? It's Halloween, it's a children's holiday. We're here so Rose can have fun."

"I know, I know. Listening to you and Alice talk about when you were children just started to make me think. I love you and I don't want you to settle or sell yourself short."

"Good, now that we have established that I'm done with this conversation," Bella declared as she jogged to catch up with Alice and Rose.

Carlisle looked down at the sleeping infant as he continued to walk. "You're mother is way too stubborn sometimes. I just wanted to talk to her."

* * *

><p>After all of the fun of trick or treating was done, the group made their way back to Alice and Jasper's house. After changing into her pajamas, Rose dumped all of her candy out so it could be properly inspected. After it was deemed safe, Rose began to pile it back into her pumpkin. Edward sat with her.<p>

"Here, let me help you," he said as he stole a mini Hershey bar.

"Hey, what are you doing? That was mine," Rose said with her hands on her hips. There was no way in the world the little blonde child was hers, but at that moment Rose looked just like Bella, attitude included.

"I was only trying to help you clean up a little bit Rose." Edward said sweetly.

"Then the candy goes into the bucket mister!" Rose said with her hands still on her hips.

Edward put the candy bar back into the container and backed away from it with his hands in the air. "I surrender. I give up. It's all yours."

"That's what I thought," Rose said as she finished putting her candy loot away. "You promised me you were going to dress up and you didn't so no candy for you."

"You are wrong young Rose. I am dressed up as a doctor who isn't working." Edward began to explain.

"Oh Edward, you are so silly sometimes! That isn't a costume. A costume would have been dressing up like He-Man. Where is that costume?"

"It's been gone for many, many years. Alice was talking to you again about when we were little, wasn't she?"

"No, it was mommy."

"Well my young sister, if you must know I am really the most powerful man in the universe and I have all the power and I don't need a costume to prove it," Edward said using the catch phrases from the show he watched when he was a child. He snuck a piece of candy from the pile.

Alice threw a pillow at him. "That was a little too much."

"You think so?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head while holding Pea in her arms. "Yes, I'd say it was too much. You tried too hard." Bella turned her attention to Rose who was laughing even though she looked confused. "Are you ready to go home? You have school tomorrow?"

Rose nodded and skipped to gather her belongings. Bella said good bye and thank you to Jasper and Alice. She grabbed Pea's bag and told Edward she'd meet him out in the car. Bella carefully buckled the infant in and sat in the front seat. Within seconds Rose danced out holding Edward's hand. Carlisle walked behind them.

The car ride home was fairly quiet. Bella slept for part of it. When she woke up she noticed both Edward and Rose where in the back asleep. Carlisle smiled at her as he drove and held her hand. She pulled it back. She was still angry over their conversation they had earlier.

Edward woke up by the time they arrived home. Edward volunteered to carry Rose upstairs to bed. Bella grabbed Pea and headed towards the kitchen. Carlisle gathered their belongings they would need for the night.

When Edward made his way back downstairs, he saw Bella in the kitchen giving Pea a bath in the sink.

"Rose sleeps like a rock," Edward said as he stood next to Bella.

"She does sleep solid," Bella replied as she continued to wash the infant.

Edward shook his head. "What's up?"

"What do you mean Edward?"

"I know something is up. What's bugging you?"

Just as Bella began to answer, Carlisle walked into the kitchen. Neither Edward nor Bella knew he was there.

"I don't know if you want to know," Bella told Edward.

"I asked, didn't I?"

Bella huffed. "Your father. He is too much sometimes and I am just aggravated," Bella said to him.

"What did he do?"

"He told me in about twenty years he's going to die and leave me. He also thinks I think I am settling for him."

Edward was a little shocked. His father and Bella had been through a lot in their relationship. He was confused. "Where did all of that come from?"

"He has been thinking since the accident apparently. Tonight Alice and I were remembering a Halloween from our childhood, which seemed to evoke some emotion in him. Edward, he even asked me if I thought he was a pervert because he remembers me as a child and now we're getting married."

"Was he kidding?"

"I don't think so. He thinks I am selling myself short."

Edward took a deep breath. He looked at Pea as he continued. "Well, do you think your selling yourself short by being with him?"

Bella reached over to grab the towel to wrap Pea in. "You are so your father's son."

"What? It's a fair question Bella."

Bella sighed. "No! I wouldn't be here in this house if I didn't want what he and I have to last or if I thought he wasn't good enough for me. He is the first person I have ever met who I have fallen head over heels in love with. He's the first man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Edward nodded as he helped Bella dress the baby. "That's what I thought. Just cut him a little slack Bells. He did almost die. He's just trying to get some prospective, that's all." Edward explained as he emptied the baby tub.

Bella sighed. "He needs to get over himself."

"I'm sure he will," Edward said as he turned around. His eyes met Carlisle's. "I'm going to get going to bed now. We've got an early day tomorrow dad. It's your first day back. See you in the morning. Night Bells." Edward said as he left the room.

"Good night Edward. See you in the morning," Carlisle replied as he walked towards Bella and spoke softly. "Do you want me to take her?"

Coldly, Bella looked at him. "No, I've got her."

Carlisle watched as Bella walked over to the pantry and grabbed the powdered formula. She added the filtered water to the bottle and put it into the bottle warmer as she made one sided conversation with the infant. He watched as she took the ready bottle out and tested it on her wrist. He could tell Bella was angry with him. She completely ignored him. When she finished, Bella picked up a burp cloth.

"Are you done now?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked around the kitchen as if another person was around her. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know since you were planning on dying and all."

"Bella-"

She shook her head. She spoke harshly but softly. "No you have all ready upset me enough tonight. I'm getting her ready for bed for hopefully a few hours and hopefully I'll wake up in a better mood. Oh wait, tomorrow is November first, All Saints Day. Perhaps I'll be the perfect widow and go pray for your soul. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going up to the nursery."

"Let's talk, please? Wait for me?" Carlisle begged.

"I'll talk to you in my prayers," Bella answered him as she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Carlisle was frustrated. He went into the kitchen to have a cup of tea and wait.

* * *

><p>It took Bella about twenty five minutes to feed and rock the baby to sleep. She quickly got ready for bed. She was relieved when she was that Carlisle wasn't in their room. She didn't want to talk to him at that moment. As she began to unmake their bed, Carlisle entered the room.<p>

"Can we please talk now?" He asked as she looked away from him. "Fine, I'm going to do the talking now. I'm sorry I offended you. I'm sorry if I upset you with our discussion earlier today."

"You literally have yourself dead in twenty years. It was upsetting to me."

"That's not what I said. I said I would be elderly by the time our daughter graduated high school. I also thought I was only pointing out the obvious." Carlisle tried to explain.

"You said you were going to die before me. Yep, I got that message loud and clear."

Carlisle shook his head. "Why can't we discuss this normally and rationally?"

Bella finally sat on the bed and shook her head. "Really, you are asking me that? Well, let me tell you how I feel. I felt that you really caught me off guard today at the wrong place at the wrong time. We were supposed to be having fun with our daughters on Halloween and you decided that was the time to question how devoted I am to you."

Carlisle quietly interrupted. "That's not how I meant it."

"Well that was how it was interrupted. If I didn't love you or if I was second guessing what we have as a couple, as a partnership, I wouldn't be living here. Gracie more than likely wouldn't be here, let alone sleeping down the hall." Bella took a deep breath as she continued slowly. "I've thought about all of it Carlisle. I mean, I really thought of it all. I thought about our age difference. I know what I might have to face a long way down the road, I mean with loosing you and such. Do you know what I came up with? I would rather spend what time I have with you. I love you and I love our life that we have built and we will continue to build together as a family. I would rather take whatever time I have with you, no matter the length. Will we be dancing at our fiftieth anniversary? Most likely not and I'm okay with that. Carlisle, I love you and I thought that was obvious. I want you. I want us more than I have ever wanted anything. I can't believe that you actually thought I was allowing myself 'settle' with you."

Carlisle sat down next to Bella in bed. He pulled up the sheets and blankets. He stared at her for several moments before speaking. "I'm sorry I caught you off guard. I'm sorry if you felt I ambushed you. I love you so much Isabella. If we were to ever break up, or divorce once we were married, I think I'd be destroyed. I've rebound from a lot in my life, however I don't know what I would do if we separated. I wanted to talk to you about these things before we really began our planning for the wedding. I wanted to make sure you had no doubts. As much as it would kill me if you ever left me, I'd still want you to be happy. If you aren't happy with me, I need to know. If you think you want better, than I would let you go. You know that I am damaged-"

"Don't refer to yourself that way."

"Well, you know what I have been through over the years. I have no idea why you'd want to be with me let alone raise a family with me."

Bella looked at him dead in the eye. "We've been over this and this is the last time we'll go over it again. I love you, this is all I know. You treat me well, sometimes I think too well. I really don't think I would have been to get through the events of this past year if it weren't for you. Carlisle, for whatever reason you and I just work together. I stopped trying to figure out why a long time ago. I have no interest in seeing anyone else ever or see how we work without each other." Bella took off her necklace and bracelet and placed them on her night stand as she grabbed her lotion and put it on her legs. She felt arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know my comments would escalate into what they did. I didn't think we'd be having this conversation hours after. You know I love you, right?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Of course I do. I love you too. I just don't understand you sometimes."

"I just wanted to make sure that-"

Bella interjected his comments. "We've been through this Carlisle." Bella told him as she finally allowed herself to settle into his arms. "I just don't want to talk about those things until they occur. Got it?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "I got it, very loud and very clear."

Bella rested her body against Carlisle's chest as he tightened his grip around her. His hands intertwined with hers at her waist. "Good. Let's get some sleep. You have to go back to work in the morning and if we are lucky, Pea will be up in like four hours." Bella turned and kissed Carlisle's lips softly. "Good night babe."

Carlisle tightened his grip around his fiancée. "Good night love."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

"Well, first I would like to thank all of you for being here. Thanksgiving was always a big deal in the Swan household. It was the first meal I learned to make when Renee and I separated. It's actually pretty easy," Charlie began his Thanksgiving Day speech. "I just wanted to say a few things before we sit down to enjoy this meal.

"First, I want to give thanks for the many blessings that each of us have received in this room. As of now, we all have our health and we are all happy. Those are two attributes that should not be taken for granted. I think it's fair to say everyone in this room has been through obstacles and challenges over the past year and we've all made it through.

"I personally wanted to say how thankful I am to have you all here. We are all family in this room. It's interesting to think where we were all a year ago. Some of you hadn't joined our family yet. Some of you had secrets," Charlie stopped to pretend cough and point to Carlisle and Bella. "By the way Bella, why did you and Emmett break up?" Chuckles filled the room as Charlie continued. "I wanted to extend my welcome to Sue, Bree and Riley welcome to our crazy, yet loving family. I think I can speak for everyone when I say I'm so happy you are here with us.

"I also wanted to say that I'm not much of a religious man, however, there has to be something out there. I know I prayed a lot this year for various reasons and my prayers were answered. My daughter and granddaughter are proof of that. With that being said, I'd like to say a little prayer for those who are unable to help themselves. Those who need help but at this point in their lives they are too weak to ask for help." Bella grimaced at her father knowing that he was talking about Victoria. "I hope they are able to find the strength that they need to allow themselves to get their lives pointed in the right direction." Charlie chuckled. "I have had enough of the mushy stuff. I got up early so we could enjoy a lovely meal. Let's eat."

Charlie looked around as everyone was taking turns passing all of the meal trimmings around the table. Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations. Sue, his new fixture in the house, placed her hand on his knee and smiled as she was conversing with Bella. Bella was laughing at their exchange as she held onto her sleeping daughter. Carlisle was cutting Rose's turkey up. He must have told her something funny as she was laughing.

His eyes wondered to the man who was his surrogate son. Edward sat next to Bree and was terribly flirting with her. Alice over heard and then began to make fun of her brother. Jasper sat with his arm around Alice's shoulders and shared in her laughter. Emmett also participated and teased Edward. Alice sat up and gave him a high five across the table. Riley cracked up as Edward tried to rebuttal, but failed.

The Swan house hold felt full again. The only absence was Jacob. He was still in Italy for a few more weeks. He had called earlier in the day to wish everyone a happy turkey day. His only request, besides a plate of leftovers for him in the freezer was for everyone to watch lots of football. Charlie was a very happy man. Alice's announcement brought him out of his thoughts.

"Jasper and I have finally set a date. We're getting married on July fourteenth." Alice beamed.

"Really, July? We were thinking about that too." Bella stated as she looked at Carlisle. She was annoyed but tried not to let it show. Alice had mentioned nothing when they talked about the times of year they were both considering for their upcoming weddings. Her eyes found Alice's. "That's fine. We'll just try a different month."

Edward sighed as he put his fork down on his plate. "I don't understand why you can't both get married in July. Actually I think you should have a double wedding and both get married at the same time. It could be like that Brady Bunch episode."

Both Alice and Bella sent looks of death towards Edward. Jasper spoke up while he laughed. "You might want to shut your mouth man while you're a head."

Alice gave a sympathetic look towards Bella. Carlisle held Bella's hand and look up. "Alice honey, it's fine. We'll come up with something else."

Emmett decided to shift the subject. "Are you still in for our annual shopping day tomorrow?"

Before Bella had a chance to reply, Riley chimed in. "I think you are crazy. There is no way I would want to get up at the crack of dawn to save a few bucks."

Bella laughed. "I don't know Em."

"You did it last year and survived," Emmet told her. "As matter a fact it was your idea."

Bella nodded as she took a bite of her food. "Right, but last year I didn't have a two month old to take care of."

"We're closed tomorrow. Why don't I watch the girls in the morning and you go out with Emmett and have fun?" Carlisle offered.

Again, Bella was interrupted before she could open her mouth. This time it was by Emmett himself. "You should really listen to your better half and go have fun with Emmett."

Bella nodded. "Fine, fine, but you are the one driving this time."

Emmett agreed and they talked about places they wanted to go and where to have lunch.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had finished their meal, the dining room emptied out. Charlie, Sue, Jasper, Riley, Carlisle and Pea found their way to the living room to watch college football. Outside Edward and Emmett were playing with Rose. Alice, Bella and Bree were cleaning up the kitchen and talking to one another.<p>

"You must know by now that my brother is nothing but an overgrown child. He is really a seven year old stuck in a thirty three year old body," Alice began to question Bree as she handed her a dish to place in the microwave.

Bree began to laugh. "I know, but I have a lot of fun around him. He's very charming."

"Oh no! Charming doesn't sound too promising," Bella added as she placed the left over's in various containers for everyone to bring home. She also made two plates for Jacob.

Bree began again as she smiled. "I have dated, a lot. Too much time wasted over the years, trust me. With Edward, it's different. It's easy to be around him. I like him a lot, childish attitude and all."

Bella chuckled as she looked at her doctor. "Right. You've had so much experience in love since you're like, what twelve? How long have you been looking for Mr. Right?"

Bree began to hold her stomach as she laughed. "Bella, I'm thirty four!"

"What? I just assumed you were just out of college when you became my doctor. Are you really thirty four?" Bree smiled and nodded her head before Bella continued. "You'll have to show me your license later!"

"I will. Anyway, Edward does act like a child most of the time, but he's so sweet at the same time. He made me breakfast in bed a few mornings ago."

"He cooked?" Alice questioned.

"Yes! I just enjoy being around him. I don't want to jinx anything, but I really like our relationship and hope it will continue to progress."

Alice and Bella both walked over to Bree. They each placed an arm around her. Alice spoke first. "In that case, good luck and he's all yours!"

* * *

><p>"We are very serious. I am in love," Emmett smiled as he strolled with Bella in and out of a store. "I am never home any more. I'm usually at his house, unless he's working of course. I've never been this happy before."<p>

"I'm happy for you," Bella told her friend as they stood in front of Victoria's Secret. She laughed.

Emmett looked up as he took Bella's hand. "Do you remember this time last year? We went on a little visit to Victoria's over there?"

Bella smiled. "I do remember, well actually. Who would have guessed that a year later we'd be raising a family and getting married?"

"After the hell you two went through when Edward saw you, I think it is safe to say that no one thought it would last, except for me of course. I always know. I knew when I caught you two kissing after dinner last Thanksgiving."

"Yea, I know. You are the all knowing, mighty Emmett." Bella laughed. "I'll bow at your feet later."

"Make fun if you will, but I know it all." He paused as he looked at all of the bags they were carrying. "Do you want to drop these off so we can grab lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Bella answered as she followed him out to his car. They walked back into the mall and settled at PF Chang's for lunch. They ordered their drinks and continue chatting. They ate their lunch and went back to shopping.

Emmett and Bella walked into Neiman Marcus and looked around. Emmett needed help finding something for Riley and wanted Bella's help. Bella was trying to explain to Emmett that he probably wouldn't find something special in that store. As she was about to farther their conversation, her phone rang. It was Carlisle's number.

"Miss me all ready or have the girls completely warn you out?" Bella smiled.

"Bella, you have to come home right now. Felix is on his way here and needs to discuss something about Mike with you. I don't know what is going on but he sounded serious."

The color left Bella's face. She felt chills. "Let me find Emmett and we'll be home in thirty minutes."

"Are you sure there is no way there is a mistake?" Bella asked sitting next to Carlisle. She held his hand in hers. He kept squeezing it every time he thought she was going to cry.

"There is no mistake. His lawyer called me just about an hour ago with this news," Felix explained again.

Bella nodded her head as Carlisle looked at her. "Honey, you know what this means don't you?"

Again, Bella nodded her head as she looked at Felix. "Are you positive that this information is true?"

"Bella, yes. I wouldn't have told said anything if I had any doubts. His lawyer called me to tell me at about midnight last night a prison guard found him hanging from the ceiling. Apparently he made a noose out of the sheets and hung himself. He's really dead. The note he did leave claime he killed himself because of you. He wanted you to get rid of the baby and you didn't. Also, he was facing more charges."

Carlisle looked at the woman by his side. She looked like stone as she absorbed the information. "Isabella, honey?"

Bella shook her head and returned from her daze. "I knew he was a coward. He should have had the opportunity to rot for what he did to Jessica and me. He took the easy way out."

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms and pushed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Honey, he will never hurt you again. He won't come after you or Pea. He will never be in your life again."

After a moment, Bella pulled away from Carlisle and wiped her eyes. She caught her breath as Felix sat on the other side of her.

"Bella, there's more. Your story was publicized a little bit around Boston. After you left, four other women came forward and spoke about how Mike hurt them too. He raped them and hit them. He was going to have charges placed against him. You, um, helped these strangers. These women have said they would never have come forward if it wasn't for you Bella."

Tears fled freely from her eyes. Once again she found herself in her lover's arms crying and breathing heavy.

"Honey, it's all right. It'll be okay," Carlisle repeated.

Finally pulling herself away from him once more, she looked up at both men on either side of her. "I don't think you understand. I'm happy. I think, especially after hearing about the other women who stepped forward, he was too weak to man up to his problems so he choice the easy way out. I hope these women get the help I tried so hard to refuse.

"He's dead and I have never felt safer in my entire life." Bella cried yet again as she finished crying.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Hope this chapter fills in some blanks for those who have been asking about Victoria. It's a shorter chapter, but nine the less I hope you enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Five<p>

The house smelt of the holidays. Christmas was only two weeks away and Bella began her baking. She baked gingerbread cookies which she and Rose were going to decorate when she returned from school. The house also contained the aroma of freshly baked snickerdoodle and sugar cookies. In addition to the cookies, Bella had also made actual gingerbread and banana bread. She was going to drop them off at the office the next day for the staff at the office. The breads and cookies were neatly gift wrapped. Purple and light baby blue ribbons adorned the packages. She wondered when she went from being barely Rachael Ray to Martha Stewart.

She took a break to feed Pea. She was almost three months old. She was beginning to sleep better during the night. She was just growing and developing right before Bella's eyes. She rocked her infant in her arms. When the child's eyes finally closed, she placed her into her cradle and returned to the kitchen.

She was preparing to make another batch of bread when the door bell rang. She wiped her hands and placed the towel back onto the counter. She checked on Pea in the living room. She was still fast asleep. Bella continued to walk over to the front door. She peeked out and took a deep breath. She shook her head as she answered the door.

"You sure have a lot of nerve to just show up on my door step Victoria."

Victoria smiled sheepishly. She looked like she lost weight, which she didn't need to loose in the first place. "Please let me in. I just want to talk."

Against her better judgment, Bella removed herself from the door and silently asked Victoria to enter the room. She avoided the living room where Pea was a sleep and lead Victoria into the kitchen.

"You look busy," she commented to Bella like they were friends.

"It's the holidays you know. Victoria, why are you here?"

"I was hoping to talk to Carlisle and Rose."

"Well, Carlisle is working and Rose is still at school. I'm afraid you're just stuck with me."

Victoria nodded. She swallowed hard as she looked at Bella. "I wanted to say I am sorry."

Bella's eyes grew in shock. "Gee Victoria, that was great. We can forget all about Carlisle almost dying and my baby being born way too early because you are sorry. I know let's braid each other's hair and be best friends from now on."

"Bella, I'm serious. I am sorry for everything that I did to Carlisle and Rose and you. I don't deserve to be her mother."

Bella shook her head. She was angry. "No, no, you don't. I have to know, did you know what Royce was doing to her? Did you know he mol-mol," Bella hesitated saying the word. She hated associating it with Rose. "molested her?"

Victoria was silent. Bella's eyes grew big in the silence. "I knew he hit her, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think he molested her. Are you sure he did? Kids sometimes tell lies."

"Your daughter was molested by one of your drug buddies and you think she might have been lying? You are more ill than I thought you were to begin with! You don't deserve her in your life. She's a great kid that you, thank god, did not messed up. She used to ask about you all the time. She used to cry because she thought she did something to make you angry and leave her. While Carlisle and I were both in the hospital she thought we left her too. She was so scared we weren't coming back for her and that she was left all alone again.

"It has taken us almost six months for us to help convince her that she is a good kid and you leaving had nothing to do with her. She's been in therapy for being abandoned and for being molested. You didn't hear her nightmares for months on in. She had told Carlisle and I that she dreamt about a monster. For months it wasn't an imaginary monster. She was afraid of the dark because of your pal Royce! So do I think she was lying, no way in hell."

Once again Victoria fell into silence as she looked at snap shots of Carlisle, Bella and their family. She stared at the recent picture of them on Cape Cod. "So you think you can just move on in here and begin nesting and suddenly you have your own family?

"Carlisle and I work hard at what we have. We work hard on our relationship with each other as well as those in our lives. It isn't always easy but we put the effort in. That's what love and having a relationship is all about.

Victoria raised her eyebrow and looked at Bella. "I had Carlisle first you know."

"Yes you did but you were both stoned and high and drunk all the time. He never loved you. Did you ever love him?"

Feeling ashamed, Victoria shook her head. "No, we used each other.

"Well there you go. Why bring that up?"

"Because I know how he is. I know the real Carlisle. He isn't a saint you know. I don't know what kind of crap he's feeding you, but he isn't perfect."

"Neither am I. I'm far from perfect. He's told me everything from his past. There is nothing you will say to me that I don't all ready know. I know about the drugs, the women and even abuse. He opened up and told me everything."

Looking confused, Victoria questioned Bella. "And you still love him?"

Bella offered a smile. "Unconditionally. He's an amazing person. He changed and has been sober for some time. I am extremely proud of him. He's been through a lot this year and he hasn't touched any of that crap. When he got help it worked." Bella paused before quietly moving onto her next thought. "You should think about it too."

Victoria scoffed. "I've tried that and it didn't work. It isn't for me."

"You can't expect it to work if you don't want it to."

"I don't want to do that. I do want to see my daughter."

Bella shook her head. "No way in hell. You will not see her, at least not until you get help."

Victoria offered a bleak laugh. "You can't keep my daughter way from me."

"Well, according to the state of Washington you don't have a daughter. You gave up your parenting rights when you abandoned her. You have no obligation to Rose."

Victoria was shocked. "What?"

"Carlisle and I filled out the paper work and our lawyer took care of the rest."

Confused, Victoria asked, "What do you mean that you did the paper work?"

Bella looks Victoria right in the eyes. "Legally, I am her guardian/parent along with Carlisle. By the eyes of the state, I am her mother."

Victoria looked as if she was going to kill Bella. "No fucking way."

"Please if you have any questions contact the lawyer. I can grab you his card."

Talking firmly, Victoria demanded, "I want to see her."

"Then get help and Carlisle and I will at least discuss it."

"She's my kid and I want to see her!" Victoria yelled.

Bella stood up and yelled back. "Not until you get help and you are clean for real. That little girl doesn't deserve to get her world turned upside down any more than it has. Plus, if you leave again it would destroy her and you won't be there to pick her up yet again."

Victoria began to yell again. "I want to see her damn it!"

Bella yelled back at her again. This time she pointed her finger and yelled in Victoria's face. "Then get some fucking help Victoria! Carlisle and I are both firm on that." With the last round, Pea began to scream to let her mother know she was awake. "If you excuse me I have to go and be a mother now."

Victoria followed Bella as she shook her head as she whispered, "that isn't fair."

"Yes it is. And it was brutally honest. After you get help and get yourself settled, you can at least visit her here, I guess as long as it's all right with Carlisle. We have to discuss it Victoria," Bella told Victoria as she rocked Pea and shhhing her.

Victoria looked at the mother and daughter in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheek. "I miss her. I miss Rose."

"I understand that. She's a great girl; however you are in no shape to be a mother. You can't take care of yourself properly let alone a child who needs to be taken care of. Both Carlisle and I are firm on what we are asking you."

Victoria offered a huffy smile. "More like dictating."

"Whatever you want to call it. I'm sure any court will be on our side." Bella paused as a thought hit her. "Out of curiosity, how are you not in jail?"

"My mother made my bail. I have to stay in town until the court hearing, which is in-"

"February, I know. It's on our calendar. We were actually thinking about getting married in Feb-"

Victoria was in total shock. She looked down at Bella's left hand and saw the massive ring sitting on it. "Wait a minute, what? You two are getting married?"

Bella nodded and offered just a simple "yes."

Victoria let out a breath and shook her head. "Wow, I never thought, wow. He's not the same man he was."

"No, I tried telling you that."

"So this family thing isn't just for show. You guys really love each other?"

Bella began rocking Pea in her arms again. The infant was settling down. "Yes. I think we have since I moved back home. There was something about him that attracted me to him when he picked me up from the airport. Never before then. For whatever reason we looked at each other differently at the time and we've had our issues, but we have never looked back since."

"I didn't think he could be changed. You guys have done no drugs?" Victoria inquired.

"I have never done anything like that in my entire life, so no. He is even hesitant to take medication, even if it's just Advil. We don't have any booze in the house and he has never had a drink before in front of me. Drinking was never important to me before so I don't care that it isn't in the house."

"He really cleaned himself up. He did change."

Bella walked over to Victoria and stood next to her. She held Pea, who is sleeping again. "Yes he did. You could too you know."

Victoria began to think. She studied the younger woman in front of her. Bella wasn't younger by much, but still. Victoria looked at pictures decorating the room again. She was having second thoughts. "I shouldn't have Rose back. I could never provide her with everything you two are. She has two stable parents who love her and are providing much more for her than I ever would be able to. I didn't even hold a job."

"I love that little girl like she were my own, but Victoria, you are her mother. She needs a mother. Whether or not you decide to reenter her life again is totally up to you. Let me warn you, there will be none of that you're her and then you're gone and oh hey your back again. That won't happen. Carlisle and I won't let that happen to her again." Bella paused as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere to leave her, neither is her father. Know this, Carlisle changed completely. It didn't take him one or two times in rehab, it took several times and with lots of help. He had lots of counseling before I entered his life. I know in my heart that he won't turn back into that man he has told me about. I have never felt more safe and loved as I have with him. If you really want your child, if you really, really want to see her again, then you have to change Victoria. The only person who can make you ready to change is you. We can demand things from you but if you aren't going to help yourself then there is no point for us to even be talking about."

Victoria had tears in her eyes. She silently got up to leave and then stopped. "Tell Rose-tell her that I am dead."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's a little theatrical."

Victoria shook her head. "I've failed as a mother and I'm going to keep failing. It's better off if I don't come back and you tell her I am dead. Does she know I hit Carlisle?"

"No, of course not. We'd never say anything like that to her."

Breaking into hysterics, Victoria continued. "I can't promise I'll get better and I don't want her to hurt anymore."

Bella actually felt bad for Victoria. She reached over and placed on of her hands on Victoria's. "I don't have to tell her anything. She doesn't have to know you've been her. Perhaps one day when you decide you are ready to get help you can come back and begin a relationship with her."

Victoria nodded. "How do you do it? How are you so level headed? How do you have yourself so together with life?

Bella sighed. "I don't know. It's just how I am. I try to think things through and reason them out."

Victoria wiped her eyes. "However you do it, you are doing it right. I admire you so much Bella." Victoria began to look around and then looked again at Bella. "I don't know when or if I ever see you again, so thank you for taking care of my daughter and loving her as if she were your own. I'm all ready so jealous of the relationship you will have with her when she is older that I never will. She'll talk to you about boy problems and you'll take her clothes shopping. You'll be there at her prom and college and graduation and wedding. It will always be you and never be me."

Bella removed her hand and shook her head. "One choice Victoria. You can make one choice and you too can have all of that too."

Victoria wiped her eyes again. She stood up and walked towards the door. Bella followed her as Victoria placed her hand on the doorknob. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see what the future holds then. Goodbye and thank you for being so good to my little girl." Victoria said as she opened the door and stepped out onto the doorstep. She then stuck her head into the door. "I guess I'll see you in February."


	46. Chapter 46

Author's note: I think I'm feeling better! So for the bit of delay. I was really sick and I've had a lot of work to catch up on, but I am back. Thank you for reading and thank you for all the few new adds I have received. The story is winding down in a few chapters. The next story I am posting will be a Bella and Edward story and after that there will be another Carlisle and Bella story, so sit tight!

Thank you again for reading. It really does put a smile on my face when I read reviews!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Six<p>

"Wake up! Santa's been here! Mommy, get up," Rose said as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Bella rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was only six ten in the morning. Her hands brushed over her face as she sat up. She held out her arms to calm Rose down. "Rose sweetie, stop jumping and come here. I'll tell you what, you may go downstairs and open only your stocking while you wait for the rest of us." Bella bargained as she looked to the spot next to her. Carlisle's spot was empty and cold. She wondered where he went off to so early in the morning. She didn't feel him get up during the night.

Rose was happy with that answer. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled. "Okay Mommy! I'll see you soon!"

Bella laid back down and stretched for a few moments. She would have to wake up Edward and find Carlisle. She wanted to stay in the warmth of her bed, but the five year old downstairs wouldn't allow that to happen with good reason, it was Christmas day.

She got out of bed she used the rest room and then and went into Pea's room. When she opened the door, a smile found its way to her lips. Carlisle was asleep in the oversize cream chair with his feet resting on the ottoman. Pea was nestled in the crook of his elbow with her head nuzzled into his chest while he balanced holding the bottle by its nipple in his other hand. The scene truly warmed her heart. She thought it was worth getting up early to see.

Gently, she removed Pea from his arms as well as the bottle. She placed the bottle on the dresser and sat on the ottoman and smiled at her baby, who was yawning. She looked irritated that she was removed from the safety of her father's arms. "Well merry Christmas to you too little one," she whispered as she kissed her cheek. "You like sleeping in your daddy's arms, don't you? Well, we have to wake up daddy anyway because your sister wanted her presents now," the infant grimaced and closed her eyes. Bella laughed. "I know I feel that way too, but Ms. Gracie you can't miss your first Christmas."

She stood up and watched Carlisle who was still snoozing. He looked peaceful. She gently sat next to him and nestled close to him. He shifted but didn't wake up. She sat closer to him and started to softly call his name.

"Carlisle. Carlisle, baby, it's time to wake up," she said. He still didn't budge. She shook him with one arm. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up." He didn't move. She turned to face him and kissed his cheek, then his lips. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Bella laughed. "Hello sleepy."

He stretched out his arms and placed them around Bella and Pea. "This is one way to wake up. It's my two of my three favorite girls living in this house," Carlisle said still half asleep. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just after six. When did you get up with the peanut?"

"About three, a little after. She took her bottle but then wouldn't go back to sleep. She was wide awake."

"I think someone wanted to spend some time with daddy. I didn't even hear her cry."

"I only did because I got up to use the bathroom. She was just starting to stir. We went downstairs, grabbed a bottle and checked out what Santa had left."

Bella smiled. "You looked through the gifts?"

"Yes but only because Pea said she wanted to. I didn't want to disappoint her, especially since it is her first Christmas and all."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "You can tell you and Edward are so related. Sometimes I think you are the same person."

"There are worse people to be like."

Bella kissed Carlisle. "I like you how you are so don't you dare become your son please."

Pea started to stretch. Her little bottom lip began to quiver. "I think someone is hungry again." Bella smiled holding the baby. "I'll tell you what, I'll leave you alone so you can get up. I'll feed this little one and meet you downstairs. Then we can send Rose up to wake up Edward and begin our Christmas morning."

Carlisle kissed Pea's head and then Bella's temple as he hugged her body for another minute. "I think that sounds like a plan."

They stood up and dispersed out of the room. Bella made her way downstairs and heard laughter. Once she approached the kitchen she saw Rose at the island on the bar stool laughing while sipping a drink. The aroma exiting the kitchen was delicious.

"What do we have here?" Bella asked.

"Edward made breakfast," Rose smiled as she sipped her drink. "And hot coca."

"Edward baked?" Bella asked in shock. She walked over to the counter and saw cinnamon rolls. "Oh, so you opened the package and put them on a cookie sheet? Pillsbury right?"

"No, I made the dough last night and let them rise. I got up early and made them."

"Edward Cullen!" Bella laughed as she reached up in the cabinet for a baby bottle. She grabbed the formula from the counter and began to make Pea's breakfast. "Where did you learn how to bake?"

"Who baked and what smells so good?" Carlisle asked entering the kitchen.

"Your son bakes."

"He bakes? Oh. Is it poisonous?" Carlisle questioned as he picked up a roll and examined it. He held it up to his nose. "It looks and smells good."

As he was about to taste it, Bella put her hand on his wrist. "Don't do it! It might kill you!" She joked. "Edward baked it!"

"You just don't know how not funny you two are. Rose is eating them and she is fine, right?"

"They are yummy. They are better than the ones at the diner," Rose smiled. "And the hot coca is to die for."

"That's what I am afraid of," Bella said under her breath as she looked at Edward. "Good job with the Swiss Miss by the way."

"It's Godiva hot chocolate for your information," Edward corrected her. "Believe it or not I can actually follow directions."

Carlisle bit into the pastry. "Actually, these aren't bad. Where'd you buy them?"

"I didn't buy them. I made them. Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"Bree teached him how to make them." Rose explained.

Edward playfully held a finger up to his lips and "shushed" his sister. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Bree taught you? What did you do to that woman because she has it bad for you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Edward asked grinning.

Bella shook her head and pretended to be sad. "Oh Edward, we don't have time to discuss all of that in detail today."

Edward gently playfully pushed her. "Despite what you think Ms. Swan, I am maturing."

"It's about time! You're only thirty three years old!" Bella laughed.

Rose interrupted the banter. "Can we open presents now?"

Carlisle nodded as he finished his pastry. "I think that is a good idea Rose. Ready, I'll race you to the living room." Carlisle told his daughter as he chased her into the next room.

Bella laughed as she shifted the infant over her shoulder to burp her. Edward looked at her and grinned. "What?" She asked.

"I think that was a cue for you to stop harassing me," Edward explained as they walked out of the room.

Bella shook her head. "I promise to never stop harassing you. I'll take small breaks but I will never stop, especially if Alice is around."

Edward shook his head and whined. "That's no good. You always keep your promises."

Bella walked over to the floor near Rose and sat with her back towards the couch. "What can I say, I like to be dependable."

Bella, Carlisle and surprisingly Edward all cooked dinner that evening. Edward, despite all the teasing, was definitely proving handy in the kitchen. Whatever Bree was teaching him in the kitchen was paying off. Rose was busy exploring her new toys.

"I'll get it," Bella said as she walked to the front door. She opened it to find Jacob on the other side. He had been home for just over a week and they hadn't had the time to see each other. She stood up on her tip toes and pulled him into a big hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Jacob was relieved to see his sister. After Carlisle's accident and Bella's own health issues, he had wanted to fly home to be with her. After talking with Edward, he was ready to quit the program he was in, again, to get to Bella's side. Jacob was ready to book a one way flight home when Edward talked him out of it. "I know me too. I'm so sorry that I didn't come home. I should have been here for you. I-"

Bella cut him off with a smile. "Well, Jacob, I'm happy to see you too," she broke from their embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. They were happy tears. She took him by the hand and led him towards the cradle in the living room. "I have to introduce you to her," she told him as she bent down and smiled. She picked the barely awake infant up and handed her to Jacob. "This is your niece. Gracie, say hello to your Uncle Jake."

Gracie yawned and stretched her little arms. Jacob laughed. She then slowly positioned her head into his chest and fell back asleep.

"I think she likes you," Carlisle said entering the room. He walked over to Bella and placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her head. "It's good to see you Jacob."

Jacob was mesmerized by the tiny life in his hands. He hardly noticed Carlisle enter the room. This was Jacob's first time holding such a small infant. She was so helpless and defenseless. He was afraid that he was going to drop her. She had looked just like the pictures he had seen of Bella growing up. He stared at her unable to move. He kissed the top of her head and nestled her closer to his body. "She's so small."

"Nah, you're just supersized," Bella smiled as she leaned into Carlisle. Jacob looked at her with a grin. "Well, you are. You're like eight feet tall or something. Plus she was a lot smaller when she was born. She was about four pounds."

"I can't believe she was in you and now she's here." Jacob said sitting down still looking at the child.

"That's funny, I think those were the first words I said to Carlisle when he asked about her in the hospital."

"Bella, this is like your mini-me. She's so beautiful."

"Thank you baby brother."

Carlisle kissed Bella's head. "I'm going back into the kitchen to make sure Edward isn't burning down the house. I'll be back." He said excusing himself.

Bella sat next to Jacob on the couch. "How are things with you? Is school all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm going to take classes in the summer so I can graduate next December, so you better plan on coming to Boston then." Jacob smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What do you want to do after you graduate? One year isn't very long." Bella inquired.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "No, it isn't. Look at what happened to you in the past year. Did you ever in your wildest dreams ever think you'd be sitting here engaged, a step mother to one child and have a child of your own?"

Bella laughed. "I think if someone ever told me this was going to be my life I would have laughed at them, but, you know I wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world. I'm so happy and content with all of this." Bella smiled. "But this isn't about me, it's about you. What do you want to do when you're done with school?"

Gracie moved in Jacob's arms and sneezed while she remained asleep. Jacob flinched and was a little freaked. "What is she doing?"

Bella laughed. "Just sneezing and moving around. You don't move in your sleep?"

"I do but she just startled me." Jacob stared at her and then shared his sister's laughter. "You are beautiful Gracie, but I think you are my whole reason to use protection."

"Jacob!" Bella scolded him. "I don't want to hear about that! Go talk to Edward about that stuff."

Jacob was still laughing. "At least you know I was and will always be safe. She's cute and all, but she must be a lot of work. She needs you for everything."

Bella nodded. "She is a lot of work, but she's worth it. So, um, do you, um, have anyone who you are being, um, careful with?"

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Edward asked entering the room. "You have met the little princess."

Jacob nodded. "Yes. She's Bella."

"You should hear her at night, she's stubborn just like Bells is too. You can so tell that they are mother and daughter." Edward added. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Bella just asked me if I was having sex with anyone." Jacob said proudly.

"I didn't say it like that."

Edward nodded. "Wow. That's a big step for her. Do you now realize he isn't seven anymore?"

"Stop teasing me! We were talking about the baby and he said she is good birth control. I asked if he needed it." Bella blushed as she tried to explain.

"Is that so?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded his head before Edward continued. "Well, do tell us, is there anyone your interested in?"

Jacob began to blush. Bella laughed at the expense of her brother. "There is! I knew it! Tell us about her."

Jacob huffed. "Well, I saw her last year in a few of my classes. When I moved into the apartment in Italy, she was one of my roommates. We just hung out a lot and spent a lot of time together. She is pretty and I kind of really like her."

"Where does she live?" Edward asked.

"What's her name?" Bella added.

"Her name is Vanessa. I've been calling her Nessie. She is so beautiful. Anyway, she is from Maine. I obviously know nothing about the state and I asked her if she had ever heard of the restaurant that Emmett's family owns. She said it was her favorite place to go home to."

Bella laughed. "Well, I think we'll have to pick Emmett's brains during dinner."

The three continued to talk until Pea began to cry. Bella excused herself and went to make the baby another bottle.

Dinner was a full success. It felt like Thanksgiving all over again. The same crowd who were at Charlie's house for Thanksgiving were at Bella and Carlisle's house. Everyone had a lot to eat and enjoyed themselves. Emmett was excited when there were doggie bags to bring home.

Emmett and Riley took Rose out sledding in a nearby field. She had a great time with them. Sue also had a great time. Bella loved talking to Sue, who arrived with Charlie. They were beginning to build a good relationship.

Alice was the only one who got on her nerves. She talked nonstop about her wedding ideas and what she wanted at the wedding. Bella felt bad for Jasper, although none of that mattered to him so he let Alice take full control of the entire wedding.

Alice had no idea that the talk made Bella a little upset. She hadn't asked Bella about her wedding or what she needed help with. Bella knew that Alice cared, it was just she was so excited about her own that she didn't have room in her mind to share the excitement.

Over all, it was a great Christmas. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow when she would be cleaning and organizing the gifts that were downstairs. She cleared the thought out of her mind as she bathed.

She shut off the water to the shower and twisted the water out of her hair. She opened the door and was surprised to see Carlisle sitting on the toilet seat. He had a towel waiting for her. "What are you doing there silly? You could have joined me. The girls are sleeping and Edward is at Bree's for the night."

Carlisle walked over to her and wrapped her in the thick purple towel. He kissed her nose and then his mouth found hers. "That is tempting, believe me."

"Hey, this is warm."

"I threw it in the dryer for a few minutes."

Bella lips pressed to his. "That was thoughtful, thank you baby."

"No problem." He paused as Bella began to brush her teeth. "I've wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about."

"What is it?"

Carlisle looked at her and took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll just hear me out before you say anything or make a decision." He waited for her to nod before he continued. Once she did, he began again. "I've been thinking and…"


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note:Thanks again for reading. There are four more chapters left to this story. this was the first fan fiction story I had ever written. It was based off another story I had written when I was in college, but I changed things and I loved the way it ended. I felt very attached to these characters (which is why I had to write two epilogues!). I hope you enjoy what is left. Also, I will talk about it again but I will be posting another story after this is over. It will be E/B, however I'm also almost doen with another C/B story so hang tight for that one too!

Thanks again fro reading, I do appreciate it!

Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Seven<p>

"What time will the caterers be here?" Bella asked as she sat up in bed. Her body leaned against the pillows. Her legs intertwined with Carlisle's. It was early. The sun was just rising. She was thinking about all of the work that needed to get done before the evening's events.

"Set up is about seven. Guests should arrive about nine. Edward is taking the girls out so we can get things ready. He said he promises to make Rose nap at Bree's house." Carlisle answered as he reached foe Bella's hand.

Bella squeezed his hand before stroking his arm with her free hand. "Thank god Bree is with him because I don't think he would make them nap. By the way, is the DJ all squared away? He'll have our list of music, right?" Before Carlisle had a chance to answer Bella waved her hand in the air and continued. "It's fine, I have the songs we wanted on disc and on my IPod, so we'll still get to use them. We'll just have to talk to the DJ before everyone gets here."

Again, before Carlisle could get a word in edgewise, Bella continued. "The florist called yesterday and said the arrangements are ready and will be here about six too," Bella told Carlisle. "Oh, when you go to the cleaners to get your suit, would you mind picking up my dress? After it was altered I had it dry cleaned. Oh, can you get Rose's dress too?"

A sinister smile appeared on his face. He waited to see if he was able to speak without being interrupted. As he began, he softly kissed below Bella's ear. "You want me to pick up your dress? Of course."

"Let me rephrase that, can you pick it up without looking at it?"

Carlisle laughed as he held Bella closer to him. "I promise not to look at that. I can't wait to see how it looks on you though. Alice seemed very proud of it."

She turned to him with a grin as wide as her face. "She did a good job with it. I hope I can pull it off though, I don't know. I don't feel like I'm back to my old body since Pea was born."

Carlisle kissed Bella's lips. "You're perfect."

Bella blushed as she continued. "Anyway, I'm excited, the party should be fun."

Carlisle nodded as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "New Years eve is usually fun. Tonight should be no exception."

Carlisle and Bella were throwing a formal New Year's Eve party. It was Carlisle's idea. He spoke to Bella Christmas night about it. The following morning they called their circle of friends to invite them over to ring in the New Year and began to make the arrangements. "Did everyone respond?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Alice and Jasper, Charlie and Sue, Edward and Bree, Jacob, Emmett and Riley, Tanya and her husband, Peter and Charlotte-"

"Peter is coming from Seattle, right?" Bella asked. Peter was Charlie and Carlisle's friend. He was the plastic surgeon whom Carlisle recommended to Bella to look at her scars. He ended up fixing some of them up.

"Yes and before you say anything else I promise he'll be prepared. Oh, and Felix and Carmen," he was interrupted by Bella.

"Carmen is coming? I haven't seen her in ages. I'm so happy she'll be here." Bella smiled.

"Your mother and Phil-"

"Really? I'm surprised." Bella sat up for a moment to shut off the alarm before it went off. "Maybe she can give us some astrological reading through her crystals or something. I don't know how Phil keeps up with her." Bella laughed. She really hoped that Renee had gone through and was over with her new age phase. She nestled back into her bed and laid down as Carlisle continued.

"Um," Carlisle paused as he stroked Bella's arm. "Your mom said a friend of yours is coming with them. James."

"James is going to be here?" Bella asked sitting up again. Although they didn't talk much, they exchanged emails frequently. They harmlessly flirted back and forth with each other. James also offered a baby gift after the birth of Gracie. They were nothing more than friends. Like every other male in her life, James seemed protective of Bella.

"Who's James? Carlisle asked.

Bella reminded Carlisle of who James was and how he came into Bella's life. She reminded him that she thought he could have been Gracie's biological father, but it wasn't the case. Carlisle nodded. "Oh, that James. I remember him now. How could I forget, wait, should I be worried?"

Bella looked at Carlisle in the eye and rolled hers. "Yes Carlisle, please watch me like a hawk. I really, really want James. After all we both used each other one night almost a year ago." Bella paused for a moment. "Please, he turned out to be nothing but a good buddy. I'm kind of excited to see him again. He's really busy; I'm surprised he's flying all the way here just for the party. Well, it'll be nice to see him." Carlisle looked at her and laughed. He reached for again and held her close to his chest.

"What? Bella asked smiling.

Carlisle placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before his lips met hers. "That look on your face right there, that smile, that is one of the reasons I can't wait to marry you. I love you."

Bella returned his kiss. "I love you too. So you aren't jealous of James are you?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Nah, I guess I have no reason to be jealous of some young, handsome, actor when you are here in my arms. I know you love me."

"Always,: she said as she got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get the girls ready for their day with Edward and Bree. I want to make sure they have everything for their dresses tonight"

"It's still early, you could come back here and lay with me for a bit," Carlisle suggested as he patted the warm spot she just left.

"Dr. Cullen," Bella scolded him with her hands on her hips, "there is a lot of work to be done today. If I get back in there with you then the work won't be done and we won't be ready for our party."

"Bella, it's our party, technically they can't really start without us." Carlisle smiled as he tried to rationalize with her. "Plus we haven't, you know, for a long time." Carlisle reminded her almost whining.

Bella thought for a moment. The idea was tempting. They hadn't made love since before the accident. They both were longing for that intimacy but with Carlisle back to work full time, two young children and the holidays it somehow seemed to make its way, way down on the list of things that needed to be done. Bella was also having some self image issues. She still had about ten pounds to lose from her pregnancy and didn't like being naked. Keeping all this in mind, Bella sadly shook her head but smiled as she threw a pillow at Carlisle. "It's not going to work buddy. Get up! We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>"You look adorable Bella," Alice told her friend as they talked. Bella wore a red crushed velvet dress. The top was a fitted tank-style bodice. The skirt was full and flirty. The end just touched below her knees. Black heals completed the ensemble.<p>

"It's all thanks to you. You made this dress. It's so pretty," Bella told her. "The dry cleaners asked Carlisle where she could get this dress. He told her to see you."

"I'm glad you liked it. We have to get together to talk about my wedding. I want to go dress shopping in a few weeks. Will you meet me in Seattle?"

"Of course. I've decided not to go back to work yet. I don't know when I'm going to. Pea is so young and I don't want to miss anything she does. That means I'll be able to meet you during the week with her."

"Sounds good. Wait, have you and my dad talked any more about your wedding?" Alice asked as she sipped the wine. Bella was completely against having any alcohol at the party, let alone hiring a bartender, however, Carlisle assured her he would be fine.

Bella nodded."We have a few things we are considering. Once we start to figure out some things I'll let you know."

"And what are you two talking about?" Edward asked butting into the conversation.

"Wedding stuff. Things that would bore you," Bella told him.

"Have you and dad set a date yet?" He inquired as he sipped his cocktail.

Bella shook her head. "No, but we are thinking about a few things and dates. Once we decide on something we'll let everyone else know."

He nodded."Sounds good. Hey, can I share some good news with you guys?" Both women nodded as he continued. "I think I found a house. It isn't too far from here. The development just started to be built, so I'm looking at moving out by spring."

Bella hugged him. As much as he loved his father, Bella, Rose and the baby, she knew he wanted out of the house. He wasn't ready to be thrown into an instant family. "I'm so happy for you. Now I have a babysitter close by who can baby sit the kids at his house!"

He nodded. "If there isn't a party at my pad I'd consider it. It was fun taking them out today. They are so well behaved."

"Well behaved? They were great. They listened better than Edward," Bree said joining the conversation as she wrapped an arm around Edward's waist. "This one wanted to buy them everything when we went to the mall. I had to tell him no and put things away. He also didn't want to make Rose take a nap."

Edward kissed Bree's cheek and acted like he was angry as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You always spoil all my fun. The three of you seem to gang up on me all the time lately. I'm not talking to you anymore."

Bree returned Edward's kiss on the check and smiled as she removed her arm from his body. "Fine, but when you are sleeping by yourself on the couch and your cold don't come back upstairs to my room."

Bella and Alice laughed hysterically. Edward now sounded like he was groveling as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Bree, I really, really am."

"What a nice way to ring in the new year, by fighting with your girlfriend. Very classy Cullen." Bella giggled.

"We'll be right back. I'm going to get Bree a drink. It's early but might as well start kissing her ass now." Edward said as he pulled Bree away from Alice and Bella.

Alice nodded."They're next you know.

"Next for what?"

"To get married. I have my money on it."

Bella nodded."You're right. He usually kicks them to the curb by now. I've told him that he's got it bad."

Bella was about to continue her conversation when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face.

"James! How are you?" She asked hugging him.

"I'm actually good, very good to be exact. Things are going very well for me right now. By the way, your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. It's my fiancé's house. I have done some redecorating."

James nodded."How are you doing? Are things still good between you and him?"

"Most definitely. As you know we are getting married at some point in the year." Bella paused and scanned the room. She looked over and spied Carlisle dancing with Rose. "He's over there dancing with his daughter, my step daughter. They are the loves of my life, and Gracie too."

James smiled."I saw her while your mom held her. She is beautiful. Her father is-"

Bella nodded. James knew that Mike was the father. "He's dead. He killed himself after she was born. He was a coward. Anyway, Carlisle is her real father. For whatever reason we just fell into a routine easily and we haven't looked back since. We are so happy together." Bella poked his shoulder. "Enough about me, how about you? Is your divorce final?"

James nodded."Yes. A few months back and she didn't get a single penny. Do you know I hadn't had relations with a woman since you? Well, that was before August. Then I met Tori. She is a model for Victoria's Secret."

"Wow James, aim high."

"It wasn't like that. She approached me at a party and told me that she loved my work. I didn't know who she was. We just started talking and fell into an easy conversation. She's with her family now in Michigan, but I'll see her next week. She is so different from the last two women I was with."

"Well, I'm assuming she's straight, which is a good start." Bella smiled. "I'm happy for you James. You deserve to be happy."

Just then James' phone went off. "Speak of the devil, do you mind if I take this? It's Tori."

"Not at all. You can use the laundry room to talk to her. It's straight down the hall and is the third door on your right."

Bella watched James until he was out of site. She turned her attention to the clock hanging on the wall. It read ten fifty. She was surprised that Rose was still going strong and hadn't crashed yet. She was dancing with her father when Bella walked over. Carlisle's eyes never left Bella's.

"Hi," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Hi yourself," Bella said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Was that James? He asked.

Bella nodded."Yes. I couldn't help notice that you had your eyes on me the entire time I was speaking with him. Were you watching me because you missed me or because you're jealous?"

Carlisle laughed as he placed his arm around her waist. "I always miss you when you aren't near and no, I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be jealous."

"Good," she said kissing him again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your dance partner away in a minute to get her ready for-"

Rose interrupted her. "It's time all ready?"

Bella smiled."Yes it is. Do you remember what you have to do?"

Nodding, Rose held her mother's hand with the hand that wasn't holding onto her father's. "Yes, I can't wait! I'm so excited."

Carlisle pulled both Bella and Rose into him and kissed them both on their heads. "I guess I should let you go then."

"It's only for a little while. We'll be right back," Bella said smiling.

"I'll be waiting," Carlisle said with one final kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's note two:<p>

Any guesses what Carlisle and Bella have planned?


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: There is just one more regular chapter left to the story, then two epis, but then the story is over! thank you again for reading and leaving comments. I love reading your comments!

Well, here is the big exciting announcement so I will be quiet and let you go to it. By the way, this was one of my favorite chapters I have ever written, especially the ending. I would love to see what you all think.

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Eight<p>

"_We're ready. Can you send Charlie up please?" _Bella texted Carlisle.

A few seconds later Bella's phone chirped with a message from Carlisle. _"He's on his way up. See you soon."_

Bella sat at her vanity as she waited for her father to come upstairs. She couldn't believe how well she put herself together. She was surprised. She curled her hair and pinned into a neat bun. Soft curls settled around her rosy cheeks.

Rose wasn't surprised she looked so good. She had said that Bella always looked beautiful. Rose was sitting quietly reading a book when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella answered.

Slowly, the door opened and Charlie allowed himself to enter the room. He spoke before he could register what he saw. "Where have you been sweetie? We've all been looking-what are you wearing?"

Bella laughed. She knew that was going to be his response. "Surprise!" She said as her father stared at her. She had changed her outfit. She was no longer wearing the red holiday dress. She had changed into a sleek strapless satin wedding gown. The flared A-line silhouette had a sweetheart neckline. The gown was embellishment with beadwork all over. Freshwater pearls, Swarovski crystals and rhinestones and sleek satin buttons down the entire back of the gown accented the gown.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Charlie asked closing the door and walking closer to his daughter. He shook his head in confusion before he noticed the tears his eyes. "Are you getting married? I mean, tonight? Now?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes. We wanted to surprise people. We better get going. We want to be announced husband and wife by midnight."

"Bella, who knew about this?"

Bella couldn't help but smile. "No one other than Carlisle, Rose and me. Geez dad, don't you know the meaning of the word surprise?"

Charlie smiled lightly as he looked at his daughter. He didn't know where the time had gone. It seemed as if she were a young child just moments ago. The woman in front of him was a twenty nine year old doctor and mother and soon to be some one's wife. He teared up as he thought of his baby girl getting married. He wished he could go back to the years when his daughter needed him all the time. He coughed as he brought himself back to reality.

"You know, when Renee left I didn't think we'd survive." He paused to see Bella chuckle. "No, I'm serious. I had no idea how to take care of myself, let alone two young children. Jacob had nightmares and I didn't know what to do. Thank god you were there to calm him down. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. You just kind of took charge of things."

"But we ended up fine."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, we did. Wow Bells, you are getting married, now. I can't believe this. It seems like yesterday that you were that little girl. _My _little girl."

"Daddy, I'm all grown up, but I will always be your little girl." She looked at the clock on her night stand. "We have to get going."

"You are going to make Carlisle very happy."

"We all ready make each other happy."

Charlie chuckled. "You'll have to explain to me how you to managed to arrange this. It's eleven thirty, are you ready? How does this thing work?"

"Let me send Carlisle a text and he'll get Peter and we'll start."

"Peter? What does Peter have to do with this?" Charlie asked about his and Carlisle's mutual friend.

"He's a justice of the peace. He helped us a lot this week." Bella explained as she pressed send on her phone. She was just waiting for Carlisle's return text to begin.

Charlie looked at his daughter. She beamed. He had never seen her that happy in her entire life. He watched her as she spoke with Rose, who was dressed in her own special dress she chose all by herself. They both smiled and lit up the room.

"Hey Charlie, doesn't my mom look like a Disney princess?" Rose asked as she took Charlie's hand.

Charlie nodded. "No, your mommy is the most beautiful woman ever. She is much more beautiful than any princess. She is beautiful beyond words. Bella, can I talk to you for a quick minute?"

Bella walked over to her bed and told Charlie to sit as he began. "Honey, you know I'm not an overly emotional man. I just want to tell you how much I love you and how much I am so proud that you are my daughter. You are a good woman Isabella. I know that you and Carlisle will be happy and you both deserve the happiness that you will bring each other."

Bella hugged her dad trying not to cry. Just as she pulled away, her phone sounded. _"Ready when you are. Can't wait to see you. I love you."_

Bella beamed. "It's time!"

Rose took walked over to the dresser and picked up the bouquet of flowers and handed them to Bella. Rich, dark red roses, maroon irises, holly berries and blood red tulips filled the bouquet in Bella's hand. Rose held tightly onto a basket that had a red bow tied to it. Inside were the same rich dark red rose petals. She was excited to be the only member of the wedding party.

As they walked closer to the top of the stair case Rose let go of Bella's hand. "Mommy, I 'member what we did yesterday at the practice. Do you want me to do it just like that again?"

Bella nodded. "Exactly just like that." She took a deep breath and sucked the air into her mouth and then exhaled. "Are you ready? You go first, remember?"

Rose nodded excitedly. "I do 'member mommy. I'll go when I hear the music."

"Right, and then you can stand with daddy or sit down somewhere. Ready?"

"Yes." Rose said as she skipped over to the spot where Carlisle could see her. When he spotted his daughter he then looked at the DJ to start the music.

Rose turned around and looked at Bella. "I'll meet you by daddy."

Bella nodded as Rose started to walk down the stairs as a beautiful full voice filled the air.

_Sometimes I remember reasons I let you go  
>Inside them I see your face and all I really know<br>I was scared to share the love I have inside of me  
>Through all the heartache I know that I was meant to be...<em>

_With you  
>I have everything I've ever wanted<br>Simple and true  
>With you<br>Crying eyes so beautiful  
>It's you who always thought our love would see us through<em>

Rose continued to walk and throw the petals. Bella heard the "awe's" from the guest downstairs. She slowly began walking down the stairs as Charlie helped hold her dress up so she wouldn't trip over it. He shook his head. He was still in disbelief. "I can't believe you managed to do this. You know how angry Alice is going to be, right?"

Bella nodded still smiling as she heard the music get louder. "It's all right dad. She'll get over it. I think she's been preoccupied anyway. Carlisle and I wanted to do something memorable. We wanted to start the New Year off together as one. This was the perfect way for us to do that."

"Yes, it certainly is." Charlie agreed.

Bella listened to the music for her cue.

_If I could follow my heart again it would be yours  
>with every breath I would find a way to love you more<br>I can't imagine life without your silent bravery  
>And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be...<em>

_With you_  
><em>I have everything I've ever wanted<em>  
><em>Simple and true<em>  
><em>With you<em>  
><em>Loving eyes so beautiful<em>  
><em>It's you who always finds a way<em>

"This is us dad, are you ready?"

Charlie nodded. "Never and yes."

"You are always the funny one. Have you been hanging out with Edward again? I'm going to have to separate you boys," she smiled as they began to walk down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stair case. The music continued to play.

_And if the stars should disappear  
>In the dark I'll still be here<br>Forever in your arms where I belong_

As they entered the entry way, all eyes were on her. She only looked forward and saw only Carlisle. The last choruses of the song played out as she walked with her father to the end of the room. When she walked past Alice she heard her gasp and smile. She held Pea up and was whispered something with tears in her eyes. Edward was standing next to his sister shaking his head with a grin. Renee was to the side of him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

_With you  
>I have everything I've ever wanted<br>Simple and true  
>With you<br>Loving eyes so beautiful  
>It's you who always knew our love would see us through<br>With you_

Charlie stood at the fireplace with Bella on his arm. He looked at Carlisle and smiled as he took a deep breath, kissed Bella on the cheek before fading behind them. Immediately Bella and Carlisle reached for the other's hand.

"Welcome everyone and surprise," Peter said as everyone in the room chuckled. "I bet you didn't know you were all here for a wedding, did you? This couple here would like to be married by midnight, which doesn't leave us much time so let's get to this."

The ceremony progressed quickly until it was time for the exchanging of the vows. Carlisle blue eyes found Bella's big brown eyes. He was chocked up even before he began. "Isabella, where do I even start? Look at what has happened within the last year to us. Every emotion one can feel you and I have encountered together.

"I was just thinking about our first date last year. Do you remember when we were here and we watched that stupid movie Mama Mia? Do you remember how you knew every song word for word? You even knew the dialogue too. I don't know if you know it, but every time you sang one of those silly songs and smiled, you began to creep into my heart little by little. By the end of that evening, my heart instantly became yours.

"I am so happy," he paused for a moment to swallow and to try to hold back his tears. Bella had tears streaming from her eyes too. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'm so happy you are in my life. I'm so happy that it isn't just my life any more, it's _our_ life. You are such a loving woman and the most passionate and caring mother, who, by the way looks enchanting tonight. I am ecstatic to know when I wake up every morning you, my wife, will be next to me. Words can't express just how much I love you and I am very much looking forward to spending this life time and eternity with you." Carlisle proclaimed gripping her hand again as the tears fell.

Bella squeezed back as her turn approached. The tears were easily flowing from her eyes but her smiled proved to be stronger. "See what you did, you made me cry, thanks a lot. I didn't even have Alice to remind me to wear waterproof mascara," Bella cried as the room laughed. Carlisle took his free hand and wiped her tears away. Bella swallowed and still smiled. "I can't believe that we actually managed to pull this off. This is so something Alice would do." She paused to her chuckling from the guests. Edward's laugh was especially loud enough for her to recognize.

"I too cannot put into words how much you mean to me. The truth of the matter is I love you, period. I know when you picked me up from the airport over a year ago, neither one of us would have guessed it would lead to us getting married. By the way dad thanks for having to perform surgery that day and sending Carlisle to pick me up. I appreciated it," she paused to her laughter again emerge from her guests.

"I don't believe there is another human being in this world that I'd want to raise _our_ beautiful, smart daughters with. I'm so happy that you and I are parents, _together_ and we are raising _our_ children together. There is no one else I would ever want to be with.

"We've tried to figure it out for a while but we can't figure out why you and I just work so well together. I don't want to work this well with anyone else, ever. I love you more than I could ever begin to tell you. I can't wait to refer to you as my husband, my one and only love ever. I love so much you," Bella cried. Carlisle squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"May I have the rings please?" Peter asked as both Carlisle and Bella handed him the items. After blessing the rings, Carlisle placed the thin white gold band lined with diamonds on Bella's finger. Bella picked up Carlisle's ring and placed it on his finger. She had the white gold band inscribed to read _C.A.C. Love you forever I.M.S.C_

Peter looked up at the gathering of people and then looked at the pair in front of them. He heard the chiming of the clock. "I'd like to introduce for the first time Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

Without needing a cue, Carlisle pulled Bella in for a sweet, tender kiss. He looked at her with wide open eyes. His forehead rested on hers. Both his eyes and Bella's were wet with tears. He took his hand and gently touched her check and whispered, "I love you wife."

She smiled as her lips met his again. Her hand found his check. She whispered, "I love you too my husband,"

Well wishers gathered around the new bride and groom. The photographer took a variety of pictures in different poses. After he was done taking pictures of the family, the photographer left to take pictures of other people and items in the room.

"This is incredible!"Alice commented with a smile.

Renee shook her head holding Pea. "I can't believe you two pulled this off."

Edward joined in on the conversation. "Seriously, how did you keep this a secret? How long did you have this planned?"

"For one thing, I didn't tell you or Alice." Bella laughed. Carlisle placed his arm around her waist. She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and smiled. With a hand upon Carlisle's chest, she answered Edward. "This was all my husband's doing."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Dad, I didn't know you were such a helpless romantic. Have you been watching those Lifetime movies again?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Definitely no Lifetime movies. We have been talking about our wedding for a while and let's face it; we aren't the most conventional couple, so we didn't want to do things the conventional way. What is more special than beginning each New Year with a wedding anniversary? Bella and I talked all Christmas night about the details. We spent the next morning calling places and scheduling appointments. We had to pay a lot to get things done in such a short amount of time but I think it was worth it. What do you think wifey?"

"I love it when you call me that," Bella beamed. "It was totally worth everything hubby." She smiled as she looked at her family in front of her. "Earlier in the week Rose and I went to pick out a pretty dress but I didn't tell her why until yesterday. We had our own rehearsal and practiced going through the wedding, but we kept our vows a secret from each other. Rose did a good job keeping this whole thing a secret. You know, I think the three of us," Bella commented pointing to herself, Alice and Edward, "could learn a thing or two from Rose. She's good at keeping secrets."

Alice still felt shocked. "I'm totally floored. Everything is so beautiful. You'll have to give me the number of the florist. Your flowers are so beautiful and seasonal."

Bella nodded. Carlisle looked around. "I hope that people are going to want to stay. We have a sit down dinner coming out soon."

"Plus the cake." Bella added.

"Cake?" Asked Emmett. "What kind of cake?"

"You said the magic word," Riley laughed reaching for Emmett's hand.

"It's half chocolate, half vanilla with chocolate gauche filling on the inside and white chocolate frosting on the outside." Bella explained.

Emmett's eyes lit up. "This may be the best wedding I've ever been to."

Everyone shared a laugh. Bella looked over at Edward and Bree. "It was so good when we tasted the sample, however, if I had known that Bree's culinary tutoring skills were helping Edward in the bakery department, I might have asked him to bake the cake instead." Again the group roared with laughter.

The evening progressed nicely. Everyone did stay to dine and enjoy the cake. Carlisle and Bella's first dance was of course to "You and Me" by the Dave Matthews band. Alice and Carlisle as well as Charlie and Bella danced to Paul Simon's "Father and Daughter." Carlisle and Rose even shared a dance to "No Matter What" from Broadway's Beauty and the Beast.

After the dancing had begun, Bella and Carlisle walked together to thank everyone personally for attending the party. They told each guest to stay as long as they'd like. Dinner followed. The newlyweds cut their cake and fed each other a piece ever so tenderly.

When the cake cutting was finished, Edward tapped Bella on the arm and she turned.

"You know your dad, Alice and I have been talking. I know Alice and Jasper were supposed to stay with us, but it's your, um wedding night and it doesn't' seem right to have a full house, so this is what we propose. Alice and Jasper can stay at Charlie's house along with Gracie. Renee, Phil and James are all ready going to be there. Your mother by the way is thrilled that she's in charge of watching Gracie for the night. Bree said that Rose and I can stay with her. Is this all right with you?"

"You guys would do that?"

"Of course we would. I'm assuming you aren't leaving tomorrow for a honeymoon."

"No, we're going to hold off for a bit, just until Gracie is a little older. I don't want to leave her. I have to ask Carlisle about your offer, but I think it sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Charlie all ready asked him and he said yes. I do have one condition."

"I knew it."

Edward offered a half smile. "You have to dance with me."

"I think I can handle that."

"It's the next song. I had to get it from my IPod because the DJ didn't have it. I was going to ask if you and I could share a proper dance at your wedding, however it seems that you didn't give me a chance to prepare. I heard this song and thought of you immediately."

"God Edward, this isn't going to be like the 'Electric Slide' or 'The Chicken Dance,' is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Shall we?" Edward asked holding his hand out for Bella.

The sound of a lonely acoustic guitar began to play as Edward placed his arm around Bella's waist. The guitar was joined by the sound of a violin. Yet again the mellow voice of Dave Matthews began to fill the house.

_Pass the time with you in mind  
>It's a rather quiet night<br>Feel the ground against my back  
>Counting stars against the black<br>Thinking bout another day  
>Wishing I was far away<br>Whether they were dreams or worries  
>You were there with me<em>

_Sister, I hear you laugh_  
><em>My heart fills full up<em>  
><em>Keep me please<em>  
><em>Sister, when you cry<em>  
><em>I feel your tears running down my face<em>  
><em>Sister, Sister keep me<em>

"You obviously know you and I aren't really brother and sister." Edward began.

"No, really? This is earth shattering news. I think my world is about to crumble at the hidden truth escaping from your mouth." Bella sarcastically reacted.

Edward shook his head and laughed showing off his crocked grin. "Wise ass. Just listen to me. I love Alice, I really do. She's my twin. I love her, but I never felt I had to protect Alice or anything like that. I have always felt a deep bound between you and I. It's closer than the one I share with Alice."

_I hope you always know its true  
>I would never make it through<br>We could make the sun go down  
>Just by walking away<br>Playing like we used to play  
>Our kingdom will never go away<br>Feel you beating in my chest  
>I'll be dead without<em>

"I couldn't imagine us being any closer Bella, even if we were related by blood. I love you so much and I am ecstatic that you have your happy every after with a fairly decent guy."

_Sister, I hear you laugh  
>My heart fills full up<br>Keep me please  
>Sister, when you cry<br>I feel your tears running down my face  
>Sister, Sister will you keep me?<em>

_I would never make it through_  
><em>Hope you always know its true<em>  
><em>You could make the heaven's fall<em>  
><em>Just by walking away<em>

"Bells, you are much more than my best friend. You're my sister and you always have been and always will be."

_Sister, I hear you laugh  
>My heart fills full up<br>Keep me please  
>Sister, when you cry<br>I feel your tears running down my face  
>Sister, Sister keep me<em>

"My dear, dear sister, I do love you," Edward said with tears escaping from his eyes. The song ended and he held onto Bella in a tight hug.

"Edward, that was sweet. Really, really nice. Probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me. Thank you. I love you too." Bella said hugging him close.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I got tearyed writing Edward's dance with Bella. It was very sweet.<p>

Songs I used were:

With You by Josh Groban: www(dot)youtube (dot)com/watch?v=kssDSIt0MrQ

Sister by Dave Matthews Band: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=111-D99br0I&feature=related


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Shortly after three am Edward carried an exhausted Rose to Bella's car. It was agreed that he and Bree should take Bella's car since both children's car seats were all ready installed. Bella had piled the two over night bags for the girls in the back. While holding Gracie, who she just finished her bottle, she walked to one side of the car and kissed a sleeping Rose. When she walked to the opposite side of the car, Renee held her arms ready to take the baby. Bella held on to her daughter just a little tighter.

"Honey, I promise she will be fine. I do remember a thing or two about infants," Renee told her trying to hold her granddaughter.

Bella nodded as tears began to swell her eyes. "I know mom, it's just this is my baby. We haven't spent a night apart since we came home from the hospital. This is really hard. It's much harder than I thought it was going to be."

Renee placed and arm on her daughter's shoulders as she offered a sympathetic smile. "Oh honey, you just got married! Enjoy your first night as a wife with your new husband. I promise we'll see you for lunch at your dad's house tomorrow. You'll be fine without her for a few hours." Renee smiled as she removed her hand from her daughter. She leaned in close and took the baby. "You might even thank me tomorrow."

Bella sighed and slightly blushed as she watched her mother hold the baby. Carlisle had just walked back into the garage when his eyes found Bella's. He had just seen Alice and Jasper leave before saying good night to Charlie, Phil, Jacob and James. Charlie gave him details about lunch the following day before leaving with his car load of people. He got closer to Bella and placed his arm around her shoulders. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Bella, why are you crying?" He looked at Renee.

"She doesn't want Gracie to leave her. I am trying to assure her that your daughter is in capable hands." Renee explained.

Carlisle studied his wife's face. She was upset, no doubt and he didn't like seeing her like that. However, on the other hand, he thought about how they hadn't been alone since their trip to Cape Cod back in August. Ever since Charlie had suggested the sleeping arrangements for the evening, he couldn't stop thinking about being alone with his new bride even if it was only for a few hours. Carlisle pulled Bella closer to him.

"Sweetheart, it'll be all right. It will really come down to just a few hours. Listen, we've been up for almost twenty four hours, let's go upstairs and rest," he tried to reason as he kissed her temple. "I promise she'll be fine. Your mother is right."

Bella sighed again watching her baby sleep in her mother's arms. "Fine," she stopped to take a deep breath. She pouted, "but go now before I change my mind." Bella kissed the baby's head and then leaned back into Carlisle. He placed his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug.

Renee kissed Bella's cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night you two." She smiled as she began to place Gracie in her car seat. When Renee was finished buckling the child, she squeezed between the two car seats and sat down in the back.

Edward closed the door as he stared at his father and his best friend standing in front of him. He still didn't understand the relationship, but he didn't have to. His father and his almost sister were happy and really in the end that was all that mattered to him. "Now, before I leave do I need to give either one of you a pep talk?"

Both Bella and Carlisle chuckled at the statement. Bella leaned closer into Carlisle's chest before looking up at the man before her. "Edward, please shut up."

"Fine, fine. I know where I'm not wanted. You two have a good wedding night and promise me you will never tell me what happens between the two of you tonight."

Again, Bella and Carlisle laughed. Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "That is a promise I promise to keep. We'll see you tomorrow son."

Bella stopped him as she grabbed one of his hands. "I wanted to say thank you again for the dance tonight and all of the nice things you said to me."

"Well Bells, I speak the truth. Every word was true."

Bella nodded her head as she looked up at Edward. "I know and I feel the same way." She walked away from Carlisle and gave Edward a huge bear hug. "I guess you should get going now. I want to make sure both of my babies get enough rest."

"Geez, you are trying to get rid of me, I feel so unloved. I guess you're right. You old married people need to go and do whatever old married people do, play cards or whatever." Edward released her from his arms but didn't let go. He placed his arms on her elbows and rubbed them. "Well then, good night mummy."

Bella shook her head. "God no, please not that horrid voice again."

Edward grinned. "On that note, good night." He walked towards the passenger side of the car and got in. Just seconds later Bree beeped the horn and drove away.

Bella leaned into Carlisle again as he hit the button for the door to close the garage door. Standing in the middle of their now empty garage she looked at him. "We're all alone."

"It's kind of weird." Carlisle laughed rubbing her arms.

"I know, it's been a while," Bella added.

Carlisle slowly began to walk into the house still holding Bella close to his chest. "Your right it has been." He paused as he looked around the kitchen. Everyone had pitched in and cleaned up after the caterers left. By the time Bella had finished changing out of her wedding dress and into a t shirt and yoga pants, the whole party had been cleaned up. There was no evidence of any gathering let alone a wedding. "It was nice of everyone to help clean up. There is nothing left for us to do." He looked down at Bella who let out a little yawn. "Hey sleepy, do you realize we've been awake for almost twenty four hours?"

Bella nodded. "You must be tired; you're starting to repeat yourself. I know, you told my mom that." She turned to face him. She let her hands comb through his hair and just smiled.

"What? Why are you so happy?" He inquired.

She took her left hand and intertwined it with Carlisle's left. Their rings were side by side. "We're married." Her eyes lit up. "I mean for real!"

Carlisle chuckled. "I realize that. I love you."

Bella's lips found her husband's. "I love you too."

They shared several sweet kisses until Carlisle looked up. "I have an idea. Give me ten minutes and meet me upstairs?"

Bella raised her eyebrow. "I don't know, ten minutes is an awful long time."

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her again. He kissed her neck and under her ears. "Just ten minutes, that's all."

"Fine, I'll see you in ten minutes."

Carlisle gave her another kiss and let go of her as he began up the stairs. Leaning against the counter, Bella beamed. Her right index finger traced the ring sitting on her left hand. As she felt the cool metal, she realized that she was happy.

As her hand brushed against the granite she realized that was where they shared their first kiss. She slowly walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She took her time walking in and out of the downstairs rooms making sure everything was indeed cleaned up and everything put in its place, which it was. She shut off the lights and began to head upstairs.

Bella strolled through the upstairs as if she were in a dream. She was in deep in her own thoughts. As she reflected in the last year of her life she realized her life was where she never thought it would be but exactly where she wanted it be. In the short year she had become a mother, twice and a new wife. She was living in a fairy tale that she had no idea she wanted to be part of. Life wasn't supposed to effortless, but that's how she felt her life was. She felt the pieces of her life just fit together. She and her loved ones had to deal with nothing less than crap throughout the year and now they were just so happy.

She wondered into Rose's room. She stood at the door frame for a moment before entering the room. She sat on the comforter and held one of the child's stuffed animals. She didn't know what the future would hold for the child. She had no idea if Victoria was serious about cleaning herself up and changing. She didn't know if she was serious about not wanting Rose knowing where she was. It didn't matter. Bella felt she was Rose's mother and would be there for her no matter what the future held. She was not leaving that little girl, ever.

She straightened the bed out and walked down the hall to Gracie's room. She inhaled the scent of baby powder as she sat the bottles of water on the dresser. She picked up a soft, fuzzy blanket and sat in the oversize chair. She couldn't believe that she had a baby. The way Gracie was conceived was anything but traditional. She had been created out of fear, greed and abuse. The story of her conception was something the Bella didn't look forward to telling her daughter when the day arrived. She didn't want to revile that the man who took part in her creation was a monster and a loser who killed himself. Again all of her fears left thinking of Carlisle standing by her side. She thought of him holding her hand as they explained the details of her creation. She knew she would make it through that because of Carlisle. Nothing seemed too impossible as long as he was with her.

"Babe?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the dark room. He sat facing her on the ottoman. He traced her leg with his hand. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Waiting to wake up. I feel like I am living a dream."

Carlisle leaned forward to kiss his lover and partner. "We are living a dream. We are living _our_ dream." He kissed her once more before he stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I'm ready for you." He grinned as he led her out of the room.

They stood outside their room and he smiled. "You have to close your eyes. There is another surprise after the first one, but I don't want you to see it yet."

Bella nodded. She closed her eyes as Carlisle held her hands in his and brought her to the bathroom. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When her eyes were opened, she saw the bathroom with dimly lit lights. Candles adorned flickered upon the sink and anywhere there was space. Bubbles filled the tube. "Shall we?" He asked.

They undressed and both got into the tub. Bella sat first. Carlisle entered next. She held him in her arms. "This is really nice. I almost forgot what this was like."

"You forgot what was like?" Carlisle asked rubbing her legs and thighs.

"All of this. I forgot what it was like to be alone with you, like this. Uninhabited and not worrying about waiting to be interrupted by a crying baby." Bella answered him as she rubbed his chest. She leaned in front of him and kissed his check and the back of his neck. She crawled in front of him. "You know, you have some good ideas."

He leaned into her to kiss her lips. "What have some of my good ideas been?"

"Well," she began as she kissed him again. She positioned herself so she was sitting across from him. Their legs intertwined with the others. "The wedding for one. I didn't think we'd be able to pull it off."

"Isabella, don't you know we can do anything?"

"I know I should know that by now. We've proved that so many times. This," she said looked around at the bathroom, "is amazing. Thank you."

"I figured you might be tired after such a long day and you'd want to relax, so here we are, relaxing." He told her as kissed her again.

They sat in the tub and talked about their wedding and the beginning of their life together. They stayed in the tub until all of the bubble had melted into the cool water. They both had goose bumps before deciding it was time to get out. Carlisle got out first and wrapped a towel around him. He helped Bella out and wrapped her in a towel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up for a kiss and whispered "I love you," in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to him. "I love you too."

As his lips left hers, he smiled. "Okay, are you ready for bed?"

"You know, I am feeling a little rejuvenated. Perhaps we could hold off on bed for a little while longer," She smiled.

"That sounds perfect. Come here," he returned her smile as he held the door open. Candles were set up all around the room. It was reminiscent of the night Carlisle had proposed. He even had the wooden tray set up in the bed. This time single piece of wedding cake sat upon it.

"I thought you might like a snack." He told her as he led her to the bed. They both crawled onto their side and nestled close to each other still in their towels.

Bella shook her head as she reached up and placed the tray on the floor. "I'm not hungry for cake."

"Well then, what are you hungry for?" Carlisle whispered as Bella's lips reached for his.

"I gave you a few minutes; can I have a few myself?" She asked still kissing him.

"I guess that would be okay. Hurry though," he said as his lips left her lips and wondered down to her chin before returning to her lips again.

Bella slowly removed her lips from Carlisle and went ran into the bathroom. She reached behind the towels in the linen closet and pulled out the little pink bag and laughed as she pulled the items out. She finished getting dressed grabbing her puffy bathrobe and slippers. She exited the bathroom and went to out to the bedroom.

When she got out of the bathroom she noticed Carlisle too had gotten dressed. He was wearing blue and black plaid flannel pajama bottoms. "Flannel uh? Oh how sexy it is," Bella smiled as she walked over to the bed again.

Carlisle returned her laughter. "Like you're one to talk! You have on your robe and your fuzzy slippers. It looks like you are ready for bed. Our wedding night is so romantic!"

Bella nodded. "All right, you've got me there. I'm going to throw my robe on the chair and shut off the big light. We should really get some sleep. It's almost five."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Some romantic wedding night," he chuckled as he fluffed his pillow and laid down.

Bella turned on her side lamp and stood up. She walked over to the switch and shut off the ceiling light. She slowly walked over to the chair. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was. She took a deep breath and untied her purple robe before throwing it over the cream color chair. Bella turned to see Carlisle not even paying attention to her. She walked over to his side of the bed and bent down. His eyes grew three times. They looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Dr. Cullen what seems to be the problem?" She smiled mischievously.

Carlisle's eyes looked Bella up and down. She did not look like a woman who had a baby. He knew she was self conscious of her new body, but her body was perfect in what she was wearing. He smiled as she crawled over him to her spot on the bed. It had been a while, too long since they showed each other how much they loved and needed the other. When he saw her wearing her robe and fuzzy slippers that Rose had picked out for her, the thought he'd have to wait longer for their time together. Carlisle felt that was going to change momentarily. "What is this on your body?"

"Oh this?" Bella asked nonchalantly as she held onto the satin belt tied on the front of the white, short, scalloped cut sheer robe. "This was something I picked up at the store the other day. Do you like it?"

Carlisle grinned as he sarcastically remarked, "It's all right. What's under it?"

Bella crawled across the bed. She positioned herself so she was sitting on Carlisle's waist. Her back rested against his bent knees as his hands gently stroked her thighs. She sat up and cocked her head. "I don't remember, could you help me untie it and I'll show you?"

Without saying a word, Carlisle eagerly untied the bow. He gently lifted the robe off her body and threw it onto the floor. Again, his eyes grew as a child's would on their birthday. Bella leaned forward and kissed him. Her breasts scraped his chest as her lips pressed his. "Do you like it?"

"What is it?" He asked as his hands wondered all over her.

Bella moved her hands on top of his as they traveled along the nighty. The material of her sheer white baby doll slip matched that of the robe. The material just touched the tops of her thighs. "Um, you're wedding gift? Do you like it?" She repeated.

He nodded as he sat forward to steal another kiss. "I love it. What are these called?" He asked as he began to play with the side ties on the side of her white panties.

"I believe Victoria's Secret called them a v-string. They offer the least amount of coverage of all the panties they sell."

"V-string, I'll have to remember that for the future." He said as he began to play with the flimsy string. It soon untied as the strings fell to Bella's hip. "Oh no, look at what happened." His hands wondered under the material and he began rubbing her sensitive area.

Bella arched her back as Carlisle was touched the right area. "Oh god, it's been too long." She moaned while allowing her foot brushed lightly along his legs.

With his free hand, Carlisle untied the other side of the panties. "They are half way off, my as well just take them off." He looked at Bella as he still continued to rub her, "is that all right with you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

A soft moan escaped Carlisle's mouth as the cloth fell onto the bed, reveling her moist slit. He felt her wetness and warmth as gently moved two fingers over his wife.

Carlisle removed his hand from her center and removed the cloth from Bella's bottom. "There is another thing love, as much as I love where you are sitting, this won't work for me."

"Tell me what you'd like me to do."

"Roll over onto your side of the bed."

Bella followed Carlisle's orders. His fingers teased her breasts, which made her shiver. Her head rested on the pillows as her hands gripped for the sheets and grabbed fistfuls. She smiled as he opened her legs and found her center again. His finger gently bushed along her opening.

Bella shuddered at the intimate touch of his cold fingers, and sighed. Carlisle moved his head back in between her thighs. He touched her sensitive area with his tongue. "Oh god, it's been too long." She moaned while allowing her foot brushed lightly along his legs before wrapping it around his neck.

Carlisle parted her lips farther with his fingers and pushed on her clit with his tongue. She breathed heavily calling out his name over and over. He took his time gently sucking and nibbling her before placing his tongue into her slip again.

Placing two fingers inside her caused Bella to moan and arched her back. She bit her bottom lip until she couldn't take it anymore. She began to moan louder as she came. She tried catching her breath as she sat up and looked at Carlisle. She leaned into him. "I've missed that."

He pressed his lips into hers. "So have I."

Pulling herself away from his lips, she looked at him. "It's my turn."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think you should lay down and find out," she smiled seductively.

Bella crawled on top of Carlisle. She sat just below his waist again. She beamed as she leaned forward to steal another kiss. She took his hands and brought them to the material that laid on her body. His hands touched her through the material. Finally, she whispered, "take it off of me please?"

He didn't need a second invitation. He quickly removed the teasing outfit from her body. She reached for his hands again. This time she rested them on her breasts. Carlisle squeezed and nipped her. When she was ready, she moved. She placed her bent knees on either side of Carlisle's waist. She smiled as she leaned forward and began kissing him. Kisses trailed from his ears and neck down to his stomach and belly button. She reached in between his legs and embraced his shaft. She gently squeezed and twisted his member. Her hands traveled freely up and down as he got harder. Carlisle closed his eyes. She knew that he was ready for her.

To show that she was ready, Bella began licking her lips before she began to lick all sides of his shaft. Carlisle was letting out sift moans. His hands left her breasts. He gently began tugging her hair in rhythm of her motions. His fingers wrapped around her hair as he her pace began to excel while alternating from swirling her tongue over him to sucking him.

"My god, I'm going to," Carlisle began to squeal as bliss took him over. His breathing began to regulate as he reached for Bella's hand.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said panting. "I missed that goddess in you."

Bella reached in and kissed him. "I'm happy she was awoken, but we aren't done yet you know."

Again, Carlisle reached up and took her breast in his mouth. "You're in charge. What would you like to do now?"

"I think I rather like you at my will," She smiled wrapping her arms around him. She leaned in for another kiss. "I want us to feel like one. I want to feel you inside me."

Feeling turned on, Carlisle obeyed his wife's orders. He reached for her waist as she sat up. He found her opening and began moving slowly with her. Their hips moved in motion with each other. Carlisle moved his hands from her side and found her hands above his shoulders. He meshed his fingers with hers. Glistening light caught their rings. He leaned up and kissed her. He kissed his love as she continued to ride him. He loved the way he felt inside her warmth. She sat up and released their lips and picked up her tempo. They continued to be one for a few more moments until they were both spent. Bella collapsed on to Carlisle. Their bare skin touched the other.

She leaned down on him and kissed him. "I love you so much."

Carlisle rolled them over to their side as he continued to kiss her. "I love you too."

As the sun peaked into their bedroom, they knew their newlywed escapade had to come to an end. They were expected to be at Charlie's house n the early afternoon. Carlisle settled on his side of the bed puling Bella into him.

"We'll have to arrange another evening for this. I've missed you like this," Carlisle explained as he ran his fingers through her long mahogany hair.

Bella nodded as she nestled into his chest. "I miss this too. We'll have to really try more and figure out time just for us. I love our children, but we have to make 'us' time. I don't want to go that long again showing you how much you mean to me."

"Well wife," Carlisle began.

"Yes husband."

He chuckled. "I can't completely see your face but I can tell you are smiling when I say that and I love it. Good night, or morning."

Bella laughed. She looked down at her ring more time before closing her eyes for the evening. "Good night baby."

After one more, long, passionate kiss, Carlisle squeezed Bella tight as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>At eleven the next morning, Bella woke up with the down comforter up to her chin. She leaned over into Carlisle and felt his spot empty and cold. She stretched a few moments longer and sat up as the bedroom door opened.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake. I have breakfast for you." Carlisle smiled as he came in with a tray full of pancakes, bacon, orange juice and coffee. A bouquet of pink and orange gerber daisies also adorned the tray. "Good morning my lady."

Bella smiled. She sat up and realized that she was still naked. She looked at Carlisle laughing. Before she could say anything he shook his head.

"Here," he said to her as he handed her the top of his pajama set. "I have to test my theory again."

"What theory is that again?"

"You always forget about my theory. I believe that my clothes look better on you than they do on me. And I haven't been wrong yet."

Bella laughed as she buttoned the last one. "Right, I had forgotten about that one. What do you think."

Carlisle leaned in and kissed his lover for life. "I'm still right." He paused just long enough to sit down. He set the tray between them and lifted the fork with a bit of pancake on it. He held it up to Bella's mouth and slid it in. "I wanted to feed you. I want you to rest and let me take care of you baby."

Bella nodded in agreement. She took the other fork and held it up to his mouth. "Only if I can do the same thing too."

Carlisle nodded as he chewed. "I am not one to argue with the lady of the house." He began to laugh.

"What's going on blondie? What's so funny?"

He looked at Bella and kissed her yet again with as passion and love as his previous kisses. "It's just funny. A year ago we were sneaking around and so hush hush about our relationship. Now, look at us. We are married and we have our own family. Best of all, our family is fully supportive." He paused as he brushed a strain of her hair behind her face. He stared into her eyes. "Being with you as been the best year of my life. Okay, so January to April may not have been great months, but still. You have made me so happy and I can't wait to see what else this life has to offer us. Isabella, thank you for making me so happy. I love you."

Bella's hand found Carlisle's cheek as she leaned into him for a kiss. "I love you too babe. It's funny, I was thinking the other day about how much has changed in a year. I wouldn't change anything that happened in that year."

"Even the time we were apart?"

Bella shook her head and offered a slight smile. "That's a complicated question. As much as I obviously didn't like being away from you, or the events that happened in Boston, I'm glad we went through those things."

"Even the stuff that happened in Boston?"

Bella nodded. "Although I didn't enjoy what happened in Boston, yes I did. I although I wish I wasn't hurt and raped, but we wouldn't have Pea right now. Honestly, I can't imagine my life without her. Plus, our time apart made some of us realize," Bella coughed and rolled her eyes at Carlisle, "how much we are meant to be together. It's just so interesting that no matter how much you can prepare for changes and surprises in life, you never know what is going to happen."

Carlisle kissed Bella once more. He got up and placed the empty plates and cups on the tray before placing them on the dresser. He walked back over to the bed and pulled Bella into him once more. "Wow, not only is my wife beautiful and smart, but she is wise beyond her years."

"It's one of the reasons you love me, right?" Bella asked as she climbed on top of him.

Carlisle smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. He rubbed her back as she rested her head upon his heart. He thought to himself _my life can't get any better than this_. "Isabella, it's just one of the many, many reasons why you own my heart."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is the end of the story. There are two Epis that I will post soon. I hope you have enjoyed Bella and Carlisle's ride. I have two more stories plus a one shot that I am working on so please look out for those. Thank you for reading.

Thank you all for reading. Like I said, this isn't goodbye yet. Two more epis are coming.


	50. Epi Part 1

Epilogue:

The time following their first year of marriage seemed to pass in an instant. Bella and Carlisle spent as much time as they could with each other and their family. Bella chose to take an indefinite leave from work. To much of her surprise, she had really discovered she liked staying home with Gracie. She also spent time volunteering at Rose's school. She would read stories to the class as well as help the teachers out with things that they needed help with. She found her passion for cooking and baking. Once afraid to try out her culinary skills, Bella now owned the kitchen. She found it relaxing and soothing. She had her mishaps, but she learned from each one of them. She was so confident in her new found kitchen skills, she started to make big family dinners on Sundays for everyone in her life. Carlisle helped her in the kitchen as well as Rose. It was quality time they looked forward to each Sunday afternoon.

Carlisle continued to work at the practice. He loved it when his wife and infant daughter showed up with a surprise lunch for him. He was grateful to Emmett who would arrange their surprise meetings. It seemed that whenever he felt overwhelm to started to feel down, Bella knew when to show up and be with him. He also began to coach Rose's T ball team. It something that he never thought he would ever do. He actually enjoyed married life more than he'd ever imagine. Feeling how much he loved Bella had actually made him feel bad on several occasions. He began to think about how he treated Esme as well as his adult children in the past. He knew he wasn't the man he was then, but it still didn't make things right. His former self terrorized poor Esme and Edward. It was extreme guilt that he would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Edward. He couldn't believe that he and Edward were as close as any father and son could be and it was because of Bella. She really did complete his life in every way.

Though they were extremely happy with how their lives were, still life was nothing less than a whirlwind of events in that first year. In February, both Carlisle and Bella attended Victoria's arraignment. She was charged with driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs as well as driving recklessly and causing bodily harm. She admitted to the charges. The judge sentenced her to six years in prison. Carlisle tried to bargain with the judge, telling him about Rose. He tried to talk the judge into a lesser sentence if Victoria was sent to rehab. The judge denied that request. Victoria asked Carlisle and Bella not to tell Rose that she was in jail.

Long before her court date, Rose had given hope that Victoria would return. Her sessions with Jasper were about to end since she made tremendous progress. She and Bella had a bond that couldn't have been stronger. Rose idolized Bella and often said she wanted to be just like her. Rose was also a huge help when it came to her sister. She helped feed and wanted to help change her. Her favorite thing to do with her was to lay with her on the floor and read to her. The sight always melted her parents' hearts.

March welcomed changes. Edward's house was finally completed. He moved out, which upset Rose greatly. As Edward pointed out, he was living less than two miles away and they would see him often. He kept his promise. He came to the house every Sunday for dinner, with Bree of course. Bree also had accepted Edward's offer and was going to move in with him once her less was up on her apartment.

Things were quiet until May. Alice became more moody than ever. Bella actually thought she might have been pregnant, but she was wrong. Two of her employees were caught stealing merchandise from the store. Because she was down two associates, she was working an average of sixty to seventy hours a week and planning a wedding. She also had a falling out with one of her bridesmaids. Alice never mentioned too much about what the argument was about to Bella, but she figured it was because Alice was trying to be controlling. Alice arrived at her childhood home to visit Bella. Once she opened the door, Alice broke down and cried in Bella's arms on the front steps of the house. Bella listened to Alice and promised to help out with whatever she could. Alice hugged Bella and apologized for treating her so rotten and not being completely supportive with things with Carlisle. Bella hugged her friend and told her that was all water under the bridge. As Alice wiped her eyes, she realized how great of a friend Bella was to her.

June held a long delayed honeymoon for Bella and Carlisle. He surprised her by completely planning the trip. As expected, Bella had a hard time leaving her now nine month old daughter, but she did. She and Carlisle left Rose and Gracie in the care of Edward and Bree. Carlisle was very excited about the trip to Paris. Other than making love every day, most times more than once, the most romantic jester that Carlisle thought of was a picnic dinner on the lawn of the Eiffel Tower. After dinner, they cuddled as they talked about the day's events. When they were least expecting it, the tower shone like diamonds. As they listened to the "oohs" and "awes" Carlisle kissed his wife and held her as close as humanly possible to him.

When they had returned from their trip, Felix had contacted Carlisle. The police found Royce in California. He was arrested for attempted murder. He was plotting to kill his drug dealer, who was really an undercover cop. When he was brought to the station, he was facing a laundry list of charges, including four counts of endangering a child under the age of five. Felix wanted to know if Carlisle wanted to press charges. Without hesitating, Carlisle told him yes. To celebrate, Carlisle and Bella took Rose out for a special dinner. They didn't give the child a reason why just the three of them were out celebrating. They were afraid of stirring memories she wanted to forget. Rose just loved the extra alone time she got to spend with her parents.

In July Alice and Jasper were married in a big, elaborate ceremony at a country club. As it turned out Jasper seemed to be related to half the state of Texas. Alice invited everyone she had ever met. Although the ceremony was beautiful and elegant, Bella was thankful for her quick wedding to Carlisle. She didn't think she would have been able to handle the stress of it all. After the reception, Alice and Jasper were off to honeymoon in Italy.

After the wedding, Carlisle, Bella, Rose and Gracie went back to Cape Cod. Carlisle had surprised his family and had actually bought the house they rented the previous year. Another added surprise, their entire family was coming to visit them. Some were staying in the house with them while other rented houses nearby. The best part of it all they were having professional photographer. Alice had coordinated with everyone about wearing the same clothes. The pictures were to be taken on the beach in back of their house.

Since the family was still vacationing in August, they wouldn't be home for Rose's birthday. Rose was more than ecstatic to celebrate her birthday in Boston with Jacob. She was a little disappointed that she didn't have her friends to celebrate with but her family more than made up for it. They went to the American Girl store outside of Boston and ate at the café where she had decided on another doll. Her time with Jacob and her family more than made up for the fact that she wasn't home for the special day.

Emmett planned a surprise party to celebrate Bella and Carlisle's birthdays. He and Riley had just purchased a house together and used the excuse that they wanted to show it off. Both the birthday boy and girl were surprised when they arrived. Carlisle also pulled out another surprise. He planned a weekend get away to a spa in Napa Valley for him and Bella. Although they both loved and cherished the time they spent as a family, alone time was always appreciated and they couldn't wait until the following weekend.

Gracie's first birthday was also in September. Again, the baby's loved ones gathered around to celebrate her birth. Bella also spent the morning reflecting on how the child almost wasn't there. It made Bella's stomach churn to think she almost went through with the abortion. Bella's heart held an amazing amount of love for the little girl and she couldn't imagine her life without the child. They bought Pea her own small cake to explore. She had fun smashing the cake into crumbs. However didn't like it when she placed her cake covered hands on her face. She broke out into tears when she had covered her face and hair. While their family snapped pictures and Carlisle rushed to clean her up, Bella smiled.

Thanksgiving was uneventful. Charlie again hosted the holiday dinner. Before Charlie broke into his once a year speech about family and giving thanks, Edward stood up and interrupted him. He began to speak about how the last year brought changes to his life. He also spoke about how happy he was in his life and getting fired from the hospital was the second best thing that had happened to him. The first was meeting Bree. He turned to Bree and declared his love for her in front of his family. He then got down on a knee and asked for her hand in marriage. She cried and said yes. Charlie pretended to be upset as he looked at the newly engaged couple. He said the Edward interrupted him and beat him to the chase. Charlie then looked at Sue and asked her to marry him. She nodded and said yes. To top off the wedding announcements, Alice beamed as she told everyone she was pregnant! It was most defiantly a holiday to remember.

In the beginning of December, Carlisle, Bella, Charlie and Edward flew to Boston and met Renee. They were anticipating Jacob's graduation. Charlie and Bella cheered loudly when his name was announced. After the ceremony and loads of pictures, Jacob introduced Vanessa to his family. He privately asked Edward if he could continue to stay in the condo. Not really wanting to sell it yet, Edward agreed. Then Jacob asked if it would be all right if Nessie move in with him. Edward laughed and said yes on one term; Jacob would have to be the one to tell Bella. Jacob agreed to speak to Bella about it at Christmas the following week and thanked Edward.

Now it was the morning of New Years. After today Carlisle and Bella would no longer officially be newlyweds, however, they felt like it. Bella woke up Carlisle early in the morning by kissing him all over. They celebrated in the early morning light by sharing their love with one another. Bella wanted to remind him that they were one.

"I love you," Carlisle told her as he sat up and kissed her after their love making session was over.

"I love you to," Bella sat up and pulled Carlisle's shirt onto her body.

With a laugh he shook his head. "Some things never change. My clothing still looks better on you."

Bella shared his laughter. "That's a debate we'll discuss. I, um, have a gift for you."

"You mean this morning wasn't your gift?"

Shaking her head, Bella answered her husband. "No, not really."

"I'm afraid I won't have yours until later. Do you want to wait and we can exchange them together? Do you want me to get it now?"

Bella nodded her head. "That's all right I don't mind waiting. Let me just go and grab yours, it's in my closest."

Bella walked out of bed and into her walk in closet. She went to the shelf where she kept her shoes and pulled the gift wrapped box. She had no idea how this was going to go over but she would soon find out. She walked back to her bed. Carlisle was sitting with his back against the head board. "Here you go. I hope you like it because I can't take it back."

"I'm sure I will love it," Carlisle said as he kissed her. He swiftly opened the box. He traced a closed cherry wood double sided frame was sitting in tissue paper. He opened it. On one side a picture of their entire family sat in it. He saw the smiles from him and his beautiful wife, Rose holding Pea, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bree, Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil and Jacob. He smiled as he remembered the summer on Cape Cod. On the other side was an interesting picture. Carlisle cocked his head as he studied it. It took him a few moments to realize what he was looking at. It was an ultra sound. In the corner it was written _Baby Boy Cullen_. He looked at Bella with his mouth open. "What?"

"Congratulations daddy," she said sounding more like she was asking a question. "I know what you are thinking. I know that last year after your accident you questioned a lot of things about being a father. I remember the argument that evening clearly. I know that we didn't plan this and I know what you are going to say but-"

Acting like he didn't hear a word she said, Carlisle looked up again at Bella. "How did this happen?"

Bella tried to gauge his reaction. Her eye brows lifted as she answered his question. "Napa. Remember the flight we were on where my luggage was damaged? Remember my suitcase ripped and I basically lost the entire contents of my bag, including my birth control? Does any of this ring a bell?"

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. He couldn't believe it. They were always really careful. The pregnancy didn't disappoint him; it just took him by surprise. He was just shocked.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, I know your fears, you have voiced them before. I respect them and I hear where you're coming from but-"

Again, Carlisle jumped in and interrupted her. "A baby? Are you sure?"

All the glee escaped from Bella. She swallowed as she nodded. "Yes, a baby."

"Who did you tell about _this_?"

Bella sighed. "No one. I wanted you to be the first to know. You have the right to know first. I've known since I was about a month. I'm sixteen weeks."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Are you sure? I mean, have you seen a doctor?"

Getting irritated, Bella answered him. "According to Bree I am sixteen weeks. This sonogram picture was taken two days ago when I went to see her for a follow up."

Raising an eyebrow Carlisle looked at Bella. "Bree is still your doctor?"

She nodded as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. I'm very comfortable around her. This isn't about her right now. It's about us. I thought you'd be happy about this."

"How long have you known?"

"I told you, since I was about four weeks."

"Four weeks and you didn't say anything to me? You're in your second trimester and didn't think I should know? Why would you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to say anything in case I miscarried or the test was wrong. Then, when everything else came out to be fine, I thought of this way to tell you. I thought it would make a surprising anniversary present."

"Well, mission accomplished." Carlisle shook his head. He held onto both of Bella's hands as he raised his voice slightly. "Bella, I'll be seventy four when this baby is eighteen, seventy four!" He paused as he let go of her hands and brushed loose strains behind her ears. "Baby, you won't even be fifty yet!"

She swallowed again and stood up. She walked over to their window and looked at the snow that had fallen the previous night. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry. Carlisle tried to put his arms around her but she backed up. She waved her hands at him and backed away from him. "I really can't talk to you right now."

"Bella, wait."

She shook her head again. This time the tears were flowing freely. She held up her finger, waved it twice and then pointed at him. "No, I said I cannot talk to you right now. Please respect that and give me a little space. We'll talk, but I need time to take this all in. Right now there is nothing else I want to hear from you." With those words spoken, she picked up her robe and walked out of the room.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to get water. After only a few sips, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. As she flushed the toilet and washed her face, she heard the garage door open. She peaked outside to see Carlisle leaving in his car. She took a deep breath and cried again.

When she finally pulled herself together, Bella ventured upstairs to see if the girls were awake. Rose was still fast asleep. The child was exhausted. She was allowed to stay up until midnight. She was so excited she couldn't sleep. She ended up in bed by two. Bella smiled at the memory of she, Rose and Carlisle playing Mario Brothers on the Wii all night. At one point Bella had injured herself trying to move the game controller to make the character jump. She peeked in and saw that the child was still asleep, she figured as much.

She wondered towards Gracie's room. As neared the room, she heard the child babbling. She heard the child say "dada" over and over again. That was her first word at ten months. Bella remembered clearly she was unloading the dishwasher as the child sat in a gated area in the kitchen. She babbled and all of a sudden a continuous "dada dada dada" came from the child's mouth. Bella was so excited she grabbed her phone and recorded it on her phone. He quickly downloaded it and sent it to Carlisle. He called when he had a free moment and was ecstatic. He actually cried. Bella reminded him that she knew Pea was a daddy's girl.

When Bella finally opened the door, the child's face lit up. She used the railing to stand up. While holding on she jumped.

"Good morning baby," Bella said taking the baby out of the crib. She brought her over to the changing table and began to change her diaper. She continued to talk to the child. Pea was filled with smiles in the morning and this morning was no exception. Bella lifted her off the table and sat with her in the chair. Pea snuggled with her and kissed her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Like she knew her mother was sad, Pea placed her head on Bella's shoulder. She brought a hand up to her mother's face and rubbed it.

Bella smiled. "Thanks honey," she told her daughter. She made a kiss face. The child did the same thing and gave her a kiss on her lips. Pea then placed her head again on her mother's shoulders. Bella held onto the child as she began to cry again. "I'm sorry Gracie; this is a rotten way to start a morning, let alone begin a new year." She shook her head. "Your daddy, he is so stubborn. I know that Edward says I am the stubborn one, but daddy has me beat by more than a mile. He is so unreasonable some times. You'll learn that about men sweetie when you are older. They are just impossible."

Gracie stared at Bella in the eyes during their entire talk. It seemed like she knew exactly what her mother was saying. Bella finally shook her head. She wiped her tears and looked up at her baby. "Enough about that. It's New Year's morning. Let's start breakfast, how about that?"

Bella stood up and held the child as they ventured down the stairs together. Bella placed her in her high chair and handed her a cup of milk. She worked on cutting up fruit for her as Gracie began to babble again.

While measuring out the ingredients for pancakes, Bella heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Happy New Years mom!" Rose said excitedly.

"Happy New Year's baby. I'm making pancakes but would you like some fruit before?" Bella offered.

The child accepted and sat at the counter on the bar stool. She picked up her fork and stabbed her strawberry with it. Before chewing it, she looked at Bella. "Where is dad?"

_I have no idea, that's a good question kiddo _Bella thought to herself. "He had to go out this morning but he'll be back soon. Here, you can have the first batch of pancakes," Bella smiled.

Rose nodded. She thanked Bella but still looked at her. "Mom, can I ask you something? You have to tell me the truth."

"Sure honey."

"I mean it mommy, there are no secrets, right?"

"Right."

Rose played with her food before looking at Bella standing in at the counter by the stove. She was cutting up a pancake for Gracie. "Were you and daddy arguing this morning?"

"Why?"

"Well, I could hear daddy saying something and he sounded angry. Then I thought I heard you yell at him and you sounded like you were crying and then your bedroom door slammed and now he's gone. Did you two have a fight?"

Bella sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation with Rose. "Well honey, daddy and I were talking about a few things and we didn't agree with each other. He was angry, which made me sad. We both are taking time right now."

Rose nodded her head and then began to cry. "Are you going to get a divorce?"

"Divorce?"

"Yes. My friend Juliet's mom and dad used to yell at each other and now they don't live together any more. Juliet misses her dad. If you get a divorce where will I live? I love daddy, but I've all ready lost one mommy and I don't want to lose you too. Were you fighting about me?" Rose asked as tears rolled down her chin.

Bella placed a few pieces of pancake on Gracie's tray. She walked over to Rose and held her. "No baby, we aren't getting a divorce. We were fighting about grown up stuff, that's all. It had nothing to do with you. No one is moving out so you don't have to pack your bags, all right?"

Rose held onto her mother tightly. "You and daddy never argue, it scared me."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?'

"No."

"And I'm not going to start now. Now, why don't you eat your breakfast and then you'll get to wear the dress you picked out for Edward's lunch today."

Rose nodded and began to eat her breakfast. Bella finished one more batch and sat down with the girls and made small talk with Rose as they all ate their breakfast. It was over an hour since Carlisle left the house and Bella hadn't heard from him. She was still angry with him but now she was on the verge of being pissed.

Rose was allowed to watch one television show while Bella cleanup the kitchen and Gracie. Before removing Gracie from her high chair, Bella picked up her pink Blackberry and called Carlisle's phone. There was no answer. She left a message for him to call her back.

Almost an hour after breakfast, Bella managed to get Rose and Gracie ready to go to Edward's all by herself. She tried Carlisle one more time before they prepared to leave for Edward's but he still didn't answer his call. She finally just told him to meet her at Edward's house.

Once the Cullen girls were about to load into Bella's car to leave, the garage door opened. Rose looked at Bella. "Are you still upset with daddy?"

Bella offered a sad smile. "Oh yes sweetie, yes I am. Knowing that we upset you before, we'll go upstairs when we talk and I promise we will try not to yell, okay? I'll put Pea in the gated area. Will you watch her for me?" After Rose had nodded, Bella smiled. She walked over to the television and turned on the American Girl movie for her and walked back onto the kitchen where she waited for the garage door to open. When it did, Carlisle had bags in his hand.

He placed the bags on the floor and closed the door. He was about to say something when Bella interrupted him.

"If we are going to talk then we need to go upstairs, now. We also need to lower or voices. It seems someone over heard us disagreeing this morning. We are ready to go to Edward's. Do you want to talk or do you want to leave?" Bella asked with her hands folded.

"I would like to talk to you if you're okay with that." Carlisle truthfully answered.

"Then follow me upstairs." She poked her head into the living room and smiled at Rose, who had joined her sister in the gated play area. Bella smiled at the children. "We'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

Rose nodded as both Carlisle walked nervously upstairs to their room. He carried the bags closely with him. Once upstairs, she gently closed the door. She sat on the chair while Carlisle sat on the bed. Neither one of them said anything; they just stared at one another. Finally, Bella couldn't just sit there anymore.

"Well this is productive."

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know what I can say to you without you being mad at me. What can I do to make you not angry with me anymore?"

"It's about our baby Carlisle. You looked repulsed when I told you I am pregnant."

"I wasn't repulsed, I was surprised, and that's all. It wasn't something I ever expected that's all."

"But the way you were talking, you sounded like you didn't want him. I'm not getting an abortion; he's not going anywhere until he is born."

"Abortion? You thought I wanted you to get an abortion?" He paused as he watched Bella nod her head. "Isabella, I thought you knew me better than that." He paused again and walked closer to the chair. He bent down on his knees and held her hands. "This baby is part of both of us. We created this child, our son out of love. There is no way I would want you to get rid of him."

"But you acted like-"

Carlisle smiled again. "I was in shock, that's all honey. I am fifty five years old. I thought Pea was it for us and children. I don't feel old now, but I can't imagine me throwing a ball with him being in my seventies. It scares me. It scares me to think that I might-"

Bella interrupted and waved held her hand at him. "Please don't. I know what you are going to say and you promised me not to say it again. So you're happy with me and him?" Bella asked looking down at her stomach.

Carlisle rubbed her stomach ever so softly. He lifted her blouse and saw her small rounded stomach. He placed gentle kisses all over it. "I love you and him so much, of course I am happy." He froze for a second before he started talking to the little bump. "And what will you call you little man? We'll have to think of something good." Carlisle pulled Bella's blouse down once more and kissed her belly again but this time through her shirt. He removed his lips from her belly and found her lips. "I love you so much and I am sorry I made you so upset. I never intended to do that. I was a complete jerk."

Bella cried as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled him close. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, and yes you were a jerk."

Carlisle smiled as "I want conditions though."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. Please tell me you'll consider a cesarean section. I know when Pea was born you didn't have the easiest time and I want to make sure you don't have to endure that again."

Bella nodded. "I'll talk to Bree about it but that seems reasonable. Anything else?"

"Yea, I think I want a vasectomy. Bella, I am thrilled to no end that we are having a baby, but I want no more. I don't want to be sixty and just having another baby. It isn't fair to you or the children. If you want more child we could adopt maybe an older child or-"

"Shhh. Our family was perfect with the four of us before, now it is just going to be better and stronger. We don't need any more. I agree with you on that." She stopped to kiss him before looking at him curiously. "By the way, where were you all this time this morning?"

Carlisle laughed. "Well, I left to go to the gym. After I was done, I ran to that little mall around the corner and began to walk around. I ended up buying something, for him."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ready to see it?" Bella nodded as he reached into the bag and pulled out a soft baby blue blanket fluffy blanket. He also pulled out assorted clothes. "I couldn't resist. I hope you're not mad that I started shopping for him without you."

Bella chuckled. "Mad? No way! I'm the one who thought you wanted me to get an abortion, remember? I think you are sweet."

"Oh, and that leads me to this," he said reaching into the other bag to pull out a bag that read, _Tiffany & Co_ on it. Inside was a small box. She opened it and saw a beautiful band.

'It's platinum, diamonds and garnet. Garnet isn't really a popular stone; however, it is our anniversary stone so I had it costumed made for you." He said placing the ring back onto her hand. "It isn't as good as your gift though."

She kissed him once more. "Thank you. Now we must go. We're late going to Edward's."

That evening, Carlisle, Bella, Rose and even Pea are piled in Carlisle and Bella's king size bed to watch a movie. Carlisle was lying with his back on the head board. He sat next to Bella with his arm resting on her belly while Pea was fast asleep on his stomach. Rose laid between her parents. She was fighting a battle with sleep it looked like sleep was winning. As the movie ended, Carlisle shifted to put Pea between he and Rose. He leaned over and stole another kiss from his wife's lips. He looked at her longingly as he had done so many times in the past. Both of them thought there was no other place they'd rather be.

"Good night little man," he whispered so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping children between them as he continued to rub Bella's belly. He stared at his wife before a smile appeared on his eyes. "Good night baby."

"'Night babe." She paused for a moment and looked at him and rubbed his face. "By the way, happy anniversary."

Carlisle leaned over his children and pressed his lips to Bella's. "Happy anniversary love."


	51. Epi Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with the very last chapter. I was sick for a little bit and then my mother was actually hospitalized with a possible stroke. It's all good now...I promise! I will be posting another short story (eventually) as well as well as two more stories (one Bella/Edward and one more Bella/Carlisle). So stayed tuned. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Please let me knwo what you thought of the whole hing when you are done reading it. Thanks and enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Epilogue Part Two<p>

**Eight Teen Years Later**

Bella drove home from the banquet hall. At the red light, she grabbed her husband's hand and smiled. "So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" He asked.

"To be retired. You never have to work again." Bella smiled. They had just left the retirement party for Carlisle and Charlie. They were officially done with work.

Carlisle huffed. "I finally feel old. I can't believe I'm seventy three years old. Honey, when did I get so old?"

"You're not old."

"Really? I'm in my seventies and have all grown adult children. I'm a grandfather. Now I am retired. This makes me old."

Bella chuckled as she turned down their street. She drove past the newer development before heading towards the wooded area and then finally found their driveway. She pressed the button to open the garage door and pulled in. Once parked, she pressed the button again to close the door. She looked at her husband. "Baby, you're not old. You're just well lived."

Carlisle shook his head as he mumbled, "Well lived my ass."

Bella stared at her husband and reflected on the last eighteen years of her married life. Every day, even though she didn't think it was possible, she loved him a little bit more. They had encountered a lot while together.

The first was the surprise she had carrying their son. All of the ultra sounds had showed a baby boy in her womb; however when it was time for the cesarean section, Bree was hesitant. Remembering the trouble with Gracie's delivery, Bella and Carlisle both panicked thinking there was something wrong with the baby. Bree tried to make sense of the situation. What she saw wasn't common because of technology. She knew it wasn't common for a woman to be carrying multiple babies without anyone knowing, but alas it happened. What Bree suspected was each time they did a sonogram, the babies lined up in perfect formation where their hearts were aligned. Everyone involved were surprised to find out on the morning of the c section that there were two healthy baby boys were growing in Bella's stomach. Liam Charles and Zachary Carlisle were both born healthy and weighing over five pounds each. Both Carlisle and Bella were extremely happy. They felt their lives were complete.

Things settled down for years. When Rose was ten Victoria was released from jail. Victoria contacted Carlisle to inform him that was wasn't ready to see Rose again. Over time, she fell into her same old life. She drank and smoked her money away. She wasn't able to hold a job down due to her drug problem.

It was three years later when Victoria was at the supermarket and she ran into Bella she saw Rose, who was just about to turn thirteen. Rose knew exactly who Victoria was. Victoria nervously tried to speak to her, but Rose wasn't having any of it. She told Victoria that she didn't want to do anything with her. Rose told Victoria that she understood that she had a problem; however she could have at least tried to stay in contact with her. Rose said even says that a letter from prison would have been better than thinking she was dead for several years before _her_ parents spoke to her about her whereabouts. Rose told Victoria she never wanted to see her again and linked her arm through Bella's and told her she wanted to leave. Bella turned to see Victoria, who started to cry. Bella let go of Rose and walked over. When Bella tried to embrace Victoria, she just shook her head and said Rose was right and left. No one heard from her again. Rose was fine with that decision. As far as she was concerned, she had only one mother and that was Bella.

In the previous May, Rose graduated from Julliard in New York City majoring in drama and liberal arts. She lived in Manhattan and worked as an actress on Broadway. Although it wasn't Hollywood money, she still made a decent living, especially right out of college. Rose loved all of her siblings, but was especially close to Gracie. They shared a sisterly bond like no other. They spoke often on the phone to one another. They rarely argued and enjoyed being with each other when they saw each other.

Gracie was currently a sophomore at Dartmouth in New Hampshire. She was undecided but she thought she'd major in English as well as history. She was thinking about becoming a teacher.

The tough part of Gracie's maturity was when she entered high school. Carlisle and Bella decided it was time to tell her about her biological father and her conception. Bella regretted it thinking she should be older, but Carlisle thought they should have told her sooner. Gracie was treated to dinner alone with just her parents. Bella explained to her about her conception and about Mike. Together all three of them cried.

Gracie wasn't angry with not knowing about how she came to be or that Carlisle wasn't biologically her father. She was upset for her mother and the pain she had suffered through. She asked Bella if she ever considered an abortion. Bella teared up and told her how she was ready to have it, except Gracie looked perfect on the screen and was so healthy. She couldn't go through with it. Carlisle promised to raise Gracie with her. He remained at her side throughout the pregnancy and up to the accident. Bella also explained how Carlisle never wanted her to even think about the abortion. His name was even on her birth certificate. Gracie, who looked exactly like a younger version of her mother no trace of Mike in her, cried before getting up to hug her mother, then her father. She hugged Carlisle so tight. She whispered to him that he always will be her father. The fact that they weren't blood related didn't matter. She told both of them that she'd always be their Pea, even though she hated the name.

This left the twins. The boys had just graduated from high school. Liam and Zach looked identical, except for their hair and eyes. They had been blessed with their father's facial structure. Liam's features were a perfect combination of his mother and father. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He liked to read and loved history. He was going to go to school at Columbia University and was thinking about becoming a doctor, like his dad

Zach looked exactly like his father. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was definitely going to fit into the Southern California lifestyle. He decided to go there and to live for a year to just gain life experience. He had no idea what he wanted to be. He thought about maybe back packing through Europe or going to volunteer in an under developed country. He didn't know what time would hold for him, but he was young enough to experience it all. His parents were giving him one year to get everything out of his system. Then he had to go to college.

"Isabella, did you hear anything that I was saying?" Carlisle asked retrieving Bella from her daze.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind went."

"I was telling you that the kids are staying at their friends and some family members houses. It's just you and me." He explained.

"After almost twenty years of always having someone around, how will we ever get by just by ourselves?" Bella joked.

He wrapped his arm around his wife. She was just as breath taking as she was when she had first moved home from Boston. Her hair was still mahogany without one gray hair. Her skin was perfectly unwrinkled and her eyes were still big and chocolate. She didn't look a day over thirty five, let alone be pushing fifty. Carlisle bent down to kiss her check. "I'm sure we'll find something to occupy our time. I'm going to grab a shower and then go to bed. I really want to go for a run in the morning. I'll see you upstairs?"

Bella held him close to her. "Yes, of course honey. I'll be up there soon. Let me just make sure everything is off down here and then I'll see you."

Carlisle nodded, gave his wife one more kiss and ran up the stairs. Bella smiled at the thought of her husband. Carlisle and Bella were just as in love with each other as they were almost twenty years ago. They still made love whenever they had the opportunity. They always held hands and were still very sweet with each other. They always kissed each other good morning and good night. They never went to bed angry with each other. Their kids always rolled their eyes and told them they were embarrassing.

The true test of their love came up just weeks ago. One of the new doctors that was hired, Dr. Mark Chase, was a forty something year old sexy doctor. He was the real life version of Dr. McDreamy. He was always flirting with Bella at any given moment. Carlisle was annoyed with the doctor, but Bella told him not to worry.

_Dr. Chase was in her office after hours as she finished work. First he voiced concern about a patient that needed medication but didn't have insurance, so they discussed what their options were. He thanked Bella but remained seated. As they began their conversation, Carlisle was about to knock on the door. He heard the conversation progress and waited and listened. His wife he trusted with every fiber of his being. He just didn't trust Mark._

"_Mark, is there anything else I can help you with?" Bella asked looking up from her computer._

_Mark nodded as he stood up. "Yes. Bella, you are very beautiful."_

_Bella shook her head. "Mark-"_

"_Bella, no, wait. I know that you are married. Your husband is my boss for Christ's sake, but I have feelings for you."_

"_Mark-" Bella tried again._

_Mark took a deep breath. "Isabella, please let me just say this. I feel like we have something special between us, like we were met to be. I really like you. I mean I have these feelings that I haven't had since I don't know when."_

_Bella shook her head and sat on her desk. "Mark, it's flattering, really, however, I am married. I have children. I love my husband and our family."_

"_I know about all those things Isabella. Your husband is a fine man. He signs my paychecks every week." Mark paused for a moment as he took a deep breath and whispered, "Bella, would you consider a side relationship ship with me? I want you, even if it is only part time."_

_Feeling shell shocked, Bella shrieked, "What?"_

_Mark stood up and walked close to her. He held his hand to her face. "Would you consider an affair with me?" He kissed her and pulled her into him. Bella pushed him away._

"_Please stop," she told him as she pulled away and walked away from him._

_Before she was away from him, Mark grabbed her hand. "Bella, think about it. Carlisle is, well, older. He's what in his seventies? He can't satisfy you like someone your own age can. If you let me, I'd make up for all he can't do. He's old Bella. You deserve something more, so much more."_

_Bella pulled her hand away from his. She looked at him and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I love my husband very much. He is the love of my life. There is no one else for me, Carlisle is it. Not that it is any of your business, but my husband and I have a very active sex life and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I didn't appreciate your lips on mouth and it won't happen again."_

"_Bella please."_

_Again, Bella shook her head. "No way in hell. Please leave before I do something I regret."_

_Mark walked closer bridging the space that Bella had made. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Like kiss me again? Would you want to be on top and take control? I'd let you."_

"Be on top? _Kiss you? No, I'm not going to kiss you or touch you. I was thinking more like getting my very good friend the chief of police here to get your ass escorted off my property. Dr. Chase, please gather your belongings. You are fired."_

"_You can't fire me."_

"_After I tell my husband and father what just happened here, yes I can."_

"_I haven't even-"_

_Mark was interrupted by the knock at the door._

"_Come in," Bella told the knocker._

"_Hi Isabella, oh hi Dr. Chase, good evening. Honey, I wanted to see if you were ready to go. The boys' last baseball game is this evening._

_Bella walked closer to Carlisle. "I'm ready. Mark, remember what I said. I mean it. Please leave my office so I can lock it up."_

_Mark was not willing to give up. "Bella please consider my efforts."_

"_No, I've made up my mind. I'm going to catch my husband up on this evening's conversation. Good bye Mark."_

_Without saying anything Mark walked out the door. Carlisle looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders, then said._

"_Baby, I'll be right back, I forgot something office. Give me just three minutes." Carlisle told her as he kissed her head. He then ran out to the parking lot to meet Mark._

"_Dr. Cullen," Mark said almost afraid._

"_Save it. Bella doesn't know that I was standing behind the door. I was coming to see if she was ready to join our family this evening. I heard everything. You but your ass you are fired. Don't worry about your patients; they'll be taken care of. If you ever come near my wife again I will end you. I might be old but I have had far more life experiences than you could ever imagine. I'm in the best shape of my life and I am pretty sure I could take your ass down. Do we have an understanding?_

"_Of course. Good bye Dr. Cullen," Mark said as he placed his belongings in the car._

As Bella weaved in and out of the rooms shutting off lights, she realized she was relieved that Dr. Chase was gone. She was thinking about that night as her eyes caught pictures of her parents. One picture was from Charlie and Sue's wedding ceremony in the park. They both dressed very causal but looked very happy. Sue brought a lot of happiness into her father's life. She even enjoyed fishing.

The next picture was of her mother and Phil. Renee was still an art dealer living in Florida. She loved her life. Long ago she had left her new age of life and went back to living as everyone in the western world did. Renee was extremely happy, with the exception of missing Phil. Phil had been lost to cancer a few years ago. It was very tough for Renee, but she was surviving. She was making the best of her life.

Then her eyes caught the collage frame. It was a gift from their children as well as other children in their family. All of the families had a copy of one. It was a Christmas gift the previous year. She stared at the picture of the Whitlock family. Alice and Jasper had three children, Claire who was eighteen, had just graduated from high school like the twins. She was also going to school in New York City. She was going to Pace University. Then there was Kathryn, who just turned thirteen and Jasper Junior, or JJ who was eight. Alice did very well for herself. She owned several stores in larger cities throughout the country. Jasper helped out at the practice. He came to Forks twice a week. Alice and Jasper as well as their children still resigned in Seattle. Alice and Bella had rekindled their relationship and were once again close. It happened while they were both pregnant at the same time, their friendship and bond had formed again. They hadn't looked back since.

The next picture held Edward and Bree's family. They were engaged for over two years before they actually married. They were unable to agree on a date and just enjoyed being with each other. When they finally did get married, Bree was pregnant with Abigail. Abby was most defiantly a daddy's girl. Edward was overly protective of his daughter. Bree thought things would be different when Adam was born, however, she was surly mistaken. Not that Edward loved Adam any less, it was just he wasn't the little princess. Abby was a normal fifteen year old while Adam turned eleven a few weeks ago. Edward and his family still lived down the street. Edward still loved to tease and harass Bella every opportunity he got.

Then there was a picture of Jacob and his family. Jacob had moved to Seattle after spending five years in Boston after his graduation. He wanted to be closer to his family. He stayed with Vanessa through the five years while in Boston. They were even briefly engaged but she broke up with Jake once he moved closer to home. Eight months after he left, Vanessa arrived at Jacob's apartment and told him that she wanted to be with him forever and hoped it wasn't too late. It wasn't. Jacob welcomed her back with open arms. They got married less than a year later. Two years later they got pregnant with their first child, who died before he was born. Their entire family was devastated. Nessie tried for a few more years to get pregnant without success. They managed to get pregnant again and had a little boy, Charlie. Older Charlie loved that a child was named after him. Four years later, Charlie had a sister who joined him, Madeline. The children were nine and five. Little did her children or Jacob know what Nessie revealed to Bella. She told her sister-in-law that baby number three was on the way. She was waiting to tell Jacob at his fortieth birthday dinner in a few weeks.

Finally, her eyes moved to the last group in her family, Emmett and Riley. Emmett and Riley were still together. They were both had recently turned forty nine. They were both Uncle Emmett and Uncle Riley to the children in Bella's family. Over the several few years, they had adopted two children. They adopted a little boy named Gavin when he was three. He was now fifteen. They also adopted a little girl as an infant named Fiona. She was seven. Their family was perfect and happy. Both still had their old jobs, but with promotions. Emmett was the head nurse at the practice. He worked very closely with Bella when it came to scheduling and finances while Riley had become the chief of police in Forks.

Bella was lost in her thought as she shut off the light and began her journey up the stairs. She went into her closet and pulled out a nightgown and changed in there. She placed her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked out of the closet and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," he yelled out. Bella could tell he was brushing his teeth. She walked into the bathroom and kissed him. "Since when do you knock? You always just come in."

She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her toothbrush and the paste. "I don't know."

"Isabella, what is wrong? You have seemed lost all night."

Bella brushed her teeth and looked at him. He was in his seventies but his appearance wouldn't show it. He looked just as young know as when she first fell in love with him. His hair was still blond. He had a few more wrinkle, but didn't look to be over fifty. "I've been lost in my own thoughts." She told him as she placed her tooth brush down on the sink.

Carlisle grabbed her hand and they walked to bed together. "I've noticed that. What is going on in the beautiful mind of yours?"

"Just everything. I am so happy. I'm sad we have no more babies home, but I am so happy with my life, and being with you. Everything is perfect in my life. It has been since I met you." She told him as she sat on her side of the bed while he sat on his.

Carlisle pulled down the sheets and began to get ready for bed. "I guess this is the right time to tell you that I think we should take a trip. Just the two of us. It's been too long since we've gone away."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really? Where were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Paris again or Greece or Italy. It doesn't matter really as long as it is just the two of us. We should celebrate you know."

"Celebrate what?"

Carlisle leaned into her and kissed her. "Us," he laughed softly. "_Our _children, hell, _our _babies are all grown. I can't believe it."

Bella returned his kiss and laugh. "You're not going to start this again? The last time we talked about the kids we both ended up crying like idiots."

He shook his head. "No. It's just hard to believe. Can you believe our sons, our babies have graduated from high school? Doesn't it seem like they were up for midnight feedings and diapers? Then when they were four they both would crawl into bed with us? How did that time slip away so quickly?" Carlisle asked rhetorically. He coughed back the tears in his eyes as he thought of their now grown up sons as infants. "Anyway, I think we should go and take this trip. I'm pretty sure you have it in with your boss, so you could use some time."

Bella began to laugh. Now that Carlisle and Charlie had retired, she and Edward were now partners in the practice. Each had their own responsibility in addition to patients. "I'll talk to Edward about it tomorrow. Hey babe, I have an idea."

"Oh god, I'm afraid," Carlisle laughed.

Bella mocked his laugh. "Ha, still after all these years that isn't funny. I think we should take the trip and surprise the kids."

"What do you mean? I love our children, but I wanted this to be about you and me," he said kissing her head.

"Well, the trip itself will be about us. On the way back we should stop in Boston and drive to Dartmouth to see Gracie. Then we should drive to New York to see both Rose and Liam are in New York, that's a two for on. Maybe we could even see Claire. Then providing he has a place to live and isn't doing anything too crazy, we could stop in Southern California to visit Zach. After Zach's visit we could go back to Napa to that spa that we haven't been to in years and then come home." Bella explained.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Isabella, that's a lot of traveling."

Disappointed, Bella started to respond, "I know but-"

Carlisle smiled as Bella leaned into him. He kissed her cheek. "But nothing. I think it's a great idea. I'll plan the trip to Europe and then make the arrangements for, late October?

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "I think we need to go early to mid October. If we do that then we can see the foliage from Massachusetts to New York. Hey, my as well have it be a pretty trip. Wait, are you planning another surprise trip?"

Nodding before he rested his chin on Bella's head, Carlisle responded. "You always like those. Do have a suggestion?"

"No, not really. I like your surprises. I always have, so surprise me." Bella said intertwining her fingers through his.

"I will confirm the arrangements I have all ready made. I all ready spoke to Edward. He said he's giving you three weeks, but that's it. Then you'll owe him big."

"Carlisle Cullen, you all ready made the plans?"

"Yep."

"You are so sneaky mister." Bella said turning to face him.

Carlisle laughed. "I guess it's all right."

"What's all right?"

"Being old. What do I have to complain about when it's you and me?" He said pressing his lips to hers.

"Carlisle, it will always be you and me. I love you." Bella told hip while her lips where still pressed to his.

"I love you too, always."


End file.
